


他的橘

by Berry0715



Series: 心尖 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia background, Multi, PTSD Ichigo, Pegging, Pre-Slash, Sex Swing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 185,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 黑手党背景，主白一微all一，灵感来源于《鸣鸟不飞》《Banana Fish》，开放式结局。抹布梗，私设严重，有很多三观不正的发言，OOC有。一受多攻，全员恶人，会有血腥暴力及过多色情画面的描述，甜虐参半。





	1. Chapter 1

朽木白哉第一次见黑崎一护是6岁。

由于家庭变故，身为议员的父亲不得不将他转移到国外。看着父亲急匆匆的脚步，他隐约察觉得到，有什么事即将来临。

与故土别离的感觉并不好受，从R国到达Y国，坐飞机也需要10个小时，想到要面对的陌生人，白哉不由得心慌，除过心慌更多的是恐惧。

他不知道，父亲将他托付给Y国的这个人值不值得信任，因为父亲是议员的关系，他对陌生事物比较戒备。之前他听父亲说过，有很多议员被最信任的朋友背叛，导致家破人亡。

而现在，这种事发生在他最敬爱的父亲身上，如果祖父在天有灵，一定会责备父亲，他有这种直觉。

想归想，连日来的路程让白哉疲惫不堪，没多久便闭眼睡去。坐在他右手边的朽木苍纯不由得苦笑，要儿子寄人篱下他也很不情愿，但白哉是家中长子，露琪亚尚在襁褓，由不得他。

如果以白哉的脾气，估计会很难接受现状。深知儿子性格的苍纯长长叹气，这孩子自尊心太强，也不知道到了Y国会做什么，希望别惹怒不该惹的人。

父子俩下飞机后，苍纯远远便看到前来接应的黑色汽车，他抱着熟睡的白哉坐进车后座。见他们关好门，司机启动引擎开往目的地，一路上没人说话，气氛安静的有点吓人。

尽管苍纯不太愿意麻烦别人，但在看到3辆车同时停在面前时，他很无奈的在心中叹气。过了这么久，好友的疑心还是这么重，前后各一辆的黑色汽车护送着中间的车，尽职尽责的私人保镖没有一丝懈怠。

一行人到达目的地之后，坐在副驾驶的私人保镖下车为苍纯开车门，随即做了个请的姿势。抱着还在熟睡的儿子，他大跨步走进眼前的私人别墅。

“白哉，醒醒，别睡了，我们到了。”

“……嗯……好困。”

极不情愿睁开眼的他，朦朦胧胧中以为是在自己家中，习惯性抱紧父亲不松手，抗议还没睡够。苍纯见他这样，告诉他这是哪里，恍然大悟的他这才收起动作，转而安静下来。

父子俩正说话间已经到达首领办公室，两边的私人保镖打开门，毕恭毕敬的做了个请的手势。见他们板着脸，将下巴枕在苍纯右肩的白哉，调皮的对他们做了个鬼脸。

“白哉，严肃一点。”

父亲的提醒让他不由得吐了吐舌。走进房间被放下来的白哉，看着面前留着络腮胡的中年男人，觉得他没有想象中那么凶神恶煞，于是在父亲的介绍下问好，期间这个人一直保持笑容。

“也没那么可怕啊……”

悄悄说了这句的白哉，好奇的打量房间内的布置，正要迈步忽然被苍纯抓住衣领阻止。父亲摇头要他安静点，不要打扰到大人间的谈话。听到的他很乖巧的嗯了句。

白哉坐在沙发上，专心致志看着父亲给他的小人书，没多久父亲要他站起身告别，以后他就要留在这里。

“有什么不满意的可以说出来，黑崎伯父会尽力帮你解决，但别太过分，知道了吗？白哉。”

“嗯。”

临走前父亲郑重叮嘱，白哉连忙点头。摸摸他的发，苍纯起身离开，没有追上去的他隐约感觉到，从现在起，他的命运会发生很大的改变。

善于观察细节的白哉，知道这次父亲遇到了麻烦，不然以父亲的习惯，不会随便将他送到Y国，这其中一定有不能讲明的原因。

“好了，这几天我会安排你的转学手续，你先去休息，等……”

一心话还没有说完，亲信忽然低头在他耳边说了什么。他嗯了句接着半蹲下身，看着不明所以的白哉开口道：“为了安全起见，你就去和我家那臭小子一起上学，他的高中旁边就是小学，这样也好接送你，可以吗？”

“嗯。”

白哉在眼前的一心始终亲切的笑容下，渐渐放下紧张和恐惧，认真的点头说知道了。见他这么听话，喜欢孩子的一心笑着抱起他转圈，被笑容感染的他想到，这也没什么，至少父亲还在。

“对了，我带你去见我那个臭小子，他刚刚放学回来，我们去和他打个招呼。”

一心双手抱着白哉，大笑不止。突然间多了一个儿子，他别提有多高兴，对孩子由衷喜爱的他，决定好好将白哉抚养成人，可别变成他长子那副样子，不然他会很伤心。

“少主，您回来了。”

一护刚刚放学，还没站稳便听管家托斯卡说老爷收留了一个小孩。点头表示在听的他，右手提着书包，装作不知道的迈步进门。

佣人与保镖见到一护后，快速排成两排齐声说道：“少主，您辛苦了！”他笑着嗯了句，算是回应。其中一名佣人注意到他脸色不太好，不知道谁惹了少主，希望别发脾气。

径直走向首领办公室，一护的眉头越皱越紧，他甚至忘记让佣人帮他拿书包。

“是一护啊，正好我要去见你，我有话要说。”

一心与儿子在走廊相遇，他告诉白哉这个人就是他家那臭小子，按辈分应该是他哥哥，名字是黑崎一护。

白哉在心中默默记住，转头看着眼前的人，一头显眼的橘发，很像故乡的夕阳。那双褐色的眼睛平静淡漠，仿佛不是在看人，而是在看很遥远的东西，或者说，这个人让他有点不舒服。

“为什么要收留他？他是谁？”

开口就是质问的一护，没去看白哉。一心解释是朋友的儿子，今年6岁，长得很可爱舍不得看他受苦受累。一副宠爱有加的表情，惹得一护心里更烦躁。

“你叫什么？”

直接越过这个孩子迷的老爸，一护问着一动不动看他的白哉，就听眼前这个小孩说道：“我……我叫朽木白哉。”

“我很可怕吗？你的声音在发抖。”

“没……没有……”

好不容易压下的委屈，被这个人用冷冰冰的眼神一瞥，本就有些害怕的白哉哇的一声哭出来。惊觉的一心连忙安慰，同时让亲儿子赶紧回房间，别吓到他可爱的小白哉。

早就料到会这样的一护不耐烦的撇嘴，越过一心走向自己的房间，背后却飘来一句：“以后白哉就是你弟弟，我会将他安排进你在的学校，你就和他一起回家，那样我也放心。”

“我不要！”

听到这句的一护顿时大喊。刚刚被哄好的白哉吓得不轻，吸着鼻子又要哭，看不下去的一心走过去轻拍儿子的后脑，要他态度好点，又不是要他命。

“总之就是不要。”

不喜欢麻烦的一护再次拒绝。说完快步离开，留下面面相觑的一心和白哉，大眼瞪小眼。

“臭老爸，又去哪儿找的小孩，我才不要当保姆。”

回到房间的一护和书包一起倒在床上，他无奈扶额。突然间多了一个“弟弟”，别提他有多郁闷。并不是他不喜欢小孩，而是他很怕麻烦，直觉告诉他，这个小孩不是什么善茬。

初次见面的两人，彼此印象都不怎么好，之后回想起来的白哉不由得感叹。可惜那时他不懂事，不知道给黑崎伯父和一护带去多少麻烦，现在已经成为检察官的他，想到这里便不禁自责。

6岁的白哉，并不知道他的人生会发生翻天覆地的变化，沉浸在自己的世界里无法自拔的他，对即将到来的一切，表示无所适从。

“少主，老爷要您准备用晚餐。”

佣人的声音将睡梦中的一护叫醒，他回答知道。清明的眼神看不出一点朦胧感，很快起身的他，没有被打扰到睡眠的烦躁。他习惯浅眠，只要有一点响动便会被吵醒。

到了餐桌前，很快吃完的一护还要完成作业，见他要走，一心告诉他后天白哉会转到D大学附属的小学部。

“我知道你不喜欢麻烦，但白哉的父亲曾经救过我一命，不然我也不会答应。就这一次，一护，等到白哉成人，能够独当一面，我自然会安排他离开。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“那你去忙吧，我去看看白哉，他有点怕你，对他态度好点，别再大吼大叫听到了吗？”

“好好好，你话好多啊臭老爸，我照做还不行吗？”

极度不耐烦的一护连连点头，见他这么敷衍，一心说了句臭小子赶紧走，别气我。得到“特赦”的他三步并作两步，眨眼离开原地。

“这毛毛躁躁的样子要怎么继承家业，真让人担心。”

一心坐着椅子上感叹，一旁的亲信笑了笑说道：“我觉得少主这样挺好的，他还没成年，再让他玩玩吧，不然等坐上首领之位，很多事就由不得人了。”

“也是，那我就不管了，随他去吧，只要他好好的就行。”

“您说的对，我是看着少主长到现在，他应该是在赌气，很快就会恢复。严格来说，他也是个孩子，老爷您别给他太大压力比较好。”

“所以才说他是个臭小子。陪我下会儿棋，正好今天有空。”

“好的，我知道了。”

毫不犹豫将白哉扔给一护的一心，无视儿子的抗议，命令他要好好照顾好友的心肝宝贝，如果有什么差错——等着被训吧。

听到没心没肺的父亲这样说，预料到的一护不禁翻了个白眼，就不能派个佣人去吗？他又不是那小鬼的亲爸，他第一眼看到那小鬼，就觉得这是个大麻烦。

事实上一心也没多少时间照顾白哉，刚刚出生的两个女儿还在国外，妻子要寸步不离守着。他这边既要处理帮内事务，还要负责儿子的学习，死对头丝毫不会松懈对他的打击，无暇顾及的他只能暂时将白哉托付给儿子。

即使心中有再多的不满意，面上依然能保持平静的一护，在长吁一口气之后，决定安然接受。他专心致志的写着作业，因为分心有道数学题做错，只好重新做一遍，意识到自己的失态，他慢慢冷静下来，不再有之前的烦躁。

笔尖摩擦着纸张沙沙作响，在脑中计算着一系列公式的一护，收起所有情绪与干扰项，专注于眼前的试卷。佣人见他这样，悄悄将甜点放在餐桌上随即离开，不去打扰少主。

做完这套试卷还有不少等着他，一护坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，拿过剩下的科目继续。台灯明亮的灯光下，他脸上的表情一如既往地淡漠，仿佛没有什么可以引起他的注意。

等所有的作业做完已经是深夜12点，看了看手表指针，一护拿过餐桌上的甜点咬了口，发现口感不是很好，放的时间有点久，他扔掉这份走向厨房。

走到厨房的他看见一个小小的身影，正坐在客厅的沙发上发呆，忍不住笑了笑，他知道这小鬼想做什么。

“给，你没吃晚饭吧？”

一护拿过厨房里的一份甜点递给白哉，见他不是很情愿，判断他应该不喜欢甜食。

“不吃的话，晚上会被饿醒，你要是对我有意见可以说出来，别摆出一副仿佛受了委屈的表情，我可没把你怎样，我巴不得离你远点。”

“恶人，我知道了，你就是电视里面，要被警察叔叔打倒的恶人！”

不服气的白哉使劲瞪着。一护被他这幅表情逗笑，坐在他对面的地毯上，忍住笑意开口问道：“我说你啊，到底对我有多大的成见？”

“不告诉你！哼！”

不肯软下态度的白哉装作没看见，抬起头俯视，一护终于没忍住笑了笑。

“你太有意思了，不过，你再不睡觉我就要抱你回去，你不想被我碰吧？别惊讶，你的心情全都在脸上写着，傻子都能看出来。”

“……”

被说的无法回答的白哉，要一护将手伸出来。习惯伸出右手的他，感到手上传来的刺痛，注意到被咬的虎口在流血，与此同时，眼前的小鬼开始流泪。

“喂，被咬的是我，我才应该哭吧。你这小鬼要恶人先告状吗？”

回答他的是呜呜的哭声。一护知道白哉不会和他说太多，转头拿过身后的纸递过去，一边哭一边擦去泪水的他，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

“随你吧，你想怎样就怎样。我说你咬够了吗？我的手不是法棍面包。”

“比法棍面包口感好。”

“你……算了，和你这个小鬼计较显得我也很幼稚，你一个人回房间吧，我要走了。”

等情绪稳定下来，白哉这才放开，一护看着右手的咬痕，面无表情的抽出几张纸盖住血迹。刚刚站起身的他感觉衣角被拉住，回过头发现是白哉，耐着性子问怎么了。

“我……我要听故事……”

“你说什么？”

没听清楚的一护不知道这小鬼又在想什么，支支吾吾的样子让他很不爽。正要移开拉着衣角的那只手，就见刚刚还扭扭捏捏的白哉，像是鼓起很大的勇气，一字一句清晰的说。

“我想听你讲故事，不然会睡不着，我害怕，这里太大了，说话都有回音。”

“什么啊，我以为你哪里不舒服，所以，大少爷，你想听什么故事？”

“随便都行，只要不是很吓人。”

白哉抽抽搭搭抹眼泪，一护要他跟好别丢了，听话照做的他没走几步又开始耍赖，非要“恶人”抱着才肯走。拗不过他的一护深呼吸一口，尽量不发火，半蹲下身抱起站着的小鬼离开客厅。

一护想来想去也想不出来哄孩子的故事，在网上搜了搜一则童话。凭感觉开始讲，讲到一半发现实在编不下去，他趁白哉打盹时翻了翻书架，一本《伊索寓言》出现在眼前，他顿时像得到救命稻草一般。

白哉住的房间一护小时候住过，家具的位置房间的主人都记得，虽然相比现在的有点小，但足够6岁的孩子使用。

等一护拿过《伊索寓言》重新坐回床边，发现刚刚还困得不行的白哉，正睁着大大的眼睛滴溜溜的看，好像在责怪他速度慢。

“我能找到这本已经可以了，别用那种眼神看我。”

有些心虚的一护回敬过去。白哉笑话他讲故事都没有灵感，不想理他的一护用右手蒙住那双黑色的大眼睛，装作没看见。

随便找了一则寓言讲起，拥有夜猫子属性的一护越说越精神，然而白哉还是听完4则寓言才睡去。

“你要去哪里？我一个人睡不着，这个房间太大了，我还是有点怕。”

迷迷糊糊中感觉床边的人影不见，白哉立刻抓住正欲起身的一护的右手，哪里还有刚刚的睡意。

“你还是要走吗？果然是个恶人。”

不服气的白哉撇嘴。一护无奈叹气，耐心的回答：“我去换睡衣，总不可能穿着校服睡觉，放心，很快就会回来。”

“那你快去快回。”

听到这句的白哉缓和下语气，抵不过他的眼神攻势，一护觉得不答应好像犯了什么大错，罢了，小孩而已，别和小孩一般计较。

数着手指计算时间的白哉，全部手指数到第5遍时，换好睡衣的一护推门走了进来。回房间后他洗了个脸，因此刘海还沾着水，遵守承诺躺下后他要白哉赶紧睡觉，别再提无聊的要求。

“那你要一直陪着我。”

据理力争的白哉抱着一护的腰说道，丝毫不肯让步。回答他没问题的人，只想让这个小鬼赶紧闭嘴。

也许是闹够了，没多久白哉闭眼睡去。见他呼吸均匀，一护移开放在腰上的手起身，回到房间的他拿过药箱，动作熟练的将右手的伤口包扎好，消毒时酒精刺的他紧紧皱眉。

疼死了，这小鬼下手真够狠的。

忍着痛意的一护用左手和嘴将绷带系好，这伤口应该要一星期才会痊愈，幸亏作业他有做完，不然明天去学校还要被老师说教。

相安无事半个月后，一护右手的咬伤好的差不多，他要为升入大学的考试准备，这时却听到一个不好的消息——白哉不见了。

“怎么会这样？”

回到家的他问着保镖，没人知道白哉是怎么突破重重关卡，从大门离开的。黑崎家宅前前后后共有30名保镖，戒备森严的如同军队，可就在他们眼皮底下，一个小孩不见了。

“真麻烦，派人去找，有什么发现立刻告诉我。”

“是，少主。”

忍着怒火的一护开口命令，这就是说，这半个月以来，这小鬼是故意做给他看的吗？现在父亲不在去了M国，家族事务暂时由父亲身边的亲信打理。那小鬼应该知道，所以才会这样做。

“啧，真麻烦，当初就不该留下他。”

想起这半个月以来的相处，一护便不由得一阵怒气。先不说每天晚上要讲故事哄小鬼睡觉这件事，他右手的伤还没有完全愈合，大一点的动作还是不能做。

还有什么？这期间还发生了什么？对，他精心养护的一盆金丝雀，被这小鬼折毁。初中陪他到现在的猫咪看见小鬼就躲，即使他这个主人在场也不敢过来亲近。

记性不太好的一护一时间想不起来太多，这半个月他睡不好吃不好。还以为这小鬼闹腾之后就会听话，没想到给他来这一出，他如果再不教育教育，哪天能把黑崎家宅拆掉。

为了找白哉，一护不得不让家里大部分人出动，动静这么大，如果让竞争家族知道后果会不堪设想，多少黑手党就是在这种时刻被出其不意的灭掉，他经历过那种绝望。

眼看太阳快要下山，一到夜晚搜寻会更难，远离市中心与住宅区的黑崎家宅，四周都是郁郁葱葱的树林，要找一个6岁的小孩很不容易。

“速度快一点，找不到今晚谁也别想睡觉！这么一点小事就让你们慌成这样，以后我要是继承家族，是不是要看着我死？！”

众人听到未来首领的话不敢懈怠，纷纷专注于搜寻工作，所有人大喊着白哉的名字，太阳已经下山，夜幕悄然而至。

搜寻进行3个小时，已经是晚上8:14分，眼看温度越来越低，指挥着保镖与佣人的一护，有一瞬间想放弃。转念想到这是父亲临走前交给他的事，又不得不打消念头。

“少主，人找到了，是在离这里6公里的荒地，朽木少爷说，路上有坏人准备拐走他，所以想办法跑掉，没想到迷了路。”

正当一护准备按计划撤回时，管家托斯卡悄声在他面前说道。点头表示知道的他要所有人返程，同时命令保镖将白哉完好无损的带回。

“是完好无损，听到了吗？完好无损的带回来。”

为了强调特意说了三遍的一护，语气冷的让那边的保镖咽了咽口水。

为了寻找丢失的白哉，不少保镖和佣人都被树枝和杂草擦伤，一护叫来私人医生为他们消毒处理伤口。等所有的事情做完已经是晚上9:46分，他要其余人都去休息，只留下保镖首领西斯卡和管家托斯卡在客厅。

坐在餐桌前的椅子上，一护双手抱胸，翘起左腿的他看着微微颤抖的白哉，过了很久才开口说话。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”

“我……我害怕……”

抓住衣角的白哉泪眼汪汪的说道。他身上的衣服破烂不堪，手腕上还有被绳索捆绑过的痕迹，白净的脸上有不少擦伤，整个人灰头土脸。如果让人知道他是议员的儿子，估计会笑掉大牙。

“我现在恨不得立刻把你扔出去，可惜你是父亲托付给我的，我不会把你怎么样。我也不多说什么，以后我会安排专人接送你，如果你再做出这种事，我不会再派人去找。这里一到晚上流浪狗很多，你要是想成为狗粮我不介意。”

“我……”

低头看看地毯的白哉悄然落泪，但却激不起一护的同情。他抬手要佣人将做好的晚餐摆好，命令白哉全部吃完。

“一粒米也不要剩的给我吃完，听到了吗？一粒米也不要剩，否则我不会让你睡觉。”

一护挑眉看着快缩进地缝的白哉，面不改色的说道。被他浑身散发出迫人气场压的喘不过气，拿起餐具边哭边吃，平时都是眼前的人亲手喂他，现在要自己动手，他发现他连刀叉都握不住。

“去厨房取双筷子，西斯卡。”

“是，少主。”

保镖首领听到后随即离开，很快返回的他双手将筷子递给一护，白哉看着眼前出现的手，拿过后开始吃起来，不太会用刀叉的他发觉筷子也拿的不是很熟练，一口饭好半天也夹不起来。

“餐具都不会用，还学别人离家出走，你真有本身啊大少爷，我是不是应该夸你很有勇气？”

“不……不用……”

大气也不敢出的白哉，盯着眼前的米饭落泪，肚子饿的咕咕响却不能吃，他委屈的表情看的一边的管家有些不忍。

“我问你，这半个月以来，我有对你做什么过分的事吗？”

“没有。”白哉很诚实的回答。

“很好，你为什么要这样做？”一护继续追问，大有不饶过他的意思。

“因为……想回家……”

“哦……我还以为我做了什么，惹你这位大少爷生气了，不过有件事我要告诉你。”

“什……”

没等白哉说完，原本坐着的一护忽然站起身，用左手狠狠捏着他的脸，迫使他仰头去看，他听见这个人说道。

“既然不是那我就把话说明，你想不想家和我没有关系，你是怎么离开大门我也不想知道。你给我听好，我现在只想狠狠揍你一顿，幸亏没有其他人知道，我将所有的保镖派出去找你。虽然给你说这些你也不会懂，这里是Y国，不是R国更不是你家，如果你还是不死心，我立刻让人订机票把你送走。”

“至于你回到R国还能不能活下去，还能不能吃到饭，和我无关。你要明白的只有一件事，要不安静要不等死，或者去做苦力。不过现在雇佣童工违法，那么我想，等待你的只有死亡。你父亲那边我自有理由解释，就说是你无故失踪，我想他不会起疑。”

“听到了吗，大少爷，听到就点头别愣着，蠢透了。”

“我……我知道了……我不会……”

白哉被吓得不敢动，呼吸困难。他甚至忘记流泪，只专注看着一护，觉得这个人说的每个字每句话都是那么可怕。

看到这里的管家托斯卡与西斯卡不禁吸了吸气，少主一般不生气，生起气来还真让人毛骨悚然。但如果未来的首领做不到这些，最终吃亏的会是整个家族，所以不必要的同情心要不得。

“知道了就好好吃饭，明天你还要早起上课，今晚没有故事给你讲，你跑了这么久，也该累了，就这样吧。”

收起动作重新坐好的一护，语气稍微缓和了点。白哉抓住被树枝刮烂的裤子，泪水止也止不住的流，他低头不敢去看，结结巴巴的回答。

“好……好的……我不会再这样……真的。”

“别对我这样说，你是你，我是我，我们不一样。我知道你不喜欢我，等你成人或者可以独当一面时，我会放你自由，放心，我说话算话。”

“你……你这样……不会有人……不会有人喜欢你的……肯定不会。”

挨了训也不忘逞强的白哉，一边抹泪一边说。他抬起头，不知道哪里来的勇气，看着面无表情的一护。完全没有意识到，这句话有多么难听。

见他这样说，一护不禁冷哼，开口问他：“这其中，包括你吗？”

“嗯……我不喜欢你……”

“正巧我也是，我们扯平了。我也不需要小鬼的喜欢，尤其是你这样，只会给我添麻烦的。”

“恶人……你是个很坏的恶人。”

“现在才知道？太晚了，大少爷。”

“……”

白哉被说的哑口无言，转而安静吃饭，一护也没有上前帮助，看他止住哭声，颤颤巍巍的拿着餐具，狼吞虎咽的将晚餐解决。这吃相有够难看，也不知道能不能消化，吃的这么急，又没人和他抢。

小风波过后，白哉最终在佣人的帮助下洗漱完。准备睡觉时，见管家拿了一杯热牛奶进门。告诉他这是少主特意吩咐厨房做的，热牛奶对长身体好。

“就算这样，还是个恶人。”

小孩子记仇快忘记更快，前一秒还在抵触的白哉，后一秒又很快接受。他想了想，自己的做法很不对，让那么多人担心。明天去向恶人道个歉，在这件事上他确实做错了。

“他睡下了吗？”

“嗯，睡得很好，牛奶也喝完了。”

管家托斯卡看着放下心来的一护，不由得一阵心疼，他知道少主并不是在生气朽木少爷，而是今天对于少主来讲，是很可怕的日子。

“您又想起来那些事了吗？少主。”

“嗯，虽然并不是我的自愿。”

一护坐在首领办公室的沙发上，烦躁的扶额。托斯卡见他很忧愁，走过去帮他揉捏肩膀，试图用这种方式，告诉他要懂得转移注意力。

“我很好，你不用这么贴心。”

“怎么会，少主您这么烦恼，及时为您排忧解难，是我的职责。”

说完，男人的手从肩膀转移到一护的脖颈，他抚摸着少年的右脸，表情陶醉不已。仿佛在抚摸上等的艺术品一般，他的眼中是难以掩饰的兴奋。

被抚摸的一护没有躲避也没有出声，平静的接受男人的抚摸，见他没有挣扎，中年男人弯下腰在他耳边轻声说道：“只有两年，只有两年就可以，我等这一刻太久了，少主。”

“够了，我累了，想去休息，你也早点睡吧。”

被拒绝的托斯卡笑着点头。一护装作什么也没发生，站起身离开首领办公室，这种事情，他经历过很多次，现在还不是时候。

如果要彻底摆脱这种困境，要做的事情多到数不胜数。在接过家族首领之位的现在，还不能失去分寸，否则，他将会万劫不复，他会耐心等待。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人与一护轻度H，未成年性行为

来到Y国之后，转眼过去一个月。这期间白哉没再像上次一样“离家出走”，被吓到的他看见一护就躲，仿佛他是妖魔鬼怪。

被白哉称作恶人的一护，对这样的称呼不以为然。那只是小孩子闹着玩，等气消了自然会好，他保持睁只眼闭只眼的态度，当做不知道。

反观一心这边，对于儿子与白哉的关系缓和，高兴的合不拢嘴。他一再认为是这两个孩子都很听话很懂事，却不知道半个月前，白哉趁他不在毅然决然选择“离家出走”。这件事一护没有告诉他，同时吩咐佣人和保镖都保持安静，如果被他这个严格的父亲知道，白哉别想待在Y国。

听到少主的话，其余人纷纷保持缄默。一护照常上学考试，放学后按照习惯去接白哉，两人相处的还算融洽。

“你能别这么看我吗？大少爷。”

这天，一护坐上车后，白哉便一直死死盯着他，仿佛他是电视剧里的坏人，下一秒就会把自己抓住卖掉。不喜欢这种奇怪的眼神攻势，一护尽量保持平静，缓和语气问道。

“谁知道你会不会偷偷把我扔掉。”

听到这句的他笑出声来。警惕心很强的白哉盯得更紧，坐在一护右手边的他，摆出一副随时准备逃跑的动作，惹得司机都不免笑了笑。

“你要真不喜欢我，以后我不会接你回去，再雇佣一个保姆照顾你，我想对我来说，不会是负担。”

“你……”

白哉看着一护的微笑，气的鼓起腮帮子，干脆转头不理他。小孩子怎么会是大自己10岁的高中生的对手？没两下便被说的败下阵来。见他们之间的互动很有趣，司机和坐在副驾驶的保镖，不由得相视一笑。

10分钟后，汽车缓缓停稳在黑崎家宅。下车后的白哉一溜烟跑掉，完全无视背后管家要他小心点的提醒。佣人和保镖全都毕恭毕敬的喊他朽木少爷，这让天性爱玩的他很压抑，即使住在超大的房间，也不能让他开心。

一旦静下来，对家人的思念常常会让白哉鼻头一酸，他很想父亲也很想妹妹，不知道他们现在怎么样，有没有受伤或者遇到困难。为什么不和他联系？如果是为了安全起见，那说几句话还是可以的啊。

想着家人的白哉哭着睡去，在学校玩了一天也该累了。他趴在床上没盖被子，蜷缩成一团，校服短裤下露出的白净小腿，让前来给他送礼物的一护微微眯眼。

“真是太不设防了。”

这样说着的他，轻柔的抱起熟睡的白哉，帮他脱掉鞋袜，同时盖好被子避免着凉。初夏的Y国温度还是有点低，一护想起他小时候不好好盖被子，经常生病打针。看到这样的白哉，让他想起那些不太愉快的过往。

“祝你有个好梦。”

一护说完这句话便离开。他将包装好的礼物放在床头，好让白哉睁眼能够看到。虽然这个小鬼很不喜欢他，但这不影响什么。

在一护眼里，白哉是个挺可爱的弟弟，第一眼看见时，他就这样觉得。偶尔闹脾气说大话也很正常，小孩子而已，不这样才奇怪。

回到自己房间的一护，想着明天周末准备将作业先放着。他走到窗户前，看着夕阳西下，橙红色的云血一样鲜艳，有种令人昏昏欲睡的感觉。

从这个角度望去，夕阳似乎更加令人心醉神迷。一护看到不远处的树林染上火一样的色彩，有小鸟的鸣叫和流浪猫的声音。黄昏时分，天空是一望无际的朝霞，他闭上眼深呼吸，这让他仿佛融入了风景之中。

“叩叩……”

然而就在这时，不合时宜的敲门声响起，被拉回现实的一护说道进来。他没有回头去看，望着夕阳出神，白皙的脖颈泛着一层淡淡的光。微微仰头的他身后是似血般的天空，与绿色的树木一起，映衬着他仿佛是从油画中走出的少年。

管家托斯卡见到这一幕，不由得咽了咽口水。锁好门他快步走近，上前抱住他心心念念的少主，忘情的呼唤。坐在窗沿上的一护眼神平静淡漠，没有惊慌也没有恐惧，始终看着夕阳。

“少主……我真的忍不住……少主……我亲爱的少主……”

急不可耐的托斯卡，保养得当的脸上是难以掩饰的兴奋。他解开一护的领带扔在窗沿上，伸出舌舔了舔怀中人的脖颈，少年身上有股若有若无的香味，这刺激的他愈发难以自持。

“很恶心的你这样，轻点。”

终于开口说话的一护，没去理会托斯卡的陶醉，毫不留情的打断他的兴致。被嫌弃的中年男人反倒更加卖力，张嘴在平时无比尊重的少主锁骨上咬了一口。

“我说轻点你是没听到吗？”

“少主今天心情不好？我们不是说好的，一星期一次吗？还是说，那个新来的小孩，让少主动心了？”

托斯卡间接拒绝这个要求。一护的校服是西装制式，黑色的外套下是洁净的白色衬衫，有洁癖的他，贴身衣物总是自己动手来洗，因此他的衬衫被洗的有些变形，这在管家眼里却是一种挑逗。

“随你吧，你想怎样便怎样，别做到最后一步。”

“那是当然，我们说好的，在少主成年之前，我不会动您一根头发。”

得到允许的情况下，金发碧眼的高大男人感觉下身有了反应。他痴迷的舔弄眼前这具身体，从脖颈一路向下到达小腹，夕阳将他嘴角和一护身上的唾液映照的泛光，某种隐秘而色情的气氛渐渐蔓延开来。

“有烟吗？我要吸烟。还有，把床边的椅子搬过来，这样坐着不舒服。”

听到命令的男人立刻照做，他将烟盒与打火机递给一护，随即快速抱来椅子。见他轻易便能抱起实木靠背椅，微微眯眼的一护知道拼力气他不是托斯卡的对手，否则他也不会答应这种事。

“放这里，椅子正面朝我。”

一护右手吸着烟，指了指左手差不多20厘米的位置，托斯卡将椅子按照要求摆好。男人见他左脚踩着扶手，右脚踮起踩地，被全部解开的衬衫露出白净的皮肤，窄腰之上还有刚刚留下的口水印记，这时他被裤子束缚住的性器瞬间抬头。

“开始吧。”

吐出烟圈的一护微笑看着托斯卡，被刺激到的人露出能够吃掉他的眼神，虎视眈眈的盯着。仿佛这不是猥亵未成年而是一场战斗，一场不得不上的战斗。

白哉睡了一觉苏醒后发现床边多了个礼品盒，惊喜的拆开后发现是一个玩偶，他高兴的不得了，这是他超级喜欢的裙带菜大使！以前那个来Y国时丢了，现在有了新的他几乎要尖叫出声！

得到礼物的白哉开心的向负责他的女佣炫耀，同时被告知这是谁送的。听到后的他有些失望的哦了句，悄咪咪说恶人又在博同情。惹得女佣轻笑，告诉他别对少主这么排斥，他人很好只是有些不擅长表达感情。

“那他还是个恶人。”

不服气的白哉不肯承认他很开心，女佣笑着摸了摸他的发说道：“如果少主不严格点，也许你现在就被坏人抓走了，那样你会更害怕。”

“那我应该去向他道谢吗？”白哉很认真的问。

“嗯，我想少主会很高兴，他送你礼物就表示他已经接受你的到来，你现在去可以是可以，不过少主和管家现在有事在忙，你等会儿再去好吗？”

“他会不会把我赶出来？”突发奇想的白哉逗得女佣再次轻笑。

“怎么会呢，少主看着是有点吓人，不过和他熟悉之后，我想你不会再这样说。”

“嗯……那谢谢你，我知道怎么做了。”

白哉心里还是有些不情愿，看了看左手的裙带菜大使，犹豫了一下决定去道谢。他是不喜欢那个恶人，但祖父告诉过他对别人没有恶意的恩情要懂得回报。那还是有必要去的，不然会过意不去。

“朽木少爷先吃晚餐可以吗？如果您不好好吃饭，我想少主会责备我，这是我的请求。”

女佣双手合十拜托着，白哉嗯了句。坐在餐桌上的他见女佣恭敬地站在一旁，不说话也不作声，被别人看着吃饭的感觉不太舒服。从他记事起就一直和家人一同用餐，现在一个人坐在这里，再好的美食他都提不起兴趣。

他还是不太喜欢这里的气氛，就像电视剧里演的那些被困在鸟笼中的小鸟。尽管有人帮他穿衣洗澡做饭，但还是不能适应，每呼吸一口都要小心翼翼。

匆匆忙忙用完餐的白哉见女佣离开，悄悄舒了口气。他算了算，距离他成年还有很长时间，他现在每天都感觉过得很慢，就像乌龟先生前进一步那样慢。 

白哉告诉自己要尽快适应新环境，班里的同学对他的态度还好，有几个下课后会和他一起玩。他有学过Y国的语言，交流起来不是问题，更重要的是，每天晚上恶人都会教他一个小时的发音和词汇。

一护并不知道，他在白哉心中已经坐实恶人这个称呼。

“好啦去就去，我才不怕他呢！”

终于做完思想斗争的白哉走向“恶人”的房间，一边埋怨距离太远一边给自己打气的他，知道他必须要道谢。不管恶人接不接受或者当做没听到，这件事不能就这样过去，他可是很知恩图报的。

“好了我来了。”

白哉站在门口悄悄说道。紧闭的房门又让他心生退意，他将手放在门上不知道该不该敲下去，他见一护门前没有保镖也没有佣人，觉得不应该这个时间来。

站在门前又开始纠结的他，想了想平时他和恶人的相处，转头就想离开。可现在吃的用的都是恶人给的，由不得他，这样思考的前提下，白哉抬手敲门，他的左手握紧玩偶，像是下了很大决心。

“谁？”

很意外的是，门内传来管家有些不耐烦的声音，听到后的白哉很疑惑，却还是选择回答。

“我是来谢谢他的，因为我很喜欢这个玩偶。”

白哉到这里才发现自己平时有多不礼貌，称呼恶人称呼惯了，差点又是一句恶人。叫他哥哥不可能，少主也不合适，叫名字又不尊重，真让人为难。

“不用了，你去睡觉吧，晚饭吃了吗？”

熟悉的声音从门内传来时，白哉隐约察觉到有什么不对劲，他也没多想，回答完之后很快离开，也许是恶人很忙没时间顾及这些。

不过为什么管家会和恶人在一起，还要把门在里面锁上呢？想不到理由的白哉觉得可能是有很重要的事要说，这些大人总是这样，把他当做小孩子看，真讨厌。

“少主，您刚刚走神了，是那个小孩的问题吗？”

等再也听不到脚步声，托斯卡似笑非笑的开口质问。一护紧皱眉头，感觉性器被别人含在嘴里的感觉格外不舒服，即使一星期一次，他也不喜欢这种行为。

“没有，做你的事，别那么多话。”

“那您是承认，您对一个6岁的孩子很在意，或者说，您……”

“我和你不一样，别把我和你混为一谈，要射就射，你今天话格外多。”

一护不耐烦的打断步步紧逼的管家。他左手撑在窗沿上，右手拿着烟，房间内听得见烟纸燃烧声，以及亲吻时的水声，他缓缓吐出烟圈，偏头看着早已落下的夕阳。

“你觉得，我会对一个只会给我添乱的小孩动心？你太看得起我了，他不是当着你和西斯卡的面，很认真的说不喜欢我吗？他是爱捣乱也很调皮，但我看得出来，那个小鬼不是说笑。”

“那少主的意思是？”

“别对他出手，你有我就够了不是吗？”

说完这句的一护放下手中抽了一半的烟，转过头看着被吓到的托斯卡，俯身抬起男人的下巴。他将烟缓缓吐出，露出一个灿烂至极的笑容说道：“如果你去找别人，我会很生气。我没有你是不行的，托斯卡叔叔。”

“真……真的吗……”

难以置信会被这样回答的男人，着魔一样的亲吻掌中的肌肤，见他非常满意一护收起动作。跪着的男人又被故意诱惑他的少年，用赤裸的左脚勾起下巴，仰头看着微笑的少主，托斯卡觉得他简直是世界上最幸福的人。

“你可不能去找别人，那个小鬼也不行。我们的身体契合度很高，要是你背叛我，等待你的会是什么，我想你会比我更清楚。”

即使面对这种威胁也觉得很乐意的男人，下身再次有了反应。他疯了一般，从一护的足舔到小腿，最后是大腿内侧，每次舔舐都会带着啃咬的力道，不一会儿弄得少年赤裸的左腿全是吻痕咬痕。

“少主……少主……我愿意一生在您身边……少主……我发誓……”

笑而不语的一护看到男人近乎疯狂的举动，明白时机已经成熟。他故意抬腿将托斯卡的头夹住，让他很难动作，伸手按着他的头，迫使他看着眼前的性器，随后开口说道：“舔。”

有些受虐狂倾向的托斯卡无法拒绝，他当机立断的含住一护的性器，仿佛那是令他无比兴奋的毒品。

仰头没去看的一护眼神依然平静淡漠，他对这种事不喜欢也不讨厌。从第一次经历过这种事以来，他就一直是这样，他不明白托斯卡为什么要费尽力气来舔他。

“你不觉得很没意思吗？为什么要舔一个，不会有反应的东西？”

问出这句话的时候，一护语气充满无奈。无暇顾及他的托斯卡，不知道什么时候已经脱掉裤子，憋得难受的他将白色的精液全部射在一护身上，结束后开口回答道：

“因为少主只是站着，对我就是一种诱惑。”

“呵呵……你觉得我会信吗？”一护不由得嗤笑。

“信不信没关系，我只要能够像这样，和少主体验快乐就好，其他的都不重要。”

一护没理会自顾自说话的托斯卡，一边笑着一边点燃第三根烟。他感觉左腿有些麻，看了看手表发现已经过去3个小时，差不多了。

“结束吧，我累了不想再继续。”

长吁一口气的他说着命令。意犹未尽的托斯卡不是很情愿，无视掉一护的抗议，伸手将他抱起，随后用硬的发烫的性器做试探。见他这样不听话，一护把右手的烟对准那个跃跃欲试的东西，同时警告道：

“你知道，我真的会按下去。”

不愿停手的托斯卡没有放开，一护将烟头越来越靠近，眼看就要挨上自己的性器，懂得知难而退的男人立刻收起动作。不知道什么时候，那个记忆中的小鬼已经成长至此，看来他低估了小鬼的成长速度。

“少主还真是无情，我为您做了这么久，没有功劳，也有苦劳。这么冷淡可不行，要是成年还这样，我可能会让您求我上您。”

“不劳你费心，我只是对你的手段很不屑。你……”

话未说完便被扼住喉咙，一护看着愤怒的托斯卡，笑他沉不住气，这么一句话就能让他破功，太好玩了。

“你有什么资格说这句话？别忘了你在那个小鬼的年纪被做了什么，如果没有我，你早就死了，对长辈和恩人说话放尊重点，小孩子一个少来威胁我。”

越说越生气的托斯卡，手中的力道愈来愈重，一护轻哼了句，仿佛什么也没发生的回答：“你还敢说啊，救下我的人确实是你，但这么多年你一直都在假借教导之名猥亵我，我只是从那个坑跳进另一个坑而已。”

“我说了这不是猥亵！要我说几次你才肯明白，少主，我很喜欢你！”

听到猥亵这两个字便急眼的男人，仿佛被戳中痛处，一护看他这幅样子，觉得真是可笑至极。

“不，这就是猥亵。我的生理课可不是白上的，托斯卡叔叔。”

“你！”

皮笑肉不笑的一护刺激着快要到爆发边缘的男人，毫不畏惧他的威逼利诱，这种事不是没有经历过，他习惯了。

“你在生气，看，你下面又有了反应。”

惊觉的托斯卡连忙去看，一护用空着的左手抱住男人，悄声在他耳边说道：“要我帮你出来吗？”

这种仿佛恶魔低语的蛊惑，让男人欲罢不能。见他出现很明显的情绪波动，一护抬腿夹住托斯卡的后腰，同时放下右手的烟，蹭着男人要命的部位。直视他的眼睛，说了句差点让托斯卡崩溃的话。

“给我，我想要，已经不能再忍，我知道只有你可以。”

“只有你可以，托斯卡叔叔，我们现在就在这里做，我不想再让你等待。”

像是为了彻底打消男人的疑虑，一护特意强调了两遍，哪里受得住这种诱惑的人，当即决定要了这个诱惑他的少年。

“哎……别这么急，前戏要做足。”

一护说完这句话，拿起窗沿上滴着男人精液的领带，慢条斯理的蒙住他的眼睛，张开腿邀请。

感觉到回应的托斯卡任凭眼上的领带越勒越紧，丝毫察觉不到微妙的差异，已经陷入色欲陷阱的他，全然不顾那双已经深深嵌入脖颈的手。

“再见，希望你在那边也能这样高兴。”

没听懂这句话意思的男人正要开口，只听咔嚓一声，安静的房间内响起骨头断裂的声音，前一刻还在陶醉的托斯卡，眨眼便气绝身亡。

为了以绝后患，一护抬腿越过地上的尸体，拿出放在书架第三排第一本书里的枪。熟练的装上消音器上膛，对准托斯卡赤裸的下体便是一枪，接着又在喉咙开了一枪，整个过程不到两分钟。

“呼——————”

长吁一口气的他卸下消音器拴上保险，将枪放回原地，完全没有杀人之后该有的惊慌恐惧。

“10年过去，这个噩梦终于可以醒来。”

一护坐在靠背椅上在心中说道。穿好衣服的他拨通保镖首领西斯卡的电话，要他立刻来。接到命令的人没多久便赶来，当看到地上的托斯卡时，惊讶过后很快恢复平静，人是谁杀得显而易见，他要做的就是处理好尸体。

“记得多用点水泥，不然我怕他睡不安稳。”

“是，少主。”

“做完告诉我。”

“是，我一定会遵照命令。”

西斯卡与下属拿出裹尸袋将托斯卡装好抬走。一护站起身将放在窗户上的打火机与烟盒扔进垃圾桶，命令站在门外的保镖将沾血的地板和地毯清理干净，明天他还要回这里睡觉。

忠心耿耿的保镖什么也没问，对这种情况选择不知晓的他们，明白事出有因。少主不会是随便出手杀人的性格，托斯卡一定是做了什么才会惹少主生气。

“好了，洗完澡去给那个小鬼辅导作业。”

一护站起身伸了个懒腰，离开自己的卧室去往另一间房。脱下衣服的他调试好水温，安静站着等待花洒浸湿全身，身上全是口水与精液，这股味道让他难以忍受。

半小时后，洗完澡的一护擦着头发出来，早已在外面等候的西斯卡告诉他，管家的尸体已经处理完毕，主卧也已经打扫干净。

“嗯，很好，你先去忙，有什么事我会叫你。”

“谢谢您，少主。”

擦干头发保证不会再掉水，一护将头发吹到半干，换好干净衣物的他仿佛什么也没做，半个小时前他杀了托斯卡——这个陪伴他10年的管家。

“您做的这些，老爷要是知道，不会责备您吗？”

担心少主安危的西斯卡，像是想起来什么，临走前这样问道。一护笑了笑开口：“父亲当然知道，所以我让他去度假，如果他在场的话，我不会这么轻易得手。他念及旧情的几率很大，我不想让他为难。”

“这么说，您是和老爷说好的？”

“也不是这样，父亲虽然重情重义，但我想再怎么顾及旧情，如果被背叛，父亲会很愤怒。他没办法下手那就换我来，要坐上首领之位，这点小事不算什么。”

面对杀了人还能如此云淡风轻的一护，西斯卡在觉得脊背发凉的同时，又觉得理所应当。正如少主说的那样，家族首领的位置不是随随便便就可以坐上，尽管少主是第一顺位继承人，但能力不够，这个位置会传给其他人。

“那我就不用担心这个问题，问了您不该问的，还请您见谅。”

西斯卡连忙道歉。一护说了句没什么，这很正常，毕竟是一条人命，不是买东西，随随便便就可以交易。

“那么我走了，有事情请您及时联系我。”

“好的。”

微笑送走关心的西斯卡，一护随即迈步去往白哉的房间，身上的烟味不是很重，应该没问题。

等一护敲门走进房间，发现白哉有些闷闷不乐，问他刚刚的声音是爆炸了吗。还是坏人要来找他，那副样子又可怜又好笑。

“那是你的错觉，应该是四周的枯死树木倒下的声音，你听是不是从庭院里传来的？”睁眼说瞎话的一护很认真的解释。

“嗯，但不是很大。”白哉自然信以为真。

“那就是了，不过我已经让人处……打扫干净，现在，你安心学习就好，其他的都不重要，听到了吗？”

习惯性说处理的一护及时改正，他不会给白哉造成太大的心理负担。一是没必要二是小鬼不懂，说出来也只是浪费口舌。

“真的没事吗？”

白哉睁着大大的眼睛问。一护耐心的点头肯定，告诉他小孩子就以开心和学业为重，其他的事知道也没用。

“那我们开始吧，今天作业比较多，对了，谢谢你送我的礼物，我发现你没我想象中那么讨厌。”

“专心点，我是你的老师。”

一护无视掉来自小孩的称赞，难得没有开口气他。安然接受的白哉悄咪咪说了句恶人还是恶人，本质没变。听到的一护再次要他专心点，不然去外面罚站，哪里受得了这种惩罚，他立刻正襟危坐。

可能恶人只是表面上那样，白哉悄咪咪在心里默念，不过他感觉，没事还是别惹恶人。明天还要去学校，不能板着脸，否则又要被恶人取笑。

白哉似乎没有察觉到他身上的烟味，放下心的一护手把手做辅导。既然这样，那便不需要有顾虑，等父亲回来如实告知就行，他和西斯卡及其下属，会一致当做什么也没发生。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创人物与一护强迫性H，未成年性行为

休息一晚后，第二天照常要上学的白哉，发现照顾他的女佣神色有些奇怪。出于好奇他询问缘由，女佣告诉他自家家里发生了一些事，因此心情有些不好。

“所有人都对这件事保持沉默，如果被问起，随便找个理由掩盖过去，听到了吗？”

女佣菲加想起少主的命令，感觉有些害怕。她也是从其他人那里听来，这件事现在只有极少数亲近的人知晓。没想到的是，少主竟亲手杀了陪伴他10年的托斯卡管家，真是令人毛骨悚然。

“那我去上学啦，再见。”

“嗯，路上小心点哦，朽木少爷。”

“知道啦你说第三遍了哈哈。”

菲加一边点头一边挥手与白哉道别，见没有暴露她舒了口气，转而去忙别的。管家被杀这件事现在被压下来，她想少主一定是有自己的考虑才会这样，只是不知道少主这样做的原因。

“少主，托斯卡的家庭关系我们已经查出来，请您过目。”

西斯卡将手中的纸质文件双手递过，一护左手摸着猫咪，右手拿过文件放在猫咪后背翻看。白色的挪威森林猫慵懒的甩动尾巴，任凭主人把它当垫板使用。

快速看完后一护将文件放在左手边的小桌上，顿了一会儿才开口说话，似乎是在思考什么。西斯卡站的笔直，随时随地等待少主的命令。

“原来托斯卡·托里奥和托马斯·托里奥是兄弟，我都不知道，没记错的话，托马斯·托里奥在的学校，和朽木是同一所吧？”

“是的，您没有记错。那下一步该怎么做，少主，要除掉他的弟弟吗？”西斯卡语气平静，只当做这是任务。

“不需要，杀小孩会下地狱，我还没那么残暴。如果我的猜测没问题，这几天托斯卡的人会将托马斯转学，Y国L市到处都有黑崎家族的势力，我想他们很可能会再不踏进这里半步。要在他们之前得手，去把那个小鬼请来，有必要利用托马斯和他们谈判。”

“是请不是绑也不是打，更不是杀，懂了吗？把人完好无损的带来。”

“是，属下明白。”

一护抬起右手示意西斯卡可以离开，忠心耿耿的保镖首领恭敬地领命。他走后一护笑着摸了摸卧在腿上的猫咪，从猫咪的头一直摸到尾巴，长毛猫的挪威森林猫瘫软成一团，非常享受的眯眼打呼噜。

“喵呜。”

感觉有些不够的猫咪向主人抗议，了解他习性的一护开始去摸他的下巴，猫咪舒服的呼噜呼噜，不时伸出舌头舔舔主人的指尖。

“你真的很黏人啊，布丁，在我身边这么多年，还不腻？”

一护被猫咪带着倒刺的舌头舔的很痒，他抱起布丁的两只前爪，让猫咪两只后腿踩在自己腿上，心情大好的问道。无法回答的布丁喵呜了句，不知道主人要做什么，撒娇似的舔着他的左脸。

“我刚刚可是杀了人，你不会讨厌这股血腥味吗？这个人还是很喜欢你的托斯卡管家。”

回答他的依然是布丁不解的喵呜声，猫咪金色的眼睛仿佛透明澄澈的玻璃珠，后脑到尾巴有一圈淡灰色的毛，大而粗的尾巴在主人腿上甩动，宛若森林中走出的精灵。

“喵呜——”

不懂主人在说什么的布丁，把他的左手当零食一样舔来舔去，好像那是磨牙棒。

“罢了，我也真是蠢问你这只猫咪，去外面走走吧，好久没和你一起玩，我感觉我都有些神经质。”

“喵呜喵呜！”

布丁似乎只能听得懂这些话，前一秒还慵懒无比，后一秒立刻竖起耳朵，这种反应惹得一护忍俊不禁。

笑着抱起布丁的顺便抚摸他柔顺的毛发，一护脚步轻松的走向庭院，这个季节庭院里的常青树木正好换叶，新绿映照在眼前，他觉得心情更加愉快轻松。

“少主，您要来怎么不提前告诉我们，没有注意到是您真是失礼。”

一护刚刚站稳，正在修剪花草的园丁卡彭跑来询问他需要什么。见园丁额头全是汗水，一旁打下手的男佣个个灰头土脸，他开口要他们先停下，等太阳没那么刺眼再继续工作。

“这怎么行，我们的职责就是打理庭院，让您和老爷有个散心的好地方，这不可行，少主。”

卡彭听到这里以为要被辞退，吓得说话都有些结结巴巴。一护见状，明白平时管家没少为难他们，看来托斯卡确实该死，他有听过托斯卡的行事做风，没想到会是这样。

“我说可以就可以，管家很快会有人接替，托斯卡已经是过去式，听到了吗？”

“这……”园丁还是有些为难。

“你去把其他人叫来，我有话要说。不用准备桌椅或者点心之类的东西，就坐在草地上，你们有打扫干净不是吗？”

“我的话你也不听，看来你是真的对托斯卡管家很衷心，卡彭先生。”

园丁被这样问哪里还敢再推拒，转身小跑着通知其他人，不到两分钟所有人都已经集合。一护数了数一共8名，平时忙于学业都没时间和他们说话，都是管家在做，和家里的佣人们这么生疏可不好。

他明白，这些人必要时可以助他坐上首领之位。

“你们一定很疑惑为什么我要把你们叫来，不用担心，不是训斥也不是辞退。我身为下一任继承者，也该做我一直该做的事。你们的名字我都知道只是样貌没记住，我会花时间来记，现在管家被辞退，在找到合适的人选之前，我会暂时负责家族的大小事务，希望大家多多指教，在管家这份工作上我还是个新人。”

众人面面相觑，不知道该怎么回应。站在一旁的卡彭立刻示意他们道谢，心领神会的男佣们纷纷弯腰鞠躬，齐声喊道：“少主您辛苦了！”

“嗷呜！”

正趴在一护左肩睡觉的布丁，被这突如其来的声音吓得大叫。察觉到的他紧紧皱眉，不知道该说什么，托斯卡这家伙，是把佣人们当保镖训练吗？连他也被吓了一跳。

“声音小点听不到吗？！要吓死人了！”

忍无可忍的一护当即给站在最中间的男佣一个爆栗，敲完后甩甩发疼得右手，呲牙咧嘴的露出嫌弃的表情。

“收起你们这副样子，坐下吧，以后我会继承家族，有必要知道你们的名字和长相，不要那么拘谨，就坐在草地上，放心吧很干净，我问过卡彭先生。”

“……”男佣们继续面面相觑，园丁也以为出现幻听，正要劝说一护却抢先一步开口：“我让你们坐下，还是说，你们想被辞退？”

听到这里的众人立刻照做，点头表示满意的一护随后也坐下，他支起右腿，左腿很自然地放在地上，完全没有上位者的架子。

“正好天气太热，你们也没办法工作，就在树下先休息休息，我已经安排人准备解渴消暑的饮品和水果。在那之前，我们说说话，现在管家已经离开，你们可以畅所欲言。”

一护将右手手肘放在支起的右膝上，同时用掌心托住右脸，面上带着平易近人的笑容，只当这是一次很普通的同学会。

起初有些不适应的男佣们包括园丁，渐渐放下心中的慌乱，开始你一言我一语的说起。安静做着倾听者的一护，时而点头时而挑眉，没多久便和9名男佣打成一片。

喜静的布丁不知道跑去哪里，一护也没太注意，这猫每天活力十足，玩够了自己就会回来，不用担心。

经过两个多小时的交流，一护从男佣口中了解到一个不一样的托斯卡。尽管有些出乎预料，但还是和他猜想中的相差无几。难怪之前那些和他比较亲密的男佣，都会莫名其妙消失，果然是被托斯卡辞退，没想到这男人如此善妒。

托斯卡的所作所为告诉一护一个道理：不能对部下下手。

掌管着黑崎家宅琐碎事务的管家，毫无疑问是除过首领及二把手和法律顾问以外，拥有最大权力的人。先不顾及继承者一护的身份，在除掉托斯卡之后，他才意识到这件事有多么严重，能言善道的托斯卡利用他们的关系，欺上瞒下，嚣张跋扈到达极点。

这次他给托斯卡来了个措手不及，一护知道托斯卡背后的势力不会善罢甘休，报复只是时间问题。他现在势单力薄，无法动用父亲的势力也无法让保镖全部听命于他，唯一能做的只剩等待。

事情似乎变得很麻烦。

一护和男佣们谈话结束已经夕阳西下，站起身的他眺望着血色的朝霞，风吹起他的发，他的眼神平静淡漠，仿佛在看很远很远的东西。

不知道什么时候，玩够的布丁蹭着他的右腿撒娇，抱起猫咪返回房间的一护叹了叹气，那股烦躁感又来了，让他很厌恶的烦躁。

放学回来的白哉刚刚进门，就见一护抱着布丁路过大门，喜欢小动物的他立刻小跑着过来，伸出手准备去摸布丁。猫咪一看是谁，猛然抬头从一护怀里跳下，三步并作两步不见了影子。

“放开我，我要去追它，放开我你这个恶人。”

一护及时在白哉即将碰到逃跑的布丁的时刻，动作熟练的抓住他的后衣领，成功阻止心爱的宠物被折腾。不甘心的白哉张开手臂挣扎，一口一个恶人，叫的非常顺，来往的佣人听到后忍不住偷笑。

“他跑了，我好不容易才看到他。”

清楚抗议无效的白哉一边说一边瞪眼，被他专心致志瞪人的表情惹得大笑的一护，觉得这小鬼真的很有趣，摸不到布丁就这么生气，既幼稚又可爱。

“你哪里是喜欢小动物，简直要把布丁揉碎，他可不喜欢被捏来捏去。你表达喜欢的方式不对，要顺毛摸，这样他才会亲近你。”

“那我下次试试。”

难得见白哉这么听话，敏锐的一护察觉到不对劲，平时这小鬼巴不得在口舌之争中占上风，今天的态度有点反常，应该是出了什么事。

“我今天休息不用上学，可以的话，现在就帮你辅导作业，有时间吗？”

“嗯，有。”

不对劲，很不对劲。明显察觉到违和感的一护让白哉先去吃饭，半个小时后他去找。没想到这次没有得到反驳，这很不寻常。

吃完晚饭，本想玩一会儿的白哉，想到和一护的约定只得打消这个念头。

今天在学校白哉闯了祸，和一个嘲笑他长得像女孩子的男生打了一架。因为有被恶人教过一点防身术，所以他赢了。事后还放狠话让对方找人过来，简单来讲就是——捅了个大篓子。

坐立难安的白哉试图用喜欢布丁掩饰过去，但也知道瞒不过恶人。这个人心思太敏感，稍微有一点不对，立刻就能察觉到，真是个从里到外都很讨厌的恶人。

“完蛋了怎么办啊？我肯定打不过比我大的人，怎么就一冲动做出那种事呢？好麻烦。”

专心于想事情的白哉没有注意到敲门声，见房内传来声音一护推门而入，结果刚刚进来便听到这些话。

“打架？你这么小就会打架，难道我教你的防身术，被你用在这种地方了？”

“谁让那个臭小子嘲笑我长得像女孩子，那是他活该。”

被逗笑的一护双手抱胸，靠着门框的他悄悄试探，没多少戒心的白哉，三两句被套出话。等反应过来为时已晚，他从床上嗖的一下起身，速度快的难以形容。

“你你你你你你……”

“我什么？我现在知道你今天这么反常的原因，说吧，之后你还做了什么？”

“我我我我……我什么也没做！”

死不承认的白哉挺起胸膛，站在床上的他也没有地上的人高，气势上输了一大截。一护实在憋不住笑出声来，于是白哉瞪得更凶。

“我不会责怪你，有什么困难的话可以告诉我，我会尽量帮你。”

“我才不要恶人的帮助！”说完白哉特自豪的扬起下巴。

“那好吧，我走了，一个小时后我再来帮你辅导作业，一会儿见。”

“等……等等……”

没想到恶人真的会走，白哉顿时慌了。跳下床连忙去拉一护的衣角，哪里还有之前的气势汹汹，仿佛八爪鱼一般抓住手中的衣料。

“我有事要忙，你先放开行吗？”

“不行，你是我的老师，老师应该为学生出头不是吗？”

白哉睁大双眼说歪理，一护被这个理由惹得哭笑不得，作势要离开。不肯答应的白哉特意绕到他前面，跳起来便是一个飞扑，没料到他会这样，一护被撞的向后退了几步，等背部接触到床铺时才意识到，他被一个小孩制住所有动作。

大声喘气的白哉将双手撑在一护耳边，有些生气的看着倒在床上的他，皱起的眉表示他现在很害怕。

“既然这样，为什么还要和人打架？我没猜错的话，你应该答应对方，会在合适的时机再打一次对不对？并且不在乎对方会叫来多少帮手。”

“我……”

被说中心事的白哉委屈至极，可怜兮兮的望着平静的一护。连续好几天被取笑像女孩子，又要忍受一个人的孤独，即使回到黑崎家宅也没有家人能够依靠。实在不想再忍的他，泪水一滴一滴落在一护脸上。

“我也不想和人打架，可是他很讨厌，我一点也不像女孩子，我也没有向老师打小报告。”

一边哭一边抹泪的白哉，让一护长长叹气。他冷静的看着哭泣的白哉，思绪仿佛一瞬间回到过去，回到那个血色布满天空的下午，那是个永远也醒不来的噩梦。

“别哭了，鼻涕掉我脸上你就等着挨训吧。”

“我不要，你也是个坏人，惹人厌的坏人。”

“好好好我知道，这话你说的不累我都听累了，从我身上起来，我现在没办法动。”

白哉不为所动，试图起身的一护只得继续躺着，抹去脸上掉落的泪水，他知道这小鬼终于卸下防备，算算时间也该到了。

“好了别哭了，我帮你解决掉这件事，作为回报，以后别再喊我恶人这个称呼，剩下的随你喜欢。”

“别哭了听到没有？我说我会帮你。”

“骗人……我不信……我们拉勾。”

白哉哭得抽抽噎噎还不忘耍嘴皮子，一护不情不愿的伸出手。见他没有拒绝，白哉勾住他的右手小指，一边上下摇晃一边说道：“谁骗人谁就是小狗。”

“嗯嗯知道了，所以可以从我身上下来吗？”

我为什么要陪一个小孩子，来玩这种无聊的游戏？一护百思不解。

“听好，按照年龄和辈分，你应该叫我哥哥，不过看你这么不情愿，不知道怎么我非常高兴，你闯的祸可别赖在别人头上。来，叫声哥哥听听，不叫我就不帮你打坏人。”

“不是说好的谁骗人谁是小狗吗？！”白哉急了眼。

“可你有听我答应吗？”一护装作若无其事。

“……”

白哉气的鼓起腮帮子，极度生气的看着比他高不少的一护，然后悄咪咪叫了句哥哥。

“说什么呢？没听清楚，再叫一次我耳朵不好。”

“一护……哥哥……哥哥行了吧？”豁出去的白哉故意大声喊。

“太吵了我耳朵要坏了，用你平时的声音来。”得理不饶人的一护继续添油加醋。

“哥哥，一护哥哥，哥哥。”

“非常好，给你一颗糖，敢扔掉今晚别想睡觉。”

“……”

再次败下阵的白哉拼命瞪，说不过至少躲得过。他抢过一护手中的棒棒糖，拆开糖纸塞进嘴里狠狠咬，仿佛把糖当成某个恶人，全然忘记自己并不喜欢甜食。

“闹够了就开始做作业，你的事我会记得，放心，我说到做到。”

“哼！”

白哉咬着口中的糖不屑一顾，一护见他这么别扭也没再开口，等他吃完再继续也不迟。

小打小闹过后，两人破天荒的没有斗嘴，以往不吵个几句不行的一护和白哉，这次很默契的选择彼此退让。

前来送甜点的菲加注意到他们的互动，不由得偷笑。没想到少主这么快就和朽木少爷成了朋友，看起来就像一对亲兄弟，能看到这两个人关系缓和，还真是不容易呢。

很快，时间到了白哉和对方约定好的那天。提前告诉一护的他，大有这里我最厉害的气势，大踏步的走向约定地点。

按照白哉的设想，没有一场你追我赶的戏码不会结束，然而等到了时间，事情并没有他想象中那么可怕。

只见一护拿出一个纸袋和一个礼品盒，交给眼前哭哭啼啼的小男孩，告诉他嘲笑别人是不对的。与他一同前来的高中生，正要作势打架，却见一护特意将纸袋的封口露出，那是什么东西一眼便知，他立刻收起动作，说了句我知道该怎么做。

小男孩和高中生都得到出乎预料的礼物，没说什么便一同离开。站在一旁不能参与的白哉，一脸不解的看着一护，感觉他是用了什么很坏的办法，才让对方瞬间软下态度，果然是个恶人。

“哈哈这可是一笔不小的数目，走，哥哥带你去吃好吃的。”

心大的男孩牵着弟弟的手直奔商场，高兴的抱着汽车模型的小男孩，脸蛋红扑扑的特别可爱，兄弟俩全然忘记前一秒还要和人打架的事。

“所以你是怎么做的啊？告诉我，我也要学。”

非常好奇的白哉紧追不放，被问的不耐烦，一护告诉他那是他很厉害，那两个人看见他就害怕，知道不是他的对手就走了。

白哉见他这么喜欢睁眼说瞎话，眯起眼睛观察，最近他学了一个新词——深不可测，应该就是用来形容恶人的。不过事情解决掉就好，他也不想看恶人受伤，不然他会很愧疚。

没走几步懒得动的白哉，走到一护面前伸出手，一句话也不说，知道他要做什么，一护半蹲下身抱起耍赖的他，两人继续向前走。

“你该不会真把我当成哥哥了吧？提前说明，我可不喜欢被你这样的小鬼缠。”

走着走着忽然想起这件事，一护特意告知得意洋洋的白哉，沉浸在快乐中压根没听到的人，过了几秒回头问一护说了什么。见他这么难沟通，一护选择沉默。

“约架”结束之后，那个小男孩对白哉道歉，坦然接受的两人很快成了好朋友，经常一起玩，这件事就这样轻描淡写的被化解。

这天，提前放学的白哉准备去找一护，以往都是他等恶人，这次换他来，那样也能给恶人一个惊喜。

白哉看了看右手的智能手表，现在是下午5:44分，他们5点放学。花了很久才找到高中部又花了好久才找到一护在的教学楼，他今天考试考的不错，老师特意奖励他很喜欢的文具，别提他有多高兴。

想着要给一护惊喜的白哉，放慢脚步走进目标楼层，因为明天是周末，整个楼层安静的有点可怕，没有一个人。

此时，夕阳将走廊照耀的如同渗血的鬼屋，窗外树木的倒影泼洒在洁净的地面，与窗户的倒影一起，营造出一种令人脊背发凉的冷意。

白哉见状瞬间想走，他见很多恐怖电影经常发生在学校，空气中有股打扫后特有的尘土和水汽味，这让他更加害怕，几乎要尖叫着离开。不行，恶人帮了他一个大忙不能就这样跑掉，转念想到的他心里又有了一点勇气。

“见到他后立刻就走。”

自言自语的白哉，只想尽早离开。他挨个寻找三年一班的门牌，发现就在另一侧楼梯口的斜对面，这么近的路怎么没找到？为此还跑了不少冤枉路，现在累的腿发软。

想着要给一护惊喜的白哉，没有大声呼唤也没有故意做什么，他见三年一班的教室前门大开，里面有人的声音，正要开口却看到让他无比震惊的一幕。

他的额头开始冒冷汗，明明是燥热的夏季，全身却如同浸入冰窟般刺骨。以为是幻觉的他再次确认，还是同样的场景，被吓到的他蹲下身，将自己缩成一团，后背靠在门板上不停发抖。

“停……停下……你们这些混蛋……”

教室里传来熟悉的声音，这使得白哉全身抖得更加厉害。他的泪水瞬间从眼眶落下，为了不发出声音，他咬住右手尽量放慢动作。即便这样，心中的恐惧感仍然不能减弱。

为什么会这样？为什么？

可以的话他宁愿从来没有看见这一幕，从来不认识这个人。白哉将头埋进腿弯，一边落泪一边听着教室里的声音，他知道这一定非常痛苦，一定非常可怕，但他却不敢进门，只能捂住耳朵不去听。

他看见地上有血，一护的腿上也有，红色的血鲜艳的刺眼。有两个陌生的男人一前一后站在一护身边，白哉知道那是什么，父亲有对他进行过性教育，他知道那是很可怕的东西。

该不该去阻止？该不该去帮助？该不该离开？

最后的想法出现在脑海，有一瞬间白哉感觉轻松许多。即使捂着耳朵，还是能够听到清晰的声音，那是谁的一听便知，这声音痛苦无助而又绝望，他没有见过这样的恶人。

“呼——想不到这臭小子这么带劲，爽的我以为是在和女人做爱，叫的这么好，真是让我欲火焚身。好了，该做的已经做了，我们走吧，任务完成。”

听到这里的白哉睁大双眼，他环顾四周，看见对面的教室后门没有关，立刻抓起书包躲进去。等到再也听不见那两个男人的声音，他才颤颤巍巍的挪动身体，等他抬头却发现，一护就在对面。

幸好有门的阻挡，对面看不到这里。白哉透过门缝，看见一护正向外走，他的裤子上有血迹，每走一步便会流血。他脚步虚浮，浑身疼的难受，摔倒在地时，他看见地上有一个很迷你的玩偶，捡起发现是什么之后，他惊讶的难以回神。

一护皱紧眉头握着手中的裙带菜挂件，他感觉难以置信，一股浓烈的窒息感袭来，咳嗽了好几声，他右手掌心残留的血迹，染脏绿色的塑料质地挂件。

“为什么……会是你？”

自言自语的一护苦笑着，他不清楚要怎么去面对，愣在原地不知道该怎么办。

而从门缝中看到所有的白哉，泪水止也止不住，他也不明白为什么会哭，男子汉大丈夫流血不流泪，他不应该哭，更何况对方还是他很不喜欢的恶人。

当白哉再次抬头，发现一护早已离开。他放开捂唇的双手大口呼吸，脸上挂着未干的泪痕，他感觉自己像下水道里的老鼠，像仰望星空却不能触碰的枯草。

恐惧感让白哉呼吸困难，他感觉自己的头快要爆炸。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创人物与一护强迫性H，轻度暴力血腥画面，未成年性行为

白哉不知道自己是怎么回去，又是怎么从大门走到自己的房间。他脑中一片空白，闭上眼便能想起那一幕。前来询问他需不需要看医生的菲加，也被他苍白的脸色吓到。

“我没事，我真的没事。”

面对女佣关切的问候，白哉随便撒了个谎敷衍过去。菲加见他不是很乐意也没多问，告诉他还有一个小时开始晚餐，今天大厨特意做了他喜欢的餐点。

“好好吃饭才能长身体，朽木少爷，挑食是不好的习惯。”

菲加摸着白哉的发开口劝道，见她笑容满面，被摸的白哉心中越来越不是滋味，他总感觉有什么卡住喉咙，让他说不出话。

“是，我知道了，谢谢你。”

然而最终，白哉也只回答这几个字。菲加半跪在柔软的地毯上，继续抚摸白哉的发，又拍拍他的右肩。告诉他小孩子别想太多这个年纪不能理解的事，那样会很难受，现在的他专注于学习和玩乐就好，其余的少主自会安排。

听到少主这两个字，稍微平静下来的白哉，顿时感觉心被提到嗓子眼。细心的菲加以为他在害怕，连忙开口安慰。

“我真的没事。”

现在的白哉不想去面对任何人，识趣的女佣察觉到后，也就随之离开。临走前菲加关好门防止别人打扰到心情不佳的白哉，不明真相的她认为是小孩子的赌气行为，很快就会好。

“为什么会这样？为什么会是他？”

瘫倒在床上的白哉问自己，他呆愣的看着天花板，脑中一遍遍回放一护被压制的场景。父亲教他的性教育知识告诉他，那是强奸而不是大人之间该有的爱欲。

他看到那两个陌生男人提好裤子，一边往外走一边骂骂咧咧，其中一个又高又大的甚至对着一护的方向吐口水。那一刻，白哉无比自责没有上去阻止，哪怕报警也总比袖手旁观好，可他因为害怕不敢动也不敢出声，只能任凭恐惧将他吞没。

躲进对面教室的前一秒，白哉分明看到，躺在课桌上的一护眼神涣散。他似乎在眺望远方，尽管赤裸的胸膛上全是白色的精液，尽管有一瞬间，他们四目相对。

然而就是这短短的间隙，让那两个男人察觉到有外人存在，正当他们要挨个搜寻教室，揪出知情者时，一直沉默不语的一护说了句话。隔着两道门和一扇窗户，白哉不知道恶人说了什么，只知道他得以脱险，如果被抓住，他有直觉，这两个男人不会放过他。

紧接着，对面的教室再次传来声音，白哉抱头不去听，却发现那声音越来越响亮，仿佛恶魔低语般，在耳边回荡着不愿散去。

“对……对了……可以报警……”

情急之中终于想到办法的白哉，颤抖着手准备去按紧急求助的按钮。他知道警察叔叔一定会赶来，于是满怀希望的拿出智能手表，然而老天爷像是在和他开玩笑，在这么紧要的关头手表没电自动关机了。

气极的白哉卸下手表高高举起准备摔碎，这表是父亲来Y国下飞机后买给他的礼物，想到这里又不得不收起动作。他发现他没有一点办法，如果现在出去，一定会被那两个男人抓住，可他更清楚，现在的恶人需要帮助。

最后的最后，白哉做出选择，他告诉自己别去听对面教室的声音，他知道，恶人不会责怪。

“嘭！”

白哉忍不住狠狠捶床，对自己的行为无比愧疚，他没有见过那样的恶人，没有见过那样失魂落魄的恶人。

等一切结束后，穿好衣服的一护独自站在血色的夕阳中，太阳快要落下，他的影子被无限拉长。看见这些的白哉躲在黑暗的教室不敢出声，直到黑暗彻底笼罩整个空间。

所有的一切都像是一场梦。

“必须将话说明。”

这样想着的白哉从床上爬起来，因为一直趴在被子上，他的左脸被压出红印，看着有些好笑。他也没想那么多，下床穿好鞋准备去一护的房间，具体该说什么他也不清楚，只是想缓解一下心中的愧疚感。

就在白哉的手碰到门把手时，他再次心生退意，如果，如果把话说明惹怒恶人，自己也许会被赶出去。联系到后果他又觉得不该去，说到底他才是应该被安慰的那个人吧？看到那种画面没吓傻已经可以了。

可是不去的话良心会不安，夹在两个选择之中的白哉很为难，眼看晚餐时间快要到来，他还没有做好准备去面对，啊啊真是令人头疼。

思来想去的白哉决定抓阄来做判断，他写下四张去和不去的纸条，捏成同样大小放在床上，接着闭上眼随意抓取。打开纸条查看，最终的结果像是在逗他玩，他看着不去两个字露出苦涩的表情。

这就是祖父经常说的天意吗？

白哉百思不解。他将所有的纸条扔掉再次抓取，试了3次都是同样的结果，到最后他彻底失去耐心，既然这样，他也没必要觉得愧疚。

成功为自己的躲避行为找到正当借口的白哉，感觉脚步轻快不少。然而等他走到客厅，发现一护已经提前到达，正要装作没看到，察觉到他异样的一护，吩咐手边的男佣将晚餐带去白哉房间。这个举动很巧妙的化解了尴尬。

“埃波克，等朽木吃完再收餐具，他正在长身体，我不想看他挑食。”

“是。”

不放心的一护又补了句，接着转头忙着家族事务，仿佛当那件事没发生，可白哉知道那不是错觉，他确确实实有看到，还是说，他做了个梦？那也不对，他确实有看到啊！

“我们走吧朽木少爷，少主很忙没时间照顾您，希望您能够体谅他一下。”

长相清秀可爱的埃波克半蹲下身请求，看着一护的白哉愣了愣才回答好。见他没有抗拒，埃波克站起身带着他离开主客厅，回头看着背后的一护，白哉发现自始至终，恶人没有看他一眼。

“少主忙完这阵自然就会闲下来，在此之前，朽木少爷就先等等吧，可以吗？”

“……嗯。”

这话让白哉心中的石头稍微放下了一些，他握紧埃波克牵着自己的右手沉思，是想太多吗？总感觉背后有一道视线在看他，回头却发现所有人都在忙，很奇怪。

“需要向朽木少爷说清楚真相吗？少主。”

等到再也看不到白哉的身影，一护终于得以舒口气，西斯卡见他没有回答再次重复。反应过来后他回答不用。

“这是托斯卡那些人对我的报复，严格来讲，朽木是受害者，现在托马斯·托里奥已经被转移到F国，那也不需要再去监视，把人撤回来。如果我没猜错，他们下一个下手的目标会是朽木，这次没死算我命大，不过，能够预测到他们的行动，我想也不是很亏。”

“那我们接下来该怎么做？少主。”

“保护好朽木，他出了事我没办法向我父亲解释。新任管家什么时候到？明天？”

“是，这次的管家叫贝克·希顿。他今年42岁，之前做过卡车司机也做过保安，年轻时为黑帮跑过腿，他在A区很有人脉。我认为，以他的能力可以胜任管家之位。”

西斯卡按照惯例说清楚管家的履历。一护听到后要他和新任管家交接好，最近事情比较多，不能在这个节点上出错。

“我想想还有什么？抱歉，记性不太好，暂时想不起来，对了，西斯卡，你去……”

正在说话的一护感觉眼前的一切都在摇晃，以为是错觉的他没在意。他右手按住额头左手撑着眼前的餐桌，试图通过这种办法保持清醒，最终仍是支撑不住闭眼晕厥。

“少主……少主！”

反应迅速的西斯卡立刻接住向地上倒去的一护，一旁的男佣连忙打电话叫救护车，两人动作冷静快速，没有一丝慌乱，很明显对此轻车熟路。

“要告知首领这件事吗？西斯卡。”

男佣挂掉电话问道。考虑了一下他回答不用，少主不太喜欢让首领操心这种小事。

“我也不觉得，首领会因为这个连夜坐飞机赶回来，你知道的庞，首领对少主一直采取放任政策，这对父子的相处模式很奇妙。”

西斯卡悄悄吐槽了一句，庞偷笑着，说他也就敢这时候耍耍嘴皮子，要是被少主听到免不了一记爆栗。

“哦……我知道了，你肯定是和托斯卡管家一样，对少主垂涎已久吧？你处理那个男人时还踹了几脚，这次也是，知道是谁干的悄悄出动手下，把那两个男人解决。啧啧啧，干的不错啊。”

性格有些恶劣的庞毫不留情的揭穿西斯卡，皮笑肉不笑的当事人要他闭嘴，不说话没人当他是哑巴。顿了顿突然说了句让庞哭笑不得的话：

“我感觉这个角度的少主，真像我喜欢吃的芝士蛋糕，我可以吻他吗？庞。”

“可以，不过我会打电话告诉警察，说这里有猥亵未成年的变态大叔。”

“切，没劲。”

西斯卡没好气的表示不屑。庞知道他也只是嘴上说说，真要他付诸行动还不敢，色厉内荏的家伙。

没等两人斗完嘴，救护车已经到达。护士与医生一起将一护抬上担架，庞跟着去了医院，留下西斯卡照料家族事务。

耳边救护车的声音越来越小，西斯卡听到后难得叹气，他对自家少主的感情更像是新鲜感作祟。他没有试过和男人上床，正好少主符合他的审美，非要说的话，这是一种执念。

“不过说到底，男人还是应该和女人上床才正常吧？”

西斯卡用右手捏着下巴沉思，他也没有性侵或者猥亵未成年的变态嗜好，强迫没多大意思。他更喜欢对方主动，如果是性感热辣的美女更好，可是很矛盾，他一直很想和发誓效忠的少主做一次，原因他也不清楚。

“停停停，你这是在犯罪。”

摇摇头赶走脑中不切实际的想法，西斯卡觉得他是疯了，以至于分不清工作和现实。虽然这几天一直在少主身边，但有时他也看不懂少主，比如刚刚让朽木少爷离开主客厅这个举动。

时间很快过去一个多小时，庞打来电话说少主在发高烧，是因为体内的异物清理不当导致。这个“异物”具体指什么，西斯卡用脚趾头都能想到，他只生气没有多在那两个男人身上开几枪。

“医生说，少主身体没问题，等烧退了自然会苏醒，就是以后注意别和有性暴力倾向的人上床，你没见医生和护士看我的眼神，好像我就是那个变态。天地良心，我只喜欢性感的美女，我对她们一向温柔。”

没等庞说完，西斯卡已经笑得直不起腰。被取笑的人阴森的警告损友最好小心点，不然等哪天被人揍了别来找他包扎。

西斯卡的手下和另外两名男佣，见他们又开始斗嘴，纷纷表示见怪不怪。菲加想了想还是决定告知白哉，看得出朽木少爷没有刚来那么排斥少主，这可是好事。

从菲加口中得知一护情况的白哉，又开始自责，才刚放下的心再次被提起。他隐约猜的到，恶人晕倒的原因，那种事如果承受方不做好防范措施，会很伤身体。父亲也有教过他同性之间的性教育知识，所以他对此并不是一无所知。

“果然还是应该将话说明白。”

自言自语的白哉没有选择余地，吃过晚餐的他在庭院走了一会儿，怕他摔倒菲加一直站在肉眼可以看得到的地方。懂得察颜观色的女佣，知道现在最好别去打扰朽木少爷。

也许是少年人身体素质很好，不到一星期一护已经恢复。回到家的他第一件事便是问白哉的状况，知道这小鬼没有闹别扭也没有挑食放下心来。

一护这个突然多出来的“弟弟”能让他操碎心，都怪他那个多管闲事的臭老爸，干什么不好非要收留一个任性的小鬼。他要上学还要照顾家族事务，如果没有西斯卡早就累死了，喜欢玩失踪的父亲又跑去看母亲，还美名其曰要给心爱的妻子多一些照顾，骗谁呢？

“儿子就不是家人了吗？！”

一护越想越气，捶打着手中的沙发扶手，那个臭老爸，等回来不揍一顿他就不姓黑崎。

“少主这是终于懂得放松下来了吗？”

“应该是，一直绷着神经不太好，这样好可爱。”

“哎呀生气的样子也好可爱。”

“是啊是啊，我将来也要生一个这样的儿子。”

两个女佣见到后忍不住窃窃私语，没去理会母性泛滥的她们，一护专心想着事情。右手边的红茶正向外散发热气，他用右手掌心按住额头，看着似乎很烦恼。

要怎么去向那个小鬼解释那天发生的事呢？

一护为此想到头疼，即使在医院也没有停止。他不是第一次经历这种事，他在白哉现在的年龄早已深刻体会。冷静下来后他认为还是要向白哉说清楚，以免对小孩子造成伤害。

正在一护想事情时，敲门声忽然响起在耳边，说了句进来。他看到刚刚想的人就站在面前，一副明显哭过的样子，以为他怎么了，一护开口询问。

“我手疼。”

白哉带着哭腔，他将手背过身不让一护看到，像是在赌气又像是在撒娇。

“发生什么事了？”

出于礼节一护再次询问，白哉支支吾吾不肯回答，见他这样，一护要他伸出手别背过去，语气有些生硬，很明显生气了。

“我刚刚写作业不小心，被书页割破了手指，很疼，我不想麻烦菲加，就想着来找你。”

“你啊真是……我……”听到这解释一护非常无奈。“那你想怎么做？”

“书上说，唾液可以止痛，还能让伤口愈合的比较快。”

“嗯，所以？”

“我想让你试试这是不是真的。”

说完，白哉伸出被割破的左手食指，一护看他指尖还有未干的血迹，伤口有点深。为了照顾到小孩子的感受，他用右手握住白哉的手腕，左手轻轻抓住白哉受伤的食指，闭上眼开始吸吮。

白哉一动不动，看着一护将手指含在嘴里，湿热的口腔刺激的伤口持续发痛，他却不想抽回手指。他忽然想到，这个人也许在教室，给那两个男人做过同样的事。

白哉站在面前，左手手指被别人含在嘴里，右手摸向一护的眼睛，他可以看到恶人长而密的睫毛，在灯光照耀下带着影子。

这让白哉有一种难以形容又异样的感觉。

“好了，不流血就好了。”

没有多想的一护说完吐出血渍。他嘴角的唾液带着血丝，正要擦去唇上忽然传来热度，睁大眼却发现是白哉。

“你……”

“别说话，我在疗伤。”

白哉成功将这个疑问驳回。像是不满足于单纯的点到为止，他双手按住一护的肩膀，趁一护开口的瞬间将舌头伸出去。他回想着父母有时在他面前的亲密举动，模拟那种感觉，开始肆无忌惮起来。

“够了，你以为我是什么？糖果吗？”

就在白哉想继续下去时，却被一护不耐烦的推开，有些呼吸不稳的他自然不知道，眼前的小孩子有别的用意，只当这是小鬼的玩闹。

“去休息吧，你明天还要上学。”

一护用右手手心擦去嘴角的唾液，慢悠悠的说道。白哉不为所动，开口索要起晚安吻。

“别的小孩子都有爸爸妈妈亲亲抱抱，我只想要一个晚安吻。”

“你已经6岁了。”一护没好气的回答。

“那也比你小，电视里的小孩都有，小气鬼黑崎一护。”

白哉故意吐舌做鬼脸，懒得和他计较的一护开口要他过来，得逞的他闭上眼期待，不情不愿的人最终将吻落在额头，算是回应。

“好了吗？大少爷。”

晚安吻结束后，一护问着白哉，见他没有摇头知道可以，累了一天这小鬼怎么一点都不困？精力旺盛的像布丁。

“那晚安啦。”

“嗯。”

没多少耐心的一护抬手示意白哉赶紧走，明显不想继续。计划成功的他也没再要求别的，转身关好门离开。

“那个小鬼怎么回事？被吓傻了吗？”

没多想的一护继续发呆，他还是没有想好怎么去向白哉解释，在处理家族事务一向果断的他，意外的，不知道该怎么去和一个小自己10岁的孩子相处。

“啊真是令人头疼。”

一护无奈扶额。罢了，走一步算一步，假设白哉可以当做没看见，他这边自然会很好解决。就当是被狗咬了一口，很快就会愈合。

心中这样想的一护，发现双手在不自觉的颤抖，尽管事情已经过去一星期，但身体记得很清楚。他烦躁的皱紧眉头，双手紧握放于膝上，试图用这种办法缓解压力。

就这样吧，没别的可行办法。想到这里的一护心情稍微好了一点，他完全没有料到，这件事会被最意想不到的人亲眼看见。他隐隐约约有预感，这件事会对白哉的性格造成一定影响，并且这个影响会随时间越来越大。

那之后又过了几天，白哉和一护没有发生争吵也没有起冲突，依旧各忙各的。这也让菲加放下心来，她舒了口气，终于不用担心朽木少爷的安危。

可惜天不遂人愿，就在白哉准备正视一护，准备不再称呼他恶人时，托斯卡背后的势力已经盯上他。

当白哉被陌生人迷晕抱进汽车里后，他第一个想到的不是父亲而是一护。他很害怕，他从没有一刻觉得恶人的脸是那么亲切，晕过去的前一秒，他想他可能再也没办法见到他。

出乎预料的是，恶人竟然一个人来救他，白哉知道，现在的恶人没有话语权也没有多少权力，但至少还是黑手党的少主，再怎么也比他好。

像是为了推翻白哉的认知，他预料中的场景并没有出现，他以为这次一护会和上次一样，轻而易举的解决问题，但那只是他的想法。

迷迷糊糊中，白哉听到绑架他的人在和一护说什么，有拳头落在人体上发出的声音，有怒吼声和咒骂声。他睁开眼正要看清楚，脖子忽然被人掐住，一把匕首出现在眼前，闪着寒光的匕首看的他顿时止住所有动作。

“你如果不答应，我现在就让这个小鬼死在这儿。托斯卡先生说过，他是你很重要的宠物，只要对他下手，就能让你屈服，看来托斯卡先生没有说错，你确实很紧张。”

抓住机会的男人开口威胁。一护看了看有气无力的白哉，又看了看男人阴森的表情，明白今天没有他拒绝的余地。

“你到底答不答应？我可是知道，你和托斯卡先生的事，他都告诉我了，包括你6岁发生的事，所有的一切。如果你选择抵抗，我现在就杀了这个小鬼。”

“一……一护……我……”

“我答应你们，放他走。”

白哉看着毫不犹豫的一护，本来他是想开口让他离开，却被忽然打断。还想继续说些什么，却见恶人狠狠地瞪了他一眼，像是在警告他别出声。

接下来发生的事情，给白哉的心灵造成难以弥补的伤害。尚且年幼的他，第一次被迫直面此前从没有经历过的噩梦，他甚至不知道怎么做才是正确的。

因为这件事，白哉对一护一直抱有敌意，认为是他的错误判断，才导致他无法和喜欢的人做出亲密的事，导致他很少产生正常人该有的欲望。

再没有什么，比这个更糟糕的。

于是，白哉看着一星期前的事再次上演，亲眼所见这种事之后，他开始厌恶、反感、排斥，接二连三的情绪波动让他很想吐出来。

白哉听得到那些污秽不堪的咒骂，看得见那3个男人的动作，他的感官似乎被无限放大，只能对眼前正在发生的做出反应。他觉得这是惩罚，是一种残酷而不讲理的惩罚。

这个认知让他干呕了好几下，他看见有一个人将一护的腿抬高，笑得格外刺耳，嘴里说着听不懂的话。

“不要看。”

一护偏头对惊恐万状的白哉做了个口型，他对这种事表现得更多的是冷漠而不是恐慌，仿佛习以为常。这有点颠覆白哉的认知，他呆愣着，没有做出任何反应。

最终，受不住这种刺激的白哉闭眼晕厥。

等他再次睁眼，发现那3个男人已经不见，右手边站着衣冠整齐的一护。他环顾四周，再次确认这里只有他们两个人，他以为这是梦，转头却看见一护的脚踝沾着血，脖子上也有咬痕。

“你……没事吧？”

白哉结结巴巴的问着这句话，他心中没有实感，空荡荡的没有着落。一护瞥了眼惊惧的他，顿了很久才开口回答：“暂时没事。”

“可……可你不是……”

“被强奸了吗？确实有这回事，很难得你竟然知道这种事，看来苍纯伯父把你教育的不错。”

“你……你不是他……不是……”

听到这冷漠的语气，白哉的声音持续发抖，他觉得眼前的一护仿佛变了个人，明明前一秒还……他不敢想下去，喉咙似乎被异物堵塞不能说出完整的话来。

“那他们呢……那3个人……走了吗？”

“嗯，确实走了，在天上呢。”

“什么……什么意思？”白哉不敢想象，但还是问出口。

“我杀了他们，你希望得到什么回答？要替他们求情还是责怪我没人性？”

“……”

白哉沉默不语。他忽然觉得这个人冷静的可怕，和他晕倒前看到的完全不是一个人。以至于当一护弯腰准备带他离开时，他毫不犹豫的挥开那双手，狠狠地去瞪。

“不要碰我！你是个杀人犯，不要碰我！”

这时他才看到一护身上的血迹，白色的校服衬衫血迹斑斑，尽管领带扎的整整齐齐。

“你是要我放过他们？”

露齿而笑的一护质问不断往后退的白哉，他的脸上和嘴角带着未干的血渍，不知道是谁的。这副样子吓得白哉大气也不敢出，只感觉脊背发凉，他发现因为恐惧，浑身开始发软。

“看来你不会站在我这边，那就这样吧。”

一护见白哉迟迟不回答也不开口，清楚说再多也没用，恐怕在这个小鬼眼里，他比那3个男人更加可怕，这也难怪，他这副样子确实没多少说服力。

“你准备在地上坐多久？我们该回去了。”

一护一边说一边向白哉伸出右手，却被再次挥开。站起身的他特意绕过半蹲的救命恩人，说了句令人无法理解的话：“不用你假好心，我自己会走。”

“哦是吗？你认识路的话那倒也是。”

“你！”

气不过的白哉转过身瞪视，一护平静的看着他，这让白哉有种那3个男人才是好人的错觉。

“我怎么了？你不认识路，我带你回去也不乐意，那你就留下来，看还会不会有人知道你在哪里。”

“你这个恶人！恶人！大坏人！”

忍无可忍的白哉指着一护怒吼，被骂的人反倒笑得更加开心，这个反应惹得白哉更为恼火，想也没想的补了句：“应该去天上的是你！应该去死的是你！”

说完话的白哉气喘吁吁，仿佛眼前的人是仇家。一护勾起嘴角笑了笑没有回答，面上看不出任何情绪，冷静的异于常人。

正当两人开始争论时，西斯卡将汽车停在仓库门前，一路小跑着过来，从早上一直就在下的雨愈来愈大。

“少主，对不起我来晚了，让您和朽木少爷久等了。”

西斯卡走到一护面前撑起伞，庞则照顾白哉。直到坐上车，白哉也没见一护开口说什么，车里的氛围安静的可怕，只有雨滴拍打在车窗玻璃的啪嗒声，压抑的让人喘不过气。

后来白哉才知道，托斯卡的那3个手下，在绑架他之前，奸杀了一名对一护很重要的女性朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有暴力血腥画面

好友的突然离去，让一护不得不从繁重的学业中抽出时间，以便参加葬礼。虽然亲手处理掉那3个人渣，但为时已晚，最多算是他在解决私人恩怨。

西斯卡考虑到葬礼上人多眼杂，他和另外4名得力下属一起，尽职尽责的保护家族的继承者。关于那3个男人对少主所做的事，他和庞一致同意守口如瓶。

“就当从来没有这件事，至于朽木少爷那边，我会安排心理医生帮他疏导。”

庞的话提醒西斯卡，最重要的是保护少主，其他的另行安排。这次纯属巧合没被老爷知晓，不然他们两个别想继续待在家族。

西斯卡看着和一护握手交谈的人，觉得一身西装的他，比想象中瘦削，尽管少主本来就挺瘦。

“怎么看都不像是黑帮该有的气质，也许他并不适合这一行。”

自言自语的西斯卡压低声音，他想知道为什么少主可以这样平静，仿佛一切都是过眼云烟。那种淡然处之的态度，让他隐约有些不安。

葬礼结束后，一护在保镖的簇拥下离开会场，他是出席葬礼的宾客中最年轻的，因此吸引了不少目光。

“听说了吗？他好像是黑崎一心的儿子，将来要继承整个黑崎家族。”

围观的人群中，一个年龄大约30多岁，妆容精致的妇人，对右手边的好友说道。

“可不是。我听说茜拉对他有好感，可惜最后没成功，这么好一孩子，怎么就遇到这种事呢？”

“说到这里我想起来，他好像是个同性恋，所以才会拒绝茜拉。”

“什么？！你怎么知道的？！”

这个爆炸性的消息让女人无比震惊，险些说漏嘴，始作俑者用眼神示意她别大惊小怪，那只是传闻。女人这才平静，转而环顾四周，发现没有人注意到这才拍了拍胸脯。

“少主，要拜托德斯达先生，将她们请出去吗？”

“不用，随她们去说，那样会让德斯达叔叔难堪。”

“是。”

西斯卡临走前瞪了瞪那两个女人，好像还在窃窃私语，也不知道是谁在传播这个谣言，真让人反感。

“以后再有人那样说，就当是蚊子的嗡嗡声，别去在意他们，西斯卡。”

坐上车后，一护对着副驾驶的人说道。听到后的西斯卡回答了句是。却在车内后视镜看见一护交叠的手在微微颤抖，立刻领会到这是什么，他没再继续问。

“我先休息一会儿，到了再叫我。”

“嗯。”

没多久，一护便靠着车窗睡着，他翘起左腿，双手抱胸，摆出一副随时准备战斗的姿势。即使在睡梦中也不会放松警惕，闭上眼的时候，仿佛只是一个普通的学生。

司机见到后放慢车速，保证在后座休息的一护不会被车窗磕到。西斯卡不时回头去看，生怕自家少主有什么三长两短，如今老爷不在，很多事都要少主处理，他总感觉，这些东西终有一天会压垮这个人。

每当西斯卡看到一护，便会不由自主的想起逝去的弟弟。他之所以铤而走险走上这条路，是因为法律无法制裁凶手，他将那个凶手弄残后，在监狱蹲了两年才出来，但他不后悔，至少有替弟弟报仇。

出狱后的他，走投无路之下准备再次犯罪，没想到被他抢劫的对象会是黑帮老大，那一刻他做好赴死准备。不曾想老爷竟选择原谅，说很欣赏他矫健敏捷的身手，可以安排给他一个不错的工作。

误打误撞之下，他遇见了一位贵人，由此选择成为黑崎家族的保镖，如果没有老爷，他肯定早已曝尸荒野。

白哉从菲加那里得知，一护今天会去出席一场葬礼，是那个对恶人有好感的女生的葬礼。难怪今天恶人穿着西装，可他怎么看怎么别扭，不能适应这种装扮的恶人。

“少主已经回来了，朽木少爷要去看看吗？”

“才不要。”

赌气的白哉将头扭向一边，菲加被他逗笑。告诉他一护这几个月会特别忙，如果不去可能就没时间了。

“就算这样还是不要。”

菲加见他比刚来时活泼不少，明白这里面有少主的功劳。她知道朽木少爷并不讨厌少主，只是小孩子的好胜心在作祟，近3个月的相处之下，她发现朽木少爷很聪明也很可爱，就是自尊心有点强，不过这不算大的问题。

“真的不去吗？”

菲加挑眉问道。白哉悄悄瞥了瞥又很快收起动作，在内心斗争了一下，很不服气的说去。

“这才乖，那现在就去吧，不用担心，少主他不会吃人的。”

说完的菲加右手握拳，做了个加油的手势，见到这里的白哉点头，同时告诉自己不用害怕。医生也让他别去多想，要勇敢一点去面对。

“少主，我们到了。”

听到这句话的一护缓缓睁开眼，葬礼上的烟火气似乎沾到衣服上，在那样的情况下还能保持平静，也难怪那两个陌生女人会议论，以后尽量不去参加葬礼，他不喜欢那种沉闷悲伤的场合。

下车后，一护看着不远处波光粼粼的湖面，发现脚下的石板路长了些杂草，距离湖面不到20米有一座小岛，小岛上不知名的树生长的异常有活力，阳光照耀下，树叶绿的发亮。

除此之外，树下有一些小黄花，树藤上长满蒲公英，闪着光的湖面有点刺眼。

黑崎家宅砖红色的城堡，被各种绿植包围，大门两侧墙面种植着不同品种的蔷薇，此刻正生长旺盛。

“走吧。”

一护开口说道。回过神的他感觉有水滴落在发上，抬头发现天空开始下雨，Y国虽然四季温度适宜，但气候多变。早上是晴天也许中午会下大雨，对这些他早已习惯。

“不要着凉，少主。”

新任管家为一护撑伞，知道少主不喜欢与人有太多肢体接触，他便保持适当的距离。来之前他以为黑崎家的继承者会是个纨绔子弟，没想到这样一表人才，和他年轻时碰见的黑手党继承人完全不是一种类型。

如果有这样的继承者，他想黑崎家族会越来越强大，贝克·希顿想到。

雨势越来越大，坐在窗沿的一护眺望远方，他右腿支起踩着窗沿，左腿踩着地毯。赤裸着足的他感觉不到凉意，雨水拍打在玻璃上随后发出啪嗒声，靠在窗户的他闭眼仔细聆听。

烦人的葬礼。

忍不住在内心埋怨的他，知道自己做了一个错误的决定。应该让西斯卡代替他出席，也好过现在心烦意乱。死去的是曾经对他表白过的女生，长相很可爱，笑起来有两个酒窝，仿佛没什么能够击败那样的笑容。

之所以拒绝茜拉是因为，他本身的缺陷。不知道是不是受到托斯卡和小时候的影响，他发现他对女性没有感觉，再直白一点，他对女性硬不起来。唯独对男性会有感觉，并且是在被强迫的情况下，这具身体已经没救了，他自嘲道。

感觉无聊的一护翻找着外套内袋里的烟，点燃后继续看向窗外，他会吸烟这件事，目前为止只有他和死亡的托斯卡知晓。

等一护吸完第一根烟，雨势稍微小了点。他听到敲门声，开口说道进来。没有去看来人是谁，被打扰到的他愈加烦闷，却又不能发作。

“你是不是心情不好啊？”

这声音让一护惊讶睁眼，他转头看着一脸认真的白哉，暗中庆幸有将烟头扔进垃圾桶，如果被这个小鬼看到，估计会打破砂锅问到底。

“下雨天你不去睡觉，跑这儿干什么？”

一护摸了摸头发，只要一紧张他就会习惯性做这个动作。看在眼里的白哉回答今天星期六，可以暂时不用做作业。

“是吗？那你自己安排时间，我不干预。”

“我想出去玩。”

专心看着窗外的一护有点心不在焉，加上白哉声音很小，外面又下着雨，他不得不重复一遍。听到这句话的一护顿了顿才回答了一个嗯字。

“你不是不喜欢我吗？”

“因为菲加有事没在，所以……”白哉低头没去看，双手抓住衣角，扭扭捏捏的样子很像受了委屈的小猫。

“外面在下雨。”

“天气预报说，两个小时后就晴了。”

见一护松口白哉立刻抬头，这种反应惹得一护哭笑不得，说到底还是个小孩，每天想的不是玩就是捣乱，一听他愿意去，态度变得比Y国的天气都快。

“那就等雨停了再说，你想好去哪儿了吗？”

“嗯……不知道，但就是想出去玩。”

“噗——哈哈，你真的很有趣。”笑出声的一护简直要乐死。

“那我来安排的话，如果你不喜欢怎么办？”

“没关系，我相信你。”

“……”

一护沉默不语。他看着目光如炬的白哉，感叹他还不如一个小孩，心理承受能力也太低了点。于是他接着开口说道：

“这可是你说的，那就让我来安排具体的地点，雨停了我会让西斯卡告诉你。”

“不要，我不要这样。”摇头拒绝的白哉，还是有些不情愿。

“那你想怎么做？”不是很懂的一护，忽然想在网上找办法，怎么哄6岁的小孩开心。

“不是这个，地点你来定，我想听你讲故事。”

“我喜欢听你讲故事。”

像是为了争取最大的机会，白哉又补充了句。一护始终保持平静，告诉自己别和小孩子一般计较。

“晚上再说。”

“不行，我现在就想听。”

“呼————”

一护被这样执着的白哉惹得不禁叹气，没见过这么难对付的小孩，可以的话，真想装作不认识。

“好的我知道了，你先回房间，我一会儿就到。”

“不能骗人，骗人是小狗！”

说完甚至挺起胸膛，无可奈何的一护顺着话茬接下，告诉白哉他不会骗人。

“那我等你。”

“好。”

送走白哉之后，一护打开窗让房间内残留的烟味散去，脱下西装外套的他将其放在床上，喜欢赤足的他，随意穿着拖鞋，大跨步走向目的地。

掰着指头数数的白哉听到敲门声后，嗖的一下从床上跳起来。打开门见是一护，随即张开双臂给了他一个拥抱，小孩子体型的他，最多只到一护的腰腹处。

“好啦好啦，我快被你勒死了，撒娇这招对我没用，你还是留着给别人吧。”

“我不要。”

白哉将脸埋进一护腹部，他呼吸时的热气隔着衬衣也能感觉到，薄薄一层衣料并不能阻挡什么。

等抱够了白哉才放手，抬头看着一护开口说道：“我喜欢你身上的香味，今天才发现，你和妈妈身上的味道很像。”

“喂，别太过分，男人身上哪有香味。还有，我不是你妈。”

“我没骗你，真的有。我不知道该怎么形容，就是有味道，非要说的话，那就是奶香味。”

“你是思念太久产生幻觉了吗？看清楚，我是男人。”一护不耐烦的轻戳白哉的额头。

“不还是一样吗？”他小声嘀咕。

“怎么会一样，身体构造上相差太多好吗？”

“既然这样的话，为什么你那个时候不反抗呢？不会疼吗？我看到你都流血了。电视上的叔叔阿姨做那种事的时候，看起来都很开心，你不会觉得难过吗？”

一护哑口无言。他没想过会被一个小自己10岁的孩子，说的内心开始惶恐不安。他感觉这个小鬼很可怕，可怕到他想立刻转身离开。

“别说这种题外话，那种事，等你长大自然会明白。你不是要听故事吗？我们现在就开始。”

“哦。”

不明所以的白哉乖巧的答应。他注意到一护眉头紧皱，丝毫没有放松下来，清楚他一定是说错了话。

“你很生气对吗？”

等一护从书架拿过一本《格林童话》，白哉又冷不丁的问出这句。没去看坐在床上的他，一护一边翻找目录，一边反问道：“你从哪里看出来我在生气？”

“不知道，眼睛吧？”

听到这个模棱两可的回答，一护再次笑出声来。他左腿踩地，右膝半跪在床边，见他摆出这种姿势，不知怎么的，白哉忽然想起这双腿被血染红的样子。

“那就按照平时的习惯来讲，可以吗？”

白哉连连点头，一护躺在他右侧，左手翻着书页，右手掌心撑脸，开始绘声绘色讲起故事。可惜白哉没听到几句，却被一护胸膛露出的小片肌肤吸引，转而盯着那处地方出神。

没有察觉到的一护，感觉房间内的温度有些闷，接着伸出左手解开衬衣的第二颗纽扣。想着自己为什么看恶人看的这么专心的白哉，正准备收回眼光时，被迫再次去看。

可能是下雨天的缘故，白哉注意到一护裸露出的肌肤上带着细密的汗珠，顺着脖颈流向锁骨又滑下胸膛，这一幕让他有些难以形容，于是他鬼使神差的去靠近。

“公主对王子说……噫！干什么？！”

话说到一半的一护感觉胸膛贴上人的体温，他顿时像被吓到的猫，左手的书都掉在了床上。低头却见白哉像吸奶瓶一样，正专心致志的吮吸那处肌肤，又疼又痒的他抓住小鬼的衣领向后拉，及时阻止再次被咬的风险。

“你是有多饿？平时没有好好吃饭还是怎么，分不清楚食物长什么样了吗？”

被气到的一护用左手捏住白哉的脸，恶狠狠的警告道：“再不好好吃饭把你丢去喂流浪狗。”

“不……不去……”

被捏脸的白哉口齿不清的拒绝，他发觉他没有刚刚来Y国那样，对这个人存有恐惧感。

“还要咬我吗？你不答应我就不放手，点头还是摇头？”

哪里还敢火上浇油的白哉立刻点头，见他态度诚恳，一护随即放开手，不服气的白哉抗议道：“脸被捏坏了怎么办啊？我还没成人呢，以后要是没有女孩子喜欢我怎么办？恶人！”

“那最好，省的你去祸害女孩子。你这种性格，不会有人喜欢的。”

一护阴恻恻的吓唬年幼的白哉，当真的他哇的一声哭出来，没料到会这样的一护很无奈的叹气，只好改口安慰道：“骗你的，女孩子不会因为你被我捏过脸，就不喜欢你。”

“真的吗？”顿时止住哭声的白哉泪眼汪汪的问，一护点头表示肯定，抽抽搭搭的小孩这才擦去泪水。

麻烦的小鬼。

忍不住在心中感叹的一护知道，他惹了一个大麻烦，并且这个大麻烦会一直存在，想想都觉得头疼。

“我不想听故事了，我想说我在学校的日常生活。”

“随你喜欢。”

一护第无数次告诉自己要保持平静，气大伤身，和小孩较真很幼稚。大人不计小人过，他就当这小鬼是一只猫咪。

“我和那个被我打败的人成了朋友，他还要我去他家玩呢，他不再笑话我长得像女孩子，我也不笑话他比我矮，我们会是一辈子的好朋友。”

“嗯嗯。”

“还有，上次考试我考得非常好，你还没有给我奖励呢！”

“好好好，你想要什么都好。”

“你有在听吗？我可是在和你分享好玩的，老师说要懂得和身边的人分享。”

“你做的很好。”

“……”

一护敷衍的态度气的白哉冷哼，见他不是很感兴趣，在恶作剧心理的驱使下，他选择继续。越说越来气的他没再得到回应，随后抬头去看，发现不知道什么时候恶人悄悄睡着了。

“大坏蛋！”

白哉对着一护做了个鬼脸，发觉他睡得很熟，也不好意思叫醒，转而安静下来。

从这个角度可以很明显的看到，恶人胸膛处的咬痕，白哉也很奇怪为什么会做出这种举动，一定是恶人太坏所以才会这样，对，就是这样。

如果去触碰会怎么样？

鼓起勇气的白哉伸手去摸，当他真正触碰到时，发现恶人的肌肤没有想象中那么硬。试着戳了戳发现那里会留下很显眼的指印，于是玩心大发的他，开始在心里笑话恶人居然这么不经碰。

仿佛发现新大陆的白哉转而去看一护的睡颜，发现他的睫毛又长又密，比电视里的明星都好看。被吸引的他，伸出右手触摸恶人的眼睛，指尖被略硬的睫毛扎到的时候，他觉得恶人也没那么坏。

越来越大胆的白哉，索性掀起一护的衬衣，用手去仔细抚摸，他可以感觉到掌心的肌肤，柔软而光滑，这让他有些好奇。于是伸手解开一护衬衣的全部纽扣，从锁骨一直抚摸到腰侧，不知道是出于什么心情，他又顺着刚刚的方向伸出舌舔了舔。

“真的有味道。”

白哉嗅了嗅一护的衬衣，闻到一股类似于奶香的味道，这让他很舒心。

这副样子的一护却让白哉想起一件不愉快的事，想起那3个男人是怎么折磨恶人，又是怎么无视他的抗议，故意在他眼前将那个东西放进去又拔出来。

想到这里的白哉忽然有些冷意，那只是一场可怕的噩梦，等醒来自然会消失。然而，只要看见一护，脑中会不由自主回放那些不能看的画面，让他既害怕又无力。

“是不是应该保持距离呢？”

白哉问自己。窗外的雨还在下，他看了看房间又看了看睡着的一护，觉得他也许要和恶人保持适当的距离，他不想再看到那种事，一秒也不想。

当初就应该和父亲一起走的，郁闷的白哉皱起小小的眉头，露出很苦恼的表情。如果离开好像又会不高兴，仿佛脑中有声音告诉他这是错误的决定。

想来想去也想不到好办法的白哉，帮一护系好衬衣纽扣，又拿起那本书盖住这张脸，却在即将碰到的前一刻被抓住手腕阻止。闭眼的一护语气不耐烦的说道：“这么讨厌我的话，等你长大后再说怎么样？”

“我不是这个意思，我……”

白哉开口解释，睁眼的一护起身的同时放开手，看着慌乱的他轻笑道：“要不我怎么说的？小孩子就是容易上当。”

这才反应过来的白哉气鼓鼓的瞪，恶作剧成功的一护告诉他雨停了。

“要出去玩的话现在就准备。”

“我不去了，哼！”

被捉弄的白哉微微红了脸，惹得一护心情大好。完了又继续添油加醋，故意抓住小孩都爱玩的心态，对他说L市有很多好玩的地方。

“真的不去？”

“不去！”

“好，那我走了，顺便说一下，我这几天会比较忙，如果今天你不去，以后就没时间了。我可以安排佣人陪你玩，但活动范围仅限于黑崎家宅，我可不想看你出事，否则又要被我父亲说教。”

“再问你最后一遍，到底去不去？”

白哉纠结了一阵后点头，玩心最终还是打败好胜心，他在心里暗中发誓，等长大后要立刻和恶人划清界限。

“那你要帮我穿衣服，菲加不在，我不太会穿。”

这句话白哉悄咪咪的说道，听觉灵敏的一护还是听到了，点头答应的他翻找着衣柜。转身看到白哉露出迫不及待的表情，拿着一身夏装的他有点头疼，感叹小鬼太过精力旺盛。

坐在床边的白哉开口催促，一护半跪在地毯上开始动作。白哉见他很专注，伸出手去摸他的头发，和第一次一样的手感，很柔软也很顺滑，他喜欢摸恶人的头发。

“好了，我们走吧。”

起身的一护看到白哉张开双臂，知道他要做什么，顿了顿弯腰抱起耍赖的他，两人一起离开房间。

西斯卡和管家已经安排好车辆，在门外等候，坐上车的白哉要和一护在一起，却被西斯卡阻止。告诉他车后座只有少主有资格坐，不懂这是什么奇怪理由的白哉一再坚持，这让西斯卡面露难色。

“让他坐，没什么的，我不是还没有继承首领之位吗？西斯卡。”

“可是……”

“没什么，我没那么拘泥于规则。”

“是，我明白了。”

于是白哉如愿以偿，他坐在一护右手边，又故意枕着恶人的右腿，别提有多得意。他不知道的是，在黑手党的世界里，首领以及未来的继承者所在的车后座，必须是与他们拥有同等地位的人才有资格上座，或者，愿意成为家族主母。

西斯卡见一护不是很在意，也没再多说，既然是少主的意愿，他便不方便插手。朽木少爷只是个孩子，于情于理都不能将他赶下车。

到达目的地之后，一护让保镖们别跟的太紧，站在可视范围内就好。领命后的他们分开保护，尽量不打扰到少主。

“这里是特拉法尔加广场，你应该是第一次来，半个小时后会有乐队演奏，算算时间也快了。”

一护看着兴致勃勃的白哉，耐心的做解释。认真听完的他笑着说很期待，以前在故乡都没多少时间，现在有机会他一定要好好玩。

夜幕降临时，两人刚刚逛完特拉法尔加广场，准确来说是白哉一个人，陪着他玩的一护不是很感兴趣，但也没有提出要求。

“正好今天天气不错，我们去玩摩天轮吧。”

“好！”

白哉一听这话，立刻来了兴致，拉着一护穿过广场上的人群，直奔汽车停靠的地方。

“从这个摩天轮可以看到L市的全景，因为这个原因，所以人们又称它‘伦敦之眼’，它是世界上最大的摩天轮，也是整个Y国最大的。”

“这个名字很好听，我喜欢。”

白哉眼里闪着光，他好奇的探索，发现摩天轮下面有一条很大的河，跪在座位上的他连忙去看，见他这么兴奋，坐在对面的一护索性当起导游。

“这条河叫泰晤士河，对面就是大本钟，伦敦之眼和它隔河相望。今天时间不太够，有机会带你慢慢玩这三个地方。”

“嗯！”

认真点头的白哉笑着答应。全程30分钟的摩天轮很快结束，还没有玩够的他想再坐一遍，一护提醒他现在时间不够，有机会一定会带他再来。

“一言为定！”

“嗯。”

一护看着笑得格外开心的白哉，郁结的心情稍微有了些好转，他背着走累了的他，穿过夜晚的街道，泰晤士河一如既往的美丽动人，趴在他背上睡着的白哉，嘴角带着满足的笑。

“少主，庞打来电话说，布丁被人杀害，尸体在距离大门一公里处发现，他判断是托斯卡的人干的。”

“另外，菲加女佣的尸体也在同样的地方发现，似乎是她要保护布丁，但没能成功。”

一护刚刚站稳，西斯卡便悄声在他耳边说道，有些难以置信的他，险些将背上的白哉扔掉。强装镇定的他命令司机立刻开车返回黑崎家宅，避开所有红灯，以最快的速度返回。

“少主，很对不起我擅自做了决定，我看您和朽木少爷关系有所改善，不想打扰到你们，所以才延迟告知，请您原谅，我愿意接受任何惩罚。”

“不用多说，我明白你的心情。我们先回去再说，以托斯卡那些人的作风，他们不会善罢甘休，惩罚之类的后话暂时不提，现在最重要的是阻止事态继续蔓延。”

“是，谢谢您的理解，我会全力以赴保护家族和您不受伤害。”

“嗯，辛苦了。”

为了确保无辜的白哉不会受到伤害，一护让西斯卡负责保护，独自坐在车后座的他，看着窗外一闪而过的风景沉默，司机将车开的飞快，只希望能够立刻抵达。

终于到达黑崎家宅后，下车的一护径直走进大门，西斯卡抱着熟睡的白哉连忙跟上，此刻庞正好与他们打了个照面。

“佣人们已经疏散了吗？庞。”

“是，他们都已经离开，剩下保镖们原地待命。”

“西斯卡，你去把朽木转移到安全地带，有他在会很碍事。”

“是，我知道。”

说完命令的一护随即和庞开始准备战斗，这种事他不是没有经历过，作为家族未来的继承者，父亲早就对他做过这方面的教育，因此他才能这样临危不惧。

可惜天不遂人愿，即使一护做好会有所牺牲的准备，却还是为此付出惨重的代价。尚未成年的他哪里会是托斯卡的人的对手，为了救他的西斯卡与庞先后倒下，他脸上带着不少人的血，唯独没有自己的。

这场战斗，黑崎家宅的保镖一共牺牲了14名，加上庞与西斯卡，刚好是16名。感觉不对劲的一护隐约猜的到，家族内部出现了背叛者，不然以西斯卡和庞的能力，不可能这么容易被钻空子。

眼看保镖们有些溃不成军，泰然自若的一护并没有出现动摇，大不了就是一死。他相信两个妹妹总有一个会继承家业，从他扭断托斯卡脖子那一刻起，就注定会这样。

眼见身边的保镖一个接一个倒下，独自待在首领办公室的一护，听着吵闹的枪声，一边咬着口中的烟一边装填子弹。靠在身后的办公桌的他，完全没有迎接死亡该有的恐惧，平静的异于常人。

“嘭！”

房门被踹开的时候，一护已经将子弹装填完毕，他看着为首的男人微微睁眼，没想到托斯卡竟然还有兄弟，这个男人和托斯卡长的一模一样。

“你知道我是来做什么的，还不赶紧收起你那副样子。”

“别这么急，你应该就是托马斯吧？那个在幼儿园上学的小孩，应该是你的孩子，目的是为了迷惑我对你的调查，对吗？”

面对眼前的男人和他身后全副武装的保镖，一护不觉得有什么值得慌乱的，见他一副非常淡然的态度，脾气不好的托马斯·托里奥没有回答保持默认。

“你还真是看得起我，派这么多人来，这个见面礼是不是有点太大了？托马斯先生。”

“少废话，你这个恶心的小屁孩，哥哥他太善良才会被你利用，和你说话我都觉得恶心。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……善良……哈哈……这应该是我活了16年……听……听到最好笑的笑话了。”

全身都在颤抖的一护甚至拿不稳右手的烟，他看着眼前虎视眈眈的13个男人，觉得他们的阵势真是有点太大。

“我看你是现在就想死。”

咬牙切齿的托马斯举枪对准一护，碧绿的眼里充斥着仇恨与暴虐，微笑的一护挑眉看着他说道：

“在你开枪之前，可以允许我提出一个要求吗？托马斯先生。”

“什么？”

“帮我点烟，这个要求不过分吧？满足临死之人的愿望，这是我们一致信奉的规则。不能是其他人，只能是你，我是你的仇人，等我吸完烟，随你怎么做。”

不耐烦的托马斯，转过身将手中的枪递给左手边的人保管，走到一护面前掏出打火机帮他点烟，左手夹烟的他笑着看向托马斯，在他没有反应过来之前，故意凑在他耳边低声说道：“难道你不想知道，我和你哥哥平时是怎么相处的吗？”

听到这句话的托马斯狠狠瞪着，一护右手握住男人某个要命的部位揉捏，隔着西装裤不能很好的“触碰”，但这不影响什么。

“我查过你的资料，你和你哥哥对尚未成年的男孩总是情有独钟，正好我今天心情好，在你动手之前，我们先玩一玩怎么样？”

“别让你的手下察觉到，这么多人一起上，我可受不了。”

一护见男人不是很愿意，紧贴在托马斯右耳边，向他的耳朵吹气，同时补充了句：“我可以帮你口交，你那里已经有反应了。”

男人这才警觉连忙去看，就在他低头的瞬间，顺利拔出他左腿绑着的匕首的一护，毫不犹豫将刀尖插入他撑在桌子上的右手，惨叫声响起时，一护迅速将左手的烟放进男人口中，被烫到的托马斯尖叫出声。

“吵死了。”

不想去听这噪音的一护抬起右腿，用力压向正试图拔刀的托马斯，后背被死死踩着的男人吐出烟蒂，正要开口却被一护用枪抵住右手手背，枪声响起后，他的右手已经血肉模糊。

“你和你哥哥一样不可理喻，色字头上一把刀没听过吗？托马斯。”

“你……”

男人愤恨的瞪，一护笑着转头，看向还没有反应过来的其余人开口说道：“别动，谁如果动一下，我立刻让你们的首领死在这里。”

“不过，虽然我也不打算放过你们就是了。”

这句话一护故意说的很小声，惊觉被算计的托马斯想要阻止，无奈舌头被烫的无法完整的说出话。他见一护再次点燃一根烟，气定神闲的抽起来，玻璃破碎声响起时，他看见最得力的手下额头出现一个血洞。

“这是为了祭奠西斯卡和庞，所以不得不做，你知道黑手党的不成文规定不是吗？托马斯。”

“你这个婊子！我做鬼也不会放过你的！”

拼尽全力的男人怒吼，他的嘴角开始流血，踩着他后背的一护笑而不语，等枪声与惨叫声全部消失，他吐出吸了一半的烟，没事人一样站起身。

“是你们先来招惹我的，我只是反击了一下而已，但你不用担心，能和你这些形同手足的下属一起，我想天堂不会寂寞，对不对？”说完，一护无奈的摊开双手耸肩。

“我杀了你！！！”男人感觉喉咙撕裂一般的疼。

“你还是不明白，我等这一刻比你和托斯卡久多了，这话应该我来说。”

说完，一护将枪口对准托马斯，男人不甘的大骂，却不能阻止既定事实的发生，扣动扳机的人始终微笑，宛如一个不谙世事的孩子。

做完这些后一护舒了口气，看着遍地的尸体他无奈扶额，血腥味浓烈的令人作呕。越过托马斯尸体的他迈步离开首领办公室，刚刚走到门口，只见一个人影猛然扑过来。

“一护——————”

比声音更快的是被无限拉长的称呼，被撞到的他感觉眼冒金星，妮露紧紧抱住怀里的人不肯松手，这让一护呼吸困难。

“抱歉来迟了一步，你没事吧？不过好像，你并不需要叫医生。”

“先……先让妮……妮露放手……我快……我快要死了……”

蓝染慢悠悠的走进来，有些幸灾乐祸的看着地上的一护，褐色的眼里平静无波，丝毫没有怜悯徒弟的同情心。

“先叫一声师父怎么样？我就帮你。”

“师……师父……蓝染师父。”

一护明白这个人的心思，没多想开口称呼，终于得到解脱的他咳嗽了好几声。蓝染伸出手将他从地上拉起，温和的笑让人有种他非常平易近人的错觉。

“谢……谢谢师父。”

不肯示弱的一护转头没去看，清楚他在闹别扭的蓝染也没计较，只当这是小孩子的自尊心作祟。

“难得我有时间来，你不请师父喝茶吗？”

“你不怕我给你的茶里面下毒吗？”一护很不服气。

“如果你真想的话，我不介意。”

“哼。”

一护只想装作不认识这个人，完全没有师父该有的气度，就喜欢捉弄他，十足的大恶人。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有蓝一H

雏森桃拿着枪从门外走进来后，发现上司和一护正在交谈。他们站在房间正中央，你一言我一语的开始斗嘴，但很显然，黑崎先生并不是上司的对手。

“外面的人已经清理完毕，蓝染大人。”

“辛苦了，桃。你可以向他邀功，黑崎家族很快就由他说了算。”

恶趣味的蓝染指的是谁显而易见，雏森打完招呼后没有多说，收起枪站在上司左侧警惕四周。妮露眼中发着光，一动不动的看一护，再次张开双臂扑向他。

“一护你不管怎么样都好可爱啊，我好喜欢！你太可爱了！”

又一次被扑倒的他剧烈咳嗽，蓝染默认下属这种举动，继续幸灾乐祸的看着徒弟“出丑”，兴致勃勃的样子让一护很想掐死他。

妮露蹭着怀中人的胸膛，非常享受的抱紧他的窄腰，说什么也不放开。一护只好睁只眼闭只眼，他不是第一次被妮露这样，除过习惯别无他法。

“是我父亲让你们来的吗？”

“嗯，他说游子生了病，暂时不能抽身，算到你可能会有麻烦，所以才告知我。”

蓝染耐心的回答。一护看着他也不知道该说什么，再次道谢后，见乌尔奇奥拉拖着一个人的衣领走进来，明白这个人就是背叛者。

“我特意让乌尔奇奥拉留下他一口气，该怎么处置，由你来决定。”

一护看着被扔在地上，全身是血的叛徒皱眉，没多问的他拿起手中的枪，对准埃波克的头扣下扳机，眼睛眨也不眨的送他上天堂。

“啊————”

枪声结束后，一个熟悉的声音响起在耳边，睁大双眼的一护抬头去看，发现门外正站着惊恐万状的白哉，他不由得撇了撇嘴，同时在心里说了句脏话。他相信西斯卡有将这小鬼藏好，只是他低估了小鬼的能力。

“你……你不是……你这个恶人！”

不能接受现状的白哉浑身都在颤抖。他看到遍地的尸体，鲜红的血液汇聚在一起，顺着一护站立的地方一路流向门口，墙壁与吊灯上甚至都沾着血。

这副场景，和他看过的一部恐怖片很像，因此他开始由内心开始害怕，好不容易压下的恐惧感再次死灰复燃。

“他是谁？一护，从来没有见过的陌生面孔。”

“是我父亲朋友的儿子，妮露，你不用这么紧张，他并不能对我构成威胁。”

“可是……”

“他只有6岁，相信我。”

杀手出身的妮露听到这里收起枪，一护要她放手，照做的她见一护走向眼神很凶的白哉，正要动作却被蓝染用眼神示意，告诉她别插手。

“你没事就好。”

一护伸出左手去触碰，白哉见他右手拿枪，左手沾满血迹，大声喊了句不要碰我。一护预料到会是这样，牵起嘴角笑了笑，准备收回动作时，却被速度很快的白哉抓住左手，狠狠咬了咬。

“一护！”

妮露见到后立刻拔枪，却被抬起右手的一护阻止。咬到嘴巴发酸的白哉放手后去看，却见一护露出一种很苦恼的表情，一种类似于痛苦而又淡然的表情。

“气消了吗？有没有感觉好了点？”

白哉没有回答。一护看他不是很情愿，也没再逼问，开口要他先去休息，这里不是他该来的地方。

“我不会原谅你的！我讨厌你！”

气不过的白哉大声喊道，本想就这样的一护，半跪下身用双手捧着他的脸，迫使他看向自己，随后开口说道：“如果讨厌我能让你稍微心情好点的话，那你就这样做。听到了吗？”

“你……”

没给白哉回答时间，一护站起身走向蓝染，当他听到背后传来的那句你是个杀人犯时，无所谓的笑了笑。

“可以的话，去休息好吗？我还有事要做，朽木。”

“去就去谁怕谁！”

赌气的白哉一路小跑着到达自己的房间，背对着他的一护没去看，等这个麻烦人物离开后，不禁舒了口气，看来他要在小鬼的心里坐实恶人这个形象了。

“幸亏这小鬼不是我的亲儿子，不然我真的会忍不住，把他揍一顿。”

一护无奈耸肩，蓝染知道他话中有话也不戳破，默许妮露像牛皮糖一样粘着他。当然利息还是要收的，不过现在不合适。

深夜，处理完狼藉一片的战斗现场之后，一护让佣人们帮远道而来的客人安排住处，等所有人都安顿下来后，他有些烦躁的摸了摸头发，接着走向蓝染所在的房间。

“叩叩。”

按照礼节敲门得到允许后，一护迈步走进去，正看着新闻的蓝染见是他，笑着点头示意。

“我们速战速决吧，师父。”

只有在两人独处的时候，一护才会这样称呼。蓝染没说什么，见徒弟走近接着蹲下身，随即他感觉皮带扣被解开，两人开始别的“战斗”。

一个多小时过去，收割完利息的蓝染，伸出右手擦去一护眼角的泪水，脸上与唇上挂着精液的徒弟，在他看来比风俗店里的男公关更勾人。

“今天你比较累，就只做这些，我可不想看我可爱的徒弟受苦。”

“哼，人面兽心的家伙。”

一护见他露出本性，不怕死的讽刺。蓝染倒也不生气，面上始终保持平静，温和的笑容让一护很想揍他一顿。

“这么急吗？我刚刚不是说，帮我出来就行了吗？”

蓝染见一护主动脱去上衣，翘起被裤子遮挡的臀部，知道徒弟在想什么，这是他们之间的一种情趣。

“怎么会这么简单，怎么说我也是你徒弟，你在想什么我多少还是猜的到。”

这副样子的他让蓝染忍不住轻笑，顺势将右手伸进一护的裤子，揉捏着手感极佳的皮肤，左手很熟练的解开徒弟的皮带扣，同时张口咬住徒弟右肩的软肉。

“轻一点，你到底是有多想要啊？”

“你确定要继续的话，如果中途求饶，我不会停手的。”

“是啦，现在不做，我可不想三天下不了床。”

失去耐心的一护干脆堵住这张嘴，一边吻一边脱去蓝染的衣服，仿佛发情期的猫咪，只差自己上来动。察觉到的蓝染有些惊讶，他很少见徒弟这么急切，看来是真的憋坏了。

“我和其他人做过了，师父。”

这句话说完后，一护很明显的感觉到蓝染在生气，他也不害怕，反而继续火上浇油。

“他们技术不好，让我出血了。”

“是吗？那看来，你的身体需要净化。”

“唉？”

第一次听见这个词的一护很惊讶，还没等他反应过来，他已经被抱起扔在床上。正欲起身的他见黑着脸的蓝染，额头不由得落下一滴冷汗，准备落跑时却被大力拽回，暗叹不妙的他，忽然感觉头皮发麻。

“那就让我们开始净化仪式吧。”

“等等，我左手还有伤！”

面对皮笑肉不笑的蓝染，一护顿时慌了，万万没想到他师父是这么经不起挑拨的人，他预感到暴风雨即将来临。

“没关系，用不上你的左手，我很懂得分寸。”

“你……”

没等他说完，蓝染已经将一护的衣服全部脱掉，伸出右手抚摸着徒弟的头发，他笑得格外温和，有些慌乱的一护断断续续的开口道：“你……你轻一点……师父……我这几天有体育课……”

“嗯。”

那就更不能手下留情了。蓝染在心中想到，尽管面上看不出任何情绪。

“等等……我……这个姿势不舒服……”

没有料到事情会发展成这个样子，一护立刻软下态度。蓝染无视他的抗议，用自己的领带将徒弟的双手绑住背过身，又用右手将之压住，堂堂正正的从后面进入，一会儿便将刚刚还无比嘴硬的徒弟撬开，剥光了呈现在眼前。

“别急，听话的孩子会有糖吃。”

“去……去你的……”

忍不住说脏话的一护也不管那么多，却不知道在蓝染眼里，这属于情趣的一种，反倒更为狠厉的动作。他看见徒弟挺翘的臀部布满汗水与精液，被束缚的双手手腕开始发红，小臂甚至都带着白色的精液。

“嗯嗯……你不是不喜欢强迫吗……啊……好疼……”

蓝染没有回答，继续调教着不听话的徒弟。他的性器顶的一护肚子发痛，每次动作都会伴随一阵剧烈的颤抖，偏偏那处比较敏感，一来二去，没用多久便将身下的人顶的溃不成军，什么称呼都喊了出来。

“你越是忍住不出声，我越是想听，一护，别压抑自己，我不会笑话你的。”

泪水止也止不住的一护还是选择拒绝，蓝染只好加大力度，哪里是他对手的未成年很快败下阵，气喘吁吁的看着自己的师父，哭红了眼的样子既可怜又可爱。

这副样子轻易便能激起男人的施虐欲。

这样想着的蓝染也没顾及太多，弯腰便在一护光洁的后背啃咬，身下的动作却比刚刚更狠。双重夹击之下，一护的呻吟都变了调，仿佛下一秒会喘不过气，被刺激到的人非常受用。

“嗯……真的太快了师父……师父……我不行了……腰好酸……”

“仪式才进行到一半。”

“我不……”

不想去听的蓝染捂住徒弟的唇，感觉他的唾液与泪水混合在一起，沾湿干净的左手。右手握住掌中小巧的性器，他很清楚他在干什么，膝下承欢的是他的徒弟也是一个未成年学生，只要想到这里，他便愈加兴奋。

“你知道这个时候该怎么称呼我，不要害羞，叫出那个名字，我要听你说。答应的话就点头，乖孩子，师父可是从心底里舍不得看你受苦。”

早已无暇思考的一护抽泣着点头，得逞的蓝染随即放手，回头瞥了瞥了眼他的一护，破碎的声音喊出那个对他而言很禁忌的称呼：“惣……惣右介……”

“乖孩子，你做的很好，接下来是什么呢？”蓝染故意引导。

“想……想要惣右介的疼爱……想要更激烈……”

“真乖，师父满足你。”

如愿以偿的蓝染吻了吻一护的左肩，抬高他的腰，开始凶猛而残酷的索取。被顶的受不住的一护，双手指甲紧紧嵌入掌心，嘴角的唾液浸湿躺着的那处床单，双眼迷离的他不知道已经做了多久。

再次释放的蓝染将精液全部射进一护体内，导致他平坦的小腹都有些微微鼓起，摸了摸那处肌肤，他又将身下的人翻转，让他正对自己。

“唔唔……”

一护的抗议还没有说出口，蓝染已经捏住他的脸，将性器全部插入，猝不及防被算计的他连忙挣扎，却不能去咬。身体被挑起情欲，不是那么简单便能平静的。

“好好舔，这可是能够带给你快乐的东西。”

蓝染抚摸着一护的发，见他汗水淋漓，全身的肌肤都因这场情事泛粉，知道他比他更受不住撩拨。

“要一滴不留的全部喝下去哦。”

听到这句话的一护落下泪水，乖巧的照做。精液的腥味充斥着整个口腔，他感觉腰很酸，却见蓝染再次有了反应。

“最后一次，我的小一护。”

“嗯！好疼啊……我不做了……师父……真的不做了……”实在受不住的一护连忙求饶。

“称呼叫错了。”

“惣右介……我不想再继续……那里一定肿了……放过我吧……惣右介……不然我用嘴帮你……用嘴也可以的……”

“不行，那样会让你很不舒服。”

义正言辞拒绝的蓝染，随后抬起一护的窄腰，在他的体内肆意横行，蜷缩成一团的徒弟在他看来格外可爱，忍不住想欺负更多。

“想结束的话，自己把腿抬高可以吗？”

蓝染解开束缚着一护的领带，故意在最关键的时候停止动作，脑中热成一片的一护哪里还有时间抗议，立刻听话照做。

“嗯……师父……不……惣右介……我的身体有那么好吗……让你这么……啊……停不下来……”

“不清楚，你就当是我们之间在玩。”

事实上就连蓝染也不清楚，为什么会这么喜欢捉弄一个，比自己小十几岁的小孩。也许这就是成年人的恶趣味，他这样想着。

“可是……可是玩过头了……惣右介……我们是师徒……不……不是恋人……”一护还在负隅顽抗。

“话是这么说，不过，师父不应该满足徒弟的愿望吗？而且是你先点燃这把火，怪不得我。”

巧舌如簧的蓝染说的一护无言以对，只好抱着他继续翻滚，却没有注意到，门外看着他们的那双眼。

“嘘，要保密哦。”

擅长察颜观色的蓝染见来人是谁后，趁一护没注意，对门外的白哉做了个安静的手势，同时拿起徒弟的左手手腕狠狠咬下。

“啊————别……别这样……惣右介……”

听到一护的喊痛声，蓝染才收起动作，他见被咬的那处肌肤开始渗血，随即又吻了吻，好安慰哭成泪人的徒弟。

蓝染察觉到那个小孩看一护的眼神有点不一样，因此故意没有把房门关好。这个小孩很明显是为了引起一护的注意，可惜他这个徒弟比较迟钝，以为那是小孩子在闹脾气，事实并非如此，他更愿意将那眼神理解为占有欲。

走了吗？见这个小孩离开，蓝染抱起迷迷糊糊的一护，一边向房门走去，一边吻他的额头。

“我们来试试新的方式。”

“嗯……你想怎样便怎样吧……”

失去力气的一护懒得再去反抗，声音沙哑的他被抵在门板上要了一次又一次。尽管他知道他这个师父很少生气，但这副样子还是第一次见，以后坚决不做这种事，他感觉全身快要散架。

“不……不能再来了……惣右介……”

最终，顶不住的一护因为连日来的疲惫沉沉睡去，蓝染抱起睡梦中还不忘抗议的他，进到浴室做清理。这样一来，他想那个小孩会知难而退，他看得出来，那个小孩和他这个徒弟不是一路人。

“希望你别被影响到失去判断力，不然，到时候我也没办法帮你，一护。”

蓝染对着不省人事的徒弟劝告，他的直觉一向很准。尽管他知道那个小孩尚且年幼，但在黑手党的世界里，从来不存在感情这种事，如果一护动了心，就连他也无法预测到结果。

一护送走他师父一行人后，身体也恢复的差不多，托斯卡背后的势力已经被全部清除。心情不错的他准备去找白哉，这几天太忙没时间，估计那小鬼又在闹别扭。

出乎预料的是，一护并没有得到想象中的欢迎，见到他的白哉像看到很恐怖的东西一样，拼尽全力拒绝他的靠近，早已没有之前的亲昵。

一护做梦也没想到，他和他师父做的事会被白哉知晓，感觉很愧疚的他连忙开口道歉，害怕他的白哉将自己缩成一团，大喊着离他远点。

“下流、肮脏、龌龊！我看错你了！你不仅是个杀人犯，还是个无耻之徒！恶心死了，不要碰我！我不准你碰我！”

见白哉如此抗拒，一护也没再多说。难怪这几天这小鬼有意无意躲着自己，原来如此，原来是这样。

“不要过来！恶心死了，你再过来我就从这里跳下去！”

还是有些不敢相信的一护，试图去触碰白哉，未曾料到他竟然这样抗拒，只好待在原地，开口劝告爬上窗户的白哉别意气用事。

“不准过来！绝对不准过来！你令我作呕，我没想到你是这么恶心的人！你这么喜欢的话，干脆一辈子都别出来好了！一辈子去找男人玩！我恨你！我恨你！我诅咒你永远得不到幸福！”

年幼无知的白哉并不能意识到，这些话有多么严重，有多么不堪入耳。但一护还是选择听下去，他明白，从现在开始，他将永远得不到原谅。

“我要和你约法三章，就像电视剧里面那样。我不准你碰我，不准你叫我白哉，更不准你喜欢我。如果你不答应，我就从这里跳下去，我是认真的。”

气势汹汹的白哉丝毫不肯让步，精神受过太大打击的他，看着眼前的人干呕了好几声。没料到他会这样反应过激，一护正要上前查看，却被流泪的他再次阻止。

“为什么，为什么要让我看到那些？！我恨你！我不会原谅你的！不要过来！被你碰到的话，我也会变成那副恶心的样子，不准过来！被你碰到我宁愿死！”白哉喊道嗓子疼，却还是不愿让步。

“好，我答应你，我答应你就是。你先从那里离开好吗？算是我的请求。”

“我不信！约法三章的内容你重复一遍，不然我不会妥协！”

白哉据理力争，没有留意到一护眼底深深地恐惧与不安，只是一再地要求。

“好，我说。不准碰你也不能用亲昵的称呼，更不会喜欢你。可以了吗？现在可以从那里离开了吗？”

“你发誓！”

“好，我发誓，如果约法三章中有一条违背，我将不得好死。”

“我将……不得好死。”

一护不自觉呢喃这句话。他感觉心脏疼得厉害，没去理会已经下窗的白哉，转身迈步离开。他不知道为什么会流泪，但却忍不住。

走到庭院后，一护看着一株高大的法国梧桐出神。风将树叶吹得沙沙作响，他忽然觉得全身开始发冷，不自觉抱紧双臂，明明是夏季，却冷的他止不住颤抖。

“噗……”

口中袭来腥甜味时，一护条件反射的去捂唇。看着右手的血液，他自嘲的笑了笑，随即闭眼晕厥。

“少主……少主您怎么了……”

正在修剪花草的男佣注意到后，立刻跑过来查看，另一名男佣则及时通知管家和医生。没人知道一向身体不错的少主，为什么会突然间晕倒，今天温度不高，按理来说不应该中暑。

“少主他没事，只是有点急火攻心，休息一两个小时就会好。”

众人听到私人医生的话顿时松了口气。管家送走医生后吩咐厨房做一些补气的药汤，这几天所有人尽量别打扰心情不佳的少主，以免加重病情。

担惊受怕的佣人们没有告知白哉，他们不知道造成这一结果的具体原因，少主每天要忙的事情太多，也许是太过劳累引起。

自那以后，白哉开始从内心抗拒与一护的接触，除过必要的沟通，能不见面就不见面。对一护抱有敌意的他，早已在心中悄悄发誓，不会原谅也不会妥协。

13岁那一年，白哉在父亲另一位朋友的帮助下，离开Y国去了M国读书，终于能够摆脱童年阴影的他，别提有多高兴和期待。如释重负的他甚至没有和一护及其他人告别，坐上车后头也不回的离开。

父亲的这位朋友性格比较懒散，对白哉采取的是放任政策，只要他不闯祸便不会过多干涉。在这种前提下，他很快忘记之前在L市发生的一切，告诉自己新生活已经到来，那些记忆会被永远埋藏在心底。

18岁那年，已经成人的白哉性格相比6岁时，改变了太多。拥有独立意识的他，告诉父亲他不想继续待在M国，清楚儿子脾气的朽木苍纯，对他说能去的地方只有Y国L市，他必须保护好唯一的长子，好继承家业。

得知这个消息的白哉自然不愿意，和敬爱的父亲吵了一架，险些动起手来。苍纯不知道他为什么会这么抗拒，问他缘由也不回答，无奈，最后还是维持原判，让他去L市念大学。

“生活费还有学费，我会派人打进你的银行账号，你要做的就是好好念完警校，毕业之后随你喜欢。”

白哉见父亲这样强硬，皱皱眉也没多说，父亲身体不好，不能动气。他想了想还是点头答应，大不了当个透明人，大学时光忍忍就过去了。

于是，安排好学校之后，白哉再次踏上去往Y国L市的飞机，和家人道别后他很快收起笑容，想着要怎么去面对接下来发生的。可以的话，他这辈子都不想再见到那个人。

下飞机后，前来接应白哉的保镖早已等候多时，没多问的他知道那个人已经继承黑崎家族，这4名保镖是他从未见过的陌生面孔。

白哉不想和那个人产生任何交集，他决定念完大学立刻离开，再不来这个地方，这个带给他噩梦以及恐惧的罪恶之城，哪怕提及名字都能让他作呕。

“请您下车，行李之类的我们会帮您安排妥当，BOSS正在首领办公室等候，我会帮您带路，朽木少爷。”

白哉看着眼前这个风度翩翩的保镖，大概能够预料到，现在的恶人会是什么样。下车后他发现黑崎家宅似乎比之前大了点，看来势力又壮大了。

“那就麻烦你了。”

“嗯。”

白哉跟在保镖身后，迈步走进眼前砖红色的城堡，他忽然有种不好的预感，但面上没有表现出来。

穿过大门与长长的走廊，又走了三四分钟才到达首领办公室，不耐烦的白哉在心中暗骂恶人真麻烦。把办公室安排在这种地方，不会很烦人吗？

黑崎家族新的首领办公室，座落在城堡的西南角，从这里可以清楚看到大门以及走廊的情况，也能欣赏最大限度的湖面美景，再没有什么角度比这里更合适。

然而，白哉对这些不感兴趣，只想打完招呼回房间休息。他不知道恶人这么多年的境况，也没有向父亲询问，恶人也没有做任何表示，他们都有遵照约法三章。

尽早结束吧，他在心中这样说道。赶路的白哉感觉有点困，保镖打开房门，同时做了个请的姿势。抬腿走进的他忽然又想干呕，好在及时平息下来。

“谢谢你。”

“您太客气了，朽木少爷。”

说完话白哉很快冷下脸，他不知道等待他的会是怎样的恶人，也不知道这么多年过去，恶人的性格会变成什么样。他能做的便是安静接受，三两句结束这次见面，最好打完招呼就别再有所交集。

但白哉也很清楚，事情不会如他所愿。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人与一护H

白哉刚刚站稳脚跟，便听到一阵暧昧的呻吟。保镖打开门请他进去，他狐疑的看着保镖，心中不好的预感越来越强烈。

“嗯……你是没吃饭吗……警官先生……这种程度可不够……”

“你是不是有什么病啊？别咬得这么紧，我快被你夹断了。”

阔别五年，一见面就是这种极具冲击性的场景，白哉愣了一下才反应过来。他看着一个陌生男人，将赤裸着下半身的一护压在桌上，口中骂骂咧咧，抽插的动作却丝毫没有减弱。

“我有没有病……嗯……你不是很清楚吗……这么不高兴的话……你想怎么做就这么做……”

轻笑的一护知道男人只是嘴上说说，故意刺激他，他们交合时产生的水声，在白哉听来格外刺耳。

“啊？！怎么会有人来，你不是说只有我们吗？！”

男人注意到背后的人顿时慌了神，上身趴在桌子上的一护，转动眼珠看向俯视他的白哉，毫不在意的说道。

“不用顾及他。”

“怎么可能？这臭小子该不会是你和哪个女人的私生子吧？我可没有当着他人的面，上演春宫图的嗜好。真是见鬼，我不做了。”

男人一边说话一边穿好衣服，一护本想开口挽留，转念想到不合适便打消这个念头。赤裸着下半身的他没多想，当着白哉的面穿好裤子，恢复正常的他看不出刚刚还在和男人做爱，面上平静异常。

“我还以为谁呢，敢坏我的好事。你的话不用追究太多，佣人已经安排好房间，打完招呼的话，你就可以去休息了。”

“你！真是无耻，我还觉得你会改变，没想到比之前更加不可理喻！”

冷嘲热讽的白哉气得不行，一护无视他的怒火，翘腿坐在办公桌前的沙发上，点燃一支烟。脸上带着情事后特有的红晕，丝毫不觉得，在严肃的办公室做那种事有什么不对。

“见面礼是这个，你没有羞耻心的吗？真是一点也没变，还是那么……那么……”

“那么淫乱？说不出口这两个字，我来替你说，是啊，我就是淫乱不堪，不和男人做爱就活不下去，这个回答满意吗？大少爷。”

“你！”

说这些话的一护安静吸烟，被戳破心思的白哉有些恼羞成怒，想了想他不是这个人的对手，深呼吸一口之后，赌气一样的坐在一护对面的沙发，恶狠狠的瞪眼。

“怎么，你要和我做吗？我对你这样的小孩子不感兴趣。”

“才不是，你不要张口闭口就是这种事，我和你不一样！”

“那为什么这么激动？”

一护甚至没有抬眼，低头看着脚下的地毯，发现有一处污渍没有清理干净。

“嗯……看来要把这块地毯扔掉。”

若有所思的一护很专注，再次被无视的白哉气不打一起来，没多想走上前去，揪住一护的衣领质问道：“你是故意的对不对？！”

看着这样气势汹汹的白哉，一护终于肯抬头。他发现记忆中那个长相稚嫩的小鬼，如今变得愈发俊俏，黑色的眼珠黑色的发，仿佛带着夜晚的宁静。

“你不也是，刚见面就这样，如果不是顾及到你身份特殊，你早就和那些不懂礼貌的人一个下场。冷静点，将来要是当上警察，这么毛毛躁躁可不行。别那么惊讶，你来之前，苍纯伯父已经告诉我你的志愿。”

“……”

白哉被说的无言以对，冷哼了句随后放开。一护整理好被弄乱的衬衣衣领，继续抽起右手的烟，这副气定神闲的样子，惹得白哉更为恼火，却又不能发作。

“大学不是可以住校吗？这样的话，你为什么还要委屈自己来见我？不觉得很矛盾？”

“我……”

“哦，我懂了，你不喜欢吵闹，抱歉，记性不太好。”

被打断的白哉偏过头不去理会，说不过一护的他转而安静下来，知道他在想什么，一护继续补充道：“和你交流比和那些警察都让我头疼，你能保持这样最好。”

“我才没有……”

不服气的白哉正要反驳，见一护将右手的烟熄灭，站起身准备离开。看着眼前的人，他露出不明所以的表情，被逗乐的一护觉得心情大好。

“我要去外面透透气，你没兴趣的话，不用跟过来。”

“我有！”

白哉立刻回答。一护点头默许，一边走向房门一边伸懒腰，他感觉腰有点酸痛，估计是和那个警察做的太激烈导致。

他们走向黑崎家宅正门，只有踏踏的脚步声响起在耳边，独自坐在车后座的一护看着窗外。坐在副驾驶的白哉透过车内后视镜，这才注意到这个人的头发比之前长了点，刚好留在耳朵下方。

“不要一直看，你是爱上我了吗？”

“怎么可能，别自作多情！”

“是吗？那就转过头去。”

无论白哉如何反应，说出怎样大不敬的话语，一护始终保持平静，完全没有被影响。嘴里咬着烟的他，低头陷入沉思。车内只有淡淡的烟味，闻到这股味的白哉意外的并不讨厌。

今天出门只想放松的一护，找到一家电影院，随便买了两张票，接着和不愿配合的白哉看起来。他们看的是一部色情片，提前进场的其他观众，中途离开的差不多，电影进行到一半，留下的只有他们——尽管一开始的观众也没几个。

白哉看着电影里面，男女主角激烈的性爱，觉得实在无聊至极。反倒是一护看得津津有味，目不转睛的样子，让人有种他在看纪录片的错觉。

安静的空间里只有音响发出的声音，相当于包场的白哉和一护，没有买零食也没有买饮料。一个不喜欢一个忘了，气氛诡异至极。就在这时，一护忽然开口打破宁静。

“糟糕，我有反应了，果然不能只看名字就买票，你先坐着，我去一趟卫生间。如果回来电影结束，不用等我。”

“喂……”

一护没给白哉抗议机会，站起身离开，摆手要他好好看。

“不可理喻。”

思考了一下的白哉决定等待。他对色情片没兴趣，高中时看得AV比这个尺度大多了，这种只能算皮毛的电影，竟然能够挑起那个人的欲望，真是不知羞耻。

“呵————”

白哉忍不住苦恼的叹气，这时电影刚好演到最为激烈的部分。他看到男主角毫不怜惜的将女主角当做玩物，无视女主角的抗议，自顾自地动作。脸上带着扭曲愤恨的表情，大有要将女主角做死在床上的架势。

等电影播完，白哉才反应过来，这是一部披着色情片外衣的教育片，或者说是一场悲剧。女主角被男主角当成性奴玩弄得失去自我，却还是毫无怨言，甚至为了救心爱之人失去生命。

“无聊的闹剧。”

白哉对这种夸张的剧情很不屑，嗤之以鼻的他不能理解女主角的做法，认为她疯了才会这样。

“嗯？还在吗？我以为你已经走了。”

返回的一护站在白哉左手边，有些惊讶的询问。此时电影结束，他也没去问接下来的剧情，等会场的灯光全部亮起后，他用眼神示意白哉可以离开。

“啧，那个保安真不识趣，见到我这副样子吓得立刻跑掉，害我只好自己解决，早知道就该揍他一顿。”

边走边说的一护很不高兴，拿出手机准备叫别人来的他，正要拨号却被白哉阻止，看着表情认真的小鬼，他命令他立刻放手。

“我拒绝。”

“你说什么？”一护语气很不耐烦。

“我不想再看到那种画面，从6岁到现在，你一直都是这样，偶尔体谅一下我的心情可以吗？我不想长针眼，更不想被你牵着鼻子走。”

白哉倒也不怕，一字一句的说出真实想法。联系到他的年龄，一护点头答应，同时要他放手，手机快被他捏碎了。

“真是麻烦。”烦躁的一护揉了揉头发。

“这是我的台词。”白哉不忘火上浇油。

“好的我知道，说一遍就够了。”

心情很差的一护懒得和他计较，坐上车后继续看着窗外。白哉见他双手在微微颤抖，脸色也有些异样的红，以为他是被气的也没多想。

那时的白哉，并不知道眼前的人患有严重的性瘾，只是觉得这个人很奇怪，令他难以理解又捉摸不透。

“我头有点晕，开慢点。”

“是，BOSS。”

司机听到后立刻放慢车速，按着额头的一护感觉四肢无力，他呆呆地看向车顶，知道要及时找人缓解，如果欲望不能得到满足，会让他痛苦万分。

“这麻烦的性瘾又犯了，真不该乱看电影。”

一护忍不住暗骂。他不会对部下出手，也不会对身边的人出手，至于朽木，这个小鬼对他避如蛇蝎，也不是合适的人选。

思来想去也没找到办法，一护拿出手机翻看通讯录，期间白哉有抗议被他一口回绝。

“就他好了。”

一护看着通讯录在心中说道。备注上显示，这个人是之前有过一面之缘的咖啡店老板，似乎没有和这个叫拉尔·希斯顿的男人做过，他试着回想男人的容貌与身材，好像可以，也许这会是新的体验。

“把车开往特区，那里有一家Lover咖啡店很合我的口味，到达后你们可以离开，等我忙完再来接我回去。”

“是的，BOSS。”

到达目的地后，司机将一护送到咖啡店准备离开，白哉也要跟上，却被身手敏捷的司机阻拦。

“小孩子少来参与大人间的事，回去休息。”

“混蛋。”被刺激到的白哉说了句脏话。

“还会骂人？看来你这5年，真是学了不少东西。”

气定神闲的一护，为了不影响到其他人，特意站在距离咖啡店店门大约两米的位置，双手插进裤兜的他似笑非笑，冷不丁的说出讽刺话语。口舌之争上不是他对手的白哉使劲瞪，像是要用眼神将他杀死。

“小孩子就回去好好学习，其他的事，和你无关，听到了吗？”

平时和两个妹妹相处久了，一护习惯性的伸出手准备去触碰眼前的白哉。忽然想到约法三章随即收起动作，转而摆手要保镖将白哉带离咖啡店，他见了心烦。

“你混蛋。”

不服气的白哉再次重复。正准备推开咖啡店店门的一护，带着笑容大跨步走向这边，不知道他要干什么的白哉立刻警觉。

“这么急切做什么？还是说，你能帮我解决生理问题？”

“什么意思？”

“就是和我上床。”

这句话一护故意贴在白哉左耳说出口，短短6个字却被他讲的格外色气。他见眼前的小鬼露出气急败坏的表情，很受用的笑出声，并不是他喜欢恶作剧，而是这个小鬼逗起来太有趣。

“混蛋，我杀了你。”

被捉弄的白哉咬牙切齿。转过身走进咖啡店的一护没有理会，不用激将法这小鬼不会懂得知难而退，虽然他很高兴就是了。

“请您上车，朽木少爷，BOSS特意叮嘱我要保护您的安全，请您配合。”

“不知羞耻的混蛋！”

气不过的白哉只想踹一脚车门，面无表情的司机让他更加恼火，坐在副驾驶的他难以消气，心中把一护骂了好几遍，恨不能把这个人立刻掐死。

专心致志开车的司机看了看生气的白哉，不能理解眼里容不得半点沙子的家族首领，为什么会对一个学生这样网开一面，抛开年龄不谈，敢这样和他们首领说话的人，还是第一个。

疑惑不解的司机也没多想，上位者的思想不是他们能够随意揣摩的，如果太过沉迷，到头来会自食恶果。他见过有人被首领犹如垃圾一般扔掉，即使那个人前一秒还在和首领上床，但还是被毫不犹豫的丢弃。

“为什么？为什么要这样？我从心底里宠你爱你啊！”

“正是因为这样，我才觉得恶心。我不想听到爱或者喜欢这两个词，而你，触到了我的原则，当然不能留你。”

“我不服，你还说过……”

“说过什么？说过想和你上床这种话吗？抱歉啊我记性不好，不知道你是哪位。”

“你这个婊子！你这个无情无义的婊子！我杀了你这个恶心的婊子！”

那个男人怒火冲天的样子，让人记忆犹新。司机清楚记得，男人最后被拖出首领办公室的狼狈不堪，而造成这一切的根源，是因为男人对BOSS动了情。

正是见过这种场面，司机才会百思不解。以他对BOSS的了解，谁敢那样冲他大喊大叫，不是被打就是被说的无言以对。可朽木少爷不一样，无论做出怎样的事，BOSS都能直接无视。

也许，若无其事才是最狠的回应。转念想到这里的司机，不再去思考缘由，他知道BOSS自有打算。

两人到达黑崎家宅之后，女佣负责将白哉带去房间，四周被砖红色外墙围绕的城堡，宛如一座方形囚笼。

阳光透过高而尖的屋顶洒在石板路上，整个走廊仿佛被切割成很多不规则的形状。有小鸟停留在东南角方向的屋顶，它的鸣叫是这囚笼中唯一悦耳的声音。

白哉跟着女佣，走到安排好的房间后。女佣告诉他，这间房之前没有住过人，家具也都是全新的，考虑到他已经成年，BOSS特意将房间装修过，如果有什么别的需要，随时可以说出来。

“我知道，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，您太客气了，朽木少爷。”

女佣说完话鞠躬离开，临走前很贴心的关好门。原地便留下白哉一人，他打量着整个房间的摆设，发现床正对着窗户，阳台可以看到庭院里的花朵。

房门左手边是床，右手边则是两排靠墙的书架，床的两边各有一个床头柜，左边放置着一座台灯，右边的花瓶里插着4朵向日葵。

距离床的左手边，不到3米的距离，还有一个不小的套间。白哉打开套间门，发现这是一个衣帽间，有两套S大学的校服挂在衣架上，为了保持洁净，甚至有为它们套上透明的衣物防尘罩。

衣架下面是两个黑色的鞋盒，白哉半蹲下身打开。看到鞋盒里面是两双不同样式的皮鞋，各自配有一双白色的浅口袜，可以说体贴到了极点。

“嗯？这是什么？”

白哉取出鞋注意到有什么掉了出来，捡起地上片状的东西查看。发现这是一小袋创可贴，外袋上有用便利贴写着一行字：“如果鞋磨脚，用这个贴上。”

“不安好心。”

认出这是谁的字迹，白哉不由得冷哼，假惺惺的，做给谁看呢？他又不是小孩子，才没有那么简单被收买，他可不会因为这些就感激的落泪。

尽管按照辈分与年龄，白哉应该称呼一护为哥哥，但在发生很多事之后，自尊心不允许他承认这个多出来的“哥哥”。他只叫过他一次，还是在这个“哥哥”威逼利诱下，做弟弟的自然不会领情。

意外的是，这两双鞋都很合脚，穿好后的白哉绕着房间走了几圈。踩在柔软的地毯上，他明显感觉到鞋子很舒适，并没有出现那个人所说的磨脚情况。

“真是多此一举。”

白哉拿起创可贴正要扔进垃圾桶，转念一想那个人也许碰过，立刻生气的放回原地，仿佛这是什么病原体。

之后，白哉花了两个小时收拾行李，整理房间。躺倒在床上的他看着头顶的吊灯，长长舒了口气。之前住的那个房间，听女佣说似乎已经作为仓库，里面都是些杂物，只有BOSS手中有钥匙。

“那样的话，不就看不了了吗？”

生气的白哉不禁捶打床铺，他还想去看看之前住的房间，顺便告诉那个人，他更喜欢那间房。可惜现在机会直接被扼杀，真是个不折不扣的恶人。

气归气，累了一天的白哉最终没能抵过困意，趴在被子上直接闭眼睡去。侧卧的他身体朝向房门，微微弯曲的双手表示他现在很放松。

打开门的一护看到这一幕，不由得在心中松了口气。暗中庆幸这小鬼没再闹，不然以现在的处境，还真的分身乏术。

“祝你有个好梦，晚安。”

轻声关好门的一护看了看左手的表，指针显示现在是晚上8:15分。难怪他感觉腰酸背痛，没想到被咖啡店老板压在床上做了两个小时。他的身体还真是反应过激，这种程度都招架不住。

“雷纳多，准备晚餐，再把气味重的食物端上来，你和大厨明天不用来了。”

“是，BOSS，我这就去准备。”

管家哪里敢怠慢，三步并作两步前往厨房，没多久便将做好的晚餐推来，见到没有讨厌的食物，一护这才拿起刀叉，摆好餐巾开始动作。他吃饭的速度很快，不到20分钟结束，应付一样的解决重要的晚餐。

“推走吧，甜点半个小时后再上，今天不在客厅，放在我的办公室就好。”

“我知道了，BOSS。”

雷纳多管家微微鞠躬送走一护，看到餐桌上剩一半的食物，他不禁叹气。老爷有告诉他别让少爷太任性，不顾身体。现在这样子怎么办才好？只要提及少爷的坏习惯，立刻会被他不耐烦的赶出去。

“这样下去的话，BOSS的胃病会越来越严重。”

老管家摇头感叹。一旁的两名女佣听到，表示她们也没有合适的办法。无论怎么劝告，BOSS就是不肯好好吃饭，经常吃到一半去工作。

于是，黑崎家宅上上下下的佣人，开始为如何让BOSS好好吃饭这个问题，集体想破了头。

而被佣人们称作BOSS的人，此刻正坐在办公室的沙发上闭目养神，洗完澡的他半干的头发还在滴水。量身定做的西装包裹住他挺拔出色的身材，然而脖颈与手腕露出的吻痕，暴露出这个黑手党首领嗜好特殊。

“啊……太过纵欲脑袋都没法正常思考了。”

一护右手按着额头，有气无力的自言自语。翘起右腿的他，睁眼见到的是一成不变的景象，略长的橘发柔顺的垂在脑后与耳朵下方，他闻到身上残留的沐浴露香味，这股味道让他头更晕。

相较于5年前，如今的一护已经成功继承家业，除过这些。他的容貌和性格，相对于之前也产生不少改变，不说出真实年龄，外人会以为他是个高中生。

但那只是表象，只是他想让外人看到的表象。作为他师父的蓝染惣右介，曾经告诉他，要在黑手党的世界立足并占有一席之地，首先要改变的是容貌。在容貌上让对手放松警惕，是每个黑手党首领必须要牢记的道理。

“第一印象是很重要的。”

一护想起说这话的蓝染，不禁翻了个白眼，他还没见过哪个老师在指导学生时，教着教着就教到了床上。不过他也没资格去说，谁让最开始是他诱惑的蓝染呢？

“这不能改变，蓝染依然是个混账东西的事实。”

尽管一护很感激他这个师父，但在床上的蓝染，和平时的他完全不是一个人。经常弄得徒弟身上全是咬痕，最为隐秘的大腿内侧也不放过，只要他们上床，一护浑身上下别想有一处干净的地方。

“不过，我这个师父技术倒是很好。”

否则一定会被我踹下床，一护在心里补了句。他承认蓝染某个部位很合他的胃口，可当他每次下不来床时，只想杀了这个人。

“BOSS，您吩咐厨房的餐后甜点已经准备好。”

“拿进来。”

“是。”

女佣将手中的餐盘放在餐桌上，摆好餐巾与餐具。坐在沙发上的一护始终没去看，他看起来很累，女佣开始担心他的身体，上次因为一时疏忽，导致BOSS吃坏肚子住了一星期的医院，她现在还记得老爷训人的样子，想想都害怕。

可是看到BOSS这张脸，女佣又觉得没什么，更何况BOSS还有替她们求情。对比之下，她反倒觉得平时杀伐决断的BOSS，看着帅了很多。

“不，BOSS本来就长的不错啊。”

女佣一边观察一护的容貌一边窃喜。她对BOSS这种耐看型的没有抵抗力，偏偏还比她小6岁，看着就像她亲弟弟一样可爱，所以受点委屈没什么。对她这种极度颜控的人来说，这些都不是太大的问题。

吃完餐后甜点的一护，似乎没有注意到女佣的小心思，当她不存在。开口让她将餐盘和餐具收走，告诉所有人没事别来打扰他工作，否则一律辞退。

“你明天不用来了，拉缇娜女佣。别以为我不知道你在想什么，意图那么强烈，傻子都能感觉到，酬劳我会让管家一分不少的给你，你现在可以走了。”

“啊？可我……”

“不用多说，你应该明白，没有人可以改变我的原则，即使是我父亲。”

“BOSS，您不能……”

“还不动作，你是要我请你出去吗？”

坐在办公椅上的一护，抬眼看向抗议的拉缇娜，琥珀色的眼中是令人毛骨悚然的寒意。这让拉缇娜仿佛看到狩猎状态的猎豹，一个眼神就能有这种杀伤力，还真是低估了这个人。

“是，我知道了，谢谢您一直以来的照顾，BOSS。”

权衡利弊的女佣决定遵照命令，她可不想再被那种眼神盯着，不然晚上会做噩梦。

送走女佣的一护继续工作，知道今晚注定又是个不眠夜。这几个月竞争对手抓住一切机会，想要将他从黑手党世界里除名，因此一秒也不能放松，更不能让竞争对手抓到任何空隙。

“明天早上8:40，格雷斯家的女儿温莎·格雷斯会来拜访；10:20，切尔诺家的首领希·切尔诺会来委托事务；下午14:30，迈赫家有一场葬礼要参加；17:10，拜访柯特·德林杰，并参加她女儿娜利·德林杰的婚礼；晚上8:50，参加菲诺·卡顿斯克的葬礼。”

一护轻声念出明天的日程表，感叹时间还是那么紧，没有喘息的机会。他这个心大的父亲，准备不问世事，要和他母亲过隐居生活吗？真是一点也没有人性。

“这些葬礼还要参加多少次才能结束？那种地方去太多，连我也会被传染，麻烦死了。”

一天要参加两场葬礼，即使是一向内心没多少波动的一护，也忍不住埋怨。这几天L市有两个家族相互竞争，死了不少人，虽然他很高兴，对手不用动手就能消失两个，但连续一星期参加葬礼，脾气再好的人也会厌烦。

“不过，一件件慢慢解决也好，就当是锻炼身体。”

一护放下右手的日程表，转身看着背后的黑夜。他忽然想起白哉和这夜色一样的眼，笑了笑告诉自己别分心，那个小鬼应该不会再给他找麻烦。

寂静的办公室只有笔尖摩擦纸张的沙沙声，已经习惯这种状态的一护，一目十行的看过成堆的文件，右手边的咖啡早已凉透，也没时间去喝。他专注于工作的样子，与白天在床上的表现判若两人。

白哉睡到半夜被饿醒，因为和一护赌气没吃晚餐，结果现在肚子开始抗议。抵不过饥饿的他只好起床，他知道黑崎家宅的厨房在哪儿，5年过去，唯独这个地方的位置没变。

出门出的急的白哉没去看时间，不知道现在几点。他见首领办公室的房间亮着灯想绕道走，但不是很熟悉现在黑崎家宅的布局，知道的路只有这一条，而这条路要经过首领办公室。

“还好，没有被发现。”

让白哉很高兴的是，他半夜起床的举动没有被注意到，然而等他到达厨房，却被眼前的景象惊讶到。偌大的厨房除过厨具，没有一个可以食用的东西，冰箱里也只有生的蔬菜和生肉，饿的不行的他真想啃下去。

“为什么不开灯？”

前往厨房准备冲泡热咖啡的一护，凭借身形便能判断出，那个在厨房里到处翻找食物的人是谁。他见白哉露出无比惊讶又难堪的表情，内心毫无波动，不觉得这有什么好笑的。

“我忘了告诉你，黑崎家宅每天的餐食，吃不完都会扔掉。你在厨房找不到能够立刻食用的东西很正常，如果你不介意，我可以帮你做饭。”

“谁要……”

被戳破心思的白哉正要反驳，咕咕响的肚子却出卖了他。一护听到后没做任何反应，放下右手的咖啡杯，挽起袖子穿好围裙开始准备，没多久便做好一份煎蛋和三明治。

“吃吧。”

一护将色香味俱全的煎蛋与三明治做好，放进餐盘递给白哉，见他露出惊讶的表情，一边脱下围裙一边解释道：“我母亲教过我一段时间的厨艺，你看着很饿，生肉做起来太耗时间，吃这些垫垫。不用道谢，吃完后把餐盘放在原地就好，明天佣人会来清洗。”

“你要去哪儿？”

白哉见一护离开连忙询问，停下脚步的他转头回答：“做我该做的。饿了的话就快点动作，凉了会不好吃。”

说完一护迈步离开，没给身后的人说话机会。拿起刀叉的白哉看着煎蛋和三明治，不知道如何是好。他总感觉刚刚的恶人语气很奇怪，像是隔着一层布，听不出话中真意。

算了别想那么多，填饱肚子才是最重要的。白哉没有留意到，一护左手手指被烫出来的红印，还很不解为什么恶人明明已经做完饭，还特意在水龙头下面冲了很久的水，以为他很嫌弃他。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有暴力血腥画面

“昨晚，谢谢你做的晚餐，我吃完了，味道很好。”

“嗯……我知道，你也太见外了，我不是说不用道谢吗？”

白哉诚心诚意的道谢得到这种回应，他气的右手握拳。看着躺在沙发上，用书盖住脸的一护，觉得这个人是故意给他难堪。

“必要的礼节还是要有的，我可不想事后被你说不知感恩。”

“我没那么斤斤计较，你把我当成什么人了？没事的话就走吧，别打扰我睡觉。”

说完，一护摆手要白哉离开。平躺着的他没理会生气的小鬼，要他立刻离开。白哉听到后气的鼓起腮帮子，只想一刀砍了他。

凌晨四点多才睡觉的一护困得不行，因为帮白哉做了一顿晚餐，文书工作相较往常推迟两个小时。他记得做完晚餐是两点多，看完所有文件，天已经微微亮。

没等一护睡好，早起的白哉又将他吵醒。问了佣人才知道现在是6:12分，难怪他的眼睛又酸又疼，他能不发火已经算是最大限度的忍耐。

还有两个小时，温莎·格雷斯小姐会来拜访，一护想着这件事，不由得在心中叹气。听人说这位小姐脾气不好，出了名的厌恶异性，拒绝与异性有任何接触。不知道她的父亲，巴拉克·格雷斯先生在想什么，安排这次见面目的何在。

想着事情的一护最终还是抵不过困意，闭眼慢慢睡去，纸质书本特有的味道让他莫名很安心。只有在休息时，他才能稍微放松下来，不用去顾及太多礼义廉耻。

“混蛋混蛋，无耻混蛋！”

离开首领办公室的白哉想打人，他踹了踹右脚一根无辜的柱子，站在走廊生闷气。他和恶人势不两立，永远也不能和谐相处，他就知道恶人不会这么好心收留他，每天气都能吃饱，那里还有时间去想别的！

气到脸红的白哉索性坐在草坪上，在心里一件件数恶人的无耻行为，又想到恶人帮他做的晚餐，心里的气顿时消了一大半。一时间生气也不是原谅也不是，自己把自己很快绕晕，成功陷入思维困局。

“到底应该怎么办啊————”

苦恼不已的白哉躺在草坪上，对着湛蓝的天空大喊。身为朽木家未来的继承者，他不需要和恶人太亲近，和这种人扯上关系准没好事，他可是切身体会过的。

黑崎家宅来来往往的佣人和保镖，见到躺在草坪上的白哉，有窃窃私语的有偷笑的也有疑惑不解的，但他们没有去打扰，清楚这个人是BOSS叮嘱过的特殊情况。

白哉为此烦恼不已，一护这边却睡得很熟，以至于他险些错过与温莎·格雷斯小姐的会面，等洗漱完毕穿好衣服，他的眼里不再有困意，恢复体力后他看起来精神不错。

“我代表我父亲和我本人，欢迎您的到来，温莎小姐。”

一护微笑着和眼前的人打招呼，他没有触碰也没有与温莎行握手礼，坐下后也保持适当的距离。对不喜欢异性的温莎来说，这种绅士风度再好不过。

“家父要我先从和黑崎先生接触开始，我还担心会遇到登徒子，如果是您的话，似乎不用太过顾虑。”

温莎碧绿的眼珠似上好的翡翠，她注视着一护，同时在心中为他橘色的发惊讶。第一次见有人天生拥有这种特殊发色，她不由得多看了几眼，她洋娃娃一样的脸上，浮现出一种类似于兴趣之类的表情。

“您过奖了，温莎小姐也是一位淑女。我一直很仰慕您父亲格雷斯先生，能够得到您和您父亲的信任，我很荣幸。”

“没有那么夸张啦哈哈，您太言重了。”

站在温莎右手边的女佣观察着自家小姐，发现她的语气轻松愉快。平时与别的异性交流，小姐总是很戒备，并且要防止被骚扰，今天的她能够和黑崎先生侃侃而谈，算是一大进步。

两人说了一个多小时，从兴趣爱好到喜欢的电影，巧合的是，他们都很喜欢阿尔·帕西诺，也喜欢莎士比亚。有这么多共同点，温莎觉得与异性或者说和一护交流，也没有想象中那么难，或许她应该尝试迈出第一步。

“谢谢您肯听我说这些琐碎的事情，真是麻烦您了，黑崎先生。”

“不会，能和您这样才貌兼备的淑女交谈，我也很高兴。”

“我想我对您这样的绅士，可能需要改观。我父亲要我来黑崎家宅，我还是有点恐惧的，但和您聊了这么久，我想我可以更勇敢一点，再次向您道谢。”

“您太客气了，温莎小姐，我们都要向前走不是吗？”

听到这样的回答，温莎感觉之前的担忧是多余的，大胆的与一护行完握手礼之后，她暗中鼓励自己，别想太多，事情没有想象中那么可怕。

两人道别后，一护看了看手表，现在是早上9:50，距离切尔诺家的首领希·切尔诺到达还有半个小时。返回首领办公室的他命令佣人将咖啡杯全部撤掉，希·切尔诺不喜欢咖啡，他特地托人调查过，他师父说过第一印象很重要。

处理完所有事务，夜幕已经降临，参加完葬礼回来的一护，路上和人撞了车，他扶额感叹了句祸不单行。回到黑崎家宅，私人医生小心谨慎的为他消毒包扎，好在伤口不是很深，很快就能痊愈。

“对不起让您受了伤，是小的的失职，请您原谅，BOSS！”

司机深深鞠躬以表歉意，一护没好气的看了他一眼，要他立刻滚蛋，他看了就手痒。司机以为他要被辞退，开口再次道歉，本就烦躁的一护不禁翻了个白眼。

“我是让你去休息，你没看现在几点了吗？是对方逆行，和你没关系，赶紧给我走，真烦人。”

“那……那您……”司机有点难以置信，抬头泪眼汪汪的看着自家BOSS，一护见到后只想踹他一脚。

“就是说我不会计较，还不走？我改变主意的速度很快。”

“是……是的……那祝您有个好梦！”

司机说完立刻一溜烟离开。一护看着他不由得皱眉，没见过这么神经质的人，不懂为什么会怕成这样，他长得很像恶鬼还是怎么？

私人医生看着一护疑惑的表情，偷偷撇了撇嘴。他们这位首领平时确实很平易近人，但生气时极度可怕，见过一次就绝不想见第二次的那种，好在首领很少生气。

百思不解的一护睡觉前都在想这件事，他觉得家族里的人看他的眼神很奇怪，不是带着恶意的眼神，也不是托斯卡那样赤裸裸的。他有那么可怕？他自己都不知道，能把巴尔克吓成那样？

罢了，多想无益，有那时间还不如早点休息。抱着这样的疑问，一护翻了个身，额头上的伤口隐隐作痛，闭眼前他在想，明天应该找谁和他做。

第二天，睡够的白哉，一边伸懒腰一边起床，刷牙时他注意到头发有点长，决定去理发店修剪修剪。又不知怎么的，忽然想起恶人的头发，鬼使神差的……想摸那个人的发。

“你疯了吗朽木白哉？不是说好的不和他有交集的吗？”

白哉用双手拍了拍脸，告诉自己不能违背原则，约法三章在先，他可不能反悔也不能松口，他也有头发，真的忍不住自己摸自己的还不行吗？

“朽木少爷，早餐已经做好了，请问您是在自己的房间用餐，还是和BOSS一起？”

“在我房……”白哉顿了顿觉得有点奇怪，冲干净嘴里的牙膏泡沫回答道：“我自己一会儿去客厅，谢谢你，西娅。”

“好的，我知道了，那就请您尽快。”

他真没必要这么戒备，也没这么反应过激，白哉告诉自己。只要保证恶人不会做什么，他们相处的还算可以，5年过去，他心里也没之前那么排斥，最多是有点心理障碍。

心理医生告诉白哉别多想也别太在意，这种心理障碍如果努力一下，还是有治愈的可能性，只是不能说清楚具体的时间和办法。

“只能走一步看一步了。”

好像也只有这个办法，白哉不禁叹气。穿好衣服后他走向客厅，却没见到一护。佣人告诉他BOSS还在休息，可能要一两个小时才会醒，要他先用餐。

“我可以去看他吗？不按时吃早餐会影响健康。”

“可以，但BOSS不喜欢被打扰，所以我建议朽木少爷您别这样。”

“不行，我要让他起床，你要是阻拦我就告诉你们BOSS，你欺负我。”

佣人一听哪里敢再说，眼看白哉走进一护的卧室，他只好让大厨推迟上餐。如果不是BOSS有提前叮嘱，他当然会阻止朽木少爷这种举动，但现在是特殊情况。

白哉敲门后没有得到回应，他打开门走进去，见床上的一护呼吸均匀，背朝向门的方向。那头显眼柔顺的橘发，似故乡夕阳一样的橘发，在浅色的被套与枕套衬托下，仿佛发着光。又像是在吸引人去触碰，一种微妙感袭上白哉的心头，让他情不自禁的伸出右手。

等白哉抚摸到那头橘发后，他发现手感比之前的更柔顺光滑，没忍住多停了几秒。他丝毫没有察觉到，自己这样的行为有什么不对，只是因为想，所以就做了。

见一护快要苏醒，白哉立刻收回手，装作什么也没发生的保持距离。

“……嗯……好困……”

一护闭着眼起身，迷迷糊糊的呢喃。伸出右手习惯性摸了摸后颈，他房间床的左侧是窗户，此刻阳光正好透过窗户洒进来，昨晚忘记拉窗帘的他，被阳光刺的睁不开眼。

赤裸着上半身的一护微微仰头，顿了几秒才知道现在是早晨。他白皙的肌肤在阳光的照映下，泛着一层淡淡的光。锻炼的极好的身体，即使从侧面也能看到形状分明的腹肌，这一幕有种说不出的诱惑与色欲之气。

“你……你为什么不穿衣服？！”

“啊？”

突然被吵到的一护寻找声源，见到右手边的白哉，神色古怪的看了看，接着开口道：“我在自己的房间，为什么要穿那么多？我没全裸已经够好了。”

“那……那也不能……那也不能这样穿！”

白哉捂住眼不去看，试图通过这种方式掩饰，他刚刚看到那样的恶人，竟然觉得没看够的慌乱。面对强词夺理的白哉，一护懒得和他计较，打完呵欠准备起床。

“你把衣服穿好啊！”

全身上下穿了一件黑色内裤的一护，惹得白哉再次抗议。无视他莫名其妙的话语，一护走向卫生间洗漱，结束后，他见白哉还站在原地，径直抬腿踩上床穿衣服，仿佛当眼前的人不存在。

“你来做什么？是被佣人欺负了还是有别的需要？”

一护一边系着衬衣纽扣一边问。白哉也就呆呆地看，等最后一颗纽扣系好，他忽然觉得恶人这副身材被藏起来很可惜。

“罢了，问你也没用。能有这个疑问的我，也是够蠢。”

“你！”

白哉被这样一说，刚刚对一护的好感瞬间消失，转而瞪着他，希望能用这种办法把眼前的人杀死，但也知道那不可能。

“别瞪了，再瞪眼珠都快出来了。”

穿好西装外套的一护绕过白哉，本想拍他的肩膀，想到约法三章随即收起动作，只开口说了这句。对他这样的“讽刺”有免疫力的白哉，假装听不到的吐舌做鬼脸。

佣人们见白哉完好无损的出来，纷纷惊讶的睁眼，他们没看错吧？那个极度讨厌被吵醒的BOSS，居然一脸平静的坐下来吃早餐，没有发火也没有黑着脸，这是什么奇特的状况？看来明天太阳要从西边升起来。

这样的话，朽木少爷不是比BOSS更可怕吗？得出这个结论的佣人们，一致当做什么也没看到，同时集体决定，以后宁愿惹BOSS也不惹朽木少爷。

管家见一护起床，立刻摆手让佣人将早餐推来，摆好后随即恭敬地站在一旁，等待主人用完餐。

白哉坐在一护的右手边，不时瞥一瞥，他看见恶人拿着刀叉的姿势优雅而端正，西餐礼仪也很合格。被打理的柔顺的橘发泛着光，琥珀色的眼从侧面看去，仿佛猫眼石一般透亮干净。即使是咀嚼食物，也没有讨厌的吧唧声，他第一次觉得人在吃饭时，竟然能够这样性感而诱惑。

停停停朽木白哉，你失心疯了吗？你在想什么？这只是一顿很普通的早餐，太久没见女人所以疯了吗？看清楚眼前的人是谁，他前几天刚刚发过誓，要和这个人势不两立来着。

“你再盯我也不会少块肉，有这力气不如多看看书怎么样？你还有两个月才上大学，别整天想着怎么对付我，你这么急，会让我认为你爱上我了。”

“我才没有！你不要以为每个人都喜欢你！”

啊啊这个人还是这么讨厌！被说到哑口无言的白哉，发誓总有一天要用自己的办法堵住这张嘴，让恶人再也不能这样气他。

“那就安静下来，好好吃早餐，被你盯着我会很不舒服。”

“哼，自作多情的家伙！”

拿起刀叉的白哉狠狠切着餐盘里的培根，仿佛那是一护。这副样子惹得佣人们哭笑不得，他们真没见过谁敢这样和BOSS说话，还能不被打一顿或者踹一脚。

用完早餐后，一护准备外出，白哉则要去参观S大学，两人的方向正好一致。就在这时，之前被辞退的女佣拉缇娜，满脸都是泪水，面色苍白的从左侧走向大门。立刻察觉到不对的一护大喊趴下，同时抱住没有反应过来的白哉，快速翻滚到右手边的人工湖。

剧烈的爆炸声响起在安静的黑崎家宅，鸟群被惊的飞起，前一秒还很完整的拉缇娜，后一秒被炸的只剩血沫。

“大家都没事吧？！”

管家雷纳多最先从地上站起来，训练有素的两名保镖没有受伤，司机也完好无损。见没有伤亡，他悄悄舒了口气。这才发现BOSS与朽木少爷不见了，他惊讶的睁眼，心中惊慌失措，连忙让保镖连同司机一起寻找。

“快找！BOSS出了事我们都得死！”

老管家铿锵有力的声音吓得两名保镖身体僵直，不敢去想BOSS死亡会有什么后果的他，急得慌了手脚。

“别找了，我没事。”

“BO……BOSS……您……”

雷纳多看着身后的一护，难以置信的睁大双眼。浑身湿透的一护手中抱着晕厥的白哉，发上脸上全是水。他将白哉放在地上，按压他的胸膛，见他吐出几口水苏醒，知道他没有大碍。

“你没事吧？”

“没……咳咳……没事……发生什么了？”

不明所以的白哉，见到黑着脸的一护，预感得到有什么事情发生，他开口询问却没得到回答。

站起身的一护要管家将白哉带去房间，让私人医生检查一下有没有别的地方受伤。听到响动的其余保镖，拿枪立刻将正门围住，好确保不会再有第二次袭击。

“还真敢啊契柯家这帮混蛋，在我眼皮底下这样挑衅，以为我没脾气吗？妈的真晦气。”

一护吐出口中的水草，眼神阴鸷的他吓得管家顿时噤了声。保镖首领拉德林向他汇报情况，告诉他敌人只从正门攻入，南门与北门没有异常。

“呵呵，果然是在试探吗？会用人体炸弹这种卑鄙的手段，我想也不敢从正面攻击。真是一群蠢货，以为我是5年前那个小孩吗？”

“我们现在怎么做，BOSS，要反击吗？”

拉德林问着家族首领，一护看着被炸成废铁的汽车，想了想开口道：“不用，静观其变，我倒要看看契柯家这个老不死的，能翻出什么浪？半条腿都已经踏进棺材，还不肯给年轻人让位，十足的老顽固。”

“您的意思是？”

“当做什么也没发生，既然对方已经摆明态度，那我也不需要顾及长幼有序。告诉所有人提高警惕，如果发现有可疑人物靠近黑崎家宅，立刻击毙。”

“是，属下领命。”

保镖首领听完，立刻用对讲机下达通知，一护伸手捋顺湿透的橘发，转身返回办公室，今天所有日程全部取消。接下来要做的不能告诉任何人，他需要找一个理由，为家族的军火交易盖上合格的印章。

为了阻止事态蔓延，一护最终花重金压下这则爆炸性的新闻，如果被好事的媒体知道，势必会暴露黑崎家宅所在地。那些喜欢看戏的观众，以他们的智商只会把事情越搅越乱，要从源头扼杀这个致死量。

至于警察那边，他有认识的熟人会摆平，当成一般的刑事案件处理就行。拉缇娜是个孤儿，没有亲人也没有朋友，这再好不过，省的有人借机来闹。

等所有的事情处理完，已经是4天后。这场恐怖的袭击，被临危不惧的一护以最快速度压制，兄弟家族知道后向他询问需不需要帮助。一口回绝的他告诉对方，契柯家的目标是自己并非别人，这老不死的当年折磨他时就喜欢这样。

而对这些，身为前任首领的黑崎一心，说了句我儿子真厉害没再做什么。转头抱着两个女儿，感叹女儿比儿子可爱多了。心大的让管家不知道该怎么形容，甚至还嫌弃儿子打扰了他和女儿联络感情。

这天，照常营业的Cats酒吧，迎来一位特殊的客人。这间位于SOHO街区西北角的沙发酒吧，美式装修风格狂野中又带着一丝温柔，看得出老板很有品味也很用心。

“叮铃——”

听到门铃声的侍者，连忙说了句欢迎光临。抬头去看眼前的客人，却被他脸上带着的笑容吸引，愣了几秒才反应过来。

“随便来一杯你们的招牌鸡尾酒就好。”

“好的，请稍等。”

一护上身穿着一件纯白T恤，下身则是一条黑色牛仔裤，脚上穿着白色的运动鞋。他环顾四周，发现整间酒吧加上他只有5个人，现在不是酒吧营业的高峰时间段，那正好，不然他特意挑的这身衣服就白穿了。

“这是您点的酒，请慢用，先生。”

“谢谢你。”

“不用。”

一护接过侍者递过来的酒杯，看也没看的仰头喝完，见他如此豪迈，侍者惊讶的睁眼但也没表现出来。见过形形色色的客人，他对此已经见怪不怪。

“把你们老板叫来，我有话要说。”

一护等了半个小时，见其余4个人全部离开，他对着疑惑不解的侍者开口道。没听明白他的用意，侍者以为他调错了酒，正要询问却见眼前的客人收起笑容，盯着他再次重复。

“不去的话，就杀了你，诺拉先生。”

一护看着侍者的工牌，笑弯了眼。这种命令性的语气，让侍者不禁咽了咽口口水。正要掏出手机打电话报警，却被速度更快的一护抓住右手按在吧台，他立刻向头顶的监控摄像头求助。

“哦……原来如此，真是个巧妙的设计。”

一护顺着侍者所看的地方抬头，果然看到一个闪着红光的摄像头。诺拉见事情不妙，开口想说话，却被一护按着头死死压在吧台上，任凭他怎样挣扎也无济于事。

“还不叫？看来你是真的很忠心，应该让你们老板多给你一些工资啊。”

“你这……混蛋……”

曾是混混出身的诺拉本性暴露，一护依旧保持微笑，他左手按住侍者，右手对着头顶的摄像头竖了个中指。

没多久，从吧台左侧的帘子后面走出好几个人，一护看到领头的随即放手。诺拉右脸被压在桌子上疼得不行，见到老板后立刻说明情况。

“我们来做个交易，这位先生。”

“你是什么人，敢这样和我们老板说话？！”

一个性格比较急的男人大喊。一护趁他冲过来的瞬间，抓住他的衣领重重按向吧台，眨眼将一把短刀刺入男人的右手食指与中指指缝，被吓到的男人惊出一身冷汗。盯住闪着寒光的短刀半天不敢说话，如果不是这个人手下留情，他的右手早已被锋利的刀刃切掉。

“我在和你们老板商量问题，无关人士少来插手好吗？”

一护挑眉看着脸上全是冷汗的男人，故意慢条斯理的说道。没等他继续，已经有两个人向他扑过来，他抬起右腿将他们踢翻在地，剩下的四人一拥而上，手中空无一物的他们压根不是一护的对手，没几下便被全部解决，捂着头或者肚子疼的哀嚎。

“我……我认识他……老板……他是黑崎家族的首领……好像叫……叫黑崎一护。”

躺在地上的一个长相粗犷的男人，结结巴巴的说着。站在原地的葛力姆乔，看着刚刚打败最后一名手下，缓缓站起身的一护眯眼，见他露齿而笑，明白这小子不是好对付的类型。

“我再问你一遍，要不要和我做一场交易？葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克先生。”

“我……”

几乎是瞬间，刚刚还站在距离葛力姆乔5米远的一护，以鬼魅般的速度接近，手中多了一把短刀的他，将刀尖抵在葛力姆乔的下颚，迫使他仰头看着自己，随即开口说道。

“这场交易，我想我们双方都会互惠互利。”

尚在震惊中的葛力姆乔，看了看下颚的刀尖又看了看微笑的一护，不明白他是怎么在这么远的距离靠近。这种令常人无法反应的速度，想想都让他脊背发凉，如果不是这个人似乎有求于他，他现在也许早已倒地身亡。

其他人也没有反应过来，只能感觉到刺骨的寒意，这个留着一头嚣张橘发的人，明明看着弱不禁风，没想到爆发力这么强。在场其余人后怕之余不禁暗自庆幸，他们的脑袋还完完整整长在脖子上。

“所以，葛力姆乔先生，你的回答是什么呢？”

一护做着挑衅。大笑过后的葛力姆乔嘴角带着嗜血的笑，当一护再次注意到，后脑已经抵上一把枪。与此同时，刚刚被他打倒在地的所有人，纷纷将枪口对准距离他面门不到2㎝的地方，被6把枪抵住脑袋的他，毫不畏惧的抬眼。

被团团包围的一护放开右手的短刀，尽管如此，葛力姆乔的下颚被刀尖抵住的地方还是出了血，他用手擦去血接着要手下开枪，却没有注意到一护嘴角得逞的笑。

“你们是一个个上还是一起？我都可以奉陪。”

“死到临头还嘴硬，真是不可理喻！”

6名下手异口同声说道，一护握紧右手的短刀，笑得更加开心。

其中一名男人见到这种笑容，忽然有种似曾相识的感觉。等他再去看，只见刚刚还站着的其余5个兄弟，手中的枪已经全部变成废铁，金属掉落在地板上发出清脆的碰撞声。慢慢转过头的他，发现不知道什么时候，右手的枪只剩一个光秃秃的枪柄。

“啊——————”

最开始用枪抵住一护后脑的男人，被他踩着左脸狠狠压向地板。穿着纯白T恤的他，冷冷的看着这个不知好歹的男人，很想就这样将他踩死。

“鬼……白鬼……这是白鬼……会吃人的白鬼啊啊啊……”

不知6人中的谁喊出这句，所有人开始将目光转移到，站在酒吧中央的一护身上。恐惧让他们不敢再动，只是呆愣着，目眦尽裂的看着这个陌生人。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈有种，这小子真有种啊，能在10分钟内连续躲过两次攻击，真是有种，哈哈哈我好久没和这样的人打过架了。正巧今天心情好，那就让我见识见识，传说中的黑手党首领，是不是徒有虚名。”

众人除过一护又看向葛力姆乔，以为他被吓傻了，听完才知道他要动真格，一时间安静的酒吧响起一阵欢呼声。

可惜的是，没等他们欢呼完，刚刚还气势高涨的葛力姆乔，没注意因打斗散落在地的酒瓶，随后一脚踩上。顺着站立的地方向前滑行，一直滑到距离他差不多3米远的一护脚边。由于摔倒时的作用力，他的额头重重磕在了地板上，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。

“你……不用这么欢迎我的……”

就连一护也没有反应过来，愣了愣才说出这句话。他看着憋笑的6个男人，露出一种类似于同情和不明所以夹杂的表情。这激怒了葛力姆乔，他从地上跳起来揪住一护的衣领，恶狠狠的警告道：“你敢把这件事说出去，老子就废了你！”

“不……所以我不是说，你不需要这么大张旗鼓吗？”

酒吧里蔓延着一丝尴尬的气氛，恢复正常的一护看着恼羞成怒的葛力姆乔，感觉他选错了人，那他托人调查的心思不就白费了吗？定力极强的他，没有理会笑到肚子疼的其余6个人，只是在想他也许应该另外去寻找合适的人。

“你这臭小子到底有没有在听？！我真想杀了你！喂！听老子说话！”

“在听在听，我快要被你吼聋了。”

一护看着气急败坏的葛力姆乔，决定另寻合适的人，看来下次调查要更加细致，不然，到时候亏损的还是自己。L市的沙发酒吧和普通酒吧很多，也不缺这一个，总能找到满意的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有夜一与一护H，第四爱情节，触雷慎入

吵闹过后，Cats继续正常营业，交涉失败的一护，看到气急败坏的葛力姆乔感觉头疼。他派人赔偿完酒吧的损失后，随即坐车去往酒店，丝毫不为自己挑衅他人的举动羞愧。

“等再遇见这小子，我一定杀了他。”

葛力姆乔看着眼前的一片狼藉，恶狠狠的说道。一旁的手下悄悄将一护的名片递给他，要他别生气。夺过名片的他，看完后只想撕掉，转念想到或许会有用又止住动作。

“算那小子有点良心，知道付赔偿费，老板你就别想了，做生意，难免会遇到疯子。”

“就是，巴克大哥说得对，老板你就别和那种人一般见识。”

手下你一言我一语，开始给葛力姆乔宽心。气极的他没听进去几句，想着再有下次，他会直接把那小子的脖子拧断。

离开Cats酒吧的一护，让司机将车开往某个私人别墅。这次得到资料的方式不同于往常，他需要支付的不仅限于金钱，还有一个额外的附加条件。

想到附加条件的一护，不由得皱紧眉头。每次付完报酬，他的身体会很不舒服，虽然不是第一次，但他还是很抗拒。无奈的是，可以提供有用高效的办法，只有这一种。

下车后，一护让司机先离开，3天后再来接他，这期间除非有重大事务才允许打扰。司机领命后，注意到家族首领脸色有点发白，也就识相的闭嘴。

一护迈步走进眼前的私人别墅，保镖见到后，立刻领头带路。他们走了三四分钟才到达目标房间，有些不适的一护拢了拢西装外套，看得出他在紧张。

“请进，黑崎先生，当家已经等候多时。”

保镖打开房门说道。一护抬脚走进，听到关门声，他回头看了看，等转过身，领带忽然被人拿起，再去看眼睛已经被遮住。

“我还以为你不会来，好久不见，我的徒弟长本事了啊。”

“没有，夜一师父。”

一护的声音有点不稳，听到后的夜一轻笑出声。放下拿着徒弟领带的手，张开双臂给了他一个拥抱，在他左耳边开口道：“我今天兴致好，可能会做的比较粗暴，这样也没关系？”

“嗯，这是不得不付的报酬。”

“真听话，不过在那之前，你先去洗个澡，我已经清理干净必要的道具，等你洗完澡再说也不迟。我的浴室只有女式浴衣，所以，就得委屈你继续穿自己的衣服。”

“我知道。”

夜一看着乖乖照做的一护，感叹徒弟太过可爱听话，明明已经成为黑帮老大，做这种事的时候，还是会害羞紧张。她知道徒弟在和各种男人上床，但不影响什么，她玩的尽兴就好。

作为教授一护枪法的师父，夜一对这个徒弟赞赏有加。除过一护是她唯一一位弟子以外，更多的在于，她这个徒弟，在床上总是格外乖巧，让做什么就会做什么，从不反抗也不提出异议。仿佛一只发情期的流浪猫，尽管每次都会被玩到哭泣，但很懂得守口如瓶。

听到浴室里的水声，夜一将放在床头柜的道具一一检查，保证都有做过消毒与清洗，如果出现差错，她可就没办法和徒弟玩了。

夜一看着各种尺寸的阳具模型，想着待会儿要先从哪个开始用起，手里这个紫色的应该可以，上面还有小小的凸起，就尺寸和大小来说刚刚好。

正在夜一想着用哪个情趣用品时，洗完澡的一护已经穿好衣服，他面色微红，走路的姿势有点不自然。见他这样，夜一知道徒弟有照她说的做。

“有穿好我给你特意挑选的衣服吗？”

她强调了“特意”两个字，惹得一护面色更红，随着玩乐程度的一再上升，夜一越来越喜欢这种感觉。

“真乖，你知道怎么做，就不用我教你了吧？”

一护轻声回答一个嗯字。随后将双手并拢朝向夜一，十指交叉相扣的动作，让“宠爱”他的夜一心情大好，捆绑的力道相比往常温柔不少。

“那就让我们开始吧。”

点头默许的一护，略带犹豫的动作，惹得坐在床边的夜一心痒难耐。她微笑着站起身，左手抱住一护的后颈，右手搂住他的窄腰，像品尝食物那样，伸出舌尖舔弄徒弟的右脸，又在他露出的脖颈咬了咬。

一护不用看也知道，被咬的那处出了血。他瞥见床头柜的阳具模型，脸色已经红透，完全没有平时与同性上床的放松，有一瞬间他甚至想转身逃跑。

“不要有那种想法，否则，等我去黑崎家宅找你，可就没有现在这么客气了。”

听到这话的一护，脸红的似乎能滴血。他沉默着承受夜一的啃咬和亲吻，双腿开始发软，并不是因为害怕，而是站立的时间太久，偏偏双手被束缚使不上力。

夜一察觉到一护已经有了反应，拉过他的领带，转瞬将他放在床上，双手撑在他耳边的主导者，用着调笑的语气，勾起嘴角问道：“很紧张？”

“没有。”

“确定吗？”

“嗯。”

夜一直直盯着身下人的脸，被那样赤裸裸的眼神看，一护浑身都在叫嚣逃离，最终还是以过人的意志压制。跪在他窄腰两侧的夜一，右手捏住他的下颚，逼迫他仰头，注意到那双琥珀色的眼中有一丝闪躲，她知道接下来要做什么。

“既然答应的话，那就表示，我做什么都可以，我这样理解对吗？”

“嗯。”

“包括3P，以及更多的玩法？”

“……嗯……”

夜一见徒弟没有否认，弯腰吻了吻他的额头。一路向下停留在唇边时，右手用力捏住一护的脸，让他不得不张口呼痛，抓住这一瞬间的她，顺势将舌尖伸进去，尽情肆虐完才放开。结束后意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，仿佛身下的人是上好的甜品，正向外散发出诱惑的香气。

没有尽兴的她再次亲吻，直到徒弟再没力气拒绝。铁锈味传来时，夜一吻得更加凶狠，唾液混合着血丝，不断从一护的嘴角溢出，他只能紧紧握住双手，试图借此缓解。

嗯唔出声的一护，感觉快要喘不过气，他没有和女性这样接过吻，一次也没有。即使和男人上床，大多数时间都是逢场作戏，很少有这种互动，因此他有些难以招架。

夜一边吻边将右手伸进一护的衬衣内，顺着他平坦的小腹一路摸向乳尖。刻意放慢的动作惹得身下人不禁挺腰，像是在欢迎又像是在抗拒。她承认她这个徒弟的腰太过魅惑，比有的女性模特更细。

“自己把腰再抬高怎么样？”

亲吻结束后，夜一擦去嘴角的唾液，说着命令。大口喘气的一护花了十几秒才反应过来，等呼吸稍微平稳，他将诱惑着夜一的窄腰抬高，被咬破的唇上挂着血丝，右侧锁骨一枚鲜红的吻痕，让夜一不禁“食欲大发”。

“……嗯……别……别这么快……夜一师父……”

一护感觉衬衣被粗暴的撕开，有一两颗纽扣甚至跳在了脸上，他不由得开口请求。无视他话语的夜一，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的唇，又咬了咬他的喉结，皮笑肉不笑的说道：“不是说好的不会求饶吗？你是要我现在就进来？”

“没……没有……我什么……也……也没有说……夜一师父您……随意就好……”

皱眉表示不耐烦的夜一，看得一护愣了愣。他想开口说些什么，却被抓住双手，眨眼之间吊起在床上。他这才注意到，床顶有专门用于吊挂的挂钩，一根细细的锁链垂在床的中间，心情不悦的夜一，又用锁链在他手腕绕了两圈，双重束缚之下，他的手开始发红发痒。

“我问你，我是你的什么人？”

夜一跪在床上，背对着她的一护，感觉脊背发凉，支支吾吾好久才说出师父两个字。见他态度不够诚恳，夜一起身拿过放在床头柜的剪刀，顺着他的西装外套袖口剪下，很快将这件价值不菲的衣服损毁。被吓到的一护看着被扔在地上的外套，泪水一滴接一滴的掉落。

“再问你一次，一护，我是你的什么人？不是仇人吧？”

他摇头。夜一继续问道：“不是情敌吧？”“不是。”“不是仇人也不是情敌，那为什么这么戒备？你害怕什么？”“没……没有害怕……”

语气颤抖的一护，忽然被扳过脸，正视着夜一略微生气的眼。他看到这个在黑白两道都很吃的开的人，露出一种似笑非笑的表情，嘴角的弧度快要弯到耳边，仿佛电影里面的恶鬼角色。这让他僵直身体，没有力气再动，只得安安静静接受即将发生的一切。

“既然如此，那我们来玩一点别的，怎么样？”

“……好……好的……”

毫不犹豫答应的一护，看得夜一微微眯眼。她一边吻着徒弟，一边将手伸向他的性器，熟练的手法，让经不起撩拨的一护没多久射了精。深色的床单立刻被精液染脏，夜一并没有觉得可惜，之后要玩的比这个更多。

一护被咬住舌尖无法顺畅呼吸，他感觉夜一呼吸时的热气，全部洒在脸上。乳尖被揉捏被掐住的刺痛，让他不自觉呻吟，却又因为被吻着的缘故，所有的声音都扭曲成了享受。

“……哈啊……哈……不能再这样……”

想到刚刚看到的表情，一护立刻止声。夜一为他的识大体点头赞赏，伸出双手掐了掐他的乳尖，两侧乳尖被肆意玩弄的感觉，让一护喘的更加厉害，听到声音的夜一于是变本加厉。

“既然你不是很情愿，那我就没必要让你看到，一护，接下来才是真正的快乐，你可别求饶。”

一边咬着徒弟的后颈，一边说话的夜一，解下一护的领带，蒙住他的眼睛。果然见他比不蒙眼更敏感，轻笑出声的夜一非常受用，她故意打了个单边蝴蝶结，好让徒弟可以更清楚的感受。

等准备工作差不多，夜一拿过压在枕头下的润滑剂，等了十几秒才动作。她的左手一直没有离开过徒弟的性器，做的差不多，又顺着他的小腹摸到乳尖，来来回回反反复复十几次之后，最开始还无比抗拒的一护，开始有了反应。

“之前我太顾及你的感受，没有试过新的方式。这几天我找到了不错的玩法，可以让你和我都能享受到，这可能会有点疼，你别害怕。”

早已无法反抗的一护连连点头，夜一要他把腰抬高一点。照做的他还没反应，接着便感觉后穴插进来一根手指，他的泪水源源不断的从眼角落下，甚至浸湿了棉质领带。

“这么容易就能吞进去一根手指，那再来两根，也没问题吧。”

夜一用的是肯定语气，一护正要摇头阻止，却又感觉后穴插进来两根手指，快要被撕裂的他开始抽泣，等到第四根进去，他的额头已经布满细汗。

“真舒服，你那里果然和我想的一样。”

“夜……夜一师父……我……我不想做了……”

疼痛让一护没顾及太多，脱口而出这句话。听到的夜一也不惊讶，只是拿过床头柜的阳具模型，放在徒弟的小腹与性器上摩擦，告诉他最好老实点。

“我可没说，你可以掌控我的习惯，一护，腰再抬高一点。”

“不……不要了……师父……”

“或者说，你想要我直接把这个东西插进去？”

说完，夜一将右手的阳具模型强行塞进一护嘴中，实际感受到尺寸的他不由得抖了抖。

“这是我花了很久才找到的，很适合你的尺寸，这根可是有21㎝的长度，直径4.2厘米，如果不做好润滑，直接插进去的话，你会疼得晕过去也不是不可能。”

“那么，你是要我直接进去还是再润滑一下？嗯？你来决定。”

夜一故意套弄着一护的性器，嗅着他的后颈，声音低沉性感，这让被吊起的他无从抉择，只能回答继续润滑。得到答案的夜一，奖励了他一个吻，随即将四根手指一起插进去，直插的一护险些射精。

四根手指的进入，让习惯被男人直接操弄的一护难以招架。他感觉这手指有自我意识，故意在他的身体里尽情肆虐，润滑剂只是起了一点缓解作用，他发现他想要的不是这个。

“你这里真够厉害的，四根手指都能容纳，一护，你真棒。”

夜一一边感叹，一边将一护的窄腰继续抬高，迫使他的臀部可以更直观的感受，被指头玩弄得的体验。她知道徒弟的身体非常敏感，稍微触碰一下，前后都会有反应，真是个好孩子。

夜一模仿情色电影里的动作，将手指全部退出停了停又立刻插入。左手则轮番肆虐徒弟的乳尖和窄腰，逼迫他仰头喘息，看他嘴角的唾液顺着脖颈一路滑向锁骨，看他的性器再次有了反应。

“……嗯……嗯唔……夜一师父……慢点……啊……”

前后都被夹击的一护，竟然在纯靠后面并且还是手指的情况下，被他的师父插射。第二次射精的他，眼上的领带已经被全部浸湿，被蒙住眼睛什么也看不见，他的身体相比往常更加敏感。

被指头玩弄得失去力气的一护，还没来得及喘几口气，耳边传来衣物摩擦的声音，不清楚状况的他，正要开口询问。后穴忽然被一个硬硬的东西抵住，反应过来那是什么，他正要阻止，却发现为时已晚，那个东西已经进入体内，疼痛让他无声落泪，嘴唇却被死死捂住不能出声。

与此同时，夜一解开了束缚着徒弟的锁链，见他因为疼痛身体颤抖，一种针刺般的麻痒感冲击着四肢。她按住徒弟的背，等他翘好屁股，将剩下的全部插入。

“啊——————”

一护终于忍不住哭出声来，他浑身无力，上身趴在床上，下身却被迫抬高，接受着来自最信赖的师父的抽插。耻感让他不敢说一句话，只要开口便是甜腻的呻吟，他知道，那样会让师父操干他操的更起劲。

“我身上的这个佩戴式阳具模型，大小是4.2㎝，当然长度还是21㎝。你应该可以感觉到，它做的有多逼真，几乎可以让你以为在被男人玩弄，它是硅胶做的，不会伤害到你的身体，不用担心。”

“……我知道了……夜一师父您想怎么就这么……我不会再……再抗议了……”

软下态度的一护，在夜一看来格外可爱，没忍住狠狠操弄了一次，当看到徒弟被阳具模型再次干射后，她满足的露出笑容。

“这衬衣也别要了，反正外套已经穿不了，留着没用。”

夜一说完，用同样的办法毁掉徒弟的衣服。赤身裸体的一护，全身都因为可怕的快感发抖，好像被抛弃在雨中的流浪猫，可怜兮兮的样子让人不禁更想肆虐玩弄。

反观始作俑者，却只脱下裤子，露出假阳具，已经爽过一次的身体，不知足的要求再来。夜一将阳具挤满润滑液，趁一护起身时，按住他挺翘的臀部，顺利插入后穴。

“……啊啊慢一点……好疼……夜一师父……夜一师父……您慢点……我快无法呼吸了……”

“怎么可能慢的下来？你是在欲拒还迎吗？”

“……我……没有……我没有欲拒还迎……夜一师父……真的好疼……我真的没有……不是说和平时一样吗……为……为什么……会这样……”

哭到哽咽的一护，却不知道这种带着求助与快感的颤音，对忍耐过久的夜一是怎样的刺激。想也没想的她，将徒弟的呻吟顶的只剩破碎的呼救声，猛烈而毫不留情的抽插动作，让她愈来愈难以自控。

“你听谁说的和平时一样？我这样告诉你好了，我是你的师父，你是我的弟子。师父要徒弟做什么，他都不能拒绝，哪怕是满足师父的这种需求，懂了吗？一护。”

“……嗯嗯……我懂了……”

疼痛让他不敢说一句不是。乖乖承受的一护，忽然感到一阵天旋地转，等再次睁眼，发现身下躺着的是谁，他被吓得往后退去，却被眼疾手快的夜一，对准后穴狠狠按了上去。

“……嗯……轻一点……夜一……师父……”

一护细微的声音，被沉浸其中的夜一直接无视。她支起双腿，不断的顶弄跨坐在她腰侧空处的徒弟，拉过他的双手手腕，迫使他与自己泛起细汗的胸部亲密接触，这让一护顿时慌了神，甚至没有察觉到，他的双手已经被解开。

“你还没有和女人做过吧？那就趁这次机会，好好感受一下，这可是好东西，来试着摸摸，我不会介意。”

夜一嘴上虽然用的是商量的语气，但她的手已经让一护碰到自己柔软的胸部。出于条件反射想要躲开的徒弟，在她看来实在太过可爱，不由自主便加重抽插的力道，直干的徒弟不断求饶。

被夜一抱住腰，紧紧贴着她身体的一护，可以清楚感觉到，异性不同于同性的身体构造。他是没有和女人上过床，但也是第一次被他师父，也是女性的长辈操弄，这让他无法接受。

“好好摸摸这个东西，就是它养大了你。”

意犹未尽的夜一直接抓住一护的双手，让他跟随自己的动作，揉捏着掌中柔软的胸部。一边哭一边咬牙的一护，被强烈的耻感惹得失去抵抗力，完全忘记他的后穴还有个大家伙在操弄。

“作为礼尚往来的交换，你也可以，进到我的这里哦，一护。”

等“教导”完徒弟该怎么让女人有反应，夜一将他的右手挪向下身，摸着大约是私处的部位，笑得格外满足，张开腿的她仿佛在做邀请。这让一护瞬间想起一些不太好的回忆，恐惧与耻感让他剧烈咳嗽，平静下来后他哭得嗓子沙哑，泪水掉落在夜一平坦的小腹，似乎受了很大的委屈。

“我……做不到那样……无论如何也做不到……不管夜一师父您怎么想……我都……做不到……”

一护用双手掌心捂住眼睛，好让泪水别流的太快。察觉到他的异常，夜一起身抱住他，拍着他的肩膀，告诉她这只是个玩笑，今天的事很快就会在她们的记忆中消失。

“或者说，你希望和同性做，而不是我。”

“唉？”

擦掉眼泪的一护不懂这是什么意思，刚要询问，听见一阵敲门声，当他看见来人是谁时，惊讶的久久不能回神。

“别来无恙啊黑崎先生，自从上次告别后，我可是很想念你，虽然更多的是想念你的身体。”

“你……你们认识？”

远在F国B市的军火商，竟然认识Y国L市的暗杀组织首领，这个状况让一护有点难理解。然而没等他发完呆，却感觉体内的阳具模型已经被抽走，他隐约有预感会发生什么。

“夜一小姐刚刚说的3P，就是我。别露出那副可怕的表情嘛，我会很温柔的。”

“少……少胡说八道……让我一星期没办法下床的那个混蛋……不就是你吗？”

“哎呀那个只是意外，谁让我喝多了，正巧黑崎先生你符合我的审美，我就勉为其难的将就一下。”

“你那叫勉为其难？开什么玩笑？不就是强……”

“嘘……这种话可不能乱说，要是被夜一小姐听到，我会很没面子的啊。”

一护实在是对这个没正形的奸商喜欢不起来，没料到的是夜一师父居然认识这个人，世界还真的够小，走哪儿都能碰见“熟人”。

“你们认识那再好不过，也省的我介绍。对了，一护，我把你暂时借给浦原先生用用，之后的报酬我当然会付，不过现在最重要的，是这件事。”

察觉到不对劲，一护立刻试图阻止。却忽然被扳过脸，看着势在必得的浦原，他忽然有种不好的预感。

“我们一起来玩吧，黑崎先生。”

这句话浦原是贴在一护右耳说的。他顺便舔了舔他的右耳垂，被惊到的他捂着耳朵，露出不情愿的表情，却在下一秒被夜一拉起窄腰，毫无预备的插入。

“……嗯唔……唔……放……开……”

一护即将出口的呻吟，被浦原死死堵回肚中。他嘴角的唾液沾到眼前的人的右手，后穴传来的麻痒，让他意识到润滑液里有催情剂，不然他不会做了这么久还能有反应。

一护看着被夜一扔在地上的女式情趣内衣，只觉得耻度直线上升，刚刚他师父要他穿的是这套黑色的女式情趣内衣。上衣只有两条细细的带子，下衣则是丁字裤，他那个时候就应该想到会这样，这种变态嗜好，也就浦原喜助会有。

“黑崎先生，你是不是有点迟钝呢？可惜我没看到你穿这套情趣内衣的样子，都怪夜一小姐太心急。”

“啊？你在说什么？如果不是我，你以为我会愿意让可爱的徒弟，乖乖穿上这种东西？”

不服气的夜一向前猛插，腰酸背痛的一护不由得皱眉，他看出来了，这两个人是在把他当做交易物品。

“夜一小姐这话说的，我才没有那么坏。不过，刚刚是没看到，等时机差不多，我自然会让黑崎先生穿上这身情趣内衣。”

“你觉得怎么样呢？”

一护想一脚踹飞这个奸商，无奈后穴被抽插的情况下，他只能用眼神表示不满。将他的拒绝理解为享受的浦原，解开皮带扣，微笑着开口说道：“你如果不答应，夜一小姐会生气的哦。”

听到这话的一护更加生气，他讨厌这个奸商不是没有理由，竟然用他师父做威胁，无耻至极。正在他这样想时，感觉眼睛再次被蒙住，看不见任何东西的情况下，他闭上眼都能猜到是谁干的。

“所以，不会让你逃掉的，一点也不可能。”

浦原特地贴着一护的左耳轻声细语说道。他脸上的表情是很少有的势在必得，大多数时间他都是个和善且很有才能的商人。

最后的时间内，究竟翻来覆去做过几次，就连一护也不清楚，只知道再继续，他的身体会被搞坏。要承受两根阳具的同时进入，不是一般人能够忍受，他险些晕厥。

夜一师父依然毫不留情的调教着他，彻底失去力气之前，一护忽然想到。他自己也记不清楚，到底被多少人干过，有多少人触碰过这具身体，这具让他极度厌恶的身体。

也罢，就这样吧。

一护在心中叹气。他感觉大脑对声音异常敏感，轻微的响动便能产生回音，所有的一切都被放大。或许，这就是他期盼已久的——毁灭。

他希望他正做着梦，睁开眼一切都可以回归原点。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人与一护H

一护返回黑崎家宅后，略显苍白的脸色，让他看起来有些虚弱。家族首领的特殊爱好所有人都知晓，因此无人质疑他的选择，认为这只是玩闹。

“您辛苦了，BOSS！”

手下与保镖们自觉排成两排，异口同声的喊道。一护点头表示回答。轻咬着口中的烟，他的面上平静无波，眼里是平时的淡漠疏离。仿佛只是站在那里，就能拒人于千里之外。

“这些天落下的委托和工作，都整理好放在我的桌子上了吗？斯滨。”

“是的。”

二把手斯滨立刻回答。一护嗯了句，快步走近办公室，随他一起进门的斯滨，没多久便出来。他命令下属丹尼尔·易去往首领办公室，其余人心中虽感觉疑惑，但却没有表现出来。

这是BOSS第一次不通过第三人见他，受宠若惊的丹尼尔·易以为产生幻听，好半天才反应过来。斯滨不耐烦的皱紧眉头，见他磨磨唧唧像是不太情愿，只想踹一脚。

“你想让BOSS等多久，再不进去别怪我不客气。”

脾气有些急躁的斯滨开口催促。丹尼尔这才抬脚，他握着首领办公室的门把手，感觉自己的右手都在颤抖，不是因为害怕，而是因为兴奋。

“臭小子，BOSS有那么可怕？抖成这副样子，真是大惊小怪。”

斯滨很不耐烦。听到他说的话，下属纷纷看了看彼此，不愧是二把手斯滨先生，也只有一直在BOSS面前的人，敢说出这种话。他们只是看到BOSS，就会被吓到，更别说保持冷静的与BOSS交谈。

当丹尼尔·易走进首领办公室后，看到一护已经脱去西装外套，只穿着内里的白色衬衣，领带也有些乱，似乎是故意没系好。这让他不自觉咽了咽口水，更要命的是，他可以透过那层薄薄的衬衣，看到BOSS的乳尖。

“帮我倒一杯温水，是温水。”

“好的，BOSS。”

领命后的丹尼尔·易觉得他刚刚一定红了脸，因为BOSS说话时正满面笑容，声音低沉性感。仿佛有什么在他心中抓挠，又痒又麻，等待着机会发泄。

这个认知让他倒水的动作慢了很多，等再次转头，他发现一护向饮水机这边走来。他正要开口，便见BOSS将右手食指放在自己的唇上，悄声说了句安静一点。

“你的眼神告诉我，你在想一些下流的事，丹尼尔。从你一进门，我便看了出来。”

“属下……没……”

被吓到的男人连忙否认。一护笑着弯起眼，补充了句：“不过我现在欲火焚身，所以……”

“这……这万万不可，您是……”

“是吗？你的这里，可不是怎么说的，都有了反应，还要拒绝？”

惊讶到久久不能回神的丹尼尔，发现自己的性器已经被隔着西装裤握紧，眼前的人笑容温和，看不出在想什么。

“真的要拒绝吗？”一护再次确认。

“我……”

丹尼尔·易开始在内心做起斗争，一护见他不是很情愿随即放开手。拿过水杯从头上浇下，懊恼地叹气，水顺着他的脸流向脖颈又流入胸膛，湿掉的衬衣可以看到粉色的乳尖。

“啊啊失败了呢，我还以为，你不会拒绝。你这样做太不给我面子，你走吧，丹尼尔，别让我心烦。”

一护用手抚顺半湿的发，刘海还在滴水的他，没再去看丹尼尔，似乎很为之苦恼。

“杵着做什么？还不走？你……”

“BOSS，BOSS，很抱歉我没能体谅您的心情。我这就照您吩咐的做，请不要离开。”

面上只礼貌性推拒的男人，欲望还是占了上风。他将一护推到办公桌上，解开皮带扣，匆忙做完前戏，顺着一护的后穴猛然插入。

“唉——别这么急，我们先慢慢来。”

疼痛让一护皱起眉头，哪里还有理智的丹尼尔，只顾一个劲的来回抽插，似乎早就想这样做。察觉到的一护笑开了脸，背靠着办公桌，双腿大开的邀请。

这种无声挑逗，最能勾起人的欲望。想也没想的丹尼尔，奋力向内冲刺，一边动作一边看着一护，正想低头亲吻却被捂唇阻止。

“做你该做的，脖子以上不能碰。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，别忘了自己的身份，我肯让你这样做，已经是最大的忍耐。还是说，你想要我自己动？”

一护继续诱惑着情难自控的丹尼尔·易，见他露出被戳破的表情，知道没说错。又故意笑着调侃道：“哎呀你在想什么下流的事呢？我可不想那样，太累了。”

“那……”

“听不懂吗？我是说，你来，别指挥我。”

“好。”

一护庆幸没有被吻，否则按照他的习惯，一定会将这个不识好歹的下属脖子拧断。那样的话，色诱的目的就会失败。

愈来愈情难自控的丹尼尔，将没有反抗的一护压在桌子上，抬起双腿猛干。血液混合着体液，从一护股间滴下，他毫不在意，看向天花板的时候，一种深深地无力感忽然袭来，仿佛要将他吞噬。

“BOSS……BOSS……您真的好棒……您那里比女人还爽……BOSS……我爱您……”

听到最后一句话的一护，烦躁的皱起眉头，爱这个字是如此刺耳，他听了只觉得恶心。

“好了，你可以从我身体里面出去了。”

“哎？BOSS，您这是……”

丹尼尔·易难以置信，前一秒还和他说笑的人，瞬间变得充满攻击性。没等他动作，腹部突然传来剧痛，再去看发现自己已经倒向地面，穿好裤子的一护，双手插进裤兜走向门口，锁好门之后，他背靠着办公桌，看着狼狈不堪的丹尼尔。

“要我从哪里开始讲起呢？就从西斯卡开始吧。”

听到这个名字的丹尼尔·易身体僵了僵，已经很久没有听到这个名字，他快要忘记，这个人是他曾经的好友。

“没记错的话，你和西斯卡是一起进的黑崎家族，你知道为什么，我会提拔他而不是你做保镖首领吗？”

“属下不知。”

“很简单，因为你欲望太强且自大难控。”

“属下……”

“别急着抢话，我还没说完。”

于是，不停咳嗽的丹尼尔只好安静。一护故意在他站起身的时候，走过去踩着他的背，居高临下看向他，穿好衣服的男人不明白这是什么状况。

“难道你忘了，我说了不会对部下出手这句话？”

这才惊觉的丹尼尔知道他太急切，忘记最根本的事。待在黑崎家宅这7年，他知道黑崎一护是什么性格。

“你不想说的话，我来。你最开始计划是在那个小鬼，也就是朽木来的那天。我怎么也想不通，黑崎家宅上上下下这么多保镖，是谁能让他们放松警惕，将我特意叮嘱的朽木放出去。你是保镖副队长，除过队长西斯卡以外，也就只有你，有这个权力。”

“这……属下不知。”丹尼尔露出狐疑的表情，一护见到后笑而不语。继续补充道：“能徒步走到距离黑崎家宅6公里，并且不依靠交通工具的小孩，我活了这么多年还没见过一个。那就剩下一种可能性，是你用汽车将他扔在那里，好让我生气，借机除掉西斯卡，将保镖首领之位传给你。”

“那处是荒地，我想以一个初来乍到的小孩，给他再多胆也不敢一个人离开黑崎家宅，除非有人逼迫。朽木手上的勒痕，就是你用绳子绑的，对吗？丹尼尔·易，或者应该叫你一声丹尼尔·易先生。”

“你是如何察觉到的？”

既然已经暴露那也没必要遮掩，杀手冷笑着提问。一护笑着回答他是绳子留下的勒痕，只有杀手才会使用那种死结绑法。

“话已说开的话，那就好办了。”

丹尼尔拿过藏于外套内袋的枪，对准坐在沙发上的一护额头，狞笑着扣动扳机。然而枪出来的并不是子弹而是水，原本面无表情的一护，笑着说他太过急功近利，武器不见了也不知道。

“刚刚你俯身准备吻我的时候，我已经将你的枪掉包，真正的在这里。”

一护说完后，打开保险对准丹尼尔的双腿便是两枪，成功阻止正欲逃跑的杀手。为了防止他拿出别的武器，又各在双臂开了两枪。装了消音器的枪，声音不是很大，外面并不知道首领办公室正在发生的事。

“别动，越动血流的越快。你应该也不想，让手下见到你这副样子吧？我不会说清楚你的真实身份，这样你死后也能安心。”

脸上带着血迹的一护露齿而笑，仿佛地狱里夺人性命的恶鬼。丹尼尔看到他这副从来没有被见过的表情，不甘心的开口道：“疯子。”

“那真是谢谢夸奖。”

笑弯了眼的一护让杀手明白，这个人远远不是平时那副随和的性格，这个人已经扭曲，已经不是正常人。

“为了杀我你潜伏这么多年，最后还被将了一军，还真是辛苦。那么，为了让你能够安心上路，我再告诉你一件事。”

“其实，我不确定你是不是杀手，那只是猜测。”

最后一句话一护是悄声说出来的。气极的丹尼尔·易愤恨的咬牙，喊了句疯子。紧接着他的心脏连中两枪，闭眼前他见到的依然是平易近人的一护。

“斯滨，过来将你的部下抬走，他不是丹尼尔·易，他是杀手。”

“是，属下这就过来！”

解决掉麻烦人物的一护，打电话告诉待命的二把手斯滨·雷克。这种事不是第一次，经历过太多的一护早已见怪不怪，对他来说，家族既是保护伞也是牢笼，他所做的一切都是为了整个家族，而家族可以保证他不受伤害。

舒口气才打开门锁，一护再次恢复平静，完全没了刚刚的恶鬼样。他像一个男孩，尽管他今年已经28，这个世界总有些人，让人只想称他们为男孩。

“对不起属下愚笨，没能识破叛徒的身份，请您原谅，BOSS。”

“嗯，再有下次，你不用再来黑崎家宅了。”

“是！属下一定不会让这种事再发生！”

斯滨·雷克的忠心耿耿，让被背叛的一护心里稍微好了一点，他怎么也不能想明白，西斯卡牺牲的真实原因。查了查才知道，是杀手从中作梗，而这个杀手是敌对家族契柯家派来的，努力这么多年到头来一场空，他想那个老头子快要被气死了，想想还挺高兴的。

之后，黑崎家族对契柯家族发动攻击，首领尤瓦尔·契柯被杀死在理发店，二把手赫利·契柯被杀死在酒店。法律顾问莫拉·契柯则被杀死在私人泳池。失去领导者的契柯家族树倒猢狲散，很快没了气数，而坐收全部利益的黑崎家族，对此早已胜券在握。

算那个奸商有点良心，知道派些救援过来，虽然没必要。一护揉了揉酸痛的腰，已经过去一星期，他的腰还没有完全恢复，以后还是别玩3P了，尤其是参与者有奸商时。

等白哉再次见到一护，时间已经过去半个月，距离他开学只剩十几天。他却不是很愿意，一张脸都快皱成一团，原因再明显不过，他不想和一护有任何交集，哪怕只是碰面都不可以。

但天不遂人愿，事情也不会如白哉预料的那样发展，再如何抗拒，他和一护也总是抬头不见低头见。

很多时候，一护看见白哉也只是点头示意，但也足够令他如临大敌。他不清楚为什么会这么抗拒，说抗拒不准确，似乎有多重原因夹杂着，让他很难正视自己的内心。

或许这就是，从心底里不喜欢一个人的表现，白哉想到。

如果上了大学，就能改变这些，就能摆脱束缚和禁锢吗？对此白哉持乐观态度，他曾经不止一次，包括现在也想着得到自由后要做什么，等他真正独立，他首先要做的，就是和黑崎一护撇清关系，彻底断绝所有念想，做回正常人。

白哉知道这个目标很难实现，甚至比警察法考还难，可却不能放弃。一旦放弃，等于是说这些年来，他的决定和做法都是错误的，他为此而受的委屈就会白费。

唉——到底该怎么办，白哉自己也没有可行之法。如果告诉父亲，他和恶人性格不合，父亲一定会拒绝。如果什么也不做，他又不想待在黑崎家宅和恶人身边，躲都来不及更何况去和恶人有交集。

“你想什么呢？这么入神，我敲了好久的门没见你答应，以为你出了事。”

从门外进来进的一护，调侃着认真思考的白哉，事实上他只敲了一次门。今天心情好，想看看朽木在做什么，结果进来发现他似乎在为什么苦恼。

“你不在我眼前，我会很健康。”白哉不服气的回答，一护低头叹气道：“还会顶嘴，看来我是多虑了。今天过来是想告诉你，明晚泰晤士河会有烟花大会，你在R国应该每年都参加，我知道，这是你们的习俗。”

“如果要去的话，我准备车送你。”

“你会去吗？”

“为什么这样说？”

一护问着坐在床边的白哉，等了三四秒才等到回答，没给白哉反驳时间，他自己抢先一步开口道：“我知道，你不想看见我，恨不得有多远躲多远，但现在时间还没到。所以，就要委屈你继续看着我这张讨厌的脸，希望你今晚别做噩梦。”

“你……真是让人捉摸不透，想要看清楚你太难了。”

白哉微微皱眉，一护只是笑，顿了顿才说道：“怎么会？我很简单。是你把我想的太复杂。”

“狡辩，我才不信。”

面对毫不尊敬长辈的白哉，一护也没有开口指责，至多指出他的错误，要他最好改正一下，否则按照他的脾气，会在这方面吃亏。

“走啊，不需要你的提醒。”

被说中痛处的白哉下了闭门羹，一护也就没继续，临走前告诉他烟花大会时间是晚上7:30-11:00，如果想去随时可以告诉他。

“知道知道，我再考虑一下行了吧？”

“好，如果不去也要告知。”

“走啊，真的是。”

不耐烦的白哉越想越气，他知道恶人很喜欢看他生气，或者逗弄他。恶趣味的人，说了多少次别来烦他就是不听，等上了大学，他要尽量减少和这个人的见面次数。

一护见白哉很不情愿，识相的离开。他想起小时候他也去看过一次烟花大会，那是冬季不是夏季，他和父亲站在安全的观赏地点，看着飞向夜空的烟花绽放。一朵接一朵的烟花带着人们的愿望，呲的一声消失，那是他见过的难得的光明。

之所以邀请白哉去观赏烟花大会，这之中有一护的私心。他想看这个人，或者说他想看朽木这样的性格，会不会倾心于人，会不会为爱痴狂。

如果朽木喜欢或者爱上一个人，会做出什么事，会怎么做，会不会为了这个人疯狂，他想看，迫不及待想看。

一护想知道，这个世界上存不存在这个人，这个人是男是女，来自于正统家庭的朽木，会为了这个人反抗吗？会为了这个人改变吗？他想知道，他比谁都想知道。

如果让他知道这个人存在，那么他们之间不必再有交集，约法三章自然还算数，但不会再有机会见面。想想这么多年过去，他也该做他身为“哥哥”该做的，而不是一味地随心所欲。

当他不再对朽木怀有愧疚之心，一切也该结束也该回归正轨，想到这里的一护笑得格外开心。那样的话，他也许就能摆脱束缚，即便要他付出再多代价。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人与一护H

白哉再三考虑，最终还是去了烟花大会。为了不和黑崎有太多交集，他会尽量减少他们的见面次数。

上大学之后，白哉这才体会到大学与高中的区别。不止是眼界，他的见识与社交能力在开学第一天，就得到了不小的开阔。这让他更加坚定，要尽早离开L市的想法。

那之后过了四个多月，白哉尝试着和异性交往，很巧合的是，对方和他在烟花大会上有过一次相遇。被告白时他就觉得对方有点眼熟，没想到缘分竟然这么巧妙。

对于交往女朋友这件事，白哉决定不告诉任何人，包括一护。他清楚黑崎很敏锐，哪怕只是他的一点点改变，都能察觉到。

白哉交往的女生，和他都是R国人，他在T市对方在Z市，交流起来没有语言障碍。能够在异国他乡遇见这样的人，他很惊讶也很高兴，对方也是。

女生名叫清水丽子，人如其名，一双眼睛水灵灵的发光，褐色的眸仿佛玻璃珠一样纯净透明。高挺的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇，衬托的她愈加清丽动人。

“和我交往吧，如果可以的话。”

白哉记得第一眼看见这个女生，他忽然感觉眼前一亮，女生白皙的皮肤，在阳光的照耀下越发透明，可以清楚看到她伸出来的右手上，一根青色的血管。

这个认知让白哉无法拒绝，他高中时也被告白过，但都被他婉言谢绝。奇妙的是，面对清水的热情告白，他不忍心让她失望。

“我答应你。”

白哉听到自己的回答，他不知道这个决定是对是错，也不知道该不该做出回应。甚至他自己也不清楚，到底该怎么办。

“谢谢你，那从现在开始，我们就是恋人了，我可以称呼你为朽木吗？”

清水丽子羞红着脸等待，白哉点头说可以。她立刻舒了口气，捏脸确认是不是真的，好像很期待的样子，这让白哉忍不住笑了笑。

“作为回报，你也可以称呼我为清水，当然丽子更好。”

“嗯，我知道。”

于是一场告白很快结束，慢慢开始交往的两人，发现彼此在兴趣爱好上面，有着不少共同点。这让他们觉得神奇又高兴，也让白哉有种他们是天造地设的一对的错觉。

恋情的持续进展，让白哉减少了回去黑崎家宅的时间，这是他的初恋，因此他格外用心。

察觉到的一护没多说什么，也没出手干扰，这事是他故意安排的，他知道，朽木对他的态度。清水那边不用管，鱼儿已经上钩。

他太想知道，太想知道出生于议员家庭的白哉，面对爱情会怎样表现。因为太过失控，一护故意找人在烟花大会上，安排清水丽子与白哉相遇，又指使她去告白，报酬是治疗好清水丽子患有重病的弟弟。

不过，一护也清楚，一旦清水丽子和朽木开始交往，变数会很多。就像现在，他已经不能控制事态的发展，但这刚好是他最想看到的。

在与清水丽子交往的第一个暑假，白哉特意和她一起在L市旅行，在一个温度舒适的雨天，他们尝试了第一次。

知道这个消息的一护正在谈生意，他淡然的吸着烟，当做没听到。看来朽木很满意清水丽子，那就让他们继续交往好了，他可没有棒打鸳鸯的习惯。

“……我看看……嗯……该找谁玩玩呢……”

送走委托人之后，心情大好的一护翻找着手机通讯录，当看到其中一个人的名字时，他不由得嘴角上扬，就他了。

“我去找点乐子，地球没毁灭之前别来打扰我，斯滨。”

“是的，BOSS，您慢走。”

一护边走边哼着歌，他在保镖的簇拥下进到黑色的汽车，穿着西装三件套的他，比平时看着更加成熟稳重。独自坐在车后座的他，低头开始思考待会儿要用什么体位。

到达目的地之后，一护在心中悄悄舒了口气，他也不清楚为什么会这样做。好像有什么在心口堵着，上不来下不去，应该是欲求不满惹的祸，他已经半个多月没和男人上床。

和对方约好的一护走进酒店，这次的对象是一名在业界德高望重的议员，有点特殊嗜好，可以的话，他不是很想找这个人。

当一护被压在窗户上的时候，忽然想起来朽木的脸，他嗤笑了一句，感叹自己真是越活越回去了。这种时候在想什么呢？要是硬不起来可就麻烦了。

“居然在这里做……喀纳先生可真有情调……”

“不在这里在别的地方，你不就爽不到了？”

“哈哈，这话说的，好像我是什么变态一样。”

“难道不是？”

一护轻笑了句没再说话。他双手抓住窗帘，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，慵懒而漫不经心，这声音听得人心痒难耐。喀纳·尼森控制不住自己的欲望，在这具被他称作妓女的身体里进进出出。

“你也太心急了……喀纳先生……这个姿势不累吗……”

欲火焚身的喀纳·尼森没理会一护的调侃，只是一个劲的将自己的性器，猛烈的插入再抽出，直到一护的臀部全是精液才稍微罢手。

喀纳·尼森，L市众所皆知的慈善家，同时又是一名议员。然而此刻的他，却像个贪玩的小孩一样，不知疲倦的操弄着一护的身体，即使这个人是黑帮老大，但是没办法，这个黑帮老大太对他的胃口。

第一次在慈善宴会上看见这个黑帮老大，喀纳就有些动心，调查过一番后，他知道这个黑帮老大有特殊爱好，正合他的心意。于是他通过交易，半强迫的与这个黑帮老大上床，也算是彼此利用，因为双方要各取所需。

“……啊啊……你还是那么猛……一点也不……给我喘气时间……这具身体有那么好吗……让你痴迷成这样……”

一护快要被欲望逼疯，他紧紧抓住床单，挺翘的臀部正对着喀纳·尼森，每次抽插都会惹得他不自觉呻吟。他嘴角的唾液浸湿了那处床单，泪水止不住的掉落，这副楚楚可怜的样子，完全不是正常状态下的黑崎家族首领，更像是鸭子。

“我只是在释放压力。”

“是吗……那就……随你喜欢……再来一次好了……我还想要……”

究竟变态的是谁一眼便知，喀纳·尼森也没拒绝。翻过背对着他的一护，迫使他与自己面对面，随即抬起他的双腿便是一记刚猛的插入，直插的那处立刻见了血。

结束的时候，一护比喀纳先一步醒来，他没有清理掉身上的痕迹，穿着衬衣和西装马甲走出门。亲信见是他，立刻上前接过他右手的西装外套，司机打开车门护送，同时观察四周，防止被拍到或者被记者发现。

“呼——终于结束了。”

“您需要休息吗？”

“不需要，我抽根烟就好，拜那个臭男人所赐，我现在嘴里一股精液味。”

点烟的一护吸了一口之后又很快摁灭，他很少在车里吸烟，不然整个车厢都是一股烟味。

“那您需要吃点口香糖吗？”

坐在副驾驶的乌鲁克询问，没发现一护双手抱胸，靠在座椅上睡着了。他让司机把车开慢点，不要吵醒休息中的首领。

黑色的汽车停稳在黑崎家宅门前，下车后一护感觉脚步有些不稳，他没有理会径直向前走，不曾想竟然一头栽倒在地。

“快叫救护车！”

眼疾手快的乌鲁克及时将一护接住，另一位亲信拉格则立刻拨打急救电话，所有人神经绷紧，生怕首领出事。

黑崎家宅这边忙成一团，还在上课的白哉并不知道一护的情况，将手机放在静音上的他专心听课，想着下课后应该和清水去哪儿约会。

“病人只是有点发烧和劳累过度。”

医生的诊断让乌鲁克和拉格顿时松了口气，还好不是什么大病，否则他们都要吃不了兜着走。

一护按照医嘱服完药休息过后，第二天便办理了出院手续，还有很多事务等着他处理，没时间花在医院和生病这件小事上。他身体很好，只是这一个月没有按时休息锻炼。

事情并没有按照一护所想的那样发展，在清水丽子与白哉交往的第二个学期，因为实在良心不安，清水将真相告诉白哉。得知后的他大发雷霆，不曾想一片真心竟然被利用，被用做交易的筹码，这让他无比愤怒。

“以后我的事不用你管！少来烦我，更别想控制我！”

怒不可遏的白哉紧紧勒住一护的衣领，睁大双眼吼道。他眼中熊熊燃烧的怒火，仿佛下一秒就会将一护吞噬，不留一点灰烬。察觉到的人只是轻笑，结束后开口道：“这点诱惑都不能拒绝，你有什么立场生气？”

“你故意安排她接近我，目的那么明显，谁能辨别出来？！”

白哉只恨没能及时止损，看见这张脸他就生气，凭什么来安排他的恋爱？他已经成人，再也不是三岁小孩，这个人还把他当玩物看待，怎么能让他平静？！

“这种程度你就宣告投降，如果再来一次，你怕是连命都要搭进去。清水丽子只是一个过客，是你人生中的过客，你清楚这个道理吗？”

“我才不要被你这个罪魁祸首说教！恶心死了！”

白哉忽然想起年幼时不好的回忆，他的力道越来越紧，办公室里只有他和一护以及乌鲁克三个人，见他情绪很激动，乌鲁克正要上前阻止，却看见一护抬起右手要他原地待命的举动。

“罪魁祸首？在你眼里我已经和这种人划上等号了吗？”

坐在沙发上的一护气定神闲，即使脖子被紧紧勒住，即使受到这种威胁，依然不失风度。这让白哉更加挫败，恨不能离开杀了这个人，可惜他不能。

“不然还会是什么？小时候你就是那样，长大后还是那样，你知不知道我有多么恨你，我有多么想要离开L市。如果不是看在父辈的交情上，我即便是死也不想看见你。”

“BOSS，您……”

乌鲁克正要拔枪却再次被阻止，这些话是大不敬的，不该对家族首领以及长辈的一护来讲，然而怒火冲天的白哉管不了那么多，他偏偏要讲出来。

“你想怎么样？”看见这样失去理智的白哉，一护无奈叹气。

“不许干扰我的生活。”

“如果我说不呢？”

“我说不许干涉我的生活，我想怎样便怎样，和你这个公共厕所没有关系！你听见了吗？！”

话刚说完，就连白哉自己也惊讶的睁眼，他一不小心说出来内心的真实想法，正要开口道歉，却见一护开口道：“哈哈哈哈哈原来你一直都是这样想着我的吗？公共厕所？这个外号不错，还没有人这样叫过我，你是第一个。”

笑过之后，一护看见白哉脸上的表情都变了形，乌鲁克则是一副快要上前和朽木拼命的动作，事情真是越来越有趣了。

“你到底有没有羞耻之心，你知道公共厕所的含义吗？那么多人都碰过你，你早就不干净了，到底有什么资格来安排我的事？”

“请注意您的言辞，朽木少爷，BOSS他是奉您父亲的命令做的，和他本人无关。如果您再继续对BOSS出言不敬，别怪我不客气。”

忍不下去的乌鲁克将右手放在枪袋上，一护注意到后要他冷静下来，忠心耿耿的男人说了句失礼了。接着继续警戒四周，然而眼睛还停留在白哉身上，随时等待机会将他制服。

“为什么不说出来？”

稍微找回了点理智的白哉，高高在上的质问，一护看着他只是笑。

“说了你不会听也听不进去，我不想浪费口舌。你走吧，今后你的事我不会再去干涉，除非有特殊情况，还有，别忘了约法三章。你现在碰的是公共厕所，我可是很脏的。”

听到最后一句的白哉立刻触电般放手，料到他会这样的一护轻笑，当做什么也没看到。点燃一根烟之后，他嘴角的弧度向下弯了点。

“你也出去吧乌鲁克，待会儿伊赫先生拜访的话，让他直接进来。”

“好的，BOSS。”

公共厕所……吗？还真是个贴切的形容词，等办公室安静下来，一护走向窗户。他看见朽木正对着清水丽子微笑，二楼隔的有点远，看的不是特别清楚。

“我到底……在做什么呢？”

低头看着窗外的一护自言自语，没等多久，白哉与清水一起离开黑崎家宅，临走前两人冰释前嫌，一致决定对彼此坦诚相待。

原来他伸出去的那把刀，最终刺向了自己。

一护不由得压下嘴角。他终于看到了想看的，但内心却还不满足，不该是这样，不该按照这样的方式发展，刀尖接触到的地方开始流血，他感觉不到疼痛。


	12. Chapter 12

清水丽子的背叛不是没有理由的。

也怪一护太自信，觉得作为介入者的清水不会动心。他不禁冷笑，但不可否认，朽木确实很优秀。假设他是个女人，在大学那样的环境中，大概也会像清水那样不顾一切。

于情于理，他始终要站在旁观者的立场，可以参与调节但不能深陷其中，否则，代价会不可估量。

“我大概这辈子也没办法像正常人一样谈恋爱了。”

一护再次点燃一根烟，整个办公室只有他一人，独自沉思的他露出一种类似于痛苦与平静的眼神，不清楚他在想什么。

“BOSS，下午3:20分，钱宁家有一场葬礼需要您出席。”

正在一护想事情的时候，斯滨的声音将他拉回现实，愣了愣他才开口道：“现在几点？”“2:46分。”“准备礼物和衣服。”“是。”

烦人的葬礼。

忍不住在心中埋怨的一护，眉头皱得更紧。葬礼葬礼，每天都是葬礼，多去几次他感觉自己也要染上那股死亡气息。

想归想，一护还是出席了葬礼，他看着葬礼上悄悄落泪的宾客，忽然感觉一阵莫名烦躁。他很不喜欢参加葬礼，那种悲伤的氛围萦绕着整个灵堂，所有人都神经绷紧，表情凝重，不能表现出一丝不满，略微刺鼻的檀香味也让他很不舒服。

“喂，要和我试试吗？”

葬礼结束后，一护对着一个中年男人说道。从刚进灵堂到现在，这个长着一双丹凤眼的男人，一直有意无意的观察他。很明显对他有企图，既然这样，不如满足他，顺便解决一下，他那无时无刻都在渴望被男人操干的部位。

那个男人果然没有拒绝，他们找了一间无人的房间做爱，男人的床技非常好，这让一护中途射了好几次，差点以为要被干死在床上。

不过这样也好，省得性瘾发作在众人面前出丑，他对男人的那里和床技很满意，不过这种露水情缘，一次就够了。

至于白哉这边，自从和清水丽子把话讲清楚之后，他们的关系比之前更加坚固。两人决定对彼此坦诚相待，不保留太多秘密，因为猜忌对方实在太过麻烦。

怀抱着这样的想法，白哉和清水开始正式谈起恋爱，像普通情侣一样约会吃饭逛街，情动时做每对恋人都会做的事。他们相处的非常融洽，甚至有种相见恨晚的感觉。

甜蜜的恋爱使人身心愉悦，面对清水丽子的善解人意，白哉觉得自己真是三生有幸，才能够遇上真爱。本以为大学生活会很无趣，是清水给了他难得的安宁和寄托，让他可以在不耽搁学业的基础上，体验到不少快乐。

时间就这样过了一年，白哉升上大二，他和清水的恋情出现了变数。被父母要求返回Z市攻读大学的清水，离别前哭的不能自已，父母的话对她来说不能违抗，因此她只得狠心提出分手。

“妈妈现在只有你一个女儿了，你弟弟没有救活，要是你在L市出了什么事，我和你爸爸要怎么办啊？”

挂断电话的清水丽子哭成一个泪人，心疼她的白哉给了她一个拥抱，两人就那样和平分手。

处理好清水的事情，时间已经过去一个多月。这期间白哉强行忍耐不去联系清水，因为他清楚一旦开了口，他会忍不住将恋人抢过来。那样的话，他倒是宁愿一个人默默承受锥心的疼。

作为牵线者的一护，也没能预料到结果会是这样。清水丽子的弟弟得的病是晚期，纯靠医疗器械来维持生命，高昂的费用对他们来说根本承担不起。即便他有给清水丽子的弟弟垫付医药费，但不是很多，只能解决燃眉之急。

可能这就是传说中的命中注定。

一护不由得感叹。不出意外，朽木再次发飙，失去清水的他变得有些不可理喻，仿佛没有那个女生就活不下去。

“为什么？为什么要给我安排这些却又夺走，是你选中清水，也是你说不会再去干涉我的生活。既然这样，为什么还要多此一举？”

“这和我无关，是你父亲的嘱托。”

“我才不信，你只是个嫉妒，嫉妒自己拥有不了真正的爱，所以才要拆散我们，对不对？你不要一直看着窗外，回答我的问题！”

气极的白哉越过办公桌，踩在冰凉的桌面上，猛地拉过一护的领带，恶狠狠的瞪视。因为凑太近的缘故，他们可以清楚感觉到彼此的呼吸。

“你希望我说什么？帮你挽回清水还是去救她已经去世的弟弟？你应该明白，有些事情是改变不了的。”

一护仰头看着激动的白哉，看着他眼里的泪水，仿佛回到了6岁的时候。他也曾这样歇斯底里，也曾这样怒不可遏，在被小学的女老师当做玩物之前，他也曾幻想过，像普通人一样生活。

他不知道自己已经变成什么样，也不知道下一秒还能不能活着。家族首领不能对外表示任何不满或者疲惫，不然会引起很大的内部动乱——这是蓝染师父告知他的。

“你在狡辩。我不想去听什么命中注定，也不想知道你究竟要做什么。我只知道我很不喜欢你，再讲明白一点就是恨不得尽早离开你。你笑什么？这到底有什么可笑的？！”

怒不可遏的白哉想也没想的扬起右手，没等他的巴掌落下，一阵天旋地转，他已经被牢牢按在办公桌上，背对着的姿势很不舒服，他简直恨死了这个人。

“不要一二再再而三的挑战我的底线，我对你的耐心是有限的，就像你说的，如果不是看在父辈的交情上，你现在早就被我杀了。什么清水丽子什么爱情，可笑，能给我带来金钱还是利益？我再说最后一遍，清水丽子只是你人生中的一个过客。”

“那又怎么样？！别把我和你这样的公共厕所相提并论！”

被压制的白哉不能动弹，他剧烈挣扎着想要摆脱束缚，无奈技不如人，比他大十岁的一护稍微用力，他的手腕就会开始发疼。

“公共厕所，这个外号你叫的真是越来越顺口了，看来不给你一点教训，你不会听话。我想一下，是剁掉你的左手小拇指还是右手？或者两个都可以。”

一护微笑着询问。被他一动不动死死盯着的白哉，知道他不是在说笑，于是挣扎的更为激烈。然而力量悬殊，他再怎么乱动，被反剪在背后的双手依然稳稳不动。

“罢了，和你这样的小孩子计较，会显得我很没有气度，你走吧。”

一护说完后收起动作。没等他站稳，白哉不知道哪里来的力气，一把抓过他的领带将他按在桌子上。面对面的两人起了冲突，好在办公室只有他们，如果让下属看到，现在的朽木可能会死。

“你到底有没有羞耻之心？又跑去和男人上床，不知羞耻！”

当白哉看到一护脖子上的红印时，顿时明白那是什么，他露出鄙夷的神色，这个表情有一瞬间刺到了一护。

“你想说什么就快点，这个姿势很难受，我的腰还没有恢复。”

“我要去找清水。”白哉一字一句的说着。

“可以，但如果你去了，L市你也就没必要返回，你的东西我会托快递公司托运过去，S大学那边我也会安排退学。可以承担的起后果，我不会拦你。另外，我也会如实告知苍纯伯父你的想法。”

“世界上为什么会有你这种人？”白哉气得发抖。

“是啊谁让你倒霉，正巧碰上了。”一护笑弯了眼，看在白哉眼里却极度厌恶。

“你不如死了算了！那样我再也不要见到你！”

“会的，但不是现在，别担心，我会死在你前面，这样的话，你就不用看到我，也不会有人过度干涉你的生活。这笔交易你同意吗？”

“你是什么意思？”

“就是说，如果那一天到来，我希望是你来终结一切，做得到吗？由你亲自动手杀了我。”

“你……”

“我要你亲自杀了我这个双手沾满鲜血的罪犯，就以你警察的身份来执行，做得到吗？”

白哉没料到恶人会这样说，他皱了皱眉，愣在原地不知道该怎么回答。一护躺在桌上微笑，眼里没有一丝情绪，仿佛是在讨论天气一样轻松。

“你为什么会有这种想法？”想来想去也只能这样回答的白哉，发现自己越来越捉摸不透眼前的人。

“看来是做不到，那就放开手。清水丽子的家庭地址我一会儿发在你手机上，机票已经预订好，你先去收拾东西，一个小时够了吧？”

“嗯，那你……”

“还有两个小时飞机就要起飞，从这里到机场要35分钟，你确定你要继续和我在这儿浪费时间？”

被打断话的白哉看了看一护，忽然想起清水的脸，他小跑着离开，急切的样子让一护摇头叹气。

咳嗽了几声的一护，照着镜子看着脖颈上勒出来的红痕，随便找了两个OK绷遮住。他有些心不在焉，没有平时的理智淡漠，浑身散发出一股危险的气息，注意到的拉格不禁撇了撇嘴，看来朽木少爷这是撞到了枪口上。

送走白哉后，一护继续以平常的节奏工作。作为首领的他休息时间也要时刻保持警惕，防止被敌对家族随时攻过来，他已经在这个牢笼里关了28年。

嗯……今天心情不错，就不找人玩了吧。想到这里的一护想起他还要清理门户，不由得啧了句，真够麻烦的。

一护处理完文书工作后，站起身离开办公室，只穿着衬衣与西装马甲的他，看着不同于往常。亲信们看到后窃窃私语。

“索萨，去找几个美少年让我玩玩，如果长得不好看，你就等着当众表演肚皮舞吧，听到了吗？”

“哎——BOSS您终于想通了吗？！”

容貌有些女性化的索萨高兴的睁大眼睛，见到他那副样子，一护不由得压下嘴角补充道：“我说了多少遍，我不想做上面那个，太累了，你是没听到吗？”

“是，对不起BOSS，虽然是玩笑话但我还是当真了。”

索萨立刻90度鞠躬道歉，看得一护龇牙咧嘴。这个部下实在太过热情，可头脑又很清醒，同时也是这么多亲信里面，唯一一个天天想着怎么上了他这个上司的。

“你是说你找不到美少年？”

“这个……”

“那就换你好了，不过先交2000万的定金，别看我是个公共厕所，我还是很注重形象的。”

“是……是谁给您起的这个外号，我这就去处理掉他，BOSS，请告诉我这个人的容貌。”

“就是你后面那个人。”

“哎————”

不止是索萨，乌鲁克和拉格也很震惊。他们没想到平时乖巧懂事的白哉，竟然会对长辈这样出言不逊。

“知道了就此打住，索萨，来，先交个定金，后续我再考虑要不要让你来，不过有一点要提前声明，如果你技术不好，我会把你踹下床。”

“BOSS，这……这不太好吧……”

索萨犯了难，一护看他的表情只感觉好笑，怎么会有这么有趣的人？

“不过要是和朽木，我会免费。”

“哇，BOSS您好偏心！”索萨表示不满。

“哼！”白哉表示不屑。

“我记得BOSS您说过，您很想看那些平时一本正经的人，在床上是什么样子，还说这种类型才能入您的眼，不知道这句话还算不算数。”

忽然想到这里的乌鲁克开口问道，一护见他们三人都很好奇，随便找了个理由敷衍过去。该如何形容他对这种人的感觉呢？应该是人的恶趣味作祟。

“你们去送朽木，我去二楼办公室清理门户，结束后来找我，听到了吗？”

“是，BOSS。”

三人异口同声的回答。白哉表情冷漠，催促着司机快点将车开出车库，临走前一护本想叮嘱他注意安全，想了想又觉得没必要，有约法三章在先，他不能去触碰朽木。

事情越来越失控，已经超出一护的预期。本来他是想看朽木会不会对他动手，按照常理，那个小鬼一定会忍不住，但这次没有，爱情还真是伟大。

刀尖似乎穿透皮肤钻进了心脏，吸着烟的一护看向窗外的白哉，觉得自己真是蠢到了极点。朽木并不是他们这边的人，他们是两个世界，两条永远不可能交汇的平行线。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有平一微H

一护清理掉叛徒后，迈步走到一楼的他，果然看到门口提着行李的白哉。

“这是你做的决定，现在反悔还来得及。”

“你知道我很讨厌你吗？”忍无可忍的白哉，只想上前将一护大卸八块。

“知道，怎么了？”

“等我大学毕业，再也不要见到你。”

愤怒让白哉的牙齿咯咯作响，一护平静的看着，琥珀色的眼中毫无波澜。

“话别说的太绝对，小心在这方面栽跟头。”

“我才不要听你的。”

“随你。”

“哼！”

一护没时间也没兴趣和小鬼斗嘴，看到一脸不甘心的朽木，他决定以后再不干涉也不过问他，这样对彼此都好。

“BOSS，晚上8:00您要出席门德尔先生女儿的婚礼，他说他和女儿缇娜很期待您的到来。现在是6:51分。”

“那还站在这里干什么？该做什么你比我懂，斯滨。”

“您特意挑选的礼物，我已经委托人包装好。”

“很好，让佣人把朽木的行李拿回他的卧室，这期间别去打扰他，明白吗？”

“是。”

一护安排好所有的事情之后，准备离开黑崎家宅。然而就在他刚刚坐在汽车后座时，车门突然被人打开，白哉直接坐在他左手边赖着不走，红红的眼圈看着有点可怜，惹得一护不禁笑出声。

“有什么好笑的？你拆散我和清水的这笔账，我还没和你算呢。”

“还在想她吗？那么想的话，现在就去机场，怎么样？”

“我可不傻，被你那样威胁过，怎么可能去Z市。”

白哉生气的说道。双手抱胸的他偏头不去理会，一护见他心情很差，也没再多说。

两人到达宴会会场，一身西装的白哉感觉很束缚，不如便装舒服。因为不想看见某人，他特意选了这个不容易被注意到的角落，独自喝着红酒的他，想着要怎样为短暂的初恋画上句号。

一护今天参加这场婚宴，一是因为他与缇娜是大学同学，二是他要会见一位故友。

酒过三巡，主持人开始宣读誓词，新郎新娘为彼此佩戴戒指，婚礼进行曲及时播放，所有宾客站起身鼓掌——为这对相爱相守的恋人。

“一护，你带的那个跟屁虫，一直在看你，他怎么了？”

平子真子拿着手里的香槟，疑惑不解的问道。一护没有回头去看，告诉好友那不是跟屁虫，是他父亲好友的儿子朽木白哉，正在S大学上大二。

“哇哦，智商不错嘛，能考进这么厉害的学校。那这样说的话，他就是你和我的学弟。”

“我倒是宁愿没有这样一个学弟。”

一护喝着手中的香槟，语气有些不悦。平子知道他在生气，就是不清楚小学弟做了什么，惹得一向脾气很好的好友生气。

“看你似乎很好奇的样子，我就告诉你吧。这小鬼希望我去死，嘴上功夫可了不得，他父亲是R国的议员朽木苍纯，要是继续成长，将来会是个好料。”

“简单来说，他和我们不是一个世界的。”

“那还真是有趣。”

平子看了看正向这边走来的白哉，为了避嫌他先一步离开。他能从好友的语气中听出来一种微妙感，这种微妙感很难形容，具体是什么不好描述，但确实存在。

“我要离开。”

喜静的白哉第一句话就是这个，清楚他不是闹别扭的一护，打电话告诉拉格将车开出来，和索贝克一起护送朽木，不能让他有一点危险。

挂断电话的一护忽然感觉一阵天旋地转，再去看发现眼前是白哉的脸，端着酒水的侍者连连鞠躬道歉，为自己的不注意和莽撞。一护要他赶紧走，别像复读机一样不停重复。

“还不放手？”

倒在白哉怀里的一护提醒道。反应过来的白哉随即照做，等站起身一护才发现衬衣领口沾了一点红酒，这下麻烦了，衣服变脏实在不雅观。

万幸的是，婚宴已经进行的差不多，所有宾客举起手中的酒杯，庆祝新郎新娘的婚礼。踩过铺满玫瑰花瓣的走廊，新郎新娘正式结为夫妻。

婚宴结束后，一护发现白哉还没有离开会场，似乎是在等谁，是新交了女朋友？出于好奇，他走过去询问，却被告知是在等他。

“你还不准备离开这里吗？”

白哉觉得这个人是故意的，故意在他伤口上撒盐。他还没从分手的痛苦中走出来，却要他来参加婚礼，真是个恶人。

“我有事要做。”察觉到白哉不安的一护，想了想决定如实告诉他，接着开口道：“该怎么形容呢？就是找乐子，单纯的找乐子。”

“你就不能稍微收敛一点吗？”白哉觉得很不适。

“不行，我的身体已经变成不和男人做爱就活不下去的地步，但你不用担心，我不会对你出手，也不会威逼利诱。”

“你……”白哉仰头去看，他看到逆光的一护嘴角的笑，那笑很陌生。

“你想怎样就怎样，我没兴趣过问。”

“嗯，你先走吧。”

一护说完转身就走，却在下一秒感觉衣角被拉住，回头去看发现白哉在落泪。

“我还是忘不了她。”

“你完全可以去找清水丽子，如果你愿意久居在Z市，放弃你的理想的话，我不会阻拦。”

“你说话能不能好听点？”

“不能，谁让我是公共厕所呢。”

一护笑了笑，看得白哉更为恼火，碍于人多也不好发作，他放开拉着一护衣角的手，没再说一句话，在斗嘴这件事上，他不是他的对手。

“没什么事我就走了，车已经安排好，今晚我会晚点回来。”

“你要去哪儿？”白哉神情有些焦急的问。一护回头答道：“解决生理问题。”“你！”“如果你想看活春宫，我倒是不介意。”

白哉顿时气到面红耳赤，一护很受用他这样的表现。那副虚张声势的样子，像极了刚出生就张口凶人的小老虎，格外的可爱。

“如果想摆脱痛苦，可以找新欢，时间和新欢会解决你的问题。”

“我才不要。”

“那就自己想办法。”一护说完立刻离开。

“我果然还是不能和你和平相处！”

这句话白哉是吼出来的，一护没有理会，径直向前走，心思敏锐的他很清楚。

“走吧，我们去做正事。”

一护对站在暗处的平子说道，两人一同离开宴会厅，到达酒店后按照惯例上床，当脖颈被咬到出血时，有一瞬间一护以为他失去了五感。不知道这种事情，什么时候才能结束？没有结果，他自己也说不准。

“你分心了，一护。”

“被你这样……捆在床上你觉得……我能不分心吗……”

“什么啊，还想着如果你承认，就不折磨你。你该不会对刚刚那个小鬼有什么想法吧？”

平子俯身揪住一护的发，迫使他仰头看向自己，用力过大的前提下，好几根被扯下落在软枕上。对已经习以为常的一护来说，这些只是开胃菜。

“给你一句忠告，最好不要对那个小鬼有想法，否则，代价你承受不起。”

“我没有……对他产生想法……”

疼痛让一护说话的语气变了调，还没等他做好准备，忽然头被死死压在床上，后背位的姿势很难受，却能插到最深，痛苦与快乐共存，侵蚀着他的意识。或许这才是他想要的性爱，温吞的做法不适合他。

“别把我和你这个公共厕所相提并论！”

怎么这时候会想到这句话？一护已经习惯被这种极具侮辱性的词来形容，他的外号很多，比如：妓女、淫乱小猫、MB、男公关……公共厕所是第一次，各种意义上的第一次。

“喂喂喂，你们知道吗？黑崎同学说他对我有好感，真的好好笑啊，男人跟男人之间怎么会有爱情？别让我作呕了，你这个恶心的基佬。”

“哈哈真的吗老大，可你不是没有拒绝吗？”

“那只是我在玩过家家游戏，这傻子居然当了真，我问你，黑崎，被操的是不是很爽？你都哭了，我问你话呢，回答我。”

脾气暴躁的男生抬手在一护右脸留下一个巴掌印，被压在课桌后背向上的他，顿了好久开口道：“为什么……要这样……”

“为什么？”男生牢牢揪住无法反抗的一护的发，低头在他耳边说道：“因为我从内心厌恶你，和你在一起的这一个多月，是我最痛苦的时刻，你抢了原本属于我的风头，所以我要让你接受惩罚。”

“你能明白吗？从一开始，我就准备这样做，和你告不告白没有关系。你喜欢男人的话，那就让男人好好疼疼你。你们两个给我把嘴闭严实，我听说他是某位高官的儿子，别太过火，但也不需要怜香惜玉。”

怎么会突然想起这件事？高中时被告白的对象和他的朋友轮奸，地点还是在严肃的课堂。等到终于结束，头发和睫毛上甚至都带着粘稠的精液，那股味道令人作呕。直到现在，他还是很不喜欢这股味道。

幸运也好，不幸也罢，最终都要归于尘土。

“再来……一次……这些不够……”

“你今天很奇怪，不过既然是你要求的……”平子停下动作，将一护翻过来，右手展开放在身下人的右耳边，居高临下的开口道：“我就恭敬不如从命了。”

“一护，如果你真的对那个小鬼有感情，劝你最好收敛，你明白为什么。”

“……嗯……我知道……”

事到如今，一护也不清楚自己的感觉，也许是人的恶作剧心理作祟，他总是拿朽木没办法。

一护对于平子这个好友，他认为他们的关系仅仅停留在表面上，再深入没必要。无论是谁，他都不想喜欢或者爱上，他的身体无法给异性幸福，很巧的是，他厌恶人类也不喜欢和男人上床，他分的清性瘾与真正的心动有什么区别。

一番激烈的性事过后，睡眠不稳的一护先一步醒来，进到浴室冲完澡清理干净身体，他看着镜子中的自己皱眉，现在的他变得越来越陌生。

“不再多睡会儿？”

“不用。”

走出浴室的一护看到已经苏醒的平子，一边穿着衣服一边回答。昨晚喝酒喝的有点多，到现在头还在隐隐作痛，看来以后不能太放纵。

“难得见一面，你不说什么就走，也太冷淡了吧。”

“别这样说，好像我做了什么伤天害理的事，被压的是我，你试试在下面的滋味。”

一护被惹得有些懊恼，平子倒是很高兴。很少见这个一向温和的好友生气，今天算是很难得。

“我走了，有什么事打我电话。”

穿好西装外套的一护，留下这样一句话随即开门离开，坐在床上的平子想起昨晚的一夜激情。如果不是他们喝的都有点多，他想他也许会把这个黑帮老大操哭——虽然一护稍微摆弄摆弄就能落泪。

回到黑崎家宅的一护吩咐佣人将早餐端来，边吃边看着新闻的他发现没什么值得注意的，放下平板电脑安静吃着早餐。偌大的办公室里只有他一个人，习惯这种环境的他听到庭院里的鸟叫声，不自觉勾起嘴角。

“BOSS，朽木少爷有找过您，他似乎有话要说。”

“他为什么不自己过来？”

“这个……”斯滨犯了难，一护见到他的表情顿时明白，不耐烦的皱眉，他不知道朽木又在想什么。

于是一护只好放下吃了一半的早餐去找白哉，腰疼头晕的他看东西都是模糊的，脑中有什么在嗡嗡作响，宿醉让他很不舒服。

最好是有要紧的事，不然以他现在的状态，会忍不住揍人。一护坏心眼想着，父辈的交情当然要顾及，但他的原则同样不可动摇。

“叩叩。”

一护按照惯例敲门，得到回答后打开门进去，发现昨晚无精打采的白哉红着眼眶，像是受了天大的委屈，很明显是为什么而烦恼。

“清水丽子把你抛弃了是吗？大少爷。”

“……”

“不说话就当你默认了，我有对你警告过你偏不听，她只是你人生中的过客。”

“……”

“不说话？那我走了。”

一护还没站稳感觉衣角再次被拉住，坐在床边的白哉说了句我不甘心。那副样子惹得一护哈哈大笑，沉浸在悲伤中的白哉没有反驳，这个人心思太过敏锐，一进门就知道他在想什么，难怪一心伯父告诉他最好别惹恶人生气。

“陪我说会儿话。”

“我不是知心姐姐。”

“算是我的请求，陪我聊会儿天。”

软下态度的白哉不觉得有什么羞耻的，尽管昨晚他发誓要和一护势不两立。这里他唯一熟悉的就只有黑崎，其他人对他太过毕恭毕敬，他不喜欢这样。

“求人态度还这么差，我是你的长辈，该叫什么你很清楚。”

“我才不会承认你是我的长辈！”一句话就被激起怒火的白哉，在一护看来实在太过有趣。

“我走了。”

“不行，你今天必须陪我聊天。”

不服气的白哉索性拦住一护，不准他继续往前走，张开双臂的样子非常认真，被他这个举动逗笑的一护，也就顺势答应。

“那就……谢……谢谢你……”很少求人的白哉从嘴里挤出这几个字，像极了电视剧里被混混调戏的女性角色，一护看到后笑弯了眼。

“那我……”

“小心——————”

枪声伴随着玻璃碎裂声响起在房间，没等白哉反应，他已经被一护抱紧滚向安全地带。闻到一股血腥味的他明白大事不妙，很明显对方筹划已久，应该是黑崎家族的敌对家族。

“别动，越动血流的越快，就这样安静躺着，斯滨很快会来收拾，在这之前安静别动。”

腹部的枪伤与右臂的擦伤疼得一护直冒冷汗，捂着左腹伤口的他，趴在白哉的胸膛上很快昏迷。被吓到的白哉也不知道该怎么做，只好乖乖躺在地上等待救援，他的眼角挂着泪珠。


	14. Chapter 14

救护车的呜呜声响起在耳边时，迷迷糊糊的一护睁开眼。他看到之前和他斗嘴的白哉，现在安静的一语不发，眼里甚至含着泪。

因为没见过那样的白哉，一护伸出右手想去触碰。躺在担架上的他在颤抖，不知道是疼还是怎么，不到半米的距离，他却无法将手抬高。

“我不允许你触碰我！”

忽然想起约法三章的一护，笑了笑随即收起动作。白哉看着关闭的救护车车门，站在原地的他愣了愣，总觉得刚刚有一股视线在看他，虽然不知道具体是谁。

选择不去理会的白哉以为是错觉，父亲和妹妹都不在身边，那股注视着他的视线很可能是错觉。

救护车到达医院后，医护人员立刻走急诊科，主刀医生快速准备好手术所需的工具，一场漫长的手术即将开始。

躺在手术台上的一护，朦朦胧胧中感到有束光照了进来，等他再去寻找，那束光已经消失。麻醉剂的药效开始发挥作用，闭上眼的时候，所有的一切安静了下来。

4个小时后手术结束，满头细汗的医生摘下口罩，告诉斯滨病人已经没有大碍，子弹被取了出来，剩下的就是安心静养。

听到医生的话，众人心中的那颗石头终于得以放下。斯滨送走医生后，回头看着发愣的白哉叹气，这么长时间的相处，他发现白哉这孩子自尊心很强，容不得别人说一句不是，否则立刻会生气。如今BOSS因为保护朽木少爷受伤，估计他心里难受得很。

“BOSS不会有事的，放心。”

斯滨走过去拍了拍白哉的肩膀，见他眼睛红了一圈，知道他很自责，也没多说什么。现在就是耐心等待BOSS苏醒，其余的事情暂时搁置。

两天后，昏迷的一护睁眼苏醒。

得知这个消息的白哉，没有返回黑崎家宅而是直接去往医院，当他到达后，看见正在吃午餐的一护，终于得以舒口气。

“是朽木少爷吗？BOSS刚刚醒来，我们先出去。”

“嗯。”

斯滨与白哉一起走出病房，临走前白哉往后瞥了瞥，看见一护没事，他微微皱了皱眉。

“哎呀真是出乎预料，没想到BOSS苏醒后的第一句话，竟然会是这样。”

斯滨揉了揉头发，故意吊起白哉的胃口。好奇的白哉立刻询问，听到那句话时，他直接愣在原地。

“BOSS苏醒后的第一句话是：朽木他没事吧？”

“怎么会……”

喃喃自语的白哉以为出现幻听，一瞬间不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，他不能理解这句话背后的含义，也不能理解说这话的一护是什么用意。拜恶人所赐，他对同性之间的亲密行为很排斥，即使在和清水交往，不到情动时也不会去碰她。

“混蛋……”

小声在心里说了这句话的白哉，觉得一护真是狡猾至极，为什么要说出这种话来让他难堪。明明就是个公共厕所，为什么这时候针对他，十足的大恶人。

无论如何，他都不会原谅，对，不能有一丝一毫的松懈，白哉在心中告诉自己。一旦妥协，仿佛在说是他做错了，是他在孤注一掷。

白哉不认为，他可以将黑崎视为哥哥，没有血缘关系支撑，这种浅薄的表面“兄弟情”，随便一件小事就能破灭。看得出恶人也不想玩这些无聊的游戏，正巧合他心意，如果可以的话，他这辈子都不想见到这个人。

等白哉回到病房，他看见刚刚还在休息的一护，手中多了一份文件，专心致志看着文件的人没有注意到他，以为他是斯滨，说自己口渴需要喝点水。

等了半天不见有动作的一护，很不耐烦的抬头去看，发现是谁后转头继续看着文件，仿佛当白哉是空气。

“喂，你……”

“不用管，这点小伤不成问题。”

习惯性推拒的一护掀起被子准备去买水，白哉见他行动不便立刻上前搀扶，不曾想会遭到拒绝。看着身穿白色病号服的恶人，白哉忽然觉得有点愧疚，如果不是因为他，恶人也不会躺在医院。

“对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”

白哉冷不丁说出这句话，见过太多大风大浪的一护，非常平静的问着。两人之间的气氛有些尴尬，强撑着起身的一护，快要走到房门时，这才想起他没带现金。

“真要道歉的话，去帮我买一瓶水，回头我让斯滨将钱给你。”

糟糕，伤口好像裂了，包裹着腹部的绷带开始渗血，疼痛使得一护脸色苍白，他强行忍耐，不肯泄露一丝脆弱。他很明白，一旦松懈或者大意，他会立刻晕厥。

“不用了，一瓶水而已。”

白哉思前想后，决定还是不要恶人的钱，他觉得这样不太好。虽说他确实是在寄人篱下，但恶人并没有对他做什么，也没有做过出格的事情，他们之间的互动非常少。

“我不喜欢欠别人东西，尤其是人情，让你……去买……”

最终，支撑不住的一护倒向地面，与他距离不远的白哉立刻伸手去接，却还是晚了一步。只听噗通一声，刚刚还和他正常交流的人，满头大汗的捂着腹部倒地，干净的病号服染了不少血。

“你没事吧？”

慌了手脚的白哉按下床头的呼叫器，不一会儿医生与护士到达病房，自觉让出路的他悄悄看了一眼，发现医生正在给一护做心脏复苏。他的心瞬间被提到嗓子眼，要是恶人真的出了什么事，他预感的到，父亲会对他进行一顿非常严厉的批评。

来自一护的莫名关心，一时竟让白哉无法适应。从父辈的交情来讲这合情合理，可这种没有缘由的关心，对白哉只会产生心理压力。他隐隐约约能够感觉到，他们之间不会有什么好结果，他没有某方面的特殊嗜好。

当时的白哉并不知道，这个决定对他以及一护来讲有害无益，年少无知的他忽略掉最根本的问题，只顾着自己玩乐开心。等一切尘埃落定，他发现他早已无力回天。

半小时后治疗结束，医生告诉众人他已经将伤口缝合完毕，暂时让病人静养，这期间不能惊扰。斯滨听医生语气平静，知道BOSS不会有什么大碍，他悄悄舒了口气，还好还好。

“斯滨，你们先出去，朽木似乎有话要对我说。”

“是的，BOSS。”

“混蛋，也太聪明了吧。”小声说出这句话的白哉，不禁有些懊恼。

等所有人出门，病房内剩下白哉和一护两个人，背靠着软枕的一护，右手打着点滴，左手边的柜子上摆满了鲜花水果，以及包装精美的礼品盒。看得出他在黑手党里很受尊敬，送礼物的访客每天都不重样。

“你想说什么就快点，我很累。”

“我……”

白哉想到接下来要问的，有点不好意思，他看了看窗外飞过去的小鸟，顿了顿这才开口道：“你是不是……对我有好感？”

“你说什么？”一护偏头确认，以为自己听错了。

“我问你是不是喜欢我？因为斯滨告诉我，你苏醒后第一句话就是问我的情况。”

白哉索性破罐子破摔，一股脑儿将想问的全部说出口。他没料到的是，听完这些的一护笑得直不起腰，捂着腹部大笑。

“我……我会喜欢你……喜欢你这个恨不得让我立刻……去死的小鬼吗……哈哈哈……你也太自以为是了吧……嘶……肚子好痛……我怀疑你是想通过这种方式让我笑死……好达成目的对不对？”

“我在说很严肃的话，你什么意思？故意看我笑话啊？”

被笑话的白哉皱紧眉头，好半天说不出一句话来，支支吾吾的样子惹得一护笑得更加开心。站在门外的下属们以为他出了事连忙询问，发现他安然无恙又立刻关好门。

“看来你是不懂，为什么我会这样问的原因。第一，我的年龄与辈分都比你大，理应保护你；第二，如果现在躺在这里的人是你，我那个偏心的老爸可不会放过我；第三，我对你没有任何感觉。”

“最后，我要你扪心自问，你会爱上我这样的疯子吗？”

“……”

白哉只得沉默，口舌之争上不是一护对手的他，英挺的眉皱的越来越紧，似乎很为之苦恼。

“你不是疯子……至少……还能正常和我交流。”

碎碎念的白哉在一护看来格外可爱，没有反驳的他，眼里掠过一丝惊讶又很快平息。事实上他也不清楚，自己对白哉究竟是什么态度，这是个难题。

“没什么事的话，你就回去吧。”

“嗯。”

转身离开的白哉忽然想起什么，十分认真的回头说道：“你现在受了伤，就别去找乐子了，书上说这样对身体很不好。”

“先回去可以吗？我自有分寸。”

笑弯了眼的一护看不出一丝情绪，白哉却在下一秒感觉某种特殊的情愫，他很少看见这样的恶人。自从成年后来到L市，他已经很久很久没有见到恶人的笑容，和6岁不一样，那时的恶人没有现在这么严厉。

“好的，那我走了。”

一护点头表示默认。白哉见他一直笑，皱紧的眉头松了不少，离开医院时回头看了看中心医院4个大字，他不由得叹气。

“查出是谁策划的这起事故了吗？索萨。”

待“麻烦人物”走后，立刻恢复平时的样子的一护，压低语气询问。哪里还有刚刚的平易近人，瞬间变得充满攻击性，仿佛一头随时准备将猎物捕杀的猎豹。索萨知道他在生气——为的是他们的保护不周。

“是舒卢帕科那帮人，我们的线人说，那边新上任了一位老大，名叫达累斯·舒卢帕科，这人好大喜功，曾经在酒会上坦言要将您除掉。”

“还真是大言不惭。”

一护觉得可笑至极，哪里来的胆子，竟敢在他的势力范围内招摇过市，还这么大张旗鼓，口气真大。

“杀手呢？准备好了吗？”

“嗯，3名杀手已经安排妥当。”

“很好，开始反击，我要看看舒卢帕科家族再次失去首领，能够撑到什么时候。”

“好的，BOSS。”

“另外，把这些天落下的文件全部拿过来，还有我的私人印章，回家宅太麻烦，直接在医院处理完。”

“是的，BOSS。”

吩咐完所有事宜后，一护将提前准备好的文件全部放在腿上，一张张翻阅的他，仔细而又认真。

大约二十分钟后，看完所有文件的一护抬头活动身体，用左手揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，他的眼里平静异常，丝毫没有身为病人该有的虚弱无力。如果不是右手的点滴，会让人产生一种他很健康的错觉。

“拉格，门德尔家族收服的怎么样了？”

“只剩残党还在负隅顽抗，不过不用担心，他们并不能对家族构成威胁。如果真的有异常情况发生，我会承担一切责任，BOSS。”

“很好。”

“BOSS，有情况发生。”

正当一护准备继续开口说话时，门外走进来的亲信，脸色不好的俯身在他耳边说了什么，听到后的他皱紧眉头，很无奈的叹了口气。

“确认是真的吗？”

“是的，不会有错，BOSS。”

“真麻烦。”

一护忍不住啧了句。命令下属们全部出去的他，转头看向窗外的树，有两只小鸟在枝头叽叽喳喳的叫又很快飞走，他想起一些不太好的记忆，提起达累斯·舒卢帕科这个名字，他会止不住的厌恶。

亲信告诉一护，白哉在返回黑崎家宅的途中，被舒卢帕科的人带走。独自一人回去拒绝陪同的他，在距离黑崎家宅两英里的地方被带走，现场留有他的书包，这表示舒卢帕科家族已经等不及。

“无聊的闹剧。”

自言自语的一护，知道以他现在的身体，想要孤军奋战绝无可能。对方要求他一个人去救朽木，否则立刻撕票。他早就料到，达累斯·舒卢帕科不会这么简单就放手，但没想到不惜使用这种卑劣的方式，真是个如同蛇蝎一样的人。

如果拒绝，后果会不堪设想，一护很清楚这个道理。开口让索贝克将西装带进来的他，拔掉输液管准备“赴约”，护士那边有斯滨去解决，他不需要担忧。

“BOSS，您没事吧？”

“没事。”

走到一半忽然右腿单膝跪地的一护，被腹部传来的疼痛刺的额头布满细汗，索贝克连忙将他搀扶着，生怕他就这样倒地不起。舒卢帕科家族最喜欢趁人之危，这种事情他们经历过太多次，他看BOSS的意思，这次是要彻底做个了断。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微虐

当白哉再次睁眼，看到的并不是黑崎家宅熟悉的房间，而是一个破旧的废弃仓库，他闻得到一股霉味，这味道让他胃部很不舒服。

四下打量着仓库布置的白哉，希望能够找到逃离的办法，但在见到眼前面相阴柔的陌生男人后，明白自己今天在劫难逃。他的双手双脚被粗壮的绳索束缚，因为保持一个姿势过久，浑身开始发麻发痒。他感觉得到有针头刺入右手手背，这让他更加难受。

“你醒了吗？大少爷，再不醒来，我就要让人用水泼了。”

坐在对面椅子上的男人开口说道。白哉没有回答，只是想着如何逃离这里，看出他心思的男人不禁笑出声，继续开口道：“劝你最好别有那种想法，否则，就连我也不知道，我会对你做出什么。”

“……”白哉继续保持沉默，男人倒也不气不恼，转而开始自我介绍起来。

“对了，我还没说我是谁，我叫达累斯·舒卢帕科，是舒卢帕科家族的首领，为了方便你理解，你可以把我想象成黑崎一护那样的身份，还有一点忘了说，我们是宿敌。”

男人眯眼微笑，右腿翘起，用左手撑着下巴，慢条斯理的说出这些话。他的声音不大，却足够让白哉听清楚每一个字，那些仿佛是敲打在心上的话语，让白哉清楚自己很危险。

“你难道不想知道，我们为什么要对你这样做的原因吗？大少爷。”

“没有兴趣。”

“好，好一个没有兴趣，哈哈。”男人说完后甚至鼓起掌来，站在他身边的六名黑衣保镖全程盯着白哉，阴冷的眼神让人不寒而栗。

等掌声结束，达累斯·舒卢帕科不禁露齿而笑，他死死看着手无寸铁的白哉，毒蛇一般的碧绿眼中掠过一丝杀意。

“可是我对你，不，准确来说是一直把你保护在他羽翼下的黑崎一护很感兴趣。为什么要绑你的理由也很简单，因为你是他的男宠，所以要利用你让他出面见我，我有些事情想要拜托他。”

“我不是他的男宠，我不明白你和那样的人有什么可说的，要我做公共厕所的男宠，还不如让我死掉。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈公共厕所，果然如我所料，他最终还是走上了这条路，这称呼是你起的还是他自己亲口说的？哈哈真有趣，没想到那个不可一世的黑崎一护，竟然会变成这副样子。”

男人刺耳的笑声回荡在整个仓库，捂着肚子大笑的他，仿佛是听到了非常好笑的笑话一般，那双眼也染上了笑意，这让白哉不禁紧皱眉头。

“那你呢？你有上过他吗？既然他是公共厕所，那就表示谁都可以上他，你也是成年人，我相信你很懂男人的欲望有多难压制，你就没对公共厕所动过邪念吗？”男人露出揶揄的笑，眯起眼睛看着白哉。

“别把我和你混为一谈，他喜欢找乐子是他的事，还有，我不是同性恋，我对你们之间的恩怨情仇没有一点兴趣。我劝你最好放开我，否则……”

“否则你那个议员父亲，会把舒卢帕科家族夷为平地？”

达累斯皮笑肉不笑的打断白哉的话，他挑眉说道：“你那个议员父亲，即便权力再大，如果要救你，他也得经过我这一关，别忘了这里是Y国，没经过背景调查，我们怎么敢请你出马呢？大少爷。”

“……”白哉顿时被说的哑口无言。

“你如果不是黑崎一护的男宠，为什么他会一次次的护你周全？这解释不通。我知道他喜欢男人，尤其是你这种类型的。”

“你话太多了。”

不想再听下去的白哉，果断开口拒绝达累斯的污言秽语。他从心底里对这种事有排斥感，同性之间的感情只是想想都能让他厌恶，更不用说是和造成这一切的罪魁祸首卿卿我我，他简直能恶心的吐出来。

“哦——这就是说，你有恐同症对吗？”

“你！”

被戳穿心思的白哉瞪着达累斯，得逞的男人知道他猜中了。笑而不语的他见到这样的白哉，嘴角的笑容愈来愈深。

“不是男宠吗……真遗憾，但是不用担心，凭我掌握的情报来看，用你做诱饵让黑崎一护上钩也不是一件坏事，我相信他会义无反顾来赴约，你敢打这个赌局吗？大少爷。”

“对了对了，还有一件事忘了告诉你，我上高中时，被男人表过白哦，为此我还和他扮演了几次爱情游戏，虽然最后是我甩了他就是了。你应该已经猜到那个人是谁了，就是黑崎一护，是他对我表白的。你知道我是怎么甩掉他的吗？我和另外两个朋友一起，在我们的高中教室，把他强奸了5个小时，他竟然愚蠢的问我为什么要这样做。这不是很简单吗？因为我讨厌他，从心底里讨厌，如果不是他的出现，班上的人就不会失去对我的关注和兴趣，我也不会名誉扫地。所以我假装接受他的告白，故意和他做了恋人，有这么好的机会可不能放过，这不怪我，是他自己送上门来的，我只是做了我该做的。”

“你一定想骂我卑鄙无耻，但我无所谓，能报复到讨厌的人，我乐意这样做。你好像很生气，不过很快你就会知道，我做的是正确的。正巧你也不喜欢黑崎，我们不应该是站在同一战线的吗？”

达累斯抿唇微笑，仿佛在说今天天气非常好一样轻松。听到的白哉却久久回不了神，如果，如果这是真的话，他6岁时去找恶人的那次，他所看到的并不是幻象，那是真实发生过的，并不是假的。一直以来他都不想承认，如今事实摆在眼前，容不得他拒绝。只是想到这里，他便感觉一阵恐惧，他发现他甚至想落泪，尽管自己也不清楚为什么。

“你到底想做什么？”咬牙切齿的白哉恨不得能踹达累斯一脚。

“很简单，我想让黑崎把A区的地盘给我，无条件给我。如果拒绝，就让你也体会一下他当年的感觉，他现在应该很有经验，说不定，他也会加入呢。”

愤怒让白哉牙齿咯咯作响，他是不喜欢恶人，但不至于做出这种事。他从来没有想过，那件事的真相会是这样。达累斯毫无疑问是个混蛋，是个不折不扣的混蛋，应该被关进监狱，最好一辈子也别出狱的混蛋。

“你们说够了没有？”

听到这个声音，最先反应过来的白哉，睁大双眼看着声源处，发现是谁后，他顿时露出惊讶的表情。比他反应慢一步的达累斯，瞥了瞥随后收起眼神，动作快速利落。

“你想要A区的地盘？很抱歉，我并不打算拱手让人，达累斯。没什么事的话，把朽木放开，别把无辜的人牵扯进来。”

一护看了看坐着的白哉，发现他身上没有伤痕，顿时舒了口气。对过往选择遗忘的他，见到这个曾经让他痛不欲生的人后，现在更多的是淡漠与平静，仿佛那些事与他无关。

“放开他？你觉得可能吗？”

达累斯走过去随即揪住白哉的头发，逼迫他仰头去看，两人四目相对时，一护最先躲开。白哉不理解为什么恶人会这样，他只知道达累斯要置他于死地。

“放开他。”

“好啊，要我放开他也可以，你先给我跪下，为当年抢我的风头，让我出丑的事道歉！”

听到这句话的一护，毫不犹豫的照做。这太出乎预料，以至于达累斯愣了愣才反应过来，他放开揪住白哉头发的手，走过去踩住一护的头往地上狠狠地蹭。没有反抗也没有出声的人，似乎感觉不到疼痛。

“你倒是叫啊，被强奸那时不是叫的很厉害吗？为什么现在不出声？装什么清高？别以为我不知道你被多少男人上过，肮脏的东西，我告诉你，你即便再怎么折腾，我也不会爱上你，从过去到现在，我根本就不想看你一眼。”

达累斯冷冷的对着一护说道。白哉只觉得越来越愧疚，他没见过这样的恶人，这样摆出祈求姿势的恶人。

“你应该看到了吧？那个小鬼手上的针管，如果你不能在规定时间内答应我的条件，那个小鬼就会被放光全身的血液，你还有10分钟的时间，我问你答不答应？”

“……”

被激怒的达累斯重重踩着脚下人的头，始终没有出声的一护，承受着这无名的愤怒。双手撑在耳侧的他，干净的西装外套被地上的尘土染脏，呼吸间全是土腥味，这对有着洁癖的他来说是一种挑战，但他知道，不这样的话没办法让达累斯放松警惕。

本想让达累斯住手的白哉，只觉得意识越来越模糊，他看见恶人依然保持着同样的姿势。他想开口说些什么，想改变现状，至少不要这样受制于人，无奈浑身无力，他看见地上自己的血愈来愈多。

“真是顽固。”

气极的达累斯索性破罐子破摔，他伸出右手，狠狠捏着白哉的脸，张口在他左侧脖颈留下一个很明显的齿痕。

这一咬不要紧，只见原本跪在地上的一护，猛地站起身走向这边。见他这样，站在一旁的6名保镖齐齐上前，准备掏枪时却被限制住动作，眨眼解决掉他们的一护，眼神阴冷的看着达累斯。

“不要过来，如果你过来我立刻杀了他！”

嗅到危险气息的达累斯，掏出口袋里的折叠刀放在白哉脖子上，大声呼喊的他制止了一护的动作。得逞后他又在白哉左脸舔了舔，忽然一阵风袭来，刚刚还得意洋洋的男人，此刻已被踩中要害，痛的嗷嗷直叫。

像是已经失去理智，一护一拳又一拳的揍向身下人的脸，即使达累斯已经有4颗牙被打掉，即使男人满嘴鲜血，他也没有停下动作。直到男人奄奄一息，他才找回理智，额头带着血迹的他，双手微微颤抖，捂住脸的他被迫想起那些过往。

愣了十几秒才冷静下来的一护，转身解开束缚住白哉的绳索，接着小心的拔掉针管，抱起已经昏迷的白哉离开仓库。

“BOSS，您这是……”

斯滨看着眼前衣衫不整的一护，以为他出了事，又看了看他怀里的白哉，一眼便看出发生了什么。伸手接过白哉的他，正要开口说话，便见一护闭眼倒向地面。

“BOSS，BOSS，这……”

当斯滨看到半边衣服都被鲜血染红的一护时，不由得在心中叹气，他看得出BOSS对朽木少爷的心思，也知道这两个人不会有结果。他只希望BOSS别越陷越深，一旦产生不该有的感情，等于是将弱点全部暴露在了敌人面前，这是黑手党的大忌。

最终，斯滨与下属将白哉和一护一起送进医院。医生将一护撕裂的伤口缝合，很严厉的教育了斯滨一顿，让他别让病人私自离院。白哉没有大碍，输了血之后很快苏醒。

“我和我的朋友，把他强奸了5个小时。”

苏醒后的白哉，脑中无限回荡着这句话，他不知道该怎么去面对一护。现在知道这个真相的他，更加觉得无所适从。

想起揍达累斯的一护，白哉在那一刻只觉得恶人很陌生，仿佛变成了恶鬼，每一拳都很重很响亮。他不明白为什么恶人会对达累斯下此狠手，如果是因为那件事，也不该把人往死里揍。很可耻的是，他很害怕这样的恶人。

两个小时后，昏迷的一护睁眼苏醒。看着身上干净的病号服，他忽然有种恍如隔世的感觉，好像之前发生的事都是假象，没有任何实感。他见手上有的地方破了皮，额头也缠着绷带，这证明达累斯确有其事，证明那不是幻觉。

“呵——”

舒了口气的一护闻到医院特有的一股味道，他将手臂放在额头，看着天花板发呆。没多久听到敲门声，没去看来人是谁，他一直保持着同样的动作。

“为什么要那样做？”

开口就是质问的白哉，想不到合适的话题，他只能这样。一护顿了顿才回答：“你指的是什么？”

“没必要对达累斯下那样重的手，他没有对我做什么，我会当做什么也没发生。”

“那你可真够大方的，我没办法视若无睹，如果你是来兴师问罪的就尽快离开，我没兴趣和你打口水战。”

“你……你能不能说话好听一点？”

生气的白哉握拳表示怒火，一护瞥了一眼，叹气后说道：“你能下床走动了？”

“嗯，医生说只要别做激烈运动，安静休息两三天就会好。”

“好。”

“还有，谢谢你来救我。”说这话时，白哉感觉很别扭。

“嗯。”

“你为什么不说出那件事的真相呢？”

“因为没必要。”

“你……”白哉发现他不是这个人的对手。

“如果你觉得恶心，可以不用来医院，你不是同性恋，可以的话，去找个女朋友，等你大学毕业，我会送你离开Y国，从此不再有任何瓜葛。我知道你讨厌我，也很厌恶同性之间的接触，既然这样，就别和我有交集，在可以抽身之前及时止损，这样才能明哲保身。”

“我……不是这样的……”白哉还想说什么，却发现自己找不出一个字，只好改口道：“我知道了，那你照顾好自己，我走了。”

“嗯。”

说完，白哉转身离开，等到再也听不到他的脚步声，一护放下戒备，露出一种似笑非笑的表情。左胸口疼得厉害，像要裂开一样疼，而当他意识到后，眼泪忽然滑下脸庞，他不知道这到底是什么感觉。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点擦边球

要怎么去处理，和那个人的关系？

白哉问自己。他不知道该怎么做，该做什么，或者说，他还有没有必要待在L市。来自不喜欢的人的莫名关心，总是让他倍感压力，但如果忽略那双看着他的眼睛，心中又会不安。

这种不安不是说他对黑崎一护这个人有什么感情，而是他认为他们之间不会有交集，更不该有交集。不是所有人都会有那方面的嗜好，他也没有歧视或者轻蔑同性恋的意思，而是很多事情，身不由己。

当白哉看见，身为黑手党首领的一护，竟然会向敌人下跪时，一瞬间他的表情都有些扭曲。他不喜欢恶人将他作为孩子，自作主张的保护在黑崎家族，他要的不是这些。

白哉清楚，在黑手党的世界里，同性之间的性行为很正常，不如说司空见惯。他也听过不少传闻，关于两个黑手党首领争夺男宠最终大打出手的故事，听起来似乎很浪漫，可背后藏着的你追我杀，又是多少人了解不到的。

“等你大学毕业，我会送你离开Y国，从此不再有任何瓜葛。”

恶人在医院的话仍然在耳边回荡，白哉只觉得讽刺。他费尽心思想要摆脱这一切，想要划清界限，却被一句话禁锢在原地。他甚至怀疑恶人是存心给他难堪，否则不会说出这种话来，让他进退两难。

似乎是巧合，经历过绑架的白哉再次被表白，对方看着他的眼神充满崇拜与恋慕，以至于有些狂热。选择性忽略这些的他点头答应，就见女生露出笑容，那笑容仿佛冲破阴霾的阳光，让他郁结的心很快被温暖，他想他应该积极一点，尽管他在上一段恋情中处于败北之地。

是的，他才不会妥协，不会向“黑恶势力”妥协，白哉在心中第无数次告诉自己。

L市下起了雨，连绵不断的雨下的人心烦意乱，而一护很不巧的又要参加葬礼，距离达累斯绑架白哉已经过去两个多月，他腹部的伤也已痊愈。担心他身体的亲信，在他下车后为他披好大衣，生怕他有个三长两短。

“你太紧张了，斯滨。”

调笑着下属的一护心情不错，被点名的人却没有他那么好的脾气，见他吸烟，冲上前立刻熄灭烟头扔进街边的垃圾桶，同时告诉他医生禁止他吸烟，认真的样子像极了黑崎家宅的保姆。

“你这么容易生气，小心长皱纹。”

火上浇油的一护再次点燃一根烟，于是再次被下属熄灭。感觉无趣的他也没生气，随即抬腿走进眼前的别墅，前来参加葬礼的人不少，光是停在外面的车也有几十辆。一护在想，如果有人向这里扔一枚炸弹，那可就立了大功，能够一口气干掉黑手党不少重要人物，包括他自己在内。

走进灵堂之后，一护环视了周围一圈，发现不少熟悉的面孔，嘴角的笑容不自觉加重几分。这些熟人里有朋友也有敌人，没想到今天竟然齐聚一堂，他看着逝者的遗照，联想到他有一天也会被这无数双眼睛盯着，被认识的不认识的人献花敬礼，忽然感觉一阵轻松。

行完礼的一护被主人请到一间不小的房间，他刚刚走近房门，听到里面传来暧昧不明的声音。打开来看果然暗藏玄机，房间的东北向有6个人在做爱，被压着的受君左手握着一个人的性器，右手握着两根，嘴里也没闲着，正被一根粗壮的性器干的喘息不定。他的双腿被撑开至极限，接受着两根性器的来回抽插，不过他见这位受君露出很享受的表情，想着这应该是一场你情我愿的戏，难怪旁边的人都没有阻止。

“是一护吗？好多年不见，你现在长成这副样子了吗？真是一表人才啊。”

满脸堆笑的杰夫·詹姆斯，伸出双手迎接这位远道而来的客人，英俊惑人的脸上尽显东道主的热情。一护笑了笑没有说话，顺便拒绝来自男人的拥抱邀请，虽然他喜欢和男人上床，但那不代表他会允许陌生人在床下动手动脚。

“你不去招待客人，坐在这儿欣赏春宫图做什么？不怕你父亲在天之灵责怪你吗？詹姆斯。”

“正因为怕才会这样，我父亲生前是个好客的性格，我见这几位客人有需求，当然要满足他们。如果落下个待人不周的坏名声，我父亲怕是会从棺材里跳出来揍我一顿。”

一边说一边邀请一护坐下的詹姆斯，脸上的笑容自始至终没有变过。知道一护今天来的目的是什么，也没有做过多遮掩，直接点明主题，告诉一护他知道的东西。

“你不觉得最近A区很不太平吗？接二连三的出人命，就连我父亲这样的老手也没能幸免，依我看，这背后一定有人在故意操纵，至于目的何在不得而知，以我的推论，这不太像是条子的作为，更像是同行。”

严肃下来的詹姆斯没了一开始的那副纨绔子弟的表情，一护喝着手中的酒，顿了顿开口道：“会是F国那帮人干的吗？”

“不太像，他们更倾向于暗杀，而不是这种光明正大的手段。还有一点要注意的是，死去的人生前都受过不少折磨，甚至于我父亲都失去了右腿，我派人在现场搜寻过，找不到任何有关于右腿的情报。如果只是单纯的宣示主权，没必要做到这种地步，但事情确实发生了，这就表示，对方喜欢虐杀，你明白的，虐杀不同于暗杀与滥杀，虐杀是单方面的操控，是可以从身心摧毁一个人的灾难。”

“照这样发展下去，也许对方下一个目标会是你，一护。”

“……”

听完的他不禁露出笑容，有种视死如归的豪气。这让詹姆斯有点理解不能，作为L市最大的黑手党首领的一护，什么时候成长至此，他毫无头绪，只感觉摸不着头脑。

“如果这种事真的发生，我会选择接受，不能留全尸也好，能战胜未知的对手也好。我都不会逃避，这是我的责任，更是我的一切，想开点吧詹姆斯，也许我们联手，对方会不攻自破。”

一护喝完手中的酒，表情淡漠的说道。担心他的詹姆斯也不知道他哪里来的自信，能够这么轻易地将生死置之度外。在他们的世界里，死亡确实很常见，但死亡同样意味着永远失去，失去喜欢的人失去重要的兄弟失去团结的帮派，那是比杀人诛心更为残酷的虐待。

“我是认真的，一护，如果对方的下一个目标是你，请你一定平安归来，答应我。”

“说这些不会觉得伤感吗？你不是最讨厌离别？既然这样，这个话题就此打住，我不是为了听你在这儿伤风感月来的，难得见面，说点高兴的吧。”

举起酒杯的一护做着示意，詹姆斯不得不长叹一声。这不是危言耸听，每个黑手党首领在坐上高位之前，或多或少都经历过手足相残的事，但对象是他这个好朋友，他便无法轻易说出告别这种话。

“你再露出这副表情，我就要揍你了。”

一听这话的詹姆斯立刻回到现实，开什么玩笑？被一护揍一拳还不如和别人打一架，他们这些涉足黑手党的人都明白，宁愿惹怒死敌也别惹黑崎家族现任首领，这几乎成了黑手党的不成文规定，尽管一护本人毫不自知。

“那还是免了吧，我可不想脸上带伤回去，你嫂子的唠叨我最受不了。”

“切。”

一护不服气的回答。杰夫·詹姆斯也没生气，两人说话间，中途做爱的人换了一波，无视掉他们的群P画面，围观者该做什么依然做什么。

“据我不完全统计，这位受君一共射了4次，给其余人口交了7次，而那5个人交换了3次位置，不算用手让他们射出来的次数，一共是14次。”

“出现了啊，你这可怕而又无聊的观察力。喝酒还有时间注意这种事，要为你的不专心付出代价吗？”

“可以是可以，不过……”一护弯腰凑近詹姆斯，两人鼻尖快要挨住，他微笑着继续道：“事后要怎么向嫂子解释，你想好了吗？杰夫叔叔。”

“呵————”

男人只好举起双手投降，顺便拉开两人间的距离，如果被好事之人看见报告给他家那位，他别想耳根清净。

“你还是饶了我吧，赶快坐好，别让不该看的人看到。”

“哎——原来你也会害怕？”

一护幸灾乐祸的说道。被刺激到的詹姆斯阴笑着开口道：“我是没办法把你怎么样，但我的手下有的是办法治你。”

“那还是免了吧，我可不想和那位受君一样，待会儿被抬到医院去，被6个人同时上的滋味，并不怎么好受。”

回忆往事的一护依然淡漠，仿佛在说一件与自己毫无关系的事。知晓他性格的詹姆斯也没再继续，两人安静喝酒，直到下属催促，这才意识到还有要事要办。

“不要死了啊。”

临走前詹姆斯再次叮嘱。走到车前的一护又折回来，左手拿着烟，右手握住男人的要害，调笑似的问道：“不过，杰夫叔叔你真的不想要吗？我可以帮你口交哦。”

“赶快给我滚蛋，你这臭小子！无法无天了你！对长辈最好尊重点！”

气极的詹姆斯惹得下属们忍笑忍得辛苦，恶作剧成功的一护很受用的笑弯了眼。极少见他这样的斯滨放下心来，看来BOSS的身体已经恢复，不然也不会这样。

“那么，再见了，杰夫叔叔，祝你和嫂子百年好合，早生贵子。”

上车前一护再次刺激正在气头上的人，丝毫没有作为晚辈的礼节。直到汽车离去，杰夫·詹姆斯的耳边还在不断重复着这句话，他无奈的叹气，却在心中祈祷这个可爱的后生可以平平安安。

“把车开回黑崎家宅，索萨，今天我心情好，不想找乐子。”

“是的，BOSS。”

上车后的一护甚至哼起了歌，心情大好的他欣赏着窗外的风景，索萨与斯滨见他这样，不由得相视一笑。

白哉放学回去后，正巧一护的车同时到达，听到开门声的他，忽然一溜烟小跑着逃离。他也不知道为什么会这样，好像做了什么见不得人的事，或者说，有些无所适从。

“嗯？为什么要跑？”

下车后看到的一护发出疑问。与他同样不解的还有斯滨与索萨，第一次见朽木少爷这样，是和人打架了还是考试没考好？总感觉有点耐人寻味。

“朽木少爷，该吃晚餐了。”

就在白哉对着天花板发呆时，敲门声猛然将他叫醒，说了句我知道了他连忙起身。到达餐厅后发现一护比他更早，不知道为什么，他感觉有些心虚，仿佛出轨的丈夫被捉奸一般如芒在背，明明没有人在看他，真是奇怪。

“怎么？不合胃口？”坐在白哉对面的一护注意到异样，不禁开口询问。“没什么，是你的错觉。”真是太敏锐了这个人，白哉不由得感叹。

“真的没问题？你看着很困扰。”

“没有，都说了是你的错觉。”

“没事就好。”

说完，一护继续吃晚餐。他们之间的谈话让一旁的佣人很疑惑，极少见BOSS会和朽木少爷这样，还是在晚餐时间，今天的太阳是从西边升起来了吗？

一顿晚餐就在这种诡异的气氛中结束，临走前一护特意看了看白哉，发现没有异样径直走向自己的卧室。这小鬼是见鬼了还是怎么？遮遮掩掩的像是在躲他，难道又和别人约了架？

“珍娜女佣……珍娜女佣，你可以帮我一个忙吗？”

正抱着换洗衣物的珍娜·丽斯特听到有人叫她，回头发现是谁后，微笑着说道可以。从房内探出头来的白哉，在珍娜看来极为可爱。

“要怎么帮呢？朽木少爷。”

进门后珍娜站在原地，看着欲言又止的白哉，他大概猜到了一些，于是开口问道：“您是要找BOSS吗？请不要惊讶，能让您如此为难的人，这里也就只有BOSS一个了。”

“……嗯……就是这样的……麻烦你了。”

虽然不想承认，白哉还是硬着头皮回答。告诉珍娜他有事要找一护，极不情愿的样子惹得女佣满眼带笑，只觉得他更加可爱，像极了她儿子，不过仔细想想，希尔今年正巧和朽木少爷同岁呢。

“好的，我去告知BOSS，请您耐心等待。”

“谢谢您。”

“不用客气，朽木少爷，这是我的职责。”

语毕，珍娜转身离开。白哉看着她的背影，忽然舒了口气，终于鼓起勇气说出了这句话，他从吃完晚餐到现在一直在做思想斗争，现在说出来，心里顿时轻松不少。

“BOSS，朽木少爷说他有事找您。”

敲门声响起时，一护正在看书，专心致志的他被吓了一跳，缓了缓才回过神。皱皱眉的他开口问道：“什么事？”

“他没有说，只告诉我有事找您。”

“好的，我知道了。”

“是。”

于是一护只好放下手中的《哈姆雷特》，站起身时疲惫的按了按眉心。他叹了叹气，告诉自己这小鬼最好是有要紧的事，如果微不足道，他应该会忍不住动手打人。

敲开白哉房门的一护，双手抱胸的靠在门框上，并没有进去的意思。见他这样，白哉不满的皱眉，拉过他走向床边，动作干脆利落。

“怎么？你要和我上床吗？”

开口就是荤话的一护惹得白哉额头顿时爆出青筋，气呼呼的说才不是，他才没有这样淫乱不堪。听到的一护嘴角的笑容一瞬间僵了僵，却又很快恢复，背对着他的人并没有看到。

跪立在床边的白哉，拿起放在床上的一个口红套盒，以及另一件设计精致的T恤。认出品牌的一护知道这两个东西价值不菲，立刻猜到白哉的意图，但他没有说破，安静等着接下来的发展。

“你说，我应该送什么礼物好呢？马上就是她的生日，我不知道该送哪个更妥当一点，你能帮我选吗？”

果然，不出他所料，一护默默在心中叹气。回答了句两个都行，最好都送，女孩子会喜欢体贴的男朋友。

“这么快就找到了新的女朋友？速度可以，没什么事的话，我就先走了。”

“嗯？你怎么知道我要送给女孩子？”

后知后觉的白哉问道。一护告诉他大多数女孩子都喜欢口红和可爱的T恤，而他不喜欢同性，更不用说跨性别者，那么，剩下的就只有女孩子。

“好厉害，这是你的经验之谈吗？”

“不算，这是一个很简单的推测。”

“但还是好厉害。”

结束这段谈话的两人，没再说什么。白哉忽然想起还有一道高数题没做出来，连忙拦住一护，右手放在门把手上的人问他做什么，如实告知的他，却没有被嘲笑，更没有被无视。

为什么又在床上？

不去纠结的一护安静躺在床上，对面就是白哉，完全忘记还有约法三章的他们，现在的气氛有些暧昧不明。看完习题的一护，脑中快速运转，尽管眼睛困到快要睁不开，但还是强撑着说完最后一种解法。

“对了，有本辅导书上好像有关于这道题的答案，你等我一下，我去取。”

“嗯。”

等白哉找到辅导书返回，累极的一护已经闭眼睡去，手中还拿着书。侧躺的他露出右脸，呼吸均匀的睡觉，现在是凌晨1:32分。

这样才像个正常人，白哉点头。他看见恶人垂下长而密的睫毛，仿佛对外面的一切一概不知，那双琥珀色的眼睛闭上后，余下的是一片宁静。

如果触摸的话，不知道会怎么样？白哉鬼使神差的想着，他将手放在一护的头发上，发觉手感与之前的一样，不知道怎么回事，他很喜欢恶人的头发，也许是因为，这发色和故乡的夕阳很接近的原因。

意识不到他的举动有什么不对的白哉，摸完后装作若无其事，认为这是一种无法抗拒的诱惑，错不在他。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点擦边球

“等你大学毕业，我会送你离开Y国，从此不会有任何瓜葛。”

再次想起这句话的白哉，手中的动作停了停。他没想过离开Y国以后要做什么，有没有必要断掉和这里的一切联系，如果真的断掉，那意味着他不会再来L市，更不会与恶人有交集。

如果是之前，他会很高兴，但事情发展到现在，他忽然产生一种失落感。这让他不禁开始怀疑，自己是不是个受虐狂，明明恶人让他痛苦不堪，明明恶人故意安排清水丽子接近他，事到如今，心中却有一个声音告诉他，那些都是过去，人要向前看。

怎么可能？怎么可能轻易原谅？

猛然清醒的白哉不自觉加重手中的力道，感觉到的一护随即睁眼。苏醒后的他发现他竟然睡着了，并且还是在讨厌他的小鬼的床上，实在太粗心大意。

“我睡了多久？”

“不到10分钟。”

白哉惊讶于此刻眼神清明的一护，被打扰睡眠还能忍住不发火，如果是他，现在早就气得大吼大叫，更别说保持平静。

“你要走吗？”

见一护要走，白哉立刻开口问道。这句话出来，包括他本人都有些难以置信，他会说出这种话。见过这种场面的一护仿佛早有预料，异常平静的看着他，同时等待他的下一句话。

“我是说，我还有不少题不会，想让你帮忙。”

这样解释显得越来越欲盖弥彰，白哉不禁在心中暗骂了句脏话。一护没有笑话他也没有说别的什么，重新坐回床上拿起那本高数书，问他还有多少不知道的，最好速战速决。

“你不问为什么吗？”

“为什么要问？或者说，你希望我问什么？”

被问的哑口无言的白哉只好安静，转而告诉一护剩下的题目，他想他应该是发了疯，才会做出这种诡异的事。

等所有题目做完已经是凌晨2:36分，习惯熬夜的一护眼神依然清明，白哉却感觉眼皮都在打架，困到极点的他收拾完所有东西，没多久闭眼睡去。临走前一护特意替他关好灯，忽然听到一句很轻的晚安。

没有回应的一护迈步离开，走到办公室后，坐在沙发上的他点燃一根烟，仰头看着天花板发呆。翘起左腿的他露出一种平静而冷漠的神情，不清楚在想什么，直到抽完整支烟，他的表情也没有变化。

“呵——————”

一护将右手放在额头上长长叹气。看得出现在的他很无奈，不得已点燃第二根烟的他继续发呆，左手放在腿上的他缓缓闭眼，房间内只有他的叹气声。

奥琳·森莫看着眼前这个长相俊美的东方人，心中升起一阵满足感，从小就喜欢东方人的她，此时此刻感觉无比幸福，选择性忽略男友的心不在焉。

“放学后我们去哪里？白哉。”

“你来定，你想去哪里就去哪里。”

“嗯……去游乐园？可以吗？我们还没去过。”

“可以。”

说好地点的奥琳高兴的在白哉左脸吻了吻，随后小跑着去往教室，站在原地的人摸了摸被吻的那处，不自觉皱了皱眉。

怎么会不喜欢这样亲密的接触？

察觉到异样的白哉什么也不懂，他也不知道他忽然之间是怎么了，明明和清水丽子在一起时，他的心里每时每刻都很充实，还是说，到现在他还是忘不了清水吗？怎么可以？那已经是过去式，都已经过去了，别再去想她了朽木白哉。

“你没事吧，白哉，你的脸色看起来很不好。”

细心的奥琳注意到恋人不对劲，连忙开口询问。回答了句我没事的白哉，只觉得事情越来越诡异，他很确定他没有在想清水。

“我们去游乐园吧，奥琳，你想怎么玩就怎么玩。”

“嗯。”

没多想的奥琳按照约定，和喜欢的白哉一起玩乐，从摩天轮到海盗船再到过山车……能玩的他们都玩了一遍。告诉自己别去想那些无关紧要的事，白哉全身心投入其中，当他看到奥琳开心的笑容时，觉得除此之外的一切都不再重要。

两人玩到尽兴后，夜幕已经降临，游乐园来来往往的游客有说有笑。想起什么的奥琳，面色微红的看着白哉，拉过他的手，面对面的说道：“我们，要不要试试呢？也该到这步了，我们已经交往快5个月，白哉，可以吗？”

看着奥琳期待而认真的眼神，本想拒绝的白哉想了想点头答应。就见女生露出甜甜的笑容，仿佛融化的糖，又像冲破阴霾的阳光，这让白哉愈发觉得不该去想别的事。

两人吃过晚饭后，沿着距离游乐园不远的公园开始散步，公园里有抱着孩子的父母，也有锻炼身体的老人，除过他们之外，还有不少情侣。黑夜被路灯照耀的如同白昼，公园里嘻嘻哈哈的打闹声格外有烟火气，两旁的树木在灯光的照耀下投下斑驳的树影，真是一个好天气。

“你会不会觉得我很不矜持呢？白哉。”

“没有。”

奥琳看着天上的月亮，不由自主的开口问道。白哉没有立刻回答，顿了顿才说道：“没有，是我太慢，不怪你。”“是吗？”“那你会不会后悔？”“不会。”“好。”

得到答案的女生再次露出笑容，被感染到的白哉勾起嘴角，伸出手抱了抱她。奥琳看着这张无比喜爱的脸，感觉格外满足。

大约走了一个多小时，感觉有些累的白哉，开口邀请奥琳去附近的酒店，开完房间后，拿着房卡的奥琳忽然有些紧张。尽管她为此还预习了有关这方面的知识，但真到这个时候，还是会有些紧张。

“放心交给我吧，奥琳，我不会伤害你的。”

为了给恋人宽心，白哉语气坚定的告诉她。有这方面经验的他，知道怎样做才是最好的。

S大学的男式校服类似于西装样式，纯黑的外套与白色的衬衣，搭配黑色的基本款窄边领带与黑色裤子，女式校服下半身则是黑色的百褶裙。在保证校服独特的样式与透气性之上，能够很好的衬托出学生的身材，展现出S大学独特的穿衣风格。

而这身衣服穿在白哉身上，有种说不出的感觉，满心欢喜的奥琳觉得她赚翻了。

依照以往的进度脱衣上床后，白哉慢慢的化解奥琳的紧张。当他准备做完最后一次后，却发现奥琳那张脸忽然变成了恶人的，这让他睁大双眼，身下的动作不自觉慢了几分，轻喘的奥琳不解的看着他，不知道发生了什么。

“怎么了？白哉？你没事吧？”

察觉到不对劲的奥琳起身准备安慰白哉，却被他的拥抱吓到，转而伸出双手回抱，两人贴合的无比亲密，过了很久才放开。

结束完这场情事，白哉回去已经是晚上9:20，忘记还有门禁的他急匆匆赶回黑崎家宅，到达后发现没人察觉，悄悄舒了口气。

相安无事一个晚上，第二天起床的白哉却感觉疲惫不堪，整晚整晚他都在想，为什么他会在和奥琳上床时，想起恶人的脸。这太匪夷所思，以至于他过了一晚上还在想。

女佣叫白哉用早餐时，正思考着事情的他被吓了一大跳，结结巴巴才将一句完整的话讲完。他发觉他今天很反常，不自觉想将视线转移到正吃着早餐的恶人身上，这已经是他第二次这样看着这个人。

“很难吃吗？你似乎没胃口。”

“没……没有，昨晚没有睡好。”

“要看医生吗？你脸色很差。”

“不用，我很好。”

为什么这么敏锐啊？！白哉简直想爆粗口，他甚至怀疑恶人在他身上安了个摄像头，不然为什么能这么敏锐？

吃完早餐，准备约朋友出门玩的白哉，被珍娜叫住，要他帮忙把她手中那套换洗的衣物送去一护的卧室。点头答应的他抱着衣物边走边思考，走到一护卧室门口，这才反应过来他接了个烫手山芋。

敲门得到允许后，白哉迈步走进。一护见是他也没多问，告诉他衣服放在床上就可以走了。却又见他欲言又止，似乎有话要说，只好让他把想说的话说出来。

“你是在为恋爱上的事烦恼吗？”

“你怎么知道？！”

猛然抬头的白哉看着宛如神人的一护，觉得这人真是敏锐到可怕，难怪上次绑架他的达累斯说他和恶人是宿敌。

“你这个年龄，如果学业上没有问题，多半是恋爱上遇到了烦恼。你想要我帮你支招，去追哪个女孩吗？”

“不，这个倒不用。我已经追到了，虽然是她先说出口的。”白哉感觉有些难为情，没去看一护的眼睛。

“哦，原来如此。既然不是这个原因，那会是什么？”

“一些不太好的事。”

说出这句话的白哉微微红了脸，不懂他想干什么的一护，皱皱眉又很快松开。拿起床上的干净衣物准备换上，本以为会被眼前的人严重抗议，意料之外的却没有出现，看来这小鬼真的很困扰。

站在穿衣镜前的一护系好衬衣纽扣，赤足踩在地毯上的他，没去看身后的人。房间内只有穿衣服时悉悉索索的声音，杵在原地的白哉走也不是不走也不是，只好将视线转移，当见到一护的窄腰时，被迫唤醒一些不太好的记忆。

“很可怕吗？”

“啊？”

白哉不能理解这句话的意思，冷不丁问出这句话的一护，脸上的表情是少有的冷漠。

“我在问你，对你来说，我很可怕吗？你甚至都不想去看我的眼睛，或者我换一种说法，你很讨厌我，讨厌到恨不得我立刻消失。所以我才会问你，我很可怕吗？”

穿好西装马甲的一护转身问道。找不出话来回答的白哉继续呆在原地，想了想他决定如实告知，他知道，这个人不会喜欢上他这样的幼稚小鬼，所以……

“我在和奥琳上床时，将她的脸看成了你的，虽然只有一瞬间。”

空气似乎都因为这句话出现停滞，豁出去的白哉安静等待回答。听到的一护忍不住哈哈大笑，捂着肚子好半天直不起来腰，仿佛听到一个非常有趣的笑话。

“不准笑，我很困扰的好吗？都怪你整天在我面前晃悠，你知道我有多丢人吗？你还笑！”

右手握拳的白哉额头蹦出好几根青筋，却又不能把眼前的人怎么样。一护笑过之后很快平静，拿起右手边柜子上的西装外套穿好，背对着他的白哉没有看到，那双琥珀色的眼中掠过的悲凉。

“你知道，男人和男人之间，是怎么做爱的吗？”

“啊？突然说这些干什么？我……”

“你不感兴趣，我知道。不过……”穿戴整齐的一护转过身来看着白哉，继续说道：“我可以告诉你，男人和男人之间到底是怎么做爱的。”

“什么意思？”白哉不解的问。

“男人与男人之间的性爱，和男人与女人的其实很相似。我不清楚你说这句话是为了什么，但有件事我要明确的告诉你。”

一护边说边向前走去，站着的白哉不得已向后退，等小腿碰到硬物他条件反射的去看，发现他已经坐在了床上，转头却发现一护的脸距离很近，然而看着他的那双眼睛始终淡漠。

“所谓男人之间的性爱，没有你想象中的那么难，也没有那么可怕。无非就是插进去然后射精，对象是谁无关紧要，只要能够发泄欲望，怎样都可以。每个人都有可能是双性恋，谁也无法保证自己会一生只爱一个人。别急着否认，我在和你说重要的事，等听完你再说也不迟。”

“很不巧的是，我喜欢和男人做爱。比起和女人上床时要顾及的，我更愿意被男人当做女人在床上对待。做上面那个太累也太复杂，我不喜欢，至今为止，就连我也不知道，这具身体究竟被多少人碰过，但有一点可以确定，他们无一例外都是男人。我的身体已经变成没有男人插就活不下去的地步，可以说，一天24小时我都想着下半身的事。你说的没错，我是个淫乱不堪的人，我的身体乃至内心，早已被性爱腐蚀，所以别说这种容易引起误会的话，这会让我觉得，你想和我做爱，这就是我要告诉你的，能理解吗？”

说话时，一护的右手一直撑在白哉双腿间的空隙处，接触到柔软的被子，他的手保持弯曲的放松状态。距离如此的近，白哉可以闻到一护身上那股若有若无的香味，这股香味和他6岁时闻到的一模一样。

“为什么不说话？你害怕了？”

“没有。”

白哉看见一护领带上绣着的暗纹，抬头的他额头不小心碰到柔软的东西，发现是什么后他没有闪躲，反而直直看着，似乎要通过衣料将一护的胸膛盯出两个洞来。

“你很奇怪，不去正面回答也不反驳，这可不像我认识的你。”

左手插进裤袋的一护弯腰看着白哉，一字一句的说出自己的疑问。这个仿佛拥抱的姿势，此时显得无比暧昧，他们都没有意识到有什么不对，只忙着各自的事。

“人都是会成长的。”白哉不服气的说。

“是吗？那就请你继续保持现在的成长速度，要是落于人下，可就来不及了。”

收起动作的一护转身离开卧室，留下白哉独自坐在床上，气氛慢慢恢复正常，没有刚刚的剑拔弩张。长舒一口气的白哉感觉像过了一个世纪，他觉得他好像有些能看透黑崎一护这个人，又觉得是错觉，每次和这个人接触，都像是隔着一层雾，看不透隐藏在背后的真实的恶人。

今天是周末，难得天气这么好，没多想的白哉立刻约了朋友去玩乐，玩到尽兴后返回黑崎家宅。等忙完所有的事上床睡觉已经快到10点，盖好被子的他希望今晚不要失眠。

可惜天不遂人愿，白哉做了个春梦，如果对象是奥琳还好，然而梦中出现的是一护的脸，从开始到结束一直都是。

“我的天啊，我不想活了。”

苏醒后的白哉按着头挣扎，难以置信他会做这样的梦，真是太荒唐了，他一定是失心疯才会这样，可下身的反应告诉他这不是假的。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥暴力画面描述

“白哉……白哉……你没事吧？”

奥琳看着心不在焉的恋人，用右手在他眼前晃来晃去，愣了愣才反应过来的他，说了句没事。

“真是的，有什么不舒服就说出来，这样忽冷忽热，我快要被你吓死了。”

“抱歉，奥琳，最近休息的不好。”

白哉感觉自己很奇怪，脑中不断的回放昨晚的那个春梦，那个荒唐至极的春梦。坐在草坪上的他，看着来来往往的人继续发呆，这激怒了奥琳，她生气的扔下一句随你便。抬腿小跑着离开，留下白哉独自坐在原地，这里是S大学最受欢迎，准确来说是最受情侣欢迎的草坪，来这里的基本都是些约会的情侣，因此形单影只的白哉越发显得奇怪。

“真让人头疼。”

无奈感叹的白哉也不知道他中的什么邪，放着奥琳这样体贴入微的女朋友不管，脑子里去想一个无关紧要的人，真是太不可理喻。

想着这些的白哉站起身，拍掉身上的草屑和尘土，转而去找他的恋人。奥琳肯定在生气，他也不知道这些天是怎么，对这种亲密的关系有些不喜欢，大多数时间只想一个人静静。

也许是厌倦了？不对，不是这样。具体是怎样的感觉，白哉自己也形容不出来，那个莫名其妙的春梦又是这么回事？一切都很奇怪，他似乎有种预感，这些事会愈演愈烈。

等白哉找到奥琳，发现她正一个人生着闷气，那副样子惹得他不禁轻笑，不管看多少次，鼓起腮帮子气红了脸的恋人总是这么可爱。

“好吧我道歉，放学后去逛街怎么样？你的生日快到了，我有东西要送你。”

“哼！我不稀罕！”奥琳撇过脸不去看。

“不行吗？难得我有时间陪你，要是不能赶在8:00门禁回去，这个计划就要泡汤了。”

“我才不会上你的当，别以为用美貌我就会心动。”

双手抱胸的奥琳干脆闭上眼，被逗笑的白哉伸出手给了她一个拥抱。没料到他会这样，奥琳不自觉睁开眼，这才发现自己的右耳垂被轻咬着，耳边传来一句逛完街我们去做爱做的事。

这句犹如定时炸弹的话，惹得奥琳顿时红透了脸，这还是第一次听见白哉这样说。她曾经无数次幻想的场景居然实现了，她怎么不知道恋人什么时候这么熟练了？！真是让她激动不已。

“好，这可是你说的，拉勾，谁说谎就吞一千根针。”

被“美色”诱惑的奥琳毫不犹豫的投降，完全忘记前一秒她还在气头上，得逞的白哉笑弯了眼，同时想着该怎么将生日礼物送给恋人。

可恶，这张脸实在太犯规了。清醒后奥琳不禁在心中呐喊，男友长的太好看，无论她多么生气，看见这张脸就没办法继续。算了，当初她也是看上白哉的脸才表明心意，这不是违背原则，对，这不是违背原则。

内心活动异常丰富的奥琳，在白哉说出这句话后，已经在心里把他扒光开始想入非非。没办法，都怪男友过分好看，看过不少色情杂志的她，不这样想才奇怪。偏偏恋人在床上还很照顾她的感受，不粗暴也不自作主张，简直完美至极！

这样想着的奥琳简直要激动的笑出声，她高兴的想告诉全世界，她的恋人有多么好。

“没事吧？奥琳，你的脸很红。”

注意到的白哉关切的询问，不敢去看他的女生摇头否认。

“没有没有，我很好我没事。”

任谁身边有这样一个美男男友，都会色心大发的吧？！试图用这种理由说服自己的奥琳，脑中瞬间闪过不少限制级画面。对这些毫不知情的白哉，以为她还在生气，只好再次开口道歉。

“BOSS，这是上次的军火名单，请过目。”

斯滨将厚厚的文件夹双手递交，正喝着咖啡的一护嗯了声随后接过。翻开来看的他微微眯眼，这么多的流水，很难保证警察那边不会察觉，必须想办法让黑崎家族的军火交易上得了台面。如果警察那边有所行动，那便预示着时机已经败坏，他必须想办法解决这个问题。

“Cats酒吧的老板还是不答应吗？”

“是的，他说他不做这种见不得人的交易，还说让您有多远滚多远。”

“是吗？那还真是有意思，给我密切留意他的动向，既然他不愿意配合，那我们就主动出击。”

“明白，BOSS，属下会按照您的吩咐去做。”

斯滨看着一护的笑容，知道Cats酒吧的老板被盯上了，不，准确来说，葛力姆乔先生要倒霉了。没办法，他们的BOSS向来如此，谁也无法改变。

“还有一件事要告知您，上午9:42分，中央警局那边来过电话，说是要借助您的力量，打击一场人口贩卖的活动。因为对方的犯案地点在您的势力范围，所以……”

“所以要我和他们合作？”

“是的。”

还是这么一针见血啊，斯滨在心中感叹。他待在他们BOSS身边这么多年，对这个年轻的黑手党首领不由得刮目相看。很多时候，比他小很多的BOSS，比他这个长辈看事情看的更透彻更快速，但这究竟是好是坏，他想即便是老天爷，估计也说不明白。

“可以，能和中央警局联手，对家族来说何乐而不为？这样还能树立我在黑手党中的榜样，求之不得呢。你告诉中央警局的人，我很乐意效劳。”

“是。”

“另外，告诉他们，这样的合作我不介意多来几次。”

“是的，BOSS。”

说完话一护继续看着手中的文件，斯滨离开前轻声关上门，以防打扰到心情不错的家族首领。

两天后，中央警局顺利与黑崎家族达成协议，联手打击这场从A国到Y国的人口贩卖，以便揪出幕后黑手。

让一护惊讶的是，这个幕后黑手有些特殊的嗜好。当他带着下属成功破开幕后黑手藏身处的大门时，地下室的场景让所有人不禁睁眼。

昏暗的空间里一股难以形容的味道充斥鼻腔，冰凉的地上蜷缩着一个瘦小的小孩，他的四肢被粗重的锁链锁住，面前摆着一盘已经发霉的饭食。身上的衣服勉强遮得住重要部位，裸露出的胳膊和腿上，布满或青或紫的淤青，甚至还有鞭伤。男孩不断地抽搐，不知道是因为害怕还是被吓的，口中断断续续呢喃着什么。

地下室的地面有未干的血迹和水迹，空荡荡的房间中央放着一张桌椅，桌上摆着不少刑具，这些东西是用来干什么的，众人一看便知。其中一把老虎钳上仍然有新鲜的血迹，男孩就在不远处的地上躺着，看到这么多人的他，蓝色的眼中尽是恐惧。

“BOSS，您……”

一护抬起右手示意索萨安静，抬腿的他在下属们诧异的眼神中，抱起那个浑身是伤的小男孩。以为他是坏人的男孩剧烈颤抖，嘶哑的嗓子却发不出完整的声音，只能看着眼前的陌生人解开锁链，带他离开地下室。

“不……不要……不要杀我……请您不要杀我……请您不要……我会听话的……一……一定会……”

小男孩勉强挤出这句话，见到久违的阳光，他还是止不住的颤抖。以为要被杀的他不停的重复道别杀我。瘦小的身体几乎要承受不住，恐惧让他的声音变了调，不仔细听听不出在说什么。

“我不是来杀你的，你已经自由了，不用害怕，一切都过去了，一切都会好的。”

一护抱着怀里的小男孩，轻声开口安慰道。花了好几分钟才反应过来的小男孩，不断地道谢。泪水模糊了他的双眼，看着解救他的这个人宛如夕阳一般的头发，他哭的更加伤心。

“BOSS，这……”

今天的太阳是从西边升起来了吗？！索萨不敢相信，那个有着严重洁癖的BOSS，现在竟然抱着一个脏兮兮的小孩，并且不介意被染脏。天哪，要不是为了保密，他真想用手机拍下来给斯滨和其他人看看。

“带他去医院，顺便，把幕后黑手带来。”

站在一护身后的下属，伸手接过已经昏迷的小男孩，随即示意手下照做。没多久幕后黑手被两个人架着带到一护面前，就在所有人疑惑不解时，却见男人的左脸已经结结实实挨了一拳。

“我的天啊我的天啊我的天啊！”

索萨惊讶的睁大眼睛，同时在心中不断重复这句话。他敢确信今天的太阳是从西边升起来的，那个平时待人温和，总是对所有能够一笑而过的BOSS，竟然当着这么多人的面动手打人，这是前所未有的大新闻啊！不行，他惊讶的下巴都快掉在地上，甚至有点兴奋。

等索萨惊讶完，一护摆摆手，示意架着幕后黑手的两个下属离远点。随后抬起左腿对着男人的脑袋便是一记飞踢，直打得男人失声惨叫。像是觉得还不够，他又用右腿踢向男人的肚子，直到觉得差不多才停手，这时的男人已经口吐鲜血，再也发不出声音。

“我问你，人和动物的区别在哪里？”

一护收起所有动作，半蹲下身问着奄奄一息的男人，却没有得到回答，这才注意到男人已经快支撑不住，哪里还有力气说话。

“那么，我来告诉你，没有区别。人类并不比任何动物高贵，仅仅是高等生物。你做的事连动物都不会做，这就是为什么我要这样对你的原因。抱歉，我听不清楚你在说什么，也不想知道你姓甚名谁，畜牲不配让我记住名字。”

说完，站起身的一护抬起右腿，狠狠踩向男人的头。骨头断裂的声音响起时，躺在地上的男人已经失去意识，嘴角不停溢出鲜血，这样惨烈的场面让剩下的人不禁倒吸一口凉气。

索萨看着冷静的一护，激动的无法言语。只差上去为自家BOSS加油打气，他想上这个人不是没有原因的，虽然他更喜欢胸大腰细的美女，但对小他十几岁的一护更加兴致勃勃。

解决完这起人口贩卖的事情后，一护坐在车上闭目养神，他看得出那个小男孩经历过什么，这勾起了他的一些不好的回忆。性侵加上虐待，那个小男孩能不能活下来都是问题，他很少向下属表示他的想法，但这次例外。

后续结果是一护险些被中央警局叫去喝茶，但联系到他抓到了幕后黑手，中央警局也就睁只眼闭只眼，只说了一些警告的话。

下属交过来的文件显示，那个小男孩今年6岁，名叫莫道·库特。在被解救期间，受过非常严重的性侵，如果不是发现及时，以后可能要靠人工肛门生活，医院那边安排了专业的心理疏导，以保证莫道·库特能够早日康复。至于幕后黑手森加·泰利乐，下颌骨断裂无法正常进食，能不能恢复就看他的运气，与一护无关。

葛力姆乔遇到了不小的危机，站在邮轮甲板上的他，蓝色的发被海风吹得肆意飘摇。被手下出卖的他看着黑发褐眼的捷德·奥古特，明白今天在劫难逃，但坐以待毙不是他的作风，因此无论如何他都会拼命一搏。

由于疏忽大意，原本跟着葛力姆乔出生入死的手下死伤惨重。尽管他们拼尽全力战斗，但最终还是因为寡不敌众惨败，剩下他这个头儿站在这里，眼看着负伤的手下一个个被扔进海里，他恨不得能撕碎捷德·奥古特。

“我说了，你不答应，后果就是这样。Cats酒吧对我来说极为重要，那里的地盘很吃香，尤其是在黑手党中，如果你愿意交出Cats的所有权，我会考虑让你死的体面一点。”

捷德·奥古特慢条斯理的做着“邀请”，葛力姆乔烦躁的往地上啐了一口，男人倒也不生气，微笑着继续说道：“不答应吗？也好，那你就看着手下去死吧。”

说完的捷德抬手示意，只听一声惨叫，葛力姆乔最后一个手下落入海中。负伤的他试图挣脱束缚住双手的绳索，可惜被发现，捷德的手下制住他的动作，警告他最好老实点。被压制的葛力姆乔气得不行，只恨当时没有杀了捷德这个卑鄙小人，才会导致现在的状况。

“你还不答应吗？”

“想的美。”

“那可真是遗憾，我就只好和你说再见了，感谢你对我的栽培，拜拜啦，葛力姆乔先生。”

“你这混蛋。”

微笑着的捷德气的葛力姆乔咬牙切齿，收到命令的捷德的手下，摆出动作准备将葛力姆乔扔进海里，这处的海比较凶，掉下去生还的可能性不大。正是看重这点，捷德·奥古特才会做出背叛的行径。

“你这混蛋，不得好死！”

葛力姆乔甚至听得见自己的牙齿，因为愤怒咯咯作响的声音。将这些看在眼里的捷德轻蔑的笑了笑，并不在意。

“哦——是吗？可惜你看不到那天了。”

捷德抬手做着拜拜的手势，葛力姆乔恨不得上去杀了他，然而受制于人，他所有的愤怒都被压下，只能眼睁睁看着眼前发生的一切。窃笑的捷德·奥古特心情非常好，扳倒葛力姆乔对他来说意义重大，如果能够将Cats的地盘高价卖给黑手党，他的势力一定会壮大。

就在捷德打着他的如意算盘时，一声枪响打破了此刻的寂静，他立刻回头去看，发现来人是谁后，褐色的眼睛不由得瞪大，怎么可能？葛力姆乔怎么可能认识这个人？！他一定是眼花了，但事实真真切切的摆在眼前，容不得他质疑。

“看起来，你似乎需要帮助呢，葛力姆乔先生。”

右手握枪的一护微笑着说道。站在邮轮甲板上的他，任凭海风吹起橘发与衣摆，开枪打伤压制葛力姆乔的其中一人，他举起枪再次对准目标。以为目标是他的捷德·奥古特，连忙摆出动作准备预防，却见子弹擦脸而过，正中身后的手下。有惊无险过后，他发现他出了一身冷汗。

“怎么会是你？”疑惑不解的葛力姆乔搞不清楚这是什么状况。

“你这话是什么意思？好像在说我不应该救你，我说过，我需要你的帮助，既然你有困难，我当然会帮忙，很奇怪吗？”

语气平静的一护说着他的看法。完全不去看挡在他和葛力姆乔中间的捷德，被无视的人不满的压下嘴角，正要开口却被一护抢先一步：“哦，我忘了还有你，能离远点吗？”

“你……你是黑崎一护？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

“葛力姆乔怎么会认识你？！不可能的！”

男人难以置信的大吼，觉得吵闹的一护不禁叹了口气，很不耐烦的说道：“他是我的朋友，怎么会不认识？”

“不可能！我从来没有见过你和他在一起，再说，真在一起我怎么可能不知道？！”

“你说这个？我们是单纯的床上关系，或者说，我和他基本上都是在床上见面，这样解释的话，你能听懂吗？”

“喂你说什么呢？我什么时候和你是这种关系？不要无视我，黑崎一护你这混蛋！”

比捷德更急切的葛力姆乔大声抗议。不耐烦的一护翻了个白眼，随即要他闭嘴。

“把我在床上折磨的说不了话的你，现在居然翻脸不认人，真是世态炎凉。”

“你这混蛋！都说了老子压根就没碰过你！不要污蔑老子的清白！”

气极的葛力姆乔脏话都出来了。再次无视他的一护要他安静，受了伤就闭嘴，少在那儿大吼大叫，吵得要死。

“你这混蛋，老子不杀了你难解心头之气。”咬牙切齿的葛力姆乔没发觉，他现在比面对捷德·奥古特更激动。

两人之间的对话，让旁观的人觉得无比暧昧，这很明显是情侣之间的打情骂俏，任凭葛力姆乔怎么反驳，都只是在欲盖弥彰。

始终被无视的捷德忍无可忍，开口打断这两人之间的谈话，他无比愤怒。开什么玩笑？葛力姆乔认识L市最大的黑手党首领，这种事他一点也不知晓，开什么玩笑？！

“喂，索萨先生，BOSS真的和这个人做过吗？”

索萨听到下属超小声的询问，回答了句我也不知道。和他一起到来的其余6人，也都抱着将信将疑的心态。

于是，一场闹剧很快被化解，索萨却发现他和下属们完全派不上用场，这让他开始怀疑，BOSS带他们来只是来充场面，并不打算让他们出手。听着激烈的枪声与惨叫声，他示意下属们离远点别被误伤，按照自家BOSS的实力，一打十完全不是问题。

“呼——好的，解决了。”

一护拍拍手表示事情已经结束，很久没有这样舒展筋骨，他觉得浑身都很舒服。

“喂，你什么意思？”

葛力姆乔生气的揪住一护的衣领，蓝色的眼中充满怒气。料到他会这样的一护没有挣扎，平静的开口说道：“我需要一个理由将黑崎家族的军火交易合法化，而你的酒吧符合我的要求。”

“你觉得我会信吗？”

“好吧我就知道，那么我就挑明了讲，之所以帮你是因为，你从现在开始欠了我一个人情，而我要你还，你不想立刻还也可以，事后，我多的是机会。至于那时候，还能不能凭借这件小事还完，可就不好说了。”

“你这个趁人之危的混蛋。”葛力姆乔暗下眼神。

“你我都是垃圾，还分什么三六九等？”一护挑眉，皮笑肉不笑的看着他。

“你这混蛋——”

被激怒的葛力姆乔右手握拳直击一护面门，却在下一秒被眼前的人用右手手掌挡住，气极的他松开揪住一护衣领的左手继续，可惜被及时躲开。一来二去，两人打得难分伯仲，看得一旁的围观者目瞪口呆。

“我可是知道的，你的过去。稍微使用一点情报网，这点事很快就能传到我这里，葛力姆乔先生你上大学时参与过一起刑事案件，不过凭你背后的势力，完全可以摆平。毕业后，为了掩盖这件事，你特意开了这间Cats酒吧，好不让多事之人察觉到，你有严重的暴力倾向。也不知道那个时候被你打成残废的大学同学，现在还好着吗，需要我帮你牵线搭桥，好重温一下同窗情谊吗？我知道他现在的住址。”

“你这卑鄙小人。”

被抓住把柄的葛力姆乔气得右脸抽动，冷静看着他的一护，完全不在乎这些话说出后会有怎样的后果，只是一字一句陈述事实。

“你如果是女人，老子会上了你再杀了你。”葛力姆乔再次听见自己的牙齿在咯咯作响。

“上可以杀不可以，我还有很多事没做完，给我一点时间可以吗？”

“……”

葛力姆乔懒得再说话，收起所有动作的他转身离开，一护看着他的背影说道：“葛力姆乔先生，你没有邮轮驾驶经验，是要游到岸上吗？这里距离最近的陆地有十几公里，你确定要这样？”

忍无可忍的葛力姆乔额头暴起青筋，只想上去掐死这个人，保持微笑的一护始终一副不关我事的表情。看得索萨几乎要笑出声，从来没见过BOSS这样逗人，真是太有意思了。

生气归生气，最终，葛力姆乔还是坐着一护开来的小型帆船离开，平稳前进的帆船开始向岸边出发。坐在一护左边的葛力姆乔，注意到这个人没有刚刚在邮轮上的不可一世，似乎变了个人，以为是错觉的他，眨眼看了好几次。发现不是错觉之后，他不禁在心中暗骂了句怪人。

“那么，下船后我们就开始交易吧，葛力姆乔先生，我不会让你赔本，顺便，还要你还我救下你的手下的人情。”

一护说完，只见从帆船里的房间出来好几个人，葛力姆乔惊讶睁眼，发现那是刚刚被扔进海中的手下。每个人身上的伤已经被处理，活蹦乱跳的喊着他的名字，哪里还有之前的垂头丧气，他越发觉得自己上了贼船。

“好，我答应你。”

“那就谢谢葛力姆乔先生的慷慨解囊，合同我已经让人写好，下船后就可以签。”

“不要这样叫我，葛力姆乔就可以，作为回礼，我就称呼你黑崎好了。”

“可以啊，没问题，那就祝我们合作愉快。”

一护伸出右手邀请，看着他诚恳的态度，认命的葛力姆乔叹了叹气才将右手伸出，真是败给这个人了，活了这么多年，他还没见过这种人。

或许，这不会是一件坏事，葛力姆乔看着被风吹起头发的一护想到。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点擦边球

一护成功签完合同后，命令下属返回黑崎家宅。没和葛力姆乔多说话的他，心中隐约有种不好的预感，似乎有什么事要发生。

不出他所料，果然出事了。回去的一护听到斯滨带来的消息后，惊的睁大双眼，怎么可能？对方速度太快了点。

“BOSS，杰夫·詹姆斯先生于今天上午11:14分去世，下午3:00在他家举行葬礼。”

一护无论如何也没料到，3天前还和他谈笑风生的前辈，现在竟然与世长辞。杰夫·詹姆斯在他心中既是一位值得尊重的长辈，也是教导他不少为人处世道理的老师。听到这个消息的他，险些失态的大动肝火，意识到这样会正中幕后操作者的下怀，他只得强行忍耐。

斯滨看出自家BOSS的震惊与难以置信，不由得在心中叹气。你死我亡本就是黑手党中再平常不过的事，对重情义的BOSS来说，失去重要的长辈，想必内心一定非常痛苦，否则也不会露出这种快要杀人的表情。

“马上去詹姆斯叔叔那里，动作快。”

“是。”

接到命令的斯滨吩咐下属准备好车，现在是中午1:23分，距离葬礼开始不到两个小时，从黑崎家宅开往目的地需要一个小时。时间紧迫，他想BOSS心中一定很不好受，他很少见BOSS这样慌乱，整个人仿佛失去了分寸。

斯滨上车后一直看着车后座的一护，生怕此刻心情不好的他做出出格的举动。好的是一护什么也没做，只让索萨开快点，不要去想别的事。

汽车平稳的停在詹姆斯家宅大门前，下车的一护径直走向灵堂。快步走着的他面色凝重，葬礼上有认识的人看见他想打招呼，注意到他这副表情只好作罢，除非是傻子才敢去和现在的黑崎家族首领硬碰硬。

走了六七分钟才到灵堂的一护，看着葬礼上的一片阴霾，明白待他如亲生儿子的詹姆斯已经去世。拿过斯滨递来的白菊花，他走向放着詹姆斯遗体的棺材，走近才发现詹姆斯失去了右手，他意识到之前的谈话不是危言耸听，对方一定知晓詹姆斯对他来说意义重大，才会做出这种事，这样推论的话，下一个目标一定就是他。

暗下眼神的一护将手中的白菊花，轻柔的放在詹姆斯胸膛上，同时悄悄说了句安心休息吧，我会替你报仇杰夫叔叔。这句话不仅是对詹姆斯说的，更是一护许下的承诺，既然对方要激怒他，那就如他们所愿，哪怕这是陷阱也要往下跳。

“对不起，黑崎先生。是我们太无能，没能找到BOSS的右手，请您原谅，当我们赶到现场时，BOSS已经奄奄一息，临走前他特意嘱咐我转告给您一句话：不要步他的后尘。我……”

高大的男人不敢再说下去，这副样子刺到了一护。灵堂上詹姆斯的爱人希娜·吉尔斯泣不成声，怀有身孕的她哭肿的双眼看得人一阵心疼，需要搀扶才能站起来的她，看见远道而来的一护，擦去脸上的泪水挤出笑容，试图不让这副样子失态于人。

“让你见笑了，黑崎先生。杰夫他一直很喜欢你，经常在我面前提起你，你能来，我相信他会很高兴。很抱歉让你看到这种不成样子的我，杰夫要是知道，一定会笑话我的吧，但我不会就此一蹶不振，我会协助你找出害死杰夫的人，如果需要帮助，我会提供所有我知道的情报。”

“谢谢您，我不会让您失望，杰夫叔叔是我的长辈，身为后辈的我维护长辈的尊严是情理之中，必要时我会向您提出请求，还请您节哀，希娜阿姨。”

“嗯，没什么事的话，我就不打扰你了。”

“好，请您小心慢走。”

一护看着希娜·吉尔斯娇小却坚强的背影，不由得敬佩杰夫的眼光，能在巨大的悲痛之中仍然保持冷静的女性，他还没见过几个，该说不愧是黑手党的家族主母吗？

参加完葬礼，一护坐车去往一间经常光顾的沙发酒吧，心情烦躁的他不停的灌酒，不知道该怎么发泄这股怒火。老板看他这样，打完招呼后迅速不见了人，生怕被波及。

巧合的是，葛力姆乔也来了这里。就在他好奇吧台那里坐着的人是谁后，发现是一护感叹了句冤家路窄。正想装作不认识，比他更快一步的一护已经走了过来，平稳的脚步完全看不出是个醉鬼。

“你干什么混蛋？！”

不明状况的葛力姆乔大喊着。眼看红色的酒液顺着脖子一路浸湿干净的上衣，恶趣味的将手中的红酒从葛力姆乔头上浇下的一护，丝毫不管这里是什么地方。

“玩啊，还能干什么。”

如实回答的一护，惹得葛力姆乔头上暴起青筋，站起身一拳招呼过去，无奈被躲过后又被浇了一杯酒。气极的他掐着一护的脖子要求赔偿，稍微清醒的人开口的话差点没把他气个半死。

“玩性窒息吗？我可不怕，SM我都玩过，你这样只能算皮毛。”

“不要这样口无遮拦！”

葛力姆乔明白现在对醉鬼说什么都没用，结完账后他带着一护迅速离开，酒吧里不明状况的其余顾客，以为是情侣间的吵架拌嘴，还对他们吹起口哨，惹得葛力姆乔脸上的表情都扭曲了。

“喂，你这样的动作让我很不舒服，就不能温柔点吗？你这混蛋。”

“这是我的台词！”

葛力姆乔真想把背上的人扔进街边的垃圾桶，可惜一护手脚并用死活不肯，于是他只好不情不愿的将这个危险人物带回家，等醒酒后再算账。

好在葛力姆乔的住处距离这里不远，不到10分钟就能走回去，背着一护的他气不打一处来，但放着这样一个醉鬼不管也不是他的作风。今天的醉鬼身后没有跟着人，真是一个谋财害命的好机会，他不由得想到。

回到住处的葛力姆乔，打开房门放下背上的一护，刚刚他就注意到，这个人虽然看着很高，体重却意外的很轻，不如说有点不符合年龄的轻。这小子难道平时只吃茶泡饭吗？他看着“混蛋”的腰疑惑的想着。

算了，不管那么多，一向心大的葛力姆乔坐在沙发上看起电视，躺在他左手边的一护哼哼唧唧，不知道在说什么。懒得理会的他起身去找胶带，好让噪音制造者安静点。

等找到胶带和剪刀的葛力姆乔返回，却发现原本躺在沙发上的一护正趴在地毯上，那副样子好像是在睡觉。从沙发上摔下来了吗？他有些幸灾乐祸的想摔得好。

然而事情没有向葛力姆乔预料的发展，他将手中的胶带和剪刀放在茶几上。伸手准备去拉地上的醉鬼时，忽然被抓住右手腕眨眼间放倒，当后背接触到地毯上时，他发现醉鬼已经骑跨在他的腰间，这个姿势过于暧昧，他忽然有种不好的预感。

怎么会发展成这样？！

葛力姆乔无法理解现况，刚刚还和他吵架的人，此刻正衣衫不整的和他亲吻，更离谱的是，这小子的吻技很高超。虽然葛力姆乔有过3个前任，但不可否认这小子很懂男人的敏感点在哪儿，轻易就能激起男人的欲望，一个单纯的吻足以见得功力深厚。

没吃过猪肉还是见过猪跑的，上大学时葛力姆乔所在的班级就有男同，他是不知道男人和男人要怎么做爱，但他想应该和与女人做没多大区别。不过这种事发生在自己身上，多少还是有些无法理解，于是他推开压在身上的一护，准备弄些醒酒汤给这位醉鬼喝。

“你……”

预料到葛力姆乔会离开的一护，继续亲吻着身下的人，不如说啃咬更为贴切。忍无可忍的葛力姆乔推开他，站起身看着失去理智的一护，两人对视了几秒开始大打出手，等客厅里的东西被破坏的差不多，两人才稍微停了停，完事继续打。

之后，就连葛力姆乔也不知道，他和一护怎么会打着打着就打到了床上，当听到那句你算不算男人时。他发誓他真的被成功激怒，想也没想将一护压在床上，匆匆做完前戏直接一插到底，入的一护眼前一黑，差点昏死过去。

“你觉得这样很爽吗？啊？真是个怪人。”

回答葛力姆乔的是低低的笑声，一护开口要他再继续。仿佛疯魔的人感觉不到疼痛，只是不断地做着要求，性格暴躁的葛力姆乔懒得想太多，压着一护的后背，强迫他翘高臀部，承受粗暴蛮狠的抽插，一时间分不出他们到底谁才是醉鬼。

血液混合精液顺着一护的腿根向下流淌，那处洁净的床单立刻被染脏，依然要求再来的他，让葛力姆乔确定自己惹上了一个疯子。

至于最后到底发生了什么，被激怒的葛力姆乔也不清楚。当他睁开眼，已经清醒的一护洗过澡，坐在床边的单人沙发上擦着半干的头发，看着这一切似乎无比美好温馨，但那只是表象。

“你醒了吗？抱歉没有经过同意，使用了你的浴室。可我身上实在太脏，以那副样子见人实在不妥，希望你不要生气。”

“你到底是不是黑崎一护？”

“谁敢冒充我？”

葛力姆乔实在很难将这个人与之前的黑崎一护联系到一起，虽然这句话很蠢，但他知道被占了便宜的是他。

“你不说点什么吗？葛力姆乔。”

“没什么可说的，被上的是你不是我，这样想的话，我是受益者。况且我也不想把你怎么样，并不是怕你，而是没必要，我不是女人，不会要你负责，放心吧。”

“还真是善解人意呢。”

“话真多。”

该说这是乌龙事件吗？葛力姆乔看着衣衫整洁的一护，发现他穿的衣服是自己的。无奈的同时又懒得计较，他不是那种婆婆妈妈的人，这种小事不足挂齿。

“为什么这样看着我？我的衣服被你撕碎穿不了了，作为赔偿，这不是理所应当的吗？等我回去，会将衣服原原本本还给你。”

“不需要，看见你我就心烦，赶紧走。”

“你就是这样对待，刚刚和你有过鱼水之欢的人的吗？真是失礼。”

回答一护的是拍在脸上的枕头，虽然确实是葛力姆乔在上面，但实际受益者是谁一看便知。

“对了，我还要谢谢你，葛力姆乔，如果不是你将我从酒吧带走，也许现在的我会在警察局。”

“……”

于是，葛力姆乔越来越觉得自己上了贼船，还是下不来的那种。他还是第一次和男人上床，总的来说不算太坏，他是那种有问题直接当场解决的性格，记仇不是他的作风，所以这件事就这样过去吧。

“那么，再见了。”

一护说完道别的话随后离开，他没有立刻坐车回去，沿着街道走了走才打通斯滨的电话，却又听到一个不好的消息。

“BOSS，朽木少爷在返回黑崎家宅的途中遭遇车祸，医生说伤势不大，头部有安全气囊保护，没有生命危险，但是接他的索萨正在急救室抢救，其余两人全部死亡。”

“我在西区16街的Cats酒吧。”

“好的，我立刻派人来接您。”

听到这些话的一护知道，暴风雨即将来临。这只是对方对他的第一遍预告，先是杰夫叔叔再是白哉，接下来毫无疑问就是他。他大概猜的到对方的意图，无非就是要统治或者支配L市所有的黑手党，而他作为L市最大的黑手党首领，势必会和对方起冲突。

“这样的话，不如先下手为强吗？”

自言自语的一护冷笑着，对方想要通过伤害他身边的人来达成目的，看得出对他很了解。能够精准的锁定白哉的去向，说明对方的实力很强，只是现在他在明对方在暗，处于被动的黑崎家族等于是完全曝光在了对方眼中，这很不妙。

如果对方已经在黑崎家族中安插好了人，形势会越来越严峻，经历过无数次背叛的一护明白这个浅显的道理。只是不知道对方会怎样安排，不过，兵来将挡水来土掩，他现在不能乱了方寸，静观其变才是最好的做法。

20分钟后，前来接应一护的斯滨，将车稳稳停在Cats酒吧门口。两人简短的说完话前往医院，路上一护一直看着窗外的风景，透过后视镜见到这副平静的样子的斯滨，知道现在的BOSS很生气，只有在极度生气时，这个人才会一语不发，比不说话时更可怕。

到达医院的一护下车后，在斯滨的带领下走向白哉所在的病房，正巧主治医师在进行治疗，见到穿着白色T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤的他，不由得有些惊讶。很少见总是一身西装的黑崎先生这样穿，看起来比实际年龄更小了。

“不用担心，朽木少爷只是有些轻微脑震荡，睡上一两个小时就会苏醒，黑崎先生。”

医生如实说明病情，一护这才舒了口气。然而没等他放下心，医生又继续说道：“朽木少爷是救了下来，但索萨先生情况危急，经过3个小时的手术，我很抱歉的要告诉你，他没有救治成功的可能。另外，索萨先生要我转告你，他有些话要对你说，不说完他不会走。”

“他的病房在哪儿，我去找。”

“就在隔壁。”

“好的，谢谢你，特拉特医生。”

“不用客气。”

等一护离开，站在医生身后的斯滨开口说道：“我们BOSS他看起来似乎很生气，为了你的安全，还是别去了吧，留给BOSS和索萨一些道别时间。”

“唉——”特拉特遗憾的叹气，为了没能救下的病人，也为了看着压力很大的黑崎先生。

一护走进索萨所在的病房，看着呼吸微弱的他，不禁皱紧眉头，听到响动的索萨慢慢睁眼，发现是谁后高兴的露出笑容，可惜扯到脸上的伤口，让这个笑比哭还难看。

“别总是皱眉头啊BOSS，这样就不好看了。”

“嗯。”

“您能来这里，说明医生已经告诉您我的状况，对不起没办法在您身边继续效劳，但在您身边的这些年，我很满足。是您将我从噩梦中救出，所以我很感激您的恩情，如果有下辈子，我还是想做您的属下，为您赴汤蹈火。可惜我想要一直在您身边的这个愿望要落空了，请您不要自责，保护您和您身边重要的人，是我的职责，还请您不要自责。”

“还有啊BOSS，我看得出您对朽木少爷的感情，请不要惊讶，您将朽木少爷6岁时住的那间房留下没拆，就是最好的证明。这话我是听斯滨大哥说的，他也清楚您的心意，只是我们一致同意不向您挑明。如果可以的话，请您不要将这个弱点暴露，那样的话，敌对家族一定不会放过朽木少爷，就像这次一样。”

“我知道。”

“BOSS您是我最尊敬的人，所以我希望您能够长命百岁。朽木少爷他喜欢的是女人，要是他不准备回应您的感情，您也别在意，换一个人就好了。像我们这样深处黑暗的人，想要触碰光明，会比登天还难，对不起我说了这么多大不敬的话，可我不想看您受伤害，答应我BOSS，好好活着，一定要好好活着。”

“嗯。”

站在病房外的斯滨，看着索萨与一护，心中五味陈杂。过了两三分钟，他见一护没再做别的动作，知道索萨已经离开，顿时觉得喉咙似乎被什么堵住一般，难受的发紧发痒。

“告诉索萨的家人这件事了吗？”

走出病房的一护问道。斯滨见他始终冷静如一，告诉他索萨只有一个远房的姑妈在世，明天才能赶到医院。

听到这里的一护无奈的叹气，失去重要的亲信，不悲伤是不可能的。然而他更在意的是自己对白哉的感情，竟然表现得那么明显，在黑手党的世界里，这是不被允许的。他比谁都明白，那些对他人动了真感情的黑手党首领，没有一个有好下场，尤其是在竞争激烈的L市。

两个小时后，昏迷的白哉转眼苏醒。护士见他醒来，连忙打电话通知病人家属，没多久斯滨出现在病房，见是他白哉忽然有些失望。

“索萨先生他怎么样了？”

“后天举行葬礼。”

“哦，那恶……你们BOSS呢？”

“他去追查这次车祸的幕后操纵者了，同时告诉我，如果朽木少爷您醒来，由我接您回去。他这些天可能没时间。”

听到这里的白哉更加失落，又不死心的继续问道：“他没事吧？”

“您指的是什么？”斯滨很疑惑，注意到自己的失态，白哉连忙改口道：“我是说，失去索萨先生，他会不会很难受？”

“真令人惊讶，您竟然会问BOSS的状况，他很好，没什么事。”

“我……”想来想去也找不出别的话，白哉只好放弃，顿了顿又觉得很不好，是恶人的下属拼命救下了自己，这份恩情他却已经来不及还。

“不需要自责，朽木少爷。索萨是自愿救您，我想BOSS也不会说什么，我们的职责就是保护BOSS和他身边的人，您就是其中之一。”

“可是……”生平第一次，白哉开始埋怨自己的无力。

“没什么可是，BOSS有吩咐过，要我们无论遇到什么状况，都要尽力保护您的周全。这是意料之中的事，请您不要放在心上。”

“可是有人死了啊！”

不甘心的白哉在心中喊道。鉴于身为长辈的斯滨先生在，他不好说出真话，但事实摆在眼前，不是一两句话就能过去，索萨先生为了保护他而死，只要想起这件事，他就没办法保持冷静。

“还请您不要自责，朽木少爷。稍后我会告诉BOSS您已经苏醒，好让他别再担心，这里是VIP病房，您有什么需要，按下床头的呼叫器就好，自然会有人照顾。等您可以平安出院，我会接您回黑崎家宅，在此之前，请安心养病。”

斯滨冷峻的脸上看不出一丝表情，白哉心中越发不是滋味，他是知道，在黑手党的世界里死亡再平常不过，但那不代表，他可以安然接受现状。

可白哉的直觉告诉他，一切不会就这样结束。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

如期举行完索萨的葬礼，一护正对着窗外的风景发呆。他的眼神平静如水，右手食指与中指夹着的烟，缓缓向上飘起烟雾，独自站在办公室的他，不知道在想些什么。

尽管一护失去一位重要的亲信，但眼前的形势不允许他唉声叹气，自怨自艾。家族依然要顺利运行，容不得他有一丝懈怠，他有些疲惫，于是用右手手掌按了按额头，却不小心被落在手指上的烟灰烫到。

一护感觉得到，他的脖颈似乎被丝线缠绕着无法挣脱，越是反抗丝线勒住脖颈的力道越紧，几乎要嵌进肉里。受此影响，呼吸也变得异常艰难，实话说，他并不惧怕死亡，不如说他很欢迎死亡降临在他头上，那样的话，这些烦人的事也就能全部消失。

可惜天不遂人愿，按照目前的状况，他还能再苟活一阵。一护自认为，他对这个世界没什么留恋的，父母健在两个妹妹被精心保护着，身为家中唯一一位长子的他，自然要做好榜样。即便他真的遭遇不测，相信父亲和家族也能安排得当。

至于白哉，一护也不知道该怎么处理他们之间的关系，只能静观其变。

“叩叩。”

敲门声将一护拉回现实，他开口说道进来。见是斯滨，明白白哉已经出院，这样的话，他也就能放下心来。

“他人呢？”

“朽木少爷说他一会儿就来。”

“嗯。”

“BOSS您上午还有别的安排吗？”

“为什么这样问？”

“只是看您这几天很忙，如果上午没有行程，您可以休息休息，也好放松心情。”

“我知道，既然你都这样说了，那我就出去走走吧。”

“谢谢您的谅解。”

斯滨微微鞠躬以表敬意。一护想了想，觉得也该忙里偷闲一下，一直紧绷着神经不是一件好事。

想到做到的一护随即让下属陪着他去教堂，出乎意料的是，白哉也跟了过来。说是没办法去学校，纯属散心。一护不清楚他的真实想法，但也没有阻拦，他总是拿这个小鬼没办法。

一行人到教堂后，一护命令下属别跟的太紧，自己则迈步去了左手边的街道。漫无目的走着的他见身后有人影，回头发现是谁，有些惊讶的睁眼。

“你不去陪你女朋友，跟着我做什么？”

白哉没有回答。亦步亦趋的走在一护身后，见他不愿开口，一护也没再继续说话，两人一前一后走着，街边有不少店铺正在庆祝银色情人节的到来，一护这才反应过来明天是自己的生日。

“今天是银色情人节，你不给你的女朋友买点什么吗？”

一护开口问道。他站在一家蛋糕店门前，看着橱窗里精美的蛋糕不由得心动，于是走上前推开门。

“欢迎光临。”

一进门就是店员的齐声问候，装修简约的蛋糕店，收银台放着好几个爱心型的气球，店员的头上甚至都带着爱心型的头饰，看起来很有情人节的气氛。

一护正在红丝绒和黑森林蛋糕中纠结，想着应该选择哪一个。看出他困扰的店员，露出甜甜的笑容说道：“今天是银色情人节，我们店里有优惠活动，如果是情侣购买，可以折上折，先生，请问您需要哪一个呢？”

“我和他不是情侣。”

听到这句话的一护抬头否认。店员笑着看了看他又看了看白哉，不禁露出意味深长的表情，顿了顿说道：“先生您不用害羞，我见过不少像您和您身后这位先生一样的情侣，您看，店里有好几对同性情侣光顾，我们不会歧视同性恋，请您放心。”

“你误会了，我和他不是那种关系，他只是我的……”一护想来想去也不知道该怎么解释，似乎越说越乱。他这样惹得店员笑意更浓，更加确信他是在害羞。

“那就把红丝绒和黑森林各取一份吧，谢谢你。”

“好的，请您稍等。”

“你……”

语气坚定的白哉让一护一时语塞，不能相信刚刚那句话是讨厌他的白哉说的。

“还有不少人在后面排队，我们一直站在这里不好。”

“好吧。”

听到解释的一护见身后有5、6个人在等候，没多想便安然接受。随意坐在一个靠窗座位的他，看着白哉将蛋糕端来，这才想起忘记付钱，正要起身却听见白哉说道我已经付了钱。

“一共是多少钱？我给你。”

“没多少，不用这么客气。”

“你是学生，没有你请我的道理。”

一护说着拿出钱包，却被手更快的白哉抓住右手腕阻止，不愿接受他施舍的人坚决不要。

“我确实是学生，但我在黑崎家这几年的吃穿住行都由你负责，这点钱我还是有的，我已经不是6岁时那个什么也不懂的小孩，不要看不起人。”

“你……”一护看着突然发难的白哉，不懂他想干什么，转而去吃餐盘中的蛋糕，两人之间的气氛有些微妙。

“你成长了就好。”

说完，一护咀嚼着口中的蛋糕，他知道白哉不喜欢甜食，也没逼他硬吃。蛋糕店里有点吵闹，其余顾客全都有说有笑，唯独他们一如既往地安静，显得格格不入。

白哉看着一护吃完红丝绒蛋糕，立刻将黑森林推了过去，已经吃够的一护叫来店员将剩下的打包带走。从进门到离开，他们花了不到20分钟，白哉不知道该怎样和一护相处，只要开口一定会拌嘴。

“就要回去了吗？”

“嗯，本来今天出门就是特例，再继续耽搁下去，斯滨会来催我。”

白哉却有些不满意，像是觉得不够，又不能说什么。他跟着一护坐在车后座，不时看着闭眼休息的人，可是就连他自己也不清楚这样做的原因在哪儿。

下车后，先白哉一步走下去的一护，拿着手中包装好的手提袋，吩咐管家将蛋糕放进冰箱。白哉想要叫住他，却被斯滨伸手阻拦。

“我有话要对朽木少爷您说，希望您不要生气。虽然BOSS他没有讲明，但保险起见，我就来做这个坏人吧。您应该不知道，在黑手党的世界里，能够和首领坐在车后座的人，必须拥有和他们的同等地位，或者愿意成为家族主母。今后如果您要和BOSS一起出门，还请您坐在副驾驶座位，如果不喜欢，我会安排别的车辆护送您的安全，对这点请您不要责怪，这是黑手党的规定。”

“这……”

斯滨微微鞠躬表示歉意。白哉只觉得不可理喻，以至于想说的话都停在嘴边，他从来不知道黑手党中还有这样的规定，也从来没有听恶人说过，开什么玩笑？

被气到的白哉快步走向首领办公室，进门后才发现办公室里坐着一个陌生男人，男人虽然一身西装，浑身上下给人的感觉却很不正经。头上戴着一顶绿白相间的渔夫帽，整个人更显得不伦不类，手里则拿着一把早已过时的折扇，正毫无形象的哈哈大笑。

而对这些，他发现坐在对面的一护习以为常，这期间一护甚至还给这个男人倒了一杯酒。看到这里的白哉感觉无比愤怒，这是哪里来的男人？为什么和一护的关系那么好？他憋了一肚子的疑问，只差上前直接找一护要个解释。

“你怎么了？朽木。是要问我这个人从哪里来的吗？你们没见过面，我知道你肯定有很多问题想问，不过在此之前，我先介绍你们认识认识。这位是与黑崎家族长期合作的伙伴，浦原喜助先生。对了浦原老师，他是暂时借住在我这里的朋友的儿子，朽木白哉。”

“你好啊，朽木少爷，初次见面，我是一护的老师浦原喜助，你想怎么称呼我都可以，我不介意我不介意，顺便说一下，叫喜助也是没问题的哦。”

浦原用左手折扇遮住半张脸，右手伸出试图与白哉握手，被拒绝后倒也不生气，反而笑的更加夸张。然而白哉却从他的眼神中读出一丝窃喜，尽管浦原将帽檐压的很低。

“打完招呼就算认识了，我和浦原老师还有话要说，你先去忙，朽木，结束了我会找你。”

一护没有给白哉说话的机会，直接让保镖请人出去。自己则面带微笑，坐下来继续和浦原协商事宜，不服气的白哉想要加入，却被保镖强行带走，气的他头上蹦出好几根青筋。

“BOSS有正事要办，还请您体谅一下，朽木少爷，别让我们动粗。”

“哼！我不稀罕！”

白哉对着两名保镖做着鬼脸，完了小跑着离开首领办公室。他不知道他今天发了什么疯，当听到恶人口中借住两个字时，他感觉心脏似乎被针刺了一下又麻又痒，说不出的难受。

这种难受比和清水被迫分开更严重，堵在那里要落不落，又气又郁闷的白哉对着庭院中无辜的树踢了踢，见梧桐树一动不动，他气得发抖，可是他也不知道自己为什么这么生气。

“要去阻止朽木少爷吗？阿布都管家。那是BOSS亲手种下的梧桐树，如果被破坏，BOSS会很伤心。”

男佣问着阿布都·加利，两人与路过的佣人看到正对着梧桐树泄气的白哉，纷纷投去疑惑的目光。

“不用，别忘了BOSS说过，无论朽木少爷做什么都别去管，哪怕是把黑崎家宅拆掉。”

“是，我知道了。”

听完的男佣放下手中的枪，管家阿布都看着白哉，随后长长叹气。BOSS这句话中暗藏着的含义，稍微想想就能知道，他觉得BOSS有时对朽木少爷过于放纵，不，该说是宠溺更适合吗？否则他想不到还有什么词可以形容。

“告诉其他人，别对朽木少爷做任何出格的事，如果不想被辞退的话。”

“是的，我会按照您的吩咐去做，阿布都管家。”

男佣说完迈步离开，阿布都没再去看，庭院中的白哉完全没有注意到那些观察的眼光，只顾着生气。

“你来是找我要那批军火交易的尾款的吗？浦原老师。”

“别说的那么直白嘛，多难听的，我来见见可爱的学生也不可以吗？”

浦原摇着手中的折扇，笑哈哈的说道。一护见他这副没正形的样子，只想装作不认识，碍于情面又不好赶人走。

“如果不是为了那笔钱，那会是什么？”

“想见你还不行吗？”

躲在折扇后的浦原回答，一护哪里会信他的鬼话，皱皱眉表示不悦。

两人说着有一搭没一搭的玩笑话，谈到重要的事，原本笑嘻嘻的浦原收起折扇，两三步走到一护面前，在学生发出疑问之前将折扇放在他的唇上，同时开口说道：“尾款的话，用这里来还，我不会多要，到我满意为止就好。利息还是和以前一样，我可是童叟无欺的商人，怎样让交易双方互惠互利的办法，你我心知肚明。”

“什么时候要？”

“现在，就在你的办公室。”

“换个地方。”

“可以，那么利息加倍。”

一护不禁皱眉，看着打扫整洁的办公室，他想事后肯定又要报废几件家具，脚下的地毯是刚铺上的纯手工波斯地毯，他挺喜欢这样独特的花纹，可惜很快就要说再见。

“那么，开始吧。”

一护说完便要动作，右手腕却被抓住移向浦原的下体，低头的人说道：“先从这里开始，我相信你知道怎么做。”

饶是脾气再好的人被逼到这步也会生气，然而一护什么也没说，他解开浦原的皮带，看着这根性器张嘴含住顶部，就像曾被压在床上强行索取一样，他没有反抗也没有扭捏，对这些他早就习以为常。

白哉发完火，准备返回自己的卧室，途中破天荒的去到首领办公室，他的脚像是不听使唤一样，鬼使神差的走到这里来，真是莫名其妙。

站在首领办公室门外的两名保镖，见白哉作势就要推门，迅速伸出手臂挡住。被阻止的白哉瞪着他们，要他们立刻放开。

“BOSS吩咐过，任何人都不能打扰正在工作的他，哪怕是您，请不要让我们为难，朽木少爷。”其中一名保镖开口解释道。

“我偏要进去。”

“这个做不到，除非您从我们身上踏过去，您是BOSS特意叮嘱过的贵客，要是真的动起手来，我想对谁都不好，请您谅解，朽木少爷。”

“你不怕我向你们BOSS告状吗？”白哉越听越生气，索性做起小小的“威胁”。

“比起失去这份工作，这种小事不足挂齿。”

面对坚决不肯让步的保镖，白哉丢下一句冷哼随后离开，不让进就不进，谁稀罕？又不是只有这一个办法。

想到做到的白哉决定翻窗，当他走到首领办公室的窗户前，发现窗帘拉的严严实实，遮挡住了视线。气极的他正要发作，忽然听到一阵手机铃声，看着来电显示的他，停了停才接起电话。

“你没事吧白哉，你两三天没和我说话，我还以为你怎么了，发生什么了吗？”

奥琳关切的问着，生怕男友有个三长两短。当她从老师那里得知，请了一星期假的白哉下楼梯时摔了一跤后，担心的不得了，打电话也没人接，她又不知道白哉的住处，一时间急得团团转。

不过现在好了，电话终于打通，奥琳在舒了一口气的同时，告诉白哉不要再这样吓人，她经不起折腾。

“我手机一直放在静音状态，所以没有看到你的电话。”

睁眼说瞎话的白哉无视女友的疑问，随便找了个理由敷衍过去。奥琳也没打破砂锅问到底，知道他没事也就放下心来，两人说了一会儿话才挂断。

白哉坐在庭院中那棵被他当做出气筒的梧桐树下，看着左手边的首领办公室的方向。这处距离首领办公室约有50米远，完全看不清楚那里在干什么，他不免有些泄气。

高大的梧桐树向下投射出的树影，遮盖住不少阳光，正值夏季，温度自然很高。坐在树荫下的白哉感觉还好，没有他想象中那样难以忍受，风吹过来更加凉爽，他干脆躺在草地上，将双手交叉垫在脑后，闭眼享受这惬意的时光。

过了大概10分钟，安静的气氛忽然被打破，管家走了过来，察觉到的白哉起身说道你好。阿布都点头算是回应，坐在树荫下的他们同时感叹岁月静好，有蝉在梧桐树上鸣叫，让人不由得更为放松。

“朽木少爷，您在黑崎家宅的这些年，感觉还好吗？有没有不适应的地方？如果有，您可以告诉我，我会尽力解决。”

“你是替你们BOSS来问我的？”

“不，这是我个人的意愿。”

“没什么不适应的，不如说很好。”

“嗯。”

阿布都眺望着远方，白哉不知道这人想做什么，只能根据观察，判断管家正看着首领办公室的方向。

“朽木少爷，您觉得我们BOSS是怎样的一个人？不用担心，您想说什么就说出来，我不会告诉他，今天的谈话你知我知，再不会有第三人听到。”

白哉感觉这些人奇怪的不得了，先是让他看清楚自己的地位，现在又让他说他对恶人的评价，是要赶他走吗？

“您在想什么呢？我说了这只是我们之间的谈话，与任何人无关。”

“你是要我说对你们BOSS不好的话，好赶我走吗？我可不会上当。”

“怎么会？仅仅是想知道，在您眼里的BOSS是什么样的。”

“你在他身边那么多年，难道还看不透吗？”白哉只觉得古怪。

“嗯，正是因为看不透，所以才会来问您。”

“这……”白哉忽然不知道该怎么接话。

“如果我告诉您一些关于我们BOSS的过去，您会不会说出自己的看法？请您不要惊讶，接下来我说的，可能会让您不舒服，希望您可以有心理准备。”

“很反常呢，您居然没有反驳，选择安静听下去，那我就开始了。”

阿布都笑了笑，白哉看着他，回答了句可以。

“您应该知道，外界对我们BOSS的一致评价，比如淫乱小猫、狐狸精、下贱的男妓、靠下半身生活的垃圾……这些称号。我也不否认，因为BOSS他确实和不少人有关系。但是没几个人知道，他那样做的原因，您看着似乎很困惑，我就告知您这背后的故事吧。”

“您第一次来黑崎家宅，是在6岁吗？”

“嗯。”

“那您知道，6岁的BOSS在干什么吗？”

白哉摇摇头，管家看着他笑了笑，口中的话却惊的白哉睁大双眼，他听到这样的话：“BOSS正被他的小学班主任性侵。”

“您没有听错，BOSS他6岁时被身为女性的班主任，性侵了整整5年，直到他上初中，感觉厌烦的老师才放过他，并且告诉他说出去就等着被杀。参与其中的不止是那名老师，还有她的丈夫，以及和她关系很好的其余4人，男女都有。他们并不惧怕BOSS的真实身份，即使清楚要面临牢狱之灾，也不能阻止他们的行为。”

“当我们赶到现场解救时，被脱光了衣服扔在床上的BOSS，眼神涣散的盯着房门发呆，无论如何叫他也没反应。床上有一副相机，打开来看的老爷，发现里面全是各种各样不堪入目的照片，每一张都有BOSS，那些照片到底被卖给了多少人，警察也不知道。可以确定的是，看过那些照片的，至少有成千上万人。那时的BOSS身上全是淤青，手腕上也有被绳索勒过的痕迹，不少地方甚至破了皮。他们并不满足于一种照片，因为在黑市中卖不到好价钱，所以变本加厉的折磨尚且年幼的BOSS，谁也不知道真实情况到底是怎样的，只有狼藉一片的房间告诉我们，那些事情连同照片都不是假象。”

“不要再说了。”

尽管白哉做好了心理准备，但在听到这些极具恐怖的话语时，他还是止不住的害怕。他这才意识到，他称呼一护为公共厕所有多么不礼貌。

“不，我还是要讲出来，是您亲口说可以，我才会如实告知，话说一半是很不尊重人的，朽木少爷。”

“……好吧，你说吧。”

白哉忽然有种想落泪的冲动，察觉到的管家没有在意，选择继续。

“之后的事情，就像警匪电影里演的那样，我们成功抓捕了所有的犯罪者，可却没人感到胜利的喜悦。那段时间的黑崎家宅，笼罩在恐怖的阴影下，知晓内情的全部同意守口如瓶，老爷下令禁止任何人谈论这件事，如果发现直接辞退。然而老天爷像是在开玩笑，BOSS他上高中时喜欢上了一个同班同学，那个男生演技很好，骗过了所有人。可惜现实再次耍赖，那个男生雇来帮手，将BOSS强奸了5个小时。等到大学毕业，顺利继承首领之位的BOSS，忽然变了个人，性格大变的他开始和各色各样的人保持肉体关系，直到现在，依然没有任何变化。”

“大学时的BOSS经常和人打架斗殴，我想他的身手也是在那时候练成的。没人知道大学时的他有没有和人上过床，老爷也不知道。但有件事可以肯定，BOSS他至今为止，从来没有谈过一次恋爱，一次也没有。”

“……”白哉简直想堵住耳朵，久久没有做声的他，只希望他不知晓这些事。

“今天和朽木少爷您说这么多，是想告诉您，请您给BOSS最起码的尊重。别再用恶人那样的称呼叫他，也别张口闭口就是公共厕所。虽然在外人看来，BOSS确实是那样的，但您作为BOSS身边重要的人，不要以有色眼镜看他。现在敌对家族和黑崎家族暗中较量，如果您帮不上忙，那就不要雪上加霜，谢谢您的体谅。”

管家鞠躬表示歉意，白哉看着他离去的背影，感觉心中五味陈杂，现在知晓一切的他，再也不能像之前那样口无遮拦。他甚至想哭出来，尽管自己也不清楚为什么会这么悲伤。

“……嗯……慢一点……浦原老师……”

一护被抬抱在窗户上，承受着身下无止境的索求，双手向后撑在窗沿上的他，隐忍的呻吟听的人浮想联翩。他的双手用力到泛白，足以见得体内的异物有多么难受。

“我们不是说好，直到我满意为止吗？”

浦原毫不留情的戳破一护的遮掩，安静的办公室里只有交合的水声，仰头看着天花板的一护，明白这场较量才刚刚开始。

4个小时后，交易结束。

穿好衣服的浦原心满意足的离开。留下衣衫不整的一护躺在沙发上，静静吸着口中的烟，烟雾缭绕之间，办公室里有股情事后特有的味道。

“我进来了，BOSS。”

一护没有回答，他累的眼睛都懒得转动。阿布都看着草草穿着衣服的他，不由得在心中叹气，女佣面无表情的收拾整理，对此早已习惯，首领办公室发生了什么一看便知。

“您的脖子怎么了？”

“没什么，只是抗议了一下，被惩罚了而已。”

一护满不在乎的说道。他的左侧脖颈被咬破，鲜红的血迹染脏洁净的衬衣领口，深深地牙印刻在那处，看得管家一阵心疼。但阿布都知道，他们BOSS不会接受包扎治疗。

“那我就退下了，如果您还有别的需要，请随时呼叫我。”

“嗯。”

依然躺在沙发上的一护，闭上眼准备休息，梦中是一望无际的空白，他想做一个永远醒不来的梦。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点擦边球

白哉听到管家阿布都的话，试着在网上搜索了一下，看了快一天，也没找到想要的新闻，他想应该是一心伯父用钱压了下去。

除过这个办法，还有一个。

两天后，回到学校的白哉利用休息时间，在图书馆去找有关那件事的报纸。经过一番搜寻，他最终找到了想要的，打开报纸的他仔细看着每一个版块的内容，应该不是头条也不会大方面刊登，因为这种事传播开来影响力太大。

白哉快把报纸翻烂，也没找到相关的事件。正在他准备放弃时，报纸的中页有篇文章引起他的注意。他见报纸上有6个人的照片，下面用一行小字写着：“小学班主任性侵案所有嫌疑人均已成功抓捕。”这个版块太不起眼，如果不是专门寻找，不太容易注意到，他想为首的这个女人，应该就是主犯。

事情不会这么巧合，白哉知道。尽管报纸上有关这方面的报道很少，但那不代表一切没有发生。叠好报纸的白哉将之归还，接着离开图书馆，他需要时间来接受整件事，现在压根没心情去想别的，校服外套右口袋的手机一直在响，他也没去管，最后索性直接关机。

一护从梦中醒来后，办公室已经被收拾干净，空气中也没了那股令他不适的味道。平躺在沙发上的他，看着头上的吊灯，好半天才眨一次眼，他将左手手臂垫在脑后，右手放在小腹上继续发呆。

脖颈上的咬痕还在隐隐作痛，提醒着一护他不是在做梦，现实摆在眼前，容不得半点不满。

过了大约3分钟，一护才从沙发上坐起身。浦原这次来L市，除过上床，还有一件更重要的事。他告诉一护，B市这3个月以来，有好几名黑手党首领遭遇不测，他的军火交易也被破坏了好几桩，近期不会再来拜访，还有很多事等着他处理。

暴风雨要来临了，一护明白。

坐起身的一护动作太大，不小心扯到腰部，钝痛感让他险些再次躺下去。站起来的他走进连接着办公室的洗手间，打开花洒洗澡，温热的水从头流向脖颈再继续往下，他开始思考要怎样以最好的办法面对暴风雨，即使这意味着他会死亡。

一护洗完澡，赤身裸体的打开卫生间旁边的衣帽间，随后取出一身干净衣物穿上。做完这些，他让佣人将垃圾桶里的东西扔掉，连同那件带血的衬衣。

穿戴整齐的一护准备工作，休息不到20分钟，恢复正常的他开始处理每天的日程。细心的斯滨已经将所有的事项整理好放在办公桌上，仔细翻看行程的他，确认完后伸了个懒腰，新养的猫咪见他这样，也跟着主人做了一遍，结束后窝在窗沿继续打呼噜。

一护看了看今天的日程，没有预料中的多，决定速战速决的他，完成所有的事项后忽然接到一个电话，听到那边传来的声音不由得惊讶。

“没想到你会来找我。”

“事出紧急，不然我才不要见你这个瘟神。”

葛力姆乔嫌弃的说道。一护知道他在口是心非，接着问道：“需要怎么帮你？”

“很简单，别带枪来就行，我们在和一帮人打架，不能动枪，要是让警察知道就麻烦了。还有，你一个人来，别带太多帮手，尽量减少伤亡，我可不想给你还人情。”

“对了，地点是Cats酒吧。”

说完葛力姆乔挂断电话，他焦急的语气让电话这边的一护明白，现在有一个舒展筋骨的好机会。临走前他摸了摸窝在窗沿上的猫咪，心情大好的吩咐管家去取一件东西，阿布都知道后差点没把眼珠子掉下来，BOSS竟然会用这个当武器。

“你做的很好。”

一护拿过管家双手递来的一把武士刀，在下属们惊讶的目光中拔刀出鞘，仔细检查的他发现没什么异样，随即放下心来。

“没生锈，不错。”

一护用手抹了抹手中的刀刃，担心他的阿布都生怕他把自己割伤，这把武士刀是老爷在BOSS成人时，专门托刀匠打磨锻造出送他的礼物。尽管名字称作天锁斩月，但锋利程度远超想象，他曾经亲眼见过，BOSS一刀将家族中一名叛徒的腿骨砍断，并且是大腿骨。

现在这把刀被取出来，天晓得BOSS要做什么，不过管家见一护很高兴也没阻拦，他相信自家BOSS很有分寸，懂得如何驾驭这把刀。

“好了，我走了，不要露出那种忧心忡忡的表情，阿布都，我会平安回来的。”

“嗯。”

嘴上这样说的管家还是免不了一阵担忧，目送一护离开的他也不好多问，只能在心中祈祷自家BOSS最好说话算话。

去往Cats酒吧的路上，一护看着放在车座上的天锁斩月微笑，所有人都看得出今天的他心情很好，也没人不适宜的去问原因。

“你们先走吧，有需要我会叫你们来接。”

“是，BOSS。”

下车后，一护送走下属迈步走进Cats酒吧。刚进门就见里面一片狼藉，酒瓶与桌椅倒了一地，还有不少棒球棍和钢管，上次光临的吧台被砸的不成样子，看着惨不忍睹。

显然这里刚刚经历过一起群殴事件，人数至少在20人以上，不然也不会有这么大的阵势。一护踏过地上碎裂的酒瓶，循着内里的声音继续走，他才发现这里还有一个露天吧台。

刚刚站稳的一护就见一个酒瓶朝他飞来，熟练躲过的他说了句好危险。他随意的将带来的刀夹在左手臂臂弯处，点燃一根烟看起热闹。

“你才来啊，我都快被人砍死了，混蛋！”

葛力姆乔一脚踹飞眼前的男人，一护见那人向他袭来，微微侧身躲过，以免自己被误伤。

“切，失败了吗？还想着能成功的。”

葛力姆乔遗憾的说道。一护装作没听到，开口问他事后有什么奖励，却得到一句想的美的回答。

“你这样也太过分了，我不是你雇佣过来的免费劳力。”

“我让你来你就来，你是我养的宠物吗？那么听话。”

“那我走了。”

一护说完就要动作，葛力姆乔连忙阻拦，开什么玩笑？来了还想走，哪有这么好的事？

“好好好我错了，事成之后会有奖励。”

“什么奖励？”一护十分认真的问。

“没想好。”葛力姆乔诚实的回答。

“你……算了，那就无偿帮你一次，下不为例。”

“这才像话。”

得了便宜还卖乖的葛力姆乔，在一护看来格外欠揍，不过当下之急是先解决掉眼前的这些人。

“你准备好了吗？”

“你以为你在问谁呢？”

一护抬起捏在右手的烟放进嘴里，微风将烟雾吹到身后，拖出一条长长的尾巴。勾起嘴角的他心情越来越好，夹在左手臂臂弯处的天锁斩月，似乎也感觉到了主人的心情，兴奋的在颤抖。

“喂，你。”一护叫住站在他左手边，大约两米远的葛力姆乔的手下，拔刀后将刀鞘扔给对方，随后微笑着说道：“保管好它，如果它坏了，我就剁了你。”

“……是……是的……”

抱住刀鞘的林可愣了愣，这才反应过来这人不是他们老板，然而想到刚刚那个极其可怕的笑容，他不由得脊背发凉，负伤的他只能添乱，还是做好答应过别人的事吧。

不过这人到底是谁？虽然没见过，但说出的话让人不得不服从。身上也没有警察的那股威压，对此林可很疑惑。

冲进人群的葛力姆乔与一护背对背，合作的亲密无间，很快解决眼前还在负隅顽抗的对手。一护特意没有伤害这些人的要害，大部分攻击都在胸膛或者腿上。本来想砍人的初衷不得不更换，他在感到没有尽兴的同时想到这不是黑手党火拼，没必要赶尽杀绝，只得遗憾的撇嘴。

站在一旁的葛力姆乔看到一护眼中嗜血的光芒，想着这小子平时那副温和的样子也许都是装出来的，他有想过这小子是个很难对付的类型，但没到这种地步。

看来他真的惹上了一个不得了的人，葛力姆乔想到。

“老板，所有人都已经被制服。”

葛力姆乔听到手下的话，告诉他们可以去休息，稍后他会联系医生处理伤口。

众人看着一护，尤其是他那颗发色鲜艳的脑袋，简直和他们老板的有的一拼。也就更加好奇这个人是谁，期间有认识的人想讲明，却被葛力姆乔一个眼神瞪了回去。

“他们看着我做什么？我又不是外星人。”

收刀入鞘的一护问着葛力姆乔，没有得到回答的他不耐烦的压下嘴角，他是来帮忙的，不是来讨债的，这些人犯得着这么戒备吗？

“你多少注意一点影响。”

“干嘛一副想打架的表情，很奇怪。”

葛力姆乔这时候开始感谢一护在某方面的迟钝，让他一时间分不清这小子到底是真蠢还是装作不知道。

“我们还是离开这里吧，剩下的会有我的人收拾。”

“你把话说清楚，葛力姆乔，你还没告诉我，你刚刚为什么要那样看我的原因。”

受不了的他拉过一护的右手，快步消失在众人眼前，葛力姆乔的手下们没见过他这样，纷纷聚在一起开始讨论，开始猜想这个神秘人的身份。

葛力姆乔走到酒吧中专供休息谈话的办公室，这才放开一直握着一护的手，他坐在沙发上倒了两杯酒，示意一护也可以喝。

“没下毒吧你？”

“有啊，一口下去直接升天的毒。”

“哇，你就是这样对待恩人的吗？”

一护坐在沙发对面，故意刺激着葛力姆乔，没理会他的人翻了个白眼，只想把手中的酒泼在他身上。

“我说，你是不是正常人？”

“为什么这样说？”

一护睁大眼睛反问，葛力姆乔见他这副人畜无害的样子，忽然忘记该说什么，于是顺便找了个理由搪塞过去。

“我知道你的意思，无非就是想问我，为什么前后差距那么大，关于这个，我没什么可以告诉你的，话说回来，你的奖励呢？”

“还记着啊，没有，我没有什么可以付给你的奖励。”

葛力姆乔毫不留情的拒绝，一护撇了撇嘴，嫌弃他太小气。两人对视后忽然同时笑出声，酒杯相撞的声音响起来，喝到尽兴后不知道是谁提出的要求，等反应过来他们已经躺在了床上。

“虽然我有过3个前任女友，但不得不说，上男人我还是第一次，我承认你比女人上起来更带劲，黑崎。”

“哈哈……”一护摸着葛力姆乔的左脸，醉酒后微红的脸颊上尽是笑意，故意调侃着被勾起欲望的人：“那你最好不要动真感情，做我们这一行，是没有心的。”

“无所谓，我没那么多事。”

事实上，葛力姆乔并没有很清醒，他只是遵循本能反应，想要将挑衅他的一护压在身下，来一场属于男人之间的战斗，有时候不需要通过打架，做爱也可以满足。

不过，送上门来的美食哪有让他溜走的道理？这样想着的葛力姆乔解开一护的上衣，他觉得这小子的腰细的过于暧昧，无时无刻不在做着勾引人的行径。尽管他和女人上床的次数和经验多得多，但面对眼前这副活色生香的场面，他不得不缴械投降。

“……嗯……啊……我果然没有选错人……你的床技很好……葛力姆乔……”

“你找死。”

是个男人都经不住这种挑逗，葛力姆乔抬高一护的臀部，又狠又重的将性器插入退出。嗯啊呻吟的一护用指甲在侵入者的背部留下抓痕，疼痛刺激的他们之间的性爱更为疯狂，此时酒精也作为催化剂，迫使他们像兽一样交合。

一护闻得到精液的味道，那是刚刚葛力姆乔故意射在脸上的“杰作”，他想自己的头发上应该也有，但现在管不了那么多，酒精麻痹了他的感官，让他只想被男人上，直到再没时间去想别的事。

葛力姆乔下巴尖上挂着的汗珠，一滴接一滴的落在身下人的喉结上，一护喘息不定，索性起身去咬，用这种方式催促葛力姆乔，示意他可以为所欲为。

等这场性事结束，先一步穿好衣服的一护，跪在地上享受难得的宁静，他将右脸枕在窗框上，衣服遮不住的地方全是各种咬痕，风吹起他的头发，让房间里的热度不再那么高。

“你难道没有喜欢的人吗？这样对待自己，作为你未来的男友或者女友，他们不是很可怜吗？”穿好衣服的葛力姆乔不解的问。

“喜欢或者爱上一个人什么的，已经够了，我也做不到。与其让我时时刻刻去关心另一个人，不如就这样维持现状，我明白，爱上一个人是很寂寞的，而我是个经不住寂寞的人，所以，爱上一个人什么的，已经够了。”

“你……”

葛力姆乔不知道该说什么，他看着跪在地上的一护的背影，忽然有种说不出的感觉，他竟然想上去安慰这个人，他想他一定是不正常，或者是酒喝太多了。

“对了，下次见面的话，你就像对待抹布一样对待我吧，无论什么玩法我都可以的。”

像是想起什么的一护抬头看向葛力姆乔，语气中满是期待，让人听不出他现在的真实想法。

“好了你给我闭嘴，我又不是变态，我对SM那套没兴趣。”葛力姆乔十分无奈。

“那可真遗憾。”

“既然这样的话，那我就走了，我已经帮了你的忙，再见。”一护只觉得很不划算，仿佛错过了什么。

“赶紧走，看见你我就心烦。”

无情下达逐客令的葛力姆乔，恨不得能将这个瘟神一脚踢出门，可惜当事人完全察觉不到，以为这是他在害羞。

“切，失败了吗？还以为能成功的。”

一护表示很遗憾。懒得理会他的葛力姆乔，让他有多远滚多远，没事少来烦他。酒吧里不明状况的围观人群，以为他们老板再遇桃花，想着老板真厉害，这次居然是个男人，还是黑手党首领。

“看什么看？再看扣你们工资。”

关好门送走瘟神的葛力姆乔做着威胁，手下们故作害怕的一哄而散，却都注意到他们老板脖子上有吻痕。

“今天心情不错，要不要翘班呢？”

离开Cats酒吧的一护伸了个懒腰，可惜扯到私处，疼的他扶着路边的路灯杆，捂腰半天直不起来，这下好了，回去肯定又要被斯滨一顿口头教育。

正在一护决定翘班享受时，外套口袋里的手机忽然响起，被吓到的他啊了一句，结果动作太大再次扯到私处，疼的他半蹲下身溢出忍痛声。谁啊敢这么不识相？！生气的他拿出手机，准备将来人骂一顿，看到来电显示又不得不憋回去。

“您在哪里？BOSS，我问了阿布都，他说他也不知道您的去向。您晚上7:00还有一场婚礼要参加，请告诉我您现在的所在地，我安排人去接您。”

“我可以不去吗？”因为我的腰真的好疼，一护没说出这句话，因为……

“如果您想被老爷揍一顿的话。”

果然，他就知道斯滨不会手下留情，于是试探性的说道：“我腰疼，去不了。”

一听这话的斯滨不用想也知道原因，深吸一口气的他开口道：“您到底知不知道举行婚礼的人是谁？如果拒绝出席，黑崎家族会被取笑不懂得知恩图报，那样谁还敢和家族合作？还有，都什么时候了您还在胡闹，请柬已经送到您的办公室，您不去像话吗？平时的话我不会干涉您的个人消遣，但今天的婚礼您必须参加，以及……”

这下麻烦了啊，一旦惹怒斯滨，没有一两个小时，这种口头教育是不会停的，一护无奈扶额。

半小时后训诫结束，头大的一护脑子里全是斯滨的各种话，比如不能任性不参加婚礼后果自负之类的。他只好连连答应，告诉斯滨他不会错过，这才勉强躲过一劫。

没多久，前来接应一护的车稳稳停在他面前，坐进车后座的他不由得打了个激灵，由腰到头的疼痛让他简直想叫出声。他看到坐在副驾驶座黑着脸的斯滨，感觉下一秒这个人会说句你自找的，只得强忍浑身的不适。

“我已经替您将请柬拿来，为了节省时间，我们直接去莉妮小姐家中，礼物的话老爷已经准备好，您只需要出席就行，BOSS。”

“我这身衣服可没办法见人啊，斯滨。”

“知道您会这样，我有带干净的礼服，您就在车上换吧。”

“啊？我不要。”一护表示抗议。

“BOSS，请别太过分。”

无可奈何之下，一护只得答应。斯滨将装着衣服的袋子递过来，同时关好车内用于隔开前后座的车帘，这样换衣服的一护不会被看到。

“好了，你打开车帘吧。”

迅速换好衣服的一护开口说道。黑色的正装礼服，将他的身材完美的体现出来，纯白的衬衣搭配着一副约1厘米宽的十字交叉领结，相对于沉稳的领带，这副领结显得更有活力一些，很适合参加婚礼。

下车后，斯滨看到走在前面的一护，心里想着自家BOSS的腰是不是又细了？似乎比之前更细，是错觉吗？他不禁思索。

到达会客室的一护意外的见到白哉，开口问斯滨为什么不把小孩看紧。被小瞧的白哉强忍着不发作，心中默念了好几遍要冷静要冷静。

“是朽木少爷执意要来，我拦不住，BOSS。”

“真麻烦。”一护不由得撇嘴。

“我不会要求什么，你告诉那些人，我是你的弟弟就好。”

白哉这句话让在场的一护和斯滨同时惊讶不已，这不像是讨厌一护的白哉会说的话，不如说这太匪夷所思。

“是吗？我知道了，走吧。”

及时反应过来的一护，带着白哉走进宴会会场。斯滨没有跟过去，等待宴会结束送自家BOSS回去，敏锐的他从白哉的表现中看得出来，有什么正在悄然改变。

“一护哥哥，您终于来了，我等了好久。”

刚刚进到会场，莉妮·珍特便笑容满面的走了过来，穿着喜服的她妆容精致，准新娘的她有种说不出的美丽。高挑的身材让他站在一护身边也不失气场，俨然一个完美的黑手党主母。

“抱歉，中途有点事来迟了，这是我送你的礼物，不要介意，打开来看吧。”

“嗯嗯！”

莉妮红扑扑的脸显得更加惹人怜爱，接过礼盒的她拆开缎带，发现是什么后惊叹。

“是我最喜欢的黑珍珠项链，我就知道您不会让我失望，那我就收下了，一护哥哥。”

说完的莉妮禁不住抱了抱一护，甚至在他左脸亲了一口，两人亲昵的动作惹得白哉只觉得刺眼，却又不好发作。

“对了，他是谁啊？长得好好看啊，一护哥哥，介绍给我认识一下，拜托拜托。”

撒娇的莉妮看着眼前的陌生人，犹如发现珍宝一样，很少见一护哥哥带人出席宴会，她想这个人应该身份很特别。

“他是我的朋友朽木白哉，今年22岁，正在S大学上学。”

“哦——原来和您是校友啊，真是太巧了。我叫莉妮·珍特，很高兴认识你，朽木先生。”

说这话的莉妮这才放开一护，转而伸出右手以表礼仪，白哉看了看她，迟疑了一会儿才伸出手回应。

“我也很高兴认识你，莉妮小姐。”

“好啦，打过招呼就算认识啦，叫我莉妮就好。”

“好的，莉妮。”

得到回答的莉妮·珍特转头向一护邀功，再次伸出双手抱住他，一边枕在一护胸膛一边说道：“一护哥哥身上的味道真好闻，从小到大一直没变过，我太喜欢了，让我多抱一会儿，可以吗？”抬头的她继续撒娇，拗不过的人点头算是默许。

“不过你和我这么亲密，要是被杜尔伯特看到，他可就要吃醋了。”一护右手摸着莉妮的发，左手放在她的后背，礼貌的做着提醒。

“怎么会？他啊还想见您呢，还觉得我认识一护哥哥很厉害，对了对了，我去叫他，您站在这儿别动，我马上回来，不要动哦一护哥哥，要是我回来不见您，我可就要生气了。”

“好的，今天你做主。”

“嗯！”

快步离开的莉妮眨眼不见了踪影，一护感叹她还是和小时候一样爱玩，没大没小的样子让人哭笑不得。

站在一旁看完全程的白哉心里很不是滋味，只觉得越来越刺眼，他握紧双手，看到擦着左脸口红印的一护，眼中掠过一丝狠意，却又很快消失。

过了大约5分钟，返回来的莉妮带着丈夫，一起来见一护。出于礼仪，杜尔伯特·邦德吻了吻一护的右手背，同时开口说道：“久仰大名，黑崎先生，家父经常在我面前提到您，今日一见，果然名不虚传，相信您未来会是非常优秀合格的教父，我代表邦德家族向您衷心祝贺。”

“过奖了，杜尔伯特先生，我只是在做该做的，这种分量的话，我可受不住。”

“怎么会？您当之无愧。”

身为后辈的杜尔伯特不断称赞道。作为长辈的一护笑而不语，安静接受着来自同性的敬佩，这种话他听得多了，久而久之早已产生免疫力。

“我期待这一幕很久了，他们都很优秀，你说对不对？朽木先生。”

莉妮眼中闪着光，看着丈夫和一护不由自主的说道。像是觉得还不够，她又补充了句：“如果我是男生，也许就有机会和一护哥哥在一起，我听人说一护哥哥喜欢和同性上床，那样的话，说不定我也能成功，毕竟，他来者不拒。”

白哉无比震惊，却又很快恢复，他算是看懂了，一护身边没有一个正常人。

“可惜一护哥哥不喜欢女人，所以我只能想想，真是遗憾。”

莉妮·珍特有些伤心。白哉嗯了句没做反驳，黑色的眼中包裹着的狠意愈来愈浓，此刻的他似乎忘记自己还有女友正在交往，只顾着盯住一护。注意到的莉妮没有戳破，勾起嘴角的她知道，她无比喜爱的一护哥哥，好像又惹上了一个直男，并且这个直男比他小整整10岁。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

婚礼结束后，兴致勃勃的莉妮·珍特，拉过丈夫与一护玩起纸牌游戏，自来熟的她让白哉也参与其中，4个人两人一对，输家必须满足赢家的要求，不能耍赖。

鉴于今天是莉妮的婚礼，她又是和一护从小玩到大的“妹妹”，也没人提出质疑，权当是玩乐和增进彼此的感情。最终，莉妮与杜尔伯特一对，一护和白哉一对，谁输谁赢无所谓，有玩得起的心态就行。

“那就开始了哦。”

率先发牌的莉妮，看了看手中的牌，露出胸有成竹的表情，她知道，就算她真的输了，包容性强的一护哥哥也不会强迫她做什么，就是说，她可以为所欲为。

连续几轮下来，输家都是一护，手气不好的他也没生气，按照赢家的要求说什么做什么。连带着和他一对的白哉，输了个彻彻底底。

“要不你们接个吻，我就不让一护哥哥脱衣服，再输下去，可就不好说了。”

“你说谁和谁接吻？莉妮。”

没听懂的杜尔伯特笑出声，坐在他旁边的人解释道：“当然是一护哥哥和朽木先生了啊，难不成让你和一护哥哥接吻？”

“噗……”杜尔伯特再次笑出声，看着恶趣味的妻子，不知道该说什么好。

“好了别不同意，我们不是说好的，输家必须满足赢家的要求吗？愿赌服输，一护哥哥。”

莉妮认真的表情让人不好拒绝，一护想到他和白哉的约法三章，只好开口说道：“这个我可满足不了你，换一个吧，莉妮。”

“不行，你今天不做的话，别想出这个门。”

态度坚决的莉妮·珍特不肯让步，这为难到了一护，他看了看沉默的白哉，再次说道：“那就将亲吻改为拥抱，可以吗？”“不行！”“为什么？！”“一护哥哥你今天怎么回事？你说过你不喜欢女人，我才这样的。只是接吻而已，又不会少块肉，快点快点，我等不及了。”

急切催促的莉妮，索性耍起脾气来。拗不过她的一护很为难，也不好说出约法三章的事，就在他想着怎么糊弄过去时，一直沉默着的白哉忽然开口道：“具体是怎样的，莉妮，他不行的话，我来。”

“真的吗？！”一听这话的莉妮，眼睛都睁大了一圈。

“嗯。”

“好，那就一分钟法式热吻哦，少一秒都不行，我会计时的。”

说完话，莉妮打开手机里的秒数计时器，露出非常期待的表情，宠溺她的杜尔伯特没有阻拦，今天妻子为大，他觉得这种要求并不过分。

“好了，开始吧。”

“等一下莉妮……”

“又怎么了一护哥哥，你就不能大方一点吗？拿出你平时揍人的气势，一分钟而已，只要一分钟，拜托拜托。”

莉妮双手合十撒起娇来。一护正要开口，忽然间唇上传来陌生的温度，惊的他睁大双眼，这才反应过来他已经被顺势压在了沙发上。

右膝半跪在一护腿间空隙处的白哉，无视身下人的抗议，搂过他的腰亲吻，甚至撬开他的嘴直接咬住舌尖，吃痛的一护轻声嗯唔，铁锈味开始在口中蔓延——他咬破了白哉的嘴唇。

“哇哦，已经一分二十秒了，继续继续，朽木先生，一分三十秒、一分四十秒、一分五十秒……两分钟！”

兴奋不已的莉妮在旁边助威，杜尔伯特也加入其中，夫妻俩一唱一和无比默契。

“三分钟！三分钟的法式热吻！你太厉害了朽木先生，我就喜欢你这样的！”

吻到尽兴的白哉起身嗯了句，他用右手背擦去下唇的血沫，面无表情的样子，仿佛什么也没发生。站在旁边的莉妮，几乎要对他五体投地。

而被吻到气喘吁吁的一护，花了好几分钟才平稳呼吸，躺在沙发上的他，不禁在心中长长叹气。很快恢复正常的他，面上带着熟悉的笑容，很难看出他在想什么。

“可以了吗？莉妮。”从沙发上坐起身的一护问道。

“可以可以，我很开心。”

“那就好。”

细心的莉妮·珍特注意到，一护面上虽然带着笑容，但眼中始终泛着冷意，那股冷意很少见，提醒她有的事该做有的事不该做。

莉妮并不惧怕，她知道，一护不会对她发火，从小到大，她还没见过生气的他，最多是说话语气重一点，不然她也不会如此任性妄为。

4人又玩了几轮才收手，没赢一场的一护和白哉，默默接受既定事实。尽管临走前，开心的莉妮亲的一护满脸都是口红印。

“今天的事，我会当做不知道，以后不要再那样了，朽木。”

找到洗手间的一护冲洗着脸上的口红印，一边洗一边说道。背对着他的白哉正要反驳，却见他转过身，语气严肃的补充道：“别忘了你还有女友，要是被她知道你吻了我，事情可就不好收场了。虽然只是莉妮无心的要求，但那不代表，你可以未经我的同意随便决定。”

一护刘海上滴着水，见白哉没有回答，他取出放在外套内袋的烟点燃，开始语重心长的教育起晚辈。他不会计较被占便宜这件事，从6岁到32岁，他数不清被多少人碰过。他生气的是沉不住气的白哉，这点耐力都没有，要是被父亲问起，到时候挨训的可就是他了。

卫生间只有他们两人，一护双手撑在背后的洗手台上，右手中指与食指夹着烟，缓缓向上的烟雾仿佛能模糊人的视线。

“怎么不说话？”

“我只是在遵循游戏规则。”

“是吗？那么是谁允许你把舌头伸进来的？你不知道点到为止还是在装傻，不要找理由，我不会听的，你最好给我一个合理的解释。”

“我说了，那是游戏规则，愿赌服输是理所应当。”白哉针锋相对。

“如果莉妮要你上了我，你也会照做吗？”

“什……”白哉睁大双眼看着面不改色的一护，不懂他忽然间发的什么疯。

“我记得你是有女友的，那个女生还很喜欢你，听好了，既然你下定决心和她交往，就不要做任何出格的事，背叛是这个世界上最不能原谅的，比欺骗更严重，而我，最不能原谅的就是背叛。”

“……”

白哉没有回答。一护料到他会如此，无奈的用右手掌心扶额，说实话，可以的话，他真想装作不认识这个小鬼。

“你过来，我有话对你说。”

照做的白哉走过去，距离一护差不多1米远时，忽然被抓住领带，迫使他不得不与眼前的人面对面，太近的缘故，他可以清楚感觉到一护的呼吸。

一护伸出左手抓住白哉的领带，吸了吸右手的烟，随后将烟吹在白哉脸上，趁他咳嗽的时候，故意抬起左腿圈起他的腰，挑衅着他的耐性。

“我相信你明白这个姿势意味着什么，你在警校应该没少上过生理课，之前我问过你，知不知道男人和男人之间要怎么做爱，我记得你没有回答。既然这样的话，我来教你，把衣服脱了。”

“啊？”白哉愣了愣，以为听错了。

“啊什么啊，我说了什么你没听到吗？”

生气的一护将手中的领带下拉，语气严肃的警告道：“你将来是要当上警察的人，这点诱惑要是受不住，谁还敢将命交给你？现在的我只要稍微用力，你就会被勒死，不要忘记，我是黑手党首领，和你是不同世界的人。不要背叛信任和关心你的人，更不要背叛有可能成为你家人的人，听清楚了吗？”

“……嗯。”

得到回答的一护随即放开手，接着帮白哉整理好被弄乱的领带，嘴里咬着烟的他起身离开卫生间。走在他身后的白哉发现一件事，这个人拼力气不是他的对手，刚刚亲吻时他注意到，只要他想，完全可以反击。

白哉低头思索着什么，走到车前的他发现天空下起了雨，先他一步坐进车里的一护提前离开，看着汽车最终消失成一个黑点，他不由得暗下眼神。

“也许，我找到了和那个人相处的办法。”

白哉抬头看向天空，同时在心中告诉自己。满天的雨下个不停，有人帮他撑伞挡雨，穿着黑色正装的他吸引了路人不少目光，他知道，以他的力气可以轻松压制一护，但他没有那样做，因为他想确认一些事。

“请上车，朽木少爷，如果您感冒了，我没办法向BOSS交代。”

斯滨做了个请的手势，没有向以前一样抗议的白哉抬腿迈进车后座，路上他一直看向窗外，他这才体会到，独自坐在车后座的味道。虽然很宽敞但也足够寂寞，看不到主驾驶和副驾驶座的人在想什么，有种说不出的怪异，一直以来，那个人就是这样度过的吗？他问自己，可却没人回答。

大雨下了两天才停。

雨过天晴，站在房间的白哉发现天上有一道彩虹，打开窗户的他呼吸着新鲜空气，他喜欢雨后的味道，让人可以放松下来的味道。

午餐时间快到的时候，白哉主动去往餐厅，期间在走廊碰见正和下属说着话的一护，他笑着打了个招呼。一护古怪的看了看他，又急匆匆的离开，被无视的人很反常的没有生气，这让路过的佣人不由得惊掉下巴，集体怀疑自己的眼睛有问题。

白哉吃完饭也没见一护来，问了问管家阿布都，才知道这几天一护一直在办公室解决三餐，有时会忙到忘记吃午饭，劝他也不听，还告诉所有人谁再不识相打扰，直接辞退。

“就是这样的，请您不要责怪BOSS，他真的很忙，朽木少爷，哎——朽木少爷你干什么？朽木少爷。”

“让他吃东西。”

回过头来的白哉回答，管家一时间没理解这句话的意思，连忙上前阻拦。

“这种事我来就好，不用您费心，上次您因为口味不合和BOSS吵架，老爷知道后还把BOSS训了一顿，说他不知道让着晚辈。您没见BOSS的脸有多难看，这次就算了吧，您要是再和他吵架，老爷肯定又要训斥他，算是我的请求，您还是别了吧。”

“如果我说我有办法，让他吃东西呢？阿布都叔叔。”

“什么？”管家以为自己出现了幻听。

“我有办法让他乖乖吃午饭，放心，这次不会和他吵架，相信我吧，你再阻拦，我就要生气了，到时候挨训的还是你们BOSS。”

“这……”

阿布都不得不让开，看着白哉的背影，他总感觉有点不对劲，却又说不出个所以然来。

白哉走到首领办公室轻声敲门，得到允许后进去。他发现办公室里只有一护一个人，此刻正低头看着手中的文件，有人进来也没能打扰到他，依然自顾自的忙。

“你该吃午餐了。”

“我不是说了忙完再去吗？阿布都。”说话时一护头也没抬。

“不行，你现在就得吃。”

“我刚刚说的话你没听到吗？”

“没有。”

“你……”

终于肯抬头的一护发现是谁后露出诧异的表情，完事继续看着文件，仿佛当眼前的人不存在，被无视的白哉上前用右手压住文件，居高临下的说道：“这是我的请求。”

仰头看着他的一护噗嗤一笑，不知道今天的小孩又想做什么，拿出钱包的他抽了好几张放在白哉胸膛，要他想吃什么就去买，想玩什么就去玩，不够了再要。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那还能是什么？还是说，女朋友和你吵架了，跑来我这儿寻求安慰？”一护再次被逗笑。

“才不是，只是单纯的想让你吃饭。”

“放心，少吃一顿死不了，你走吧，别打扰我工作。”

一护摆摆手让白哉赶紧走，却见小孩飞速不见了踪影，不明状况的他对着空气说道生气了吗。没等几分钟，又见白哉返回，手中多了一个东西。

“好了，我帮你拿过来了，现在吃。”

白哉放下手中的餐盘，目光如炬的看着一护，两人大眼瞪小眼，沉默了几秒钟，气氛有种说不出的诡异。

“你不吃我就要喂你了。”

“不要闹，难得周末，你去和女朋友玩，别来打扰我。”

拒绝这个提议的一护从白哉手中抽出文件继续看，被无视的人没有生气，始终盯着一护，连他伸懒腰的动作也不放过，就那样盯了十几分钟。被看的人只好不耐烦的答应，一边吃饭一边看文件。

“不行，吃饭时要专心，这可是你教我的餐桌礼仪，在你吃完之前，我是不会把这些东西给你的。”

白哉索性夺过一护手中的文件，坐在沙发上的他瞪大眼睛，示意一护赶紧吃，大有你不吃我就不走的架势。

“你……算了，和你计较显得我也很幼稚，我吃行了吧？大少爷。”

“这才像话。”

坐在沙发上的白哉双手抱胸翘着左腿，一护看着餐盘里的牛排，很无奈的叹气，但答应了他人的事要做到。他也就一口接一口的吃，期间那股注视着的视线依然没有消失，他第一次产生想将小孩赶走的念头。

安静的办公室里只有刀叉切割餐盘的声音，吃完牛排的一护看着餐后甜点忽然没了胃口，监工一样的白哉，再次瞪大眼睛要他吃，就差上前亲自喂了。

一顿饭就在这样的气氛中结束，昨晚打游戏打到很晚的白哉感觉眼皮正在打架，没多久闭眼睡去，一护呼叫佣人的声音也没能叫醒他。当他睡醒，已经是夕阳西下，办公室里剩下他一个人，原本坐在办公椅上的一护不见了人，只有猫咪布丁窝在办公桌上张嘴打着呵欠。

此时夕阳的余晖撒在偌大的房间，让一切蒙上一层暖意。白哉起身走到办公桌前，布丁见是他，“腾”的跳在他的左肩上开始舔爪，完了用头蹭着他的左脸撒娇，不时喵呜一声。

白哉看着眼前被整理的干净整洁的办公桌，每个物品都有自己的位置，他知道一护很注重礼仪，但没到这种程度。恨不得给所有东西贴上标签，以防止他人乱动。

“你到底是什么样的人？”

白哉问自己。在一护身边这些年，他发现他看不透他，当听到那些可怕而又痛苦的过往时，他除过震惊更多的是心痛，他不知道该给这份感觉起什么名字，也不知道该怎么面对。唯一可以确定的是，他不会再像之前那样厌恶这个人，更不会雪上加霜。

这天，放学的白哉试着拨打奥琳的电话，打了5次都无人接听，平时女友的电话很好打通，他想不明白，一直保持手机24小时不关机的女友，怎么会突然打不通电话？没电了还是信号不好？没多想的白哉坐上车，直到吃完晚饭，也没见女友回复。

想起6岁时看到的那些画面，白哉心中忽然有一种不祥的预感，他拿着手机等待奥琳打过来，直到困得不行，也没见电话铃声响起。他只好安慰自己是女友太忙，也许很快就会好，别多想，事情总会有办法的。

第二天，起床的白哉第一件事就是打开手机，看看有没有未接来电，可惜什么也没有。正在他想着要不要报警时，一阵手机铃声响起，接过电话的他听着那边的声音，却发现不是奥琳的。

“你是谁？”

“不要问这种无聊的问题，奥琳·森莫现在在我们手上，地点是西区23街112号的废弃别墅，想要赎回她的话，就带着1000万现金来，如果报警，你将见到奥琳·森莫的尸体，听清楚，只允许你一个人来，多一人立刻撕票。如果3个小时内不到，我们会切掉奥琳·森莫的手指，每隔1小时，你将会收到一根，不要怀疑真假，我们不拿人命开玩笑。”

白哉将录音播放给一护听，在场的斯滨、阿布都、索贝克同时眯眼，来人的声音经过处理，说完这些话便立刻挂断。言简意赅的讲明目的和时间地点，如果是恶作剧，不会这么计划周全，这样井井有条，证明事情已经发生。

“你为什么不说话？奥琳现在危在旦夕，你为什么还能这么冷静？”

焦急的白哉失了分寸，坐在沙发上翘起右腿的一护，看着他不由得叹气。

“她是你的女友，和我有什么关系？”

“你说什么？”白哉生气的瞪着一护，似要将他瞪出一个洞来。

“我说，她是你的女友，跟我有什么关系？你是要我出1000万，去赎回你那个我压根就没见过的女友吗？不要痴人说梦。”

一护将左手搭在沙发背上，吸了口烟继续说道：“要我出钱去救一个陌生人，不可能，更何况是1000万，这可不是一笔小数目。我这里不是红十字会，做不了普渡众生的活。”

“你说的对，你确实没必要去救奥琳，但如果我以委托人的身份，让你去救呢？黑崎家族做的不就是这些吗？”

“话是这样没错，不过，我救了她，你用什么还我？1000万可不是10美元或者100美元那么简单，你还在上学，用什么还我？卖身吗？还是辍学去打工？退一万步来讲，你觉得你父亲会给你这笔钱吗？再者，奥琳·森莫是你的女友不是你的妻子，你们能不能走到一起还不一定，你在我面前喊什么？喊如果能解决问题，世界上就不会有战争这种事了。”

一护一连串的反问，让白哉愤怒不已，他将牙齿咬的咯咯作响，下一秒仿佛就要冲上去打人，但最终还是被理智压下。

“BOSS，这是刚刚有人向您寄来的东西，请过目。”

斯滨打开手中的白布，映入眼帘的是一根带血的无名指，指头上还戴着一枚戒指。认出这是谁的手指，白哉惊讶的睁眼，愣了很久才反应过来，他认得出来，这是奥琳的手指，因为那枚戒指和他送给她的一模一样。

“什么东西？脏兮兮的看着就烦人，把它处理掉。”看到手指的一护十分嫌弃。

“是，BOSS。”

斯滨包好手指准备照做，却被白哉抢了过去。拿着手指的他，右手微微颤抖，一护注意到他手上戴着一枚同样的戒指，瞬间明白了什么。

“还要扔掉吗？BOSS，也许这会是您身边的人的手指。”斯滨开口提醒。

“我身边没人会戴这种小孩子过家家一样的戒指，扔掉，看见我就心烦。”

“你到底是不是人？！”

忍无可忍的白哉冲上前揪住一护的衣领，他的右手爆出骇人的青筋，白净的脸被气的通红。看到这里的其余3人连忙拔枪，却被抬起右手的一护阻止，命令他们冷静一点，不要摆出这种阵势出来吓人。

“还不放下手里的枪，你是要我请你吗？斯滨。”

“……是，属下遵命。”

尽管斯滨已经照做，但他还是给右手边的阿布都和索贝克使了个眼色，告诉他们有意外状况该怎么做。尽职尽责的3人齐齐盯着白哉，气氛顿时紧张起来，让人大气也不敢出。

这一切发生在一瞬间，一护见3人全部安分下来，慢悠悠的吸着右手的烟，被刺激到的白哉只恨自己太过相信这个人，才会耽搁宝贵的时间。

“你在生气什么？这么容易就被挑拨，将来要怎么继承家业？苍纯伯父要是知道你这么冲动，他怕是要寒心死了，瞪我干什么？我说的不对吗？”

“你这个混蛋，你这个没有心的混蛋，我看错你了！”

“你才看出来，早干嘛去了？对啊，我就是混蛋，不如说我是个人渣、败类、有害垃圾，你想说的不就是这些？我想想，还有什么？我应该去死，我这种人根本不配活着，对不对？我问你话呢，回答我。”

白哉的右手用力到发白，被说的哑口无言的他，眼中带着泪水，没有回应表示默许的他，不知道该说什么。

“你在我这里生气无济于事，奥琳·森莫是你的女友，这次我可以帮你，那么下次呢？下下次呢？如果发生就连我也无法拯救的状况，你要怎么做？还是和现在一样，揪着我的衣领质问吗？别说笑了，这世界从来不会对谁温柔，你我心知肚明。不要白白送死，你父亲只有你一个儿子，你要为了一个很可能和你走不到一起的女人，舍弃你的尊严吗？你承担的起后果吗？”

一护扔掉抽了一半的烟，双手插进裤兜，一字一句冷漠的说道。还在燃烧的烟头将地毯烧了个洞，斯滨看着这张自家BOSS精心挑选的地毯心痛不已，因为这样的质量和花纹，世界上就只有一张。

“我请，不，我求你接受我的委托，我不管后果怎么样，我要救她。我必须救她，我不能再次失去心爱之人，我求求你，去救她，我知道她对你来说是陌生人，但我求你，答应我的委托，你要什么我都给，只要是我力所能及的，我都给你，哪怕是我的命。”

语气带着哭腔的白哉，颤抖着右手不断恳求。一护长长叹气，他的眼中是无尽的寂寞与悲凉，却在白哉抬头的瞬间全部消失。见他没有回应，放弃的白哉松开手，带着手指逃离。

“要去救人吗？BOSS。”

斯滨看着站在原地的一护问道，等了很久听到这样的话：“你也看到了现在的状况，不去不行。”

“可是，这万一是个陷阱怎么办？BOSS，请您重新考虑，如果您有什么三长两短，黑崎家族要怎么办？”

“这是委托，斯滨，我们不能让委托人失望。去取一张支票，告诉银行备钱，愣着干什么？去啊。”

“可是……”

“没那么多可是，这是我的命令。还有，阿布都你和索贝克，就别跟过来了，这种私人委托我一个人来完成，没必要带那么多人，我再说一遍，这是命令，你们听到了吗？为什么不回答？想被辞退吗？”

“是，属下遵命。”

3人齐声说道。看着微笑的一护，心中却是满满的担忧，碍于命令又不能做什么，只好目送着他的背影。

一护发动汽车引擎，太久没握方向盘，他感觉有些手生。带着签好的支票，他与下属们说完话后迅速离开，担心他的斯滨还是派人偷偷在身后跟着，如果发生意外也好第一时间反应。

白哉按照约定到达目的地后，发现奥琳已经被折磨的奄奄一息，就连说话也成了问题。她的身上全是各种刀伤和鞭伤，甚至还有烧伤。看得白哉心痛不已，他要求绑匪放了女友，但却没有得到回答，反而被嘲笑不懂规则。

开口索要赎金的绑匪见白哉单枪匹马的赶来，大笑后朝着地上不能反抗的奥琳便是一枪，意识快要模糊的女生连喊痛声也发不出，只能听到轻微的呜咽，仿佛下一秒就会断气。

清楚谈判无果的白哉没有浪费口舌，看着穷凶极恶的两名绑匪，他要求自己与女友交换，但却遭到拒绝。绑匪认定他是言而无信之人，举枪便要对准奥琳的头扣下扳机。

“不要，我来和她交换，不要伤害她。”

“这可不行，赎金你都没带来，没资格和我谈条件，小朋友。可惜了你这么可爱的女友，很快就要没了，不过，她的味道很不错，被我上的时候还一直喊着你的名字，我的手都被抓破了，还真是个守身如玉的美人。老天爷还真是残忍啊，让这么好的人和你说再见，我都有些遗憾。”

绑匪耸肩表示无奈。已经被愤怒冲昏头脑的白哉，只想杀了这个人，看出他心情的绑匪心情大好，知道猎物已经上钩。

“要我放过她也不是不可以，这样吧，你朝你身后的那个人开两枪，我就会当做这一切没发生。就用这把枪，刚好枪里只剩下两枚子弹，不能浪费了，不然回去我会挨我们首领的训斥。”

白哉立刻回头去看，发现是谁后无比惊讶。一护看着他没有说话，用眼神示意他别乱动，可惜失去理智的人哪里会理睬，只顾着眼前的利益。

“不答应吗？这里可没有你反悔的机会啊，小朋友。”

绑匪说完对着奥琳的腿连开两枪，重新装好子弹的他，看着回过头的白哉偏头微笑。

“这可不怪我啊，是你犹豫造成的结果。我看看，按照目前的状况，20分钟内如果这个女人还不能被送去医院，那就真的会死。我给你3分钟时间考虑，如果还不能决定，我替你解决。”

绑匪将枪扔在白哉脚边，催促他最好快点。一边是女友一边是一护，进退两难的他不知道该如何选择，等不及的绑匪再次开口道：“不需要杀了他，只是让你做出决定，注意避开要害，你应该学过这方面的专业课程吧？你上的不是警校吗？就当他是人肉靶子，来，拿起枪，不用害怕，对你来说他是未来的死对头，应该先下手为强的。”

冷汗开始从白哉的额头上滴落，他不知道该怎么做，只好按照男人的话，捡起地上的枪，尽管双手剧烈颤抖，他还是举枪对准了一护。

“你做的很好，那就按我们说好的，你对他开两枪，不伤及要害，随便哪里都可以。这样的话，你可爱的女友就会得救，别害怕，他是黑帮老大，你是警察，惩恶扬善这种事，本来就是你的职责。”

最后这些话，男人是对着白哉悄悄说的。蛊惑般的声音让他不得不去听，见他犹豫不决，男人作势又要折磨奥琳，大喊着住手的白哉扣下扳机，却见男人停下了动作。

钻心的疼痛袭来时，一护的左手全部手指开始向地上流血，没有说话也没有出声的他，知道现在做什么都无济于事。

“还有一枪，这次就别打胳膊这种不痛不痒的地方了，换一个吧，我们正义的警察先生。还是说，你想让你的女友死在这里？已经过去5分钟了哦。”

“你……”白哉无比愤怒，却什么也做不了。

“我怎么？你多和我说一句，你的女友就多一分危险，时间可不等人，我也是。”

满脸堆笑的男人心情大好的说道。见他抬腿将要踢向奥琳，白哉再次将枪口对准一护，他的双手仍然颤抖不已，却比第一次稳了不少。见他这副样子，失去耐心的男人一把抓起奥琳的头发，掏出右裤带里的弹簧刀，将闪着寒光的刀刃放在无法反抗的奥琳脖子上，逼迫她仰头，承受着被死亡笼罩的恐惧。

“还看？是不是我现在拧断她的脖子，你才会开枪？”

说完男人就要动作，白哉见奥琳的脖子已经被割出细小的伤口，连忙将枪对准一护，愤怒与恐惧让他无法做出正确判断。他知道，当绑匪最开始要他做选择时，他的心里就已经向女友这边倒戈。

“嘭——————”

枪响之后，一护暗下眼神，左腹受伤的他来不及喊痛便应声倒地，伤口开始向外流血，闭眼前他看了看白哉，知道一切已经落下帷幕。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你居然真的开了枪，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，难怪首领要做试探，你们果然面和心不和啊，哈哈哈哈，真是太妙了，首领真是料事如神，太妙了！”

男人笑的夸张而又刺耳，听到他的话，白哉惊讶睁眼，后知后觉的他去看奥琳的伤势，发觉女友中枪的地方并没有流血，用手抹了抹才发现那是特殊的油彩，可以以假乱真的油彩。他在学校上课时经常会用到，那些伤痕也是，意识到被骗后他这才反应过来，这就是说……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你对爱情可真是忠贞不二啊，朽木白哉。我们并没有把你的女友怎么样，那只是用来诱你上当的条件，我们真正的目标是黑崎一护。我们首领知道，你和黑崎一护关系密切，如果你有危险，这个人可不会坐视不管，所以才想出这个办法，没想到你这么轻易就上了钩。”

“顺便告诉你，现在真正有危险的是黑崎一护，如果20分钟内不能送他去医院，你们可就要天人永隔了。哈哈哈哈哈不用替你的女友感谢我，有你这样的男友，我想她会很幸福的。那么，就此别过，希望下次见面，你还能像这样选择。”

两名绑匪说完话后随即离开，留下愣在原地的白哉，他慌乱的跑向一护，眼前却出现斯滨的身影，开口想说些什么的他，发现斯滨自始至终没有看他，进来的其余人也是。

“叫救护车，索贝克，快点！”

“是，斯滨大人！”

被吓到的索贝克立刻拨打急救电话，没多久救护车到来，医护人员小心翼翼的将一护抬上担架床，同时为他紧急包扎。两处中枪的地方不断溢出鲜血，很快染脏医生的消毒手套，来不及换的医生只想着赶紧救人，希望救护车能够开的再快点。

他最终消逝在那个盛夏，那个夕阳似血的盛夏。然后，天空下起了雨。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微H，有虐

大雨下的人心乱如麻。

被送到医院的一护直接进入手术室，主刀医师让麻醉师开始麻醉，视线模糊的一护感觉到，之前躺在手术台上的那束光已经消失，那并不是灯光，他明白。

随着麻醉剂的注入，一护彻底失去意识。手术室内各种仪器发出细微的声音，主刀医师准备取出病人身上的两枚子弹，在不禁枪的L市，他做过不少次同样的手术。

5个小时过后，手术结束。

斯滨看到手术室的指示灯暗下，靠在墙上的他连忙去迎接主刀医师，听到一护没事，子弹已经被成功取出来的话。他险些激动的落泪，阿布都与索贝克也是同样的反应，3人不断的向主刀医师道谢，感谢他将自家BOSS救下。

“病人虽然已经脱离危险期，但现在需要安心休息，左腹的伤口比较严重，养伤期间禁止喝酒吸烟，避免进食辛辣刺激的食物。一定要监督好病人，不能让他碰这些，如果发生意外状况，及时按下呼叫器，我会第一时间赶来。你们谁是病人家属，过来签字找护士领药。”

“是，我来吧，医生。”

阿布都立刻抬脚跟上。此时一护从手术室被推出来，他穿着蓝白相间的病号服，闭眼睡的很沉。到达病房后，护士及时为他换上点滴，同时告诉斯滨不能让病人私自走动，上下床必须有人照看，三餐与口服药必须按时吃。

“是，我知道了，谢谢你。”

“嗯，一定要记得，这种伤口恢复起来比较慢，这期间要让病人保持愉快的心情，不能让他生气，那样有助于病情早日康复。”

“好的，我一定记得，再次向你表示感谢。”

护士说完后又去忙别的事。VIP病房里的生活必需品一应俱全，病床对面是一副长形的布艺沙发，右手边还有一副单人椅。窗外种植着好几棵绿树，正生机勃勃的向上生长，这抹绿色给单调的病房内添了一丝生机。

沉睡的一护做了个梦，他梦见上高中的自己，那个被强行按在课桌上施暴的自己。在恋情暴露后，毫无疑问的成为全班乃至全校的笑柄，所有人都骂他是个不知羞耻的同性恋，老师也对他很失望，明示暗示了很多次要他转学。没过一会儿，眼前出现的是6岁的自己，6岁的他捂着眼睛哭的很伤心，让他仿佛回到那个夕阳似血的盛夏，同时也是噩梦开始的盛夏。他只记得蝉鸣声很吵，压在身上的女人笑的很刺耳，黑暗中什么也看不到，所有的感官似乎被无限放大，连带着下体传来的疼痛。

6岁的他还在哭，穿着短袖短裤的他，露出的胳膊和腿上全是淤青，他什么也没说只是一直哭，泪水像断了线的珠子，争先恐后的涌出眼眶。

如今，32岁的一护站在6岁的自己面前，依然说不出任何话。就像之前的梦境，成人的他不知道该说什么，尽管身居高位，他还是不知道该说什么才好。该说是他没能保护好这具身体吗？还是说他在肆意践踏这具身体？又或者，他不该再次对他人抱有期待？无论怎样的话语此刻都显得很苍白。

最终，32岁的一护抱紧了6岁的自己，跪着的他开口道歉。然而6岁的自己还是在哭，仿佛在质问他为什么要那样做，无声无息的梦境中只有他们，就在一护准备擦去6岁的自己脸上的泪水时，这个梦忽然戛然而止。

再次睁开眼，一护看到的是纯白的天花板，他看了看周围的环境，明白自己现在在哪里。左臂与左腹处传来疼痛，告诉他之前发生过什么，右手背的点滴很明显刚刚换上，他看着坐在椅子上打盹的下属不由得微笑。

“……嗯……我怎么睡着了……嗯？”

打盹的索贝克看到眼前的人，愣了几秒才做出反应。微笑着的一护见他慌乱的擦去嘴角的口水，那副喜出望外的样子像极了哈士奇，却也不好责怪。

“BOSS……是不是BOSS……您……您终于醒来了……呜呜……您睡了3天才醒来……我一直照看您不敢闭眼……太好了您终于醒来了……呜呜呜……太好了……”

身材高大的男人哭的哽咽，一护看见后嘴角的笑容不自觉加深。放任下属就那样表达感情的他，静静听着病房里的啜泣声，不嘲笑也不制止，这声音提醒着他，他还活着。

“您要喝什么或者吃什么，我去给您买，BOSS。”平静下来的索贝克说道。

“怎么不见斯滨和阿布都？”

“他们回去了，因为担心会有人趁您不在作乱，我一会儿告诉他们，您已经苏醒的事。您3天没吃没喝，我去买点东西，您安静躺着别动，医生说不准您乱动，我马上就回来，不要乱动啊BOSS，不然被医生看到肯定会生气，千万不要乱动啊。”

“嗯，你说3遍了，我知道。”一护耐心的回应。

“好，那我走了，BOSS。”

点头应允的一护只觉得这个下属很有趣，明明比他大十几岁，总是一副小孩子脾性，让人不禁想起索萨，该说他们不愧是双胞胎吗？

很快返回的索贝克买来午餐，抬起病床上的餐桌，照顾不便行动的一护吃饭。好在受伤的是左臂不是右臂，一护还是可以拿起餐具，坐着的他忍着腹部的剧痛，强迫自己吃下去，中途手中的餐具掉了好几次，拒绝下属帮助的他坚持要自己来。

吃完饭，斯滨和阿布都也到了医院。见一护没事，他们也就能放下心，倒是索贝克，电话里哭的很夸张，不知道的还以为一护没了，结果斯滨将他狠狠教训了一顿，让他少制造紧张气氛。

“但是我忍不住，BOSS好不容易醒来，我……我一激动就……就……”就不出来的索贝克很委屈，像被主人训斥的狗狗，一护开口替他圆场，这才让他躲过斯滨可怕的口头教育。

“BOSS，朽木少爷说他待会儿就来。您出事后他被学校叫去，似乎有什么活动必须要参加，他的女友没什么事，已经康复出院。”

“嗯。”

一护听着斯滨的话，轻声回应。他望向窗外，琥珀色的眼中平静似水，看着绿树上鸣叫了几声又很快飞走的小鸟，良久没有言语。

“你告诉他，别急着来见我，先把女友安顿好再说，比起我，他的女友更需要照顾。”

“是。”

“还有，别去训斥他也别责怪他，发生这种事，我早有预料。你们就当作什么也没发生，该干什么还是干什么，对手下的人也别多嘴。他快要大学毕业，到时候，我会按照约定送他回R国，从此以后，我们再无任何关系。”

“是的，我明白了，BOSS。”

3人全部同意守口如瓶，一护也没再继续。被医生禁止吸烟的他，无聊之余便看起了书，在医院这样相对来说比较安全的地方，他能够忙里偷闲一下，回到黑崎家宅，可就不会这么轻松了。

3天前。

苏醒的奥琳睁开眼见到的是白哉，这个她曾经无比喜爱的人，现在却成了梦魇。她告诉白哉自己并没有被强暴，那两名绑匪只是用了某种药物，一遍遍给她洗脑，让她潜意识里认为自己已经身受重伤。至于那根带血的无名指，也是绑匪特地制作的仿真手指，她毫发无损。

嘴上这样说的奥琳，心中却受到不小的打击。被吓到的她说话时颤抖不已，只要稍微想起那天的经历，她便会大喊大叫，不让任何人靠近，尤其是男性。

就这样，无法克服内心恐惧的奥琳，开口提出分手。并在3天内办好转学手续，她删除了一切和白哉的联系方式，下定决心要离男友越远越好，仿佛躲瘟疫一般避之不及。

等白哉发现奥琳没来学校，一切为时已晚，他打电话才知道自己已经被拉黑，去奥琳的住处问，房东告诉他奥琳已经搬走，具体在哪里没有告知，只说是父母的要求。

多番打听无果的白哉只好放弃，他删除了奥琳的联系方式，同时扔掉手上的情侣戒指。被迫与奥琳和平分手，好在他们的恋情并没有很轰动，同学之间没几个知道的，不至于落得个两难境地。

回到现在，参加完学校组织的招聘会，白哉打车前往医院。意外的是，和奥琳分手的他感觉不到任何东西，不是说他已经难受的麻木，而是什么也没有。他想他应该痛苦，或者至少表现出舍不得，可心里什么也没有，仿佛卸下了重担，终于得以松口气，他也很奇怪自己为什么会这样，解释不通。

到医院后，白哉结完账迅速前往目的地。进到病房里，他看见一护在睡觉，阿布都坐在病床对面的沙发上照看着。

“您来了吗？朽木少爷，BOSS刚刚睡下，您有什么事可以告诉我，我替您转告。”

“不用了，我只是想和他说说话，不会打扰到他，放心吧。”

“好的，那我就不打扰了。”

想起什么的阿布都没多做阻拦，说完话便离开了病房。见他走远，白哉重新将视线转回，看着病床上的一护，他的心中很是愧疚，是他做出的选择，也是他开的枪，发生这一切都是他太莽撞的结果。

斯滨告诉白哉，那根带血的无名指，他们那样的老手一看就是假的，更何况是心思敏锐的自家BOSS。然而一护并没有说什么，还是按照对方挖好的陷阱跳了进去，这提醒着白哉，当时说那些话的一护，是为了保护他这个名义上的“弟弟”，但事情还是发生了，并且是以最为惨烈的方式。

1个小时后，休息结束的一护睁开眼。

“对不起。”

听到这里的人循着声源看去，发现白哉弯下了腰，做了个深深鞠躬的姿势。不明白这是什么意思的一护，以为自己出现了幻觉。

“对不起，我什么也没考虑，就那样冲了过去，还对你开枪，我不会要求你原谅我，只要你平安无事就好。我已经认识到自己的错误，所以我要向你道歉，今后，我不会再那样失去分寸，对你大吼大叫，对不起，一护哥哥。”

“你叫我什么？”

“一护哥哥。”

“哈哈哈你这态度改变的也太快了吧，哈哈哈哈，这还是那个恨不得我去死的你吗？你是不是被什么附身了？”

乐极生悲的一护不小心扯到腹部的伤口，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。抬起头的白哉见他笑的夸张，没有生气也没有像以前一样抗议，依然鞠着躬，看不出在想什么。

“你先站直，你这样的动作，不知道的还以为你给我送终，听话，站好了。”

“不行，没有得到你的回应，我是不会起来的。”

“我不记得我有说过，我很生气这种话。你是我的晚辈，也是黑崎家的客人，于情于理我都不会责备你，好了，别耍小孩子脾气。”

“还是说，你非要我踹你一脚才肯答应？”

一护做起小小的“威胁”，白哉这才站直，明显哭过的眼圈还带着红，这副样子要多可怜有多可怜。

“还有一件事，约法三章就过去吧，我决定废除掉它。从现在开始，我们之间不再有这个东西。”

“你确定吗？”

“嗯，我已经说服了自己。”白哉目光如炬，一护看着他又很快移开视线。

“就是说，如果我告诉你我喜欢你，也可以吗？”

“可以，我不介意。”

“……哦，我知道了，那就这样吧。”

一护看着一脸坦然的白哉，语气一如既往地淡漠，听不出他现在的真实想法。对于废除约法三章，他没什么感觉，他早已习惯白哉的冷漠，废除还是保留，对他来讲并无差别。

“唉？不过你真的喜欢我吗？”反应慢半拍的白哉这才理解了刚刚那句话。

“怎么会？傻子都能听出来那是玩笑话，我说过，我对你这样的小孩没兴趣。我差不多一天24小时都想着下半身的事，即便现在也在想，你不合我的胃口，如果你和我上床，我也许会无法满足，进而踢你下去也不是不可能。”

“那要我现在开始锻炼吗？”白哉冷不丁问出这句话。

“不用，你的性取向很正常，你不必为了道歉，编出这种谎言来骗我，我已经原谅你了。”

说话时的一护一直没有看向白哉，他的心里有种说不出的怪异。就在他发愣间，忽然落入一个温暖的怀抱，抬头发现是白哉，他惊讶完随即道谢，却没有伸出手回抱。

“啊，我是不是打扰到你们了？”

平子真子拿着一大束白玫瑰，试探性的问道。见他要走，一护推开压在身上的白哉，告诉他来的正是时候。

“你们继续你们继续，我什么也没看到，拜拜。”

“你跑什么跑？别在这儿装大尾巴狼。”

平子只好收起已经迈出房门的右腿，转而将手中的白玫瑰送给一护，白哉总感觉好像在哪里见过这个人，但却想不起来。

“听说你受伤了，我特意过来看看，没事吧？”

“暂时死不了。”

一护移开放在发上的手，皮笑肉不笑的回答。白哉看着他们奇怪的互动，不知道这个人想干什么，留着黄色的头发，笑起来却有种拐卖良家妇女的感觉。

“对了，这位小朋友，我和他有事要说，你能回避一下吗？或者叔叔给你一点钱去买糖吃？”

“你少在这儿倚老卖老，看着就格外欠揍，平子。”

“我比你都大，让他叫我一声叔叔怎么了？管的真宽，他是你的什么人？你这么维护他，病人就安静闭嘴，哪儿来这么多话。”

“我杀了你，平子。”一护忍不住说道，他的额头被气的出现一条青筋。

“来就来谁怕谁？”

针锋相对的平子也不示弱，两人你一言我一语开始斗嘴。看着他们这种无聊的举动，白哉关好门快步离开，留下两个幼稚鬼大眼瞪小眼。

“他走了，还要继续演下去吗？”平子问着一护。

“停下吧，这样显得很蠢。”

“真巧，我也是这样想的。”

说完的两人同时放开抓着彼此的手，白玫瑰顺着一护的腿一直滚向床尾，有一片花瓣甚至掉了出来，看到这里的平子开口说道：“你知道它的花语是什么吗？一护。”

“不知道。”某人诚实回答。

“是我足以与你相配。”

语毕，平子搂过坐着的人的窄腰，低头亲吻。没有拒绝的一护，伸出双手抱住平子的脖颈，任凭口中的舌肆虐。

唾液开始顺着一护的嘴角溢出，今天的点滴已经打完，他的右手还带着输液贴，但他不在乎，甚至反客为主的推倒平子，催促他快一点。

“这么急的吗？”

一护伸手解开平子的皮带扣，动作熟练而粗暴，这种架势表示他已经等不及被进入。这里是VIP病房，除过呼叫，一般医生和护士都不会打扰，即便不是，他也管不了那么多。

“弄疼我。”

回答平子的是这几个字。一护跨坐在他的大腿上，示意他可以开始，本来还想着顾及病人，现在看来似乎不行，安然接受的平子知道他没办法抵挡这种诱惑。

“你受的住吗？不是还有伤在身吗？”

平子将一护压在身下，重新夺回主动权的他，认真的询问。不耐烦的人却说了句足以惹怒他的话——“你还是不是男人？”

“好吧，那就让你看看，男人之间该怎么做爱，你最好别喊停，一护。”

“才不会。”

如果要痛的话，索性毁掉这副身体吧，躺在床上的一护想到。或许他天生就是这种人，达累斯也好，白哉也好，毫无例外都是同性，或许他天生就不是正常人，所以才会一次次的踏进同一条河，犯着同样的错误。

一护无比痛恨自己是男人这件事，也厌恶着这具身体，才会放纵自己和各种各样的人上床。这具丑陋不堪的身体，无时无刻不在提醒他，他是个男人的残酷事实，他想过不止一次，能够和在乎的人一起老去死亡。可惜不管做什么，他都没办法改变现状，即便拥有超过同龄人几十倍的力量，他还是什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着机会溜走，就像手中的沙砾，无论如何补救，最终还是空无一物。

或许，从6岁的那天开始，他就已经失去得到想要的东西的资格。一护闭上眼，听着耳边的喘息声，眼角滑下泪水，不知道是舒服还是难受，他抱住平子，将额头靠在他的右肩，轻声说了句继续。

感觉到异样的平子也没戳破，病床被他大力的动作惹得轻微作响，啪啪的水声响在整个房间。一护的左腹因为这样粗暴的动作，开始隐隐作痛，像是感觉不到，他吻了吻平子的喉结，仿佛发情期的猫一样索要，甚至主动挺腰，好让插入体内的性器可以更深，他白净的胸膛挂着不少精液，红肿的乳尖还有咬痕，刺激的他更加肆无忌惮。

“我想要……给我……我想要更重更深……给我……”

等不及的一护干脆自己动，一边呻吟一边扶着手中的性器，看也没看的将之插入后穴。尽管平子有做好前戏，但他还是看见有血顺着一护的大腿内侧流下，赤身裸体的人微微仰头，被钉在情欲之柱的一护开始明白，自己逃不出这个死循环。

两人做了3个多小时才停止，结束后，一护已经累的筋疲力尽。平子帮他做完清理，又让护士换了一套干净的床褥，打开窗户的平子希望房间内的味道尽快散去，别让太多人知道才好。

“我这次来是干什么的？”

被一护那样一打扰，平子忘了此行前来的目的，只好对着空气问道。好半天才想起来他是来告诉一护，接下来的这一个月内，他会特别忙，有人盯上了他的情报屋，想要一网打尽。要是被对方得逞，事情会变得很棘手，而这关系到方方面面，如果对方发现他和一护有来往，到时候死的可不止一两个人。

平子一直等到一护睡醒，和他说完话后才离开，同时让他别那样放纵，要是玩大了会不好收场。

“已经玩大了。”

一护对着平子的背影说道。没有听到的人正在打电话，吩咐手下订一张从Y国到B国的机票。幸灾乐祸的一护在他转身后，露出我什么也没说的表情，没有怀疑的他急匆匆离开，病房里又剩下一护一个人。

暴风雨已经来了，一护明白。这次的奥琳·森莫被绑就是开端，他不知道前方还有什么在等，唯独可以确定的是，对方奔着他而来，并且为了逼他出手会不择手段。

对方先从白哉开刀，见他无动于衷于是改变计划，一护不信，以达累斯的胆量，敢光明正大的做绑匪，除非有人在背后给他撑腰。紧接着是索萨，除掉他的心腹，必定会让他失了分寸。最后则是奥琳·森莫，这个女人说到底只是一枚棋子，用来试探一护能不能看破陷阱的棋子。

原本他是确信自己可以赢的，但却出现白哉这个不稳定因素。对方正是看重这点，才会使出那种手段，逼迫尚未成长的白哉做选择，一护清楚，即便白哉不开枪，那两名绑匪也不会放过他，一切就是这样环环相扣，没有一丝喘息余地。

如果这场暴风雨过后，他还能活下来，就让他做一回不听话的小孩吧，一护想着。


	24. Chapter 24

住院两个多月后，一护顺利出院。

因为实在受不了整天躺着被伺候的状态，他感觉自己快要疯掉。主治医师在他的一再坚持下，不得不安排他去办理出院手续，当他终于见到外面的世界，忍不住感叹真是越活越不像话。

尽管一护已经离开医院，但治疗没有中断。私人医生每隔两三天会替他上药，更换干净的消毒贴，同时告诉他一定要按时吃药，保持愉快的心情，这样才会有助于伤口早日恢复。

嘴上答应的一护心里才不是那样想的，斯滨料到他不会听医生的话，早早吩咐两名女佣照顾他的饮食起居，如果不好好吃药，等待他的会是无尽的口头教育。迫于无奈，他只好照做，想着斯滨真是越来越婆妈了。

这样的生活持续了一个多月，一护的枪伤好了个七七八八。在医院的时间，都是斯滨在处理家族事务，出于尊敬，他特意让斯滨休息一个月再来工作，劳逸结合对身体很重要。起初，斯滨打死不同意，但在一护一再强调下，他只好接下命令。

“想去旅行还是放松都随你，时间到了你按时回来就好，工资我照样会一分不少的发给你，去打发一下无聊的时间吧。”

“好的，属下遵命。”

斯滨愈来愈怀疑，一护让他去休息只是为了躲避他的唠叨，这让他很是失落，一直将一护看成儿子的他，忽然有种说不出的怪异。“老父亲”看不住不听话的儿子，只得以退为进，期望哪天“傻儿子”能开窍，体谅一下长辈的良苦用心。

支走斯滨后，一护感觉头轻松不少，他确实是受不了斯滨的口头教育，才会想出这个办法，好的是起了效果，他别提有多高兴。

没了斯滨的管教，一护过的很舒畅，想做什么就做什么。因为枪伤已经好的差不多，他想怎么找乐子就怎么找乐子，没人管的了他，别提有多过瘾。

白哉这边则一直忙着学业，即将进入实习期的他，需要尽快找到一家实习企业完成最后的学业。好在他的成绩一直名列前茅，经过好几轮的角逐，最终他成功被中央警局录取为实习生，虽然是临时实习生，但也足以让他兴奋不已。

确定好实习企业，下一步就是去工作。为此白哉找了房产中介，特意在距离中央警局不到1公里的地方租了公寓。房东人很好，是个女的，告诉他这是自己和丈夫未来的婚房，希望租客能够好好对待，不要搞破坏。见这次的租客是个刚刚出校园的学生，她想应该可以信任，于是决定将房子租给白哉。

两人签订合同后，白哉微笑着送走房东，看着精心装修过的房间，他顿时觉得心情大好。这是他通往独立生活的第一步，他不会放弃在中央警局的任何一个机会，学校对于实习期的考核很严格，如果有投机取巧的，直接会被退学，等于是大学白上了。

“我会成功的。”

白哉在心中暗自打气。接着，他回到黑崎家宅，告诉一护他要搬出去住，以为他在闹脾气，一护很不解。听到他是要在中央警局实习，这才恍然大悟随即同意他的要求。

搬家的时候，白哉叫来搬家公司，很快将东西搬完。一护没有去，只帮白哉付了搬运费，又去忙手中的委托，这期间两人只简短的说了几句话。

白哉到达租住的公寓，开始收拾东西，前前后后忙了快3个小时，等躺在床上，太阳已经落下。他安静的看着天花板，很久才换一个姿势，不多时竟然闭眼睡去，等醒来已经是凌晨两点多，睡不着的他打开灯准备洗澡，温热的水洒在身上时，他低头思考着什么。

事实上，搬出来这个决定，早在3个月之前，白哉就已经产生。那时候顾及到一护正在养伤，他没有说出口，现在时机成熟，他觉得该讲出来了，父亲也不反对，只说让他好好上学，其他的事不用操心。

从一护中枪到现在，没有一个人责备或者训斥过白哉，黑崎家宅的人对他依然毕恭毕敬，这让他心中很不是滋味。明明是他开的枪，明明是他选择背叛，最后却能被轻易原谅，这讲不通，至少有个人告诉他那样是不对的，也比这种状态好。

要怎么办？

白哉毫无头绪。他已经呆站着快10分钟，他不想去看一护的眼睛，准确来说是不敢看，无论发生什么，那双眼睛总能一笑而过。他感觉很郁闷，像是把心脏扔在地上被肆意践踏一样。

受不了这种折磨的白哉，洗完澡准备打游戏，结果因为心不在焉，连输了好几场，他气得将手机摔在床上，索性不去看。

俗话说：“眼不见心不烦。”不去和一护见面，也就不会这么烦躁，搬出来前白哉是这样想的，但他发现自己错了，他比之前更烦躁，小小的事就能刺激到他，他从来不知道他是这么易怒的人。

“啊啊啊……烦死了……”

从床上起来的白哉打开电视，打算看电视剧解闷，结果连换了好几个频道全是爱情电视剧，综艺节目他不是很感兴趣，只好硬着头皮随便选了个电视剧。有一部电视剧似乎播到了大结局，他见女主躺在病床上，气息微弱的与男主角告别，说完话便闭眼离去。伤心欲绝的男主角不断地呼唤女主角的名字，可惜再也听不到回应。

又是一出悲剧。

奇怪？为什么他会说又？白哉隐约想起来，他之前和一护看过一部情色片，也是同样的结局。离去的都是女主角，留下的是孑然一身的男主角，他在想，如果这种事发生在他身上，他也许没办法再去另寻新欢。真正动感情的人到死也不会忘，哪怕对方已经不会有所回应。

等下，他干嘛要这么伤感？

意识到不对劲的白哉换掉这个频道，深夜的电视台没多少能看的，他挑了一部纪录片。这部纪录片是有关猫科动物的，大概介绍了12种猫，大小都有，其中一种名为黑足猫的小型猫科动物，引起了他的兴趣。虽然身体很小但战斗力不容小觑，那副超级凶狠的眼神看着非常可爱，很难让人联想到它其实是一种肉食动物。

白哉看完纪录片已经是凌晨3:25分，他拿过手机发现有个未接来电，打开来看是谁，他愣了几秒。来电显示是“恶人”，他一直存的是这个备注，现在想起来真是有够蠢，他将备注改为“一护”。这个亲密的称呼预示着他已经不再去计较往事，严格来讲，一护也是受害者。

抱着试探的心态，白哉按下回拨键，3秒后那边传来声音，电话接通。

“我看到你打的电话了，刚刚在看电视没听见。”奇怪，为什么要特意解释？白哉问自己。

“嗯，给你打电话是因为你忘了东西，我看是课本，想着你应该急用，需要我派人送过去吗？”

“那就……”白哉顿了顿又继续道：“不了，我有时间自己过来取，上课我和同学用一本就行，你不用这么麻烦。”

“哦，那好吧。我清楚你不想让我知道你现在的住址，不过要是真的很急，我可以派人送过去。”

“不是这样的。”白哉连忙解释，他有些语无伦次，那边的一护笑了笑也没强迫他。

“我想说的是，我自己去取，你很忙，这点小事就不用让你担心了。”

“嗯，没什么事我就睡了，你明天还要上学，就这样。”

“等一下……”眼见一护要挂断电话，白哉立刻开口阻止。“早点睡，熬夜对身体不好。”“好，谢谢你的关心，我会的。”“不用这么客气，别熬夜了。”“没事，我习惯了，不说了，再见。”

白哉最后的嗯字挂在嘴边没来得及说出口，那边的人已经挂掉电话。他忽然想到一件事，搬出来的话，他将不会再有多余时间去见一护，实习期必定很忙碌，这让他感觉一阵恐慌。

一切都在向奇怪的方向发展，白哉不知道该如何形容这种感觉，他本该高兴，终于摆脱了那个噩梦一般的地方，不用去看那张讨厌的脸。事到如今，心中却有一个声音在说舍不得，太奇怪了，这一切实在太奇怪了。

几乎一夜无眠的白哉，第二天起床准备洗漱，等待敲门声响起的他，反应过来他已经不在黑崎家宅，没有人来叫他吃早餐。

会不会是因为习惯，才会不适应呢？

白哉试着让自己别去想在黑崎家宅发生的一切，他感觉心好像乱了，乱成一团起球的毛线团，整理起来费时费力。他不知道他怎么了，当初和清水分手也没这么难受，浑身像是被堵住一样，就连呼吸都变得沉重，他查了查这方面的相关资料，结果显示这是恋爱的预兆。

恋爱？怎么可能？和谁？

白哉就知道这种测试题不能信，随随便便就说这是恋爱的预兆。他没这么多情，不可能见一个爱一个，那样会受到惩罚。

抱着这样的想法，白哉趁放假时去取课本，等忙完所有的事，天色已晚。他急忙向黑崎家宅赶去，希望可以尽早拿到课本，不巧的是有段路堵车，等了半个小时才顺利恢复通行。他已经打过电话，告诉一护今天会来取课本，不知道怎么回事，他不想做个毫无诚信的人。

几经波折，终于到达黑崎家宅的白哉，付完钱后径直走向首领办公室，门外的保镖见是他也没阻拦，更因为首领吩咐过朽木少爷会来取东西。

“怎么了？一副气势汹汹的表情，谁惹你不高兴了？大少爷。”

正在办公的一护抬头看向白哉，用着调笑的语气，坐在沙发上的人一时间想不到合适的话来接，索性沉默着表示默认。

“路上堵车了，所以我才来晚了。”

“哦——我以为是什么呢，堵车就堵车，这有什么值得你生气的？再说，堵车不是很正常吗？”

“不是这个，我说了今天会来，就不想让你白等。”

“原来如此，是出自未来的警探先生的时间观念吗？我懂我懂。你不用担心，无论等多久，我都不会生气。”

“才不是这样。”

白哉也不清楚自己在说什么，他感觉他的语言表达能力出现了问题，很简单的一句话半天说不好，还让人误会他是在生气，他心里不是这个意思。

“好吧，你好像心情不太好，那我就不说了，你的课本在你住的房间，原封不动的放着，你取完后就直接走吧，不用再特意告知我。”

说完，一护继续忙着手中的工作，一边签字一边仔细阅读文件，房间内只有笔尖摩擦纸张的声音，安静的出奇。没有离开的白哉，见他这样忙碌，本想说的话就那样停在嘴边。

但是，如果不问的话，会很难受。白哉深呼吸一口气随即说道：“我有话要说。”

“嗯？还没走？”抬起头的一护看着眼前的人，语气中满是惊讶。

“有些话要说，所以我要问清楚。”

“你说吧，我在听。”埋在文件里的一护头也没抬。

“为什么不责怪我？你不是说过，背叛是你最不能原谅的，那为什么能轻易的当做什么也没发生？”

“关于这件事，我忘了说还有一个前提。如果背叛我的人是我在乎的，我不会原谅，如果不是，随便怎样都可以。这样解释你懂了吗？如果不懂，我再说一遍。”

“就是说，你并不在乎我？”抓住重点的白哉趁机质问。

“我可没这么说，这个前提条件背后的意义，我希望你好好的想。”

“怎么想？我怎么想都是你并不在乎，不然怎么解释？”

白哉感觉一阵失落，当听到那个前提条件，他心里堵的难受，却又不能像之前一样，揪着一护的衣领非要讨个说法。

“没什么事的话，我就走了，你去忙你的。”

“你要去干什么？”

站起身的一护回答去散步。白哉想也没想的抬脚跟了上去，他发现他一直在看这个人的背影，从小到大一直都是。他忽然产生一个想法：他要和一护平起平坐。为了保护自己和他人，他必须要得到力量。

他不想再看到那样无力回天的场面，不想再被迫选择，那是比诛心更痛苦的折磨。他不知道一护到底在想什么，但白哉再也无法忍受没有力量的困境，他要做出改变。

两人沿着庭院漫无目的走着，本就是为了散心的一护，发现庭院中的梧桐树又长高不少。这株梧桐树是他6岁种下的，那时的他刚刚被解救，不知道该如何克服恐惧，父亲便让他种下这棵树，让他有什么心里话都可以告诉梧桐树，树中的精灵会替他解决烦恼。

如今26年已经过去，他也从最开始的小孩长成大人，之前喜欢对梧桐树絮絮叨叨的习惯，现在也已经改成沉默不语。每当心情不好，他都会来这株梧桐树面前坐一会儿，他知道那是父亲一个善意的谎言，世界上不会有树精灵。可他还是很感谢父亲，如果没有这样可以发泄的地方，也许他早就成了一个十恶不赦的罪犯，那些独自一人对着梧桐树自言自语的时光，现在想起来真是很幼稚，一护自嘲道。

“要和我坐一会儿吗？草地很干净，不会有虫子，佣人每天都会来打扫。”

一护转过身问。白哉嗯了句算是回答。他们一前一后坐了下来，夜晚的黑崎家宅依然灯火通明，不远处听得见鸟鸣，梧桐树被微风吹得沙沙作响，温度有些低，L市的冬季快要来临。

一护抬头仰望夜空，四周的一切悄悄安静下来，他的眼里盛满群星，仿佛一块上等的琥珀石，在灯影下闪闪发光，长而密的睫毛投下的阴影，又像在悄悄掩盖某些不为人知的故事。

坐在他右边的白哉，看到眼前的场景，有些移不开眼。

“说起来，这是你和我第一次这样心平气和交谈，对吧？”一护看着天空问道。

“嗯，是第一次。”白哉看着他回答。

“那就希望以后有更多的机会吧，如果你平静下来，我发现还是挺可爱的。”一护转过头看着白哉，嘴角带着熟悉的微笑。

“是吗？那谢谢夸奖。”

“居然不生气？看来你真的成长了，很好很好，这样不至于让我落得个管教不严的名声，我想苍纯伯父会很欣慰。”说话期间一护摸着白哉的发。

“不要像哄小狗一样摸我啊！”

“抱歉，平时我就是这样摸我的两个妹妹，不小心就习惯了，别生气。”

连忙抽回手的一护暗叹自己的情不自禁，都怪这小孩表情太有趣，不自觉就动手了。他忘记还有约法三章在先，尽管已经被废除，但他清楚，那只是白哉出于礼貌做出的决定。

“我没生气，你不要那么敏感。”白哉解释道。

“嗯，没生气就好。我要离开这里了，你不想跟过来就继续坐着。”

“我想陪着你。”

一句话让一护惊讶睁眼，像是不知道自己说的话有多么奇怪，白哉又补充了句：“让我陪着你。”

“可以是可以，不过，你确定要跟来吗？”

“嗯。”

白哉郑重的点头，惹得一护险些笑出声，这小孩太有意思了，明明之前还对他避之不及，态度转变的太快了点。

“那就随你。”

出乎预料的是，白哉没有反驳，以往这句话可以轻易激怒他，现在他却能装作听不到，选择性忽略内里的挑衅意味。看来真的成长不少呢，一护感叹。

作为老师及长辈的一护，对这种改变很乐意接受，之前那个毛毛躁躁的白哉，现在多了份沉稳和冷静，该说是好是坏，谁也不清楚。

两人没再说什么，走到一处路灯下的一护，点燃一根烟抽了起来，风将烟雾拖出长长的尾巴。跟在后面的白哉，始终看着他的一举一动，像是要将这些刻在眼里。

“可以的话，以后少吸点烟吧，你的枪伤才恢复，不是吗？”

“很难得啊。”

“什么？”

“你居然会说出这种话，这可不像讨厌我的你会说的，如果你对我的尊重是出于同情和怜悯，那我宁愿不要。我相信有人对你说了一些不该说的，我不否认那些，这么多年过去，我已经习惯你对我的态度。要是你突然转变，我反倒会不适应，你就以你的方式活下去，不需要顾及我的想法，终有一天，你和我会分别，要是留下多余的杂念，会阻挡你前进的脚步。”

微风吹起路灯旁的树叶，气氛在一护说出这些话之后，变得很安静。白哉看着眼前的人，觉得他很陌生，不是记忆中那种平和的样子。

“我只是觉得你很漂亮，从第一次见面，我就是这样想的。”

语出惊人的白哉察觉不到这句话的暧昧，一护放在嘴边夹着烟的手顿了顿，很明显他也没料到，白哉会突然这样说。

“那还真是奇怪，你原来是这样看我的。即便这是谎言，我也会选择接受，谢谢你的夸奖。”一护笑弯了眼。

“是真心话不是谎言，我觉得你很漂亮，比我遇见的大多数男人都漂亮。”

一护没有立刻回答，而是看向夜空，沉默了几秒钟开口说道：“大多数人用过我之后，都会像丢弃抹布一样丢掉我，我对这种态度既不喜欢也不讨厌。如果你乐意的话，也可以像他们那样对待我，你不用特意迎合我编出谎言。不会有人用漂亮去形容男人，更何况是我这样自甘堕落的，但还是谢谢你的夸奖，我很高兴你不再对我避如蛇蝎。”

只有不动声色，才能活下去。

如果没有那些事，也不会有现在的他，如果不去背负，他会被压垮。一护懂得这个浅显的道理，他发过誓再不会去碰儿女情长，即使对方再怎么好也不行，他为此付出的代价大到难以估算，以前是现在也是。

“我是黑崎家族首领，家族是我的一切，我会为家族奉献我的所有，而家族会保护我免受伤害。我在这样的囚笼里被困太久，已经不想去追寻自由，朽木，如果你稍微站在我的立场上，就不会说出这种话来让我难堪。”

白哉一时间没理解，他不明白为什么一护会曲解他的意思。而当他终于明白，一切为时已晚。

“不过你也不用有太大的心理负担，就当我突然发疯了，放轻松点，对你讲这些还太早，可以的话，你最好不要懂得这些道理。”

说话时的一护一直看向夜空，白哉却在他的语气中读出来一丝孤独，他想拥抱这个人，即使只是出自朋友间的安慰。

两人散完步，已经快10点。见天色已晚，一护让白哉留下来过夜，顺势答应的他不觉得有什么害羞的。现在公车基本已停止运营，他也不可能步行到最近的出租车站，虽然可以让一护派人送他回去，但他不想麻烦别人。

这之中其实有白哉的私心，他不肯承认是自己想和一护多相处，即便听了那种话，他也不愿意退步。他要确认一些事，确认那个测试题的结果是不是真的。

第二天，太阳照常升起。

睡醒的白哉看了看时间，还有4个多小时才到上班时间，中央警局通知他们这些实习生，赶在10点前到达就行。现在是早晨6:23分，起床的他洗漱完准备跑步健健身，每天他都会雷打不动的锻炼身体，为的就是有朝一日可以派上用场。

穿好衣服的白哉在正门遇到了一护，以往都是分开来的他们，破天荒的跑在一起。正门的保镖都不由得睁大眼睛，以为出现幻觉，他们竟然看见朽木少爷和BOSS同时跑步，这可真是个大新闻。

黑崎家宅所有人都对这样的转变有目共睹，就连度假的斯滨听到阿布都的描述，都不由得松了口气，能看到这两人关系缓和，比什么都好。

两个小时后，白哉与一护锻炼完毕。两人额头都出了一层细密的汗，相约跑回去的时候，白哉抢先一步到达正门，他想起之前的那个吻，让他明白这个人拼力量不是他的对手，现在看来不是他的错觉。

既然这样的话，那就没什么好怕的了。以前是他不懂，如今他已经成人，无论是体力还是力量，这个人都不是他的对手，这样的话，也就没什么好怕的了，白哉看着轻喘的一护想到。

“你不觉得……你跑的……太快了吗……”长跑后的一护喘息的问着。

“是你太慢了。”白哉毫不留情说出事实。

“现在是8:46，我们跑了快3个小时，你不累吗？”

“感觉还行吧，没想象中那么难受。”

“罢了，我不和你这样的年轻人比，让我歇一会儿。”

说完一护就要向左手边的草坪上躺，此时有一个戴着兜帽的人站在正门，保镖见是陌生人要他报上姓名。不曾想男人从卫衣口袋里掏出一把枪，枪口对准一护，保镖们这才反应过来，连忙拔枪反击，可惜慢了一步。

“小心——”

一护听到这样的一句话，随后他落入一个怀抱，枪声响起在安静的黑崎家宅，他看见子弹擦过白哉的右脸，鲜血很快流出。睁大眼的他发现是谁开的枪，拿过赶来正门的其中一名保镖后腰的枪，熟练的上膛后向着陌生男人射击，每一枪都避开要害，最后一枪则正中脑门。男人飞溅出的血液与脑髓甚至喷在了他的脸上，隔着不到3米的距离，他将子弹用尽才收手，尽管男人早已气绝。

“BOSS，他已经死了，再下去会惊动警察，事情会不好收场。”

阿布都的提醒才让一护慢慢恢复正常，他开枪时没人敢上前阻拦，弹壳随着每一次射击掉落在地，跟在他身边的亲信们都清楚——BOSS很生气。

一护在心中默数了10个数字终于冷静，他将枪还给刚刚的保镖，命令阿布都与索贝克，以及剩下的亲信全部调查这个陌生男人的身份，一点蛛丝马迹也不能放过。听命后的所有人不敢怠慢，纷纷去忙各自分内之事，而那两名没能察觉到危险的保镖，直接被他辞退，不允许再出现在他面前。

“没事吧？”

“嗯，只是擦过脸颊的小伤，你不用担心。”

安排好事情后一护走向白哉，哪里还有刚刚的恶鬼样，恢复平静的他从右裤带掏出一个创可贴，告诉白哉先止血，稍后会有人帮他处理伤口。

“你为什么会随身带着这个？”白哉疑惑不解。

“因为高中和大学经常和人打架落伤，我会提前准备好创可贴，久而久之也就养成了习惯。”一护耐心的解释。

“原来如此，我看不见这里，要让你帮我贴上。”

白哉指了指受伤的地方，心领神会的一护撕开包装，轻柔的为他贴好创可贴。

幸好只是很细微的伤口，如果是重伤一护会更加愧疚难当，他不想看见有人因他受伤，不过，按照目前的状况，他想不久后暴风雨就会来临，这是对方的宣战预告。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

一护从梦中醒来睁开眼时，办公室里只有他一人。

习惯睡在沙发上的他，感觉头有些疼，可能是睡太久的缘故，他猜想。站起身的他走向窗户，看着庭院中那株梧桐树沉思。

他没有料到，白哉会替他挡住那枚子弹，虽然只是擦伤，但也足够令一护感到害怕。他已经很久很久没有体会到这种感觉，他确实在害怕，所以才会出手杀了那个男人。他好像失控了，变得不像自己，开枪时脑子一片空白，只想着发泄怒火。

事情怎么会变成这样？

一护用夹着烟的右手掌心轻按额头，插在裤兜里的左手紧握成拳，指甲嵌入肉里，仿佛有鲜血要溢出。只吸了两口烟，他却再没心情继续，他不知道该怎么做，失了分寸，事情不该变成这样。

他想不通白哉为什么会那样做，如果是出于尊重，不可能舍命去救一个无比讨厌的人。

归根究底，一护对白哉始终怀有强烈的愧疚感。他让6岁的白哉看到太多不该看的，是他没能察觉到异样，才会放纵自己。假设没有那些事，一切都会向正常的方面发展。每次看见白哉，他都无法直视那双眼睛，那双黑色的眼睛过于纯净，不该被染上世俗的污点，更不能被他这样的人靠近。

正是因为这些，他才会一次次对白哉放任自流，无论这个晚辈怎样口出不敬，都能装作听不到。他明白，在事情已经发生的现在，做什么都是亡羊补牢，都是徒劳无功的弥补，可他真正能做的少之又少，更别说得到原谅。

尽管约法三章已经被废除，但他与白哉之间有很深的鸿沟，一护知道，他们绝无可能，绝无可能修成正果。

这样想着的一护，感觉口中的烟苦了不少，变得难以下咽，他清楚自己不可能像正常人一样，拥有普通的恋爱。无论如何，他都不希望白哉对他动情，即使只有一点。

不过，应该是他想太多吧，他又不是美元，不可能人见人爱，也许这是错觉，一护欣慰的想到，是的，只能是错觉。

接下来的几天，L市开始降温，一护因为睡觉没盖好被子，很不凑巧的感冒了，不好好休息的他很快变成重感冒。当他再次像病人一样躺在床上时，他从阿布都的眼中看出来一丝幸灾乐祸的味道。

祸不单行，某天翻身没注意，一护从床上掉了下去，尽管有地毯做缓冲，但还是受到了重击。加上重感冒还没好，他感觉浑身疼的难以忍受，吓得他连夜叫来私人医生，从上到下给他做了个检查。

“只是跌到了而已，黑崎先生，不是什么大事，您不用担心。”

“吓死我了，我还以为我的下半身性福要没了，想说怎么半天动不了。”

“……”医生很无奈的看着拍胸膛的一护，不知道该说什么。

“这是很正常的跌倒反应，您真的不必太过担心。”

“要是我下半身性福没了，你赔我吗？说的那么简单。”

“……”医生再次沉默，很无奈的在心中叹气。面上却没有表现出来，他对这样的一护早已习惯。

索贝克和阿布都对此同样十分无奈，他们BOSS整天想着那挡子事，经常趁有空时跑去找乐子。如今二把手斯滨不在，没了束缚的BOSS更加肆无忌惮，要是被斯滨知道，事情可就不好收场了，两人互相使了个看好事的眼色。

一护得知自己下半身性福没问题，不由得舒了口气，私人医生又叮嘱了一些话才离开，一个字都没听进去的他，想着等感冒好了找谁上床。完全忘记自己还有伤在身，上次的枪伤还没有彻底愈合，医生不建议他做太多的激烈运动。

满脑子都想着那种事的一护，哪里管得了那么多，说什么也要去找人，哪怕是MoneyBoy都可以，只要干净就好。

收到斯滨命令的管家和索贝克，连忙阻止自家BOSS这种不可取的行为，开什么玩笑？如果被二把手抓住把柄，他们俩都会吃不了兜着走。虽说黑手党中还有别的雇主，愿意出价让他们做得力助手，但是毕竟待在黑崎家族这么久，怎么说都有了感情，不是说走就能走的。

于是，管家和索贝克联合家宅其他人，齐心协力阻止一护，不准他带着伤病去找乐子。可把他气坏了，抖着手指半天说不出一句话，扬言要把参与的人全部辞退。可惜这招不管用，因为他们都知道，自家BOSS没这么无情，不至于因为一件小事大发雷霆。

“要不BOSS您用手解决一下？”

索贝克这句话出来，办公室里顿时鸦雀无声，所有人都用同情的眼光看着他，甚至于管家阿布都也是。意识到自己说错了话，他连忙改口，然而为时已晚，已经听到的一护，额头蹦出好几根青筋，皮笑肉不笑的开口说道：

“如果自慰能解决人类的生理需求，那要性爱做什么？我想想，你喜欢的是胸大腰细的美女对吧？那要我扮成这个样子，和你春宵一度吗？”

“不……不用了……这个真的不用了……BOSS……”

一护一边微笑一边捏着下属的头，装作心平气和的样子，看的索贝克不禁冷汗直流。旁边的管家憋笑快要憋出内伤，其余人也是。

“我倒是觉得很有必要，你似乎对自慰很有见解的样子，要不要教教我，好让我也体会体会，我会是个好学生的。”

“我错了我道歉……BOSS……我不该说这种话……放……放过我吧……我不敢了……”

一旁“观战”的其余人快要笑出声，果断认怂的索贝克，被微笑着的一护吓得不轻。一般碰上这种情况，只能自求多福，管家坏心眼的想到。

“那我们现在就开始？”

“不用不用真不用，BOSS，我是无心的啊！求您放过我吧！我以后再也不说这种话了！”

索贝克干脆双手合十恳求，一护看着他这副样子，不由得被逗笑，也就顺势说道：“那可不行，既然你这么能说，不如让我看看，你的真本领到底是怎样的，我相信我们会合作愉快。”

“不了不了，我觉得没这个必要，您还是放过我吧，BOSS。”

一护抓住索贝克的后衣领，将他强行拉进休息室，眼看快要走到门口，他扒着门框死活不肯走。

“您快要勒死我了……BOSS……我快无法呼吸了……”

索贝克试图挣脱束缚，没料到一护力道更重，他咳嗽个不停，直到快要窒息，这才得以喘口气，被放开的他感觉心快要提到嗓子眼，他发誓以后再也不惹BOSS生气。

“别咳了，看见你我都硬不起来，真是丢人，走开，别挡路。”

一护露出十分嫌弃的表情，索贝克立刻狗腿的让开，结果还是免不了被瞪的命运。他缩了缩肩，表示什么也与自己无关，并且对着嘴做了个拉拉链的动作，看起来格外有趣。

闹过之后，一护开始处理每天的委托，既然出不去，那也只能工作。他感觉不到之前的昏昏沉沉，重感冒在慢慢变好。他清楚下属是为了他的身体着想，可他很烦躁，烦躁的难以抑制，能够想到的发泄方式只有做爱，工作只能解决一方面的问题。

一护大概看了看日程，发现委托不是很多，决定速战速决的他准备接待委托人，不知道是不是心理原因，他总觉得很不踏实。

联想到这几个月以来发生的事，一护预感得到有一些不好的事即将到来，先是杰夫叔叔遇害，接着是浦原老师被破坏生意，紧接着是平子的情报屋被盯上。一切的一切都在被一股看不见的力量推动，这股力量不容小觑，然而现在对方在暗他在明，即便查也查不到有用的线索，那个陌生男人又是谁派来的？会是对方的人吗？如果是，还有多少人在和他暗中较量？

疑问太多了，越想越乱。在不清楚对方力量以及真正目的的前提下，无论做什么都会有风险，一护并不是贪生怕死的人，但整个黑崎家族的担子都要靠他来撑，不是他想怎样就能怎样。一步错步步错这个道理他还是懂的，他要以最小的代价，将伤害降到最低。

而为了这个目的，他会不择手段。

这天，下班回去的白哉，兴致大好的准备下厨。结果当他做出来，看见长相他都没胃口，一点也没有食物该有的色香味，他只好将那些黑暗料理全部倒掉，转而吃着烤面包片，一边疑惑一边发誓下次一定要做好。

经过两天前的枪击事件，白哉发现他已经不再惧怕枪这个东西。当他决定挡住那枚子弹时，也许就注定了会这样，他想确认的事情，在那一刻也得到答案，以前是他太愚钝没能发觉，现在才明白自己错过太多，他想保护那个人不受伤害。

而对于同性之间的肢体接触以及性行为，白哉也不再像之前那样厌恶和抗拒，他去看过心理医生，医生说这是很好的预兆，表示他已经恢复，可以像正常人一样生活。

对白哉来说，这再好不过，他一直努力想要克服的心理障碍，终于得以治愈。这恼人的心理障碍，让他两段恋情都以失败告终，无论是清水还是奥琳，她们都说过同样的话：“你的眼睛并不是在看我，而是在透过我去看另一个人。”他想了很久，也不明白这句话到底是什么意思，但在得到答案的现在，他这才反应过来，原来他一直在看的那个人是一护。

奇怪的是，接受这个事实的白哉只花了一分钟。他想起来最初答应和清水交往的初衷，仅仅是因为这个女生眉眼间有点像一护，就连奥琳也是。她们的五官总有一处地方像一护，让他移不开眼，否则，他也不会在和奥琳上床时，将她误认为是一护。

仔细想想的话，这么多年以来，他都一直很仇视很轻蔑一护，认为自己绝不会对这个人动情。有句话说：“恐同即深柜。”也许讲的就是他这种人，不肯正视真正的性取向，试图通过和异性交往来掩盖，到头来却什么也没得到。

白哉不禁笑了笑，笑自己的无可救药和冥顽不灵。一护对他说过做任何事情都不能太绝对，不然很容易栽跟头。他听不进去这句话，不愿接受他其实是个同性恋的现实，才会一次次将气撒在一护头上，或许，从第一次见面，他就已经移不开眼了吧。

好的是，他还有机会去抓住这个人。

时间又过去一个星期，得到休假的白哉给一护打了个电话，约他一起出门看电影，没料到的人以为他失心疯，建议他去医院检查。他们斗了几句嘴，最终一护还是点头答应，电话这边的白哉别提有多高兴。

到了那一天，提前到达电影院的白哉拿着电影票，期待电影的开始。百忙之中抽出时间的一护，几乎是掐着点来的，外面下着雨，他的衣服湿了不少。

“你没有让人送你来吗？”

“没这个必要，要是被那些好事的人看见，还以为我诱拐你。上次你帮我挡子弹，他们看我的眼神都不对，好像我是什么十恶不赦的坏人，逼迫人民警察卖身求荣一样。所以为了避免这种事，我偷偷打车过来的。”一护擦着头发上的雨水说道。

“你来了就好，那我们进场吧。”

“怎么忽然对我这么好，是不是另有企图？”一护狐疑的上下打量白哉。

“哪有，只是礼尚往来，顺便感谢你对我的栽培。”

“啧啧，这么会说话，那我就当是这样吧。”

两人说完话后，走进影厅找到座位坐下，白哉选的是一部正在热映的科幻片。一护看了看票根，还是3D版的，想着这小孩原来喜欢这种类型的，没看出来啊。

尽管一护对科幻片不怎么感兴趣，但还是陪着白哉看完，结束后听他滔滔不绝的讲剧情，表情生动形象，可爱至极。

看完电影，外面的雨下的更大，白哉索性和一护吃过饭才回去，这时雨势小了点。

“我去买伞，你待这儿别动。”

“嗯。”

一护笑着答应，等白哉走后，他找了一处休息区向下看去，商场里人来人往，他从3层看得见不少情侣来这里约会。他嘴角的笑容不自觉僵了僵，却又很快恢复。

可以的话，一护其实不太喜欢这种吵闹的地方，能不来就不来。但听到电话里白哉期待的语气，他又不忍心拒绝，现在看来这是个错误的决定，这些人吵得他头疼。

“抱歉，久等了吗？买伞的人有点多，我排了一会儿队。”

白哉小跑着过来，将手中的伞递给一护，然而只有一把。

“超市卖的只剩这一把了。”白哉撒着谎，事实上伞很多，他只是借口想和一护共用一把。

“没事，如果你不介意和我撑一把伞的话。”

没有怀疑的一护安然接受，两人随即离开商场。透明的长柄伞有点小，他们只好紧挨着不让雨水落在头上，叫到计程车后，收伞的白哉见一护递给他一个塑料伞袋，告诉他别把雨水滴在出租车上，那样之后坐车的人会很不愉快。

“是刚刚我在商场门口取的，你没注意到。” 一护看向窗外，耐心的解释白哉的疑问。

雨一直在下，没有停止的意思，快要到白哉的住处时，车却突然出了问题，司机道完歉立刻拨打救援电话等待，本想发火的白哉却被一护阻止。

“你没看到，他比你还急吗？冷静点，事情总能解决的。”

“嗯。”

“你先出去一会儿，我有点累，车修好了叫我。”

白哉本想拒绝，但在看到疲倦的一护后点头答应。他关好后车门，站在距离车尾两米远的地方守着。雨水滴落在地面，车稳稳的停在一处废弃桥洞下，不知道为什么，他忽然有种落泪的冲动，明明一护已经累到不行，却还是强撑着陪他看电影，他到底要这样任性到什么时候才能成长？

白哉等了大约20分钟，司机冒着雨跑来告诉他，救援队现在堵在路上过不来，还需要再等等，问他要继续等还是让别的车将他带走。想了想，他决定离开，这里距离他的住处不远，目测不到3分钟的路程。他将钱付给司机，随即打开后车门，果然见一护在睡觉，于是他伸手将人抱起。

“嘘，别说话，他很累。”

心领神会的司机捂住嘴没再出声，看见眼前俊美的东方人笑了笑，顿时明白这两个人是什么关系，不禁露出祝福的笑容。

一护朦朦胧胧中感觉被人抱着，他微微睁开眼，看了看周围的环境，发现不是黑崎家宅。他不知道这是哪里，似乎是公寓，他从没有来过。

雨仍然在下，懒得思考的一护没再去想，闭上眼继续睡，他困得不行，没时间去想这些无关紧要的事。

“咔哒。”

开门声响起时，一护忽然想会不会是出租车司机抱着他，准备来个先奸后杀。不过他今天没穿正装，应该看不出来他的真实身份，除此之外，他想不到其他人，白哉更不可能。

也许是老天爷在开玩笑，睁开眼的一护发现是谁，久久不能平静。躺在床上的他看了看所在的房间，通过家具知道这里的主人是谁，他以为他出现了幻觉，没想到白哉会让他进来这里。

下床的一护寻找卫生间，他想洗脸，雨水干在脸上很难受。找到卫生间的他打开门，不曾想洗完澡的白哉也站在门口，做了个开门的手势。这不是重点，重点是此时的白哉全身赤裸，也就顺理成章的被眼前的人看了个清清楚楚，一时间两人面面相觑。

“抱歉，这里好像不是卫生间，我找错了。”

一护连忙关上门，好不让眼睛向白哉的某个部位飘去，等了一会儿，他见白哉穿着浴袍走进卧室，换了干净的衣服走过来，仿佛刚刚什么也没发生。

“对不起我平时一个人这样习惯了，我以为你会多睡一会儿。”

白哉手中多了一身干净的衣服，他让一护换上，以免感冒。

“你的衣服已经被淋湿了，先穿上我的，不要那样看着我，既然我给了你，就表示我不会介意。”一护只好接过衣服。

“我去试试水温，正好你趁这个时间把衣服脱掉，淋到雨最好洗个澡，这样对身体好。”

白哉说完话，随即走进卫生间关好门，没有看到背后一护的表情，倒在地上的人微微红了脸，双手捂着某个仿佛有了反应的部位，自言自语道：“这小孩才22岁，那里就已经这么大了，要是再成长下去，会不会更大？要是和这种人上床，就算血流成河一定也很爽吧。糟糕，我有点动心了。”

“快停下，你这是什么龌龊的思想？！人家才不是你这种人！”

一护脑中有另一个声音，大喊着告诉他这种想法不可取。可他无法抑制，满脑子都想着白哉的东西，想着要是被插会有多爽，以至于他想坐上去自己动，哪怕他很清楚，白哉很厌恶同性之间的肢体接触。

“水温我调好了，你可以洗澡了。”

熟悉的声音将一护拉回现实，他暗自庆幸，没有被白哉看到刚刚的自己，还好隔着门，还好他也只是嘴上说说，下半身并没有硬。

“好的，谢谢你。”

“嗯。”

一护走进卫生间关好门，他没有立刻脱去衣服，而是打开花洒，任凭温热的水从头淋下，水很快打湿他的头发，他呆站着半天没有动作。

“我这是怎么了？”

一护发现自己有种想要落泪的冲动，自言自语的他感觉不到任何东西，他睁大眼，试图让这股冲动被压下去，可却没有用，他还是想落泪。

“对了我想起来了，我是不洁的，我是……不洁的……我是公共厕所……”低下头的一护喃喃自语。

他忽略了一个事实，尽管这个事实被一护否认过无数次，但现在由不了他，他必须接受。

如今的他，仅仅靠着勒住脖颈的丝线苟延残喘。他被钳进肉里的丝线紧紧勒住脖颈，有血液顺着伤口流出，却看不见鲜红的液体。余留的只有透明的泪水，蜂拥而至的泪水犹如开闸的水龙头，坏掉之后失去控制能力，再也无法愈合。

兜兜转转这么久，好像又回到了原地，那些过去被压抑到极点的感情，似乎快要喷发。一护从没有这样一刻，感觉如此无地自容，只是因为白哉对他的态度好了点，他就无法抑制内心的狂喜，这样的话，他和小时候遇见的那些人又有什么区别？

“你没事吧？一护。”

“你刚刚……叫我什么？”

一护猛然转头看向右手边，白哉打开门走了进来，一护却不自觉后退，仿佛眼前的人是妖魔鬼怪，他露出十分惊恐的表情，拒绝着来自同性的关心。

“我叫你一护，怎么了？因为一护哥哥叫着太生疏，所以我改了。”

“拜托，不要那样叫我。”

退到墙壁的一护捂住耳朵不去听，他滑下墙接着坐在地上，被淋湿的发上不停滴落水珠。上身微微前倾的他，双手交叉落在半空，他没去看白哉，只是盯着白色的瓷砖出神。

“为什么，要把我带到这里，你不是很讨厌我吗？被我知道你的住处，不是很不好吗？既然如此，为什么还要这么做？”

“因为不想留你孤身一人。”白哉斩钉截铁的回答，一护依然看着瓷砖。

“你已经知道我的过去了吧？”

“嗯。”

空气顿时陷入死一般的沉寂，一护全身微微颤抖，他思考良久开口说道：“那为什么，还要这样称呼我？这讲不通。”

“因为我不介意。”

一护抬头看向白哉，那双琥珀色的眼睛满是惊讶，似乎不愿相信刚刚听到的。

“我不介意你的过去，这不是谎言。我想好了，我要留在你身边，陪你度过每一个春夏秋冬，这也不是谎言。”

“什……”一护难以置信，如果这是在梦里，早就应该醒来啊，为什么这个梦又那么真实。

“不可能的，我不会答应的，我不会答应你的这种要求。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，不能答应就是不能答应。”

“你连理由都说不出来，怎么知道不可能呢？”

一护瞬间被说的哑口无言，他确信这不是在梦中，他也没有出现幻听，可刚刚听到的那些话，又是多么的虚幻。

“你不一样，你和他们不一样，从没有人这样对待过我，他们都是用完就丢，就像对待抹布一样。为什么要说出这种话，你知道我对你没办法，所以才会这样肆无忌惮吗？”

“我没有。”

“今天不是愚人节，别开这种玩笑，我会当真的。”

“我也是当真的，我说了我要留在你身边，我会保护你不受伤害，我不想再让任何人靠近你，哪怕只是一点点。”

“不可能的，就算我答应你，你要怎么说服你父亲？你要怎么去看待世俗的偏见？我知道，你肯定会说不介意。可我不能无视，我已经数不清这具身体到底被多少人碰过，每次我看见你，都会觉得自己无比肮脏丑陋，我明明下定决心不能再次踏进同一条河，更不能犯同样的错误。可是你为什么要说出这种话让我动摇？我曾经无数次告诉自己，不能心软也不能留情，可是你却能一次次打破我的原则。你应该厌我恨我，而你却说要留在我身边，你不知道，靠近我的人没一个有好下场的。”

白哉听完后关掉花洒，接着走过去跪在地上，抱住自说自话的一护。

“我会保护自己，也会保护你，这是我对你的承诺。”

“我……我到底要怎么办才好？”

一护全然忘记，他还被抱着的事，自顾自的说话，间接拒绝来自白哉的拥抱。卫生间里安静无声，说话时的一护始终没去看白哉，他害怕看见那双眼睛会动摇。

“地上太凉了，我们出去再说吧，还是说，你想让我抱着你？”

说完话，白哉拉过一护的右手，两人牵着手走出卫生间，浑身湿透的一护注意到地板上沾了水，原本干净的客厅有些脏。想到刚刚他就是在这里对白哉产生性幻想，他愈加羞愧难当。

“就在这里好了，我不想再走一步。”

眼看快要到白哉的卧室，一护抽回手，同时开口说道。白哉嗯了句算是回应。随后去卫生间取毛巾，他帮一护擦拭着湿透的发，也不去管这条毛巾是他最喜欢的。

“坐下来吧，站着不好擦。”

一护于是听话照做，却还是没去看眼前的人。白哉见他的头发不再滴水，转而让他脱掉衣服擦干净身体。

像是陷入痴呆状态，一护用了很久才将上衣脱下，白哉又取来浴巾替他擦拭上身。

“你不用对我这么好，我自己来。”

说完，一护就要去拿白哉手中的浴巾，但却遭到拒绝。失败的他低头看着地毯，接着开口说道：“刚刚，我头发上的水，弄湿了地毯。”

“没关系，干掉就好了。”白哉回答。

“不行，你很爱干净，我帮你换一张新的吧，这是你租的房，如果有家具损坏，最后还是要你赔的。”

“一护，算我求你了，不要这样好吗？你不用这么小心翼翼，我已经原谅你了，约法三章已经被废除。你要我说多少次都可以，我不介意你的过去，我要的是现在和将来，你做好自己就可以了，其它的我不在乎，我真的不在乎。”

白哉的语气带着颤音。一护仰头去看，却忽然被吻住嘴角，突如其来的吻让他很恐惧，他推拒着白哉，却被吻的更深。睁着眼的他知道这样是不对的，他看见了白哉眼底淡淡的黑眼圈，证明这些天的白哉根本没有休息好。

“不……不要……放开我……”一护喃喃自语。

“你很漂亮，也很美，我想一直留在你身边。”

白哉顺着眼前人的额头吻到眼睛，再是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇，一边吻一边称赞。一护只觉得无比恐惧，他应该高兴，至少应该笑出来，可却还是无法克服，他没有回应，伸出手推拒。

“别说了……别再说了……”别再让我动摇了。

“无论如何，我都不能让你离开。”白哉态度坚定。

“别说了……算是我的请求……别说了……真的……别再说了……”

“下次吧，下次一定给你，我答应你，下次一定会给你，现在的我，做不到，对不起，白哉。”

空气似乎因为这些话都出现凝滞，低头的一护没有去看，他不敢去看那双黑色的眼睛。

“好吧，既然你不愿意，那我也不好意思强迫你，我尊重你的意愿，至少，你终于肯叫我的名字，这样我就已经很满足了。”

一护抬头去看，白哉笑弯了眼，接着帮他穿好上衣，避免他着凉。

“你似乎很累，眼睛下面都有黑眼圈了，稍微休息一下吧，我会在你身边。”一护立刻转移话题。

“好，等我醒来，如果不见你，我可会霸王硬上弓。”白哉倒也不生气。

“嗯，睡吧，我也累了，刚刚没睡够。”

“好。”

一护比白哉早一步躺下，两人保持面对面的姿势，闭眼前他给了白哉一个如沐春风的笑容。渐渐感到困意的人也没多想，很快呼吸均匀的睡去，看得出中央警局的实习生工作量也不小，否则白哉不会这么容易感到累。

“撑好了啊你这臭小子，你知道事情发展成这样都是谁的错吗？是你不好好听话的惩罚！你再躲，你再躲也不能逃出这里。像你这种肮脏丑陋又下流的身体，不会有人喜欢的，永远也不会，你不配拥有普通人的恋情，更不配得到幸福，你至死都是孤身一人！”

“你是孤身一人！”

一护偏头看向电视机的方向，他看到那个女人正在恶狠狠的说话，赤身裸体的自己身上没有一处是干净的，瑟缩在角落里不敢出声，只对这一句句诅咒般的话语记忆深刻。

泪水顺着一护的眼睛夺眶而出，他控制不住自己，侧躺着的他眼泪掉进烟灰色的地毯，无声落泪的他感觉天快要塌下来，就连呼吸也变得困难重重。

生平第一次，有人会不去计较他的过去，说要留在他身边，他幻想过无数次这个人的容貌，可却偏偏是白哉。他已经害的他性取向变得不正常，如果答应和白哉上床，会染污那双纯净的眼睛，那是他最不想看到的。

站起身的一护擦去泪水，他拿出外套口袋里的烟点燃，面无表情的看着白哉。过了几秒钟，他半蹲下身准备去触摸白哉的发，却在指尖即将碰到的时刻抽回手，转而继续抽着烟。

关上门离开之前，一护还是摸了摸白哉的发，比想象中更加柔软光滑，对他来说，能够这么亲密就已经可以，剩下的，他从不会奢望。

一护明白，从现在开始，他要将这个人当做生命里的过客，不闻不问不管不顾，最好老死不相往来。这样，他才会心安，告诉自己这一切都是过眼云烟，是一场春秋大梦。

是他害的白哉不能与心爱之人白头偕老，也是他改变了白哉的人生轨迹。如果重来一次，他一定会告诉白哉，不要靠近，也不要试图了解，这世界上本来就有很多身不由己。


	26. Chapter 26

白哉从睡梦中醒来，连忙起身去看，房间内只有他一人，刚刚还在这里的一护已经离开。

空荡荡的环境中，似乎呼吸声都能听的一清二楚，窗外雨水淅淅沥沥，一滴一滴落在他的心尖。

“稍微休息一下吧，我会在你身边。”

白哉想起这句话。明白一护在撒谎，可他无法抵抗那样的笑容，没有多做考虑顺势答应，当他醒来，房间内哪里还有那个熟悉的身影。

他一遍遍地在脑中回放一护的话，明明每一个字他都认识，可凑在一起不能理解。什么你不一样、别再让我动摇、下次再给你……诸如此类的语句，他想表达的是要留在一护身边，即使世俗无法接受，即使会遭到父亲的反对，他也不愿意退步。

白哉看见客厅的地毯上掉了几根头发，捡起来的他发现是谁的，不禁用右手紧紧握住，橘色的发丝仿佛还带着主人的体温，在烟灰色的地毯上格外显眼。

“一护……”

房间里响起细微的啜泣，这声音几不可闻，又很快恢复。

这样下去是不行的，清醒后的白哉将头发放进外套内袋，穿好衣服的他决定去找人，他不想只做个旁观者，不想再让机会溜走，更不想事后才追悔莫及。他已经看过太多次一护和他人在眼前翻滚的画面，起初他可以无视，但渐渐发现自己也有了欲望，他从内心想要独占这个人，想要将一护锁在身边，不让任何人触碰。更因为，他不会满足于单纯的亲吻，他想进入那具被无数人嗤之以鼻的身体，在那之上留下难以消除的标记。

电梯到达一楼，白哉快速走出公寓大门，伸手拦住过往的出租车。说完目的地之后，他恨不得这车能开的和飞机一样快，他焦急的看着手表，时间一分一秒过去，这时他不禁埋怨住处距离黑崎家宅太远。

他搬出来前明明想的是尽快脱离苦海，现在却大变样，然而事实摆在眼前，容不得他有半点顾虑。白哉隐隐约约有种预感，如果这次不能表明心意，就会发生意外，他不怕被拒绝，即便一护要赶他出去，他也不会放弃。

汽车终于到达黑崎家宅，下车后白哉向正门走去，也不管司机说钱付多了的话。他已经下定决心，要和一护把话说清楚，同时也要为过去的冲动和鲁莽道歉，他发现他做错了很多事，哪怕道歉也无法拯救的错事。

“我的事不用你这个公共厕所来管！”

为什么那时的他会讲出这种话？这样极具侮辱性的称呼，他一叫就是4年。更别说他在救奥琳之前，当着那么多人的面，对一护大吼大叫，说他是个没有心的混蛋。想到这里的白哉，只想给自己一个巴掌。

然而他忽略了一个道理：迟来的爱意，比野草还轻贱。

顺利到达首领办公室后，白哉发现房间内坐着阿布都，他问一护去了哪里，阿布都料到他会这样问，坐在办公椅上开口道：“F国的蓝染惣右介先生遇到袭击，他正在医院接受治疗，BOSS作为他的徒弟，已经在1个小时前坐飞机前往，算算时间，应该快到了。”

“怎么会？”

白哉想起这个人就是当初救了一护的人，也是这个人，让他从此对一护产生敌意，那个充满挑衅意味的笑容，让他记忆犹新。

“地点在哪儿，我去找。”

“朽木少爷，如果您肯站在BOSS的角度思考问题，就不该说出这种话。您还没有发现吗？一直以来，都是BOSS在保护您，我知道，他为了救您，甚至不惜向达累斯·舒卢帕科下跪，这个男人曾经伤害过BOSS，导致他的伤口到现在还没有愈合。我告诉过您，关于过去的BOSS经历过什么，我相信您是个明白人，知道该怎么做。”

“我……”白哉有些动摇，这些话猛然敲击在心上，让他忽然有些手足无措。阿布都看着他不禁叹气，接着继续说道：“我不知道在我没看见的前提下，BOSS还做了什么，但我很清楚，从您选择为了救女友而向BOSS开枪时，他就已经失去对您的所有期待。这段时间的他总是心不在焉，即使在工作也显得畏首畏尾，他没有察觉到，我一眼就能看出来。”

“我想知道的是，既然您已经清楚BOSS的过去，为什么还是要选择伤害？现在又说要去找他，您真是个可怕的人，朽木少爷。”

“不是这样，我已经改变，一护不再是我的仇人，对我来说，他很重要，仅此而已。”

气氛在白哉说完话后，出现一瞬间的缓和，阿布都见他眼神坚定，没有表现出不满或者愤怒，明白他没有撒谎。

“这话您对BOSS说过了吗？”

“没有。”

“幸好没有，如果您说出来，他一定会拒绝。以前有人对BOSS说过同样的话，却被无情嘲讽，那个男人被拖出这里的狼狈样，在场所有人有目共睹。我也是听上任管家描述的，具体如何不得而知，但我想，以我对他的了解，靠近他的人能活下来已经是万幸，更何况那个男人对BOSS抱有不该有的情愫。”

“我不会让那种事发生。”

白哉直直看着阿布都，像是在发誓言，阿布都渐渐接受他在成长的事实，顿了顿开口说道：“等BOSS回来，我会让他告诉您。在这期间，就请您耐心等待。”

“你不阻止我了吗？”

“这取决于您，我只是在做身为下属的分内之事，既然朽木少爷您已经决定好，那么，我再说也是白费口舌。至于BOSS是怎么想的，我也不清楚，但有一点可以确定，要是他真的准备动手，您早就被赶了出去。”

这些话仿佛一语点醒梦中人，白哉幡然醒悟，他道谢后随即离开黑崎家宅，此时雨停了。见他这样，阿布都再次叹气，希望一护能够平安归来，这次的对手很喜欢用一些见不得人的手段，要是自家BOSS被盯上，很可能会凶多吉少。

一护到达F国C市的中心医院后，特意派人买了一些礼品好做安慰，走进病房的他看见护士正在换药，病床旁边的雏森正做着照看，见是他起身说了句黑崎先生您好。

“不用这么客气，你太拘泥于礼节了，雏森。”

“不，您是蓝染大人的贵客，理应如此，我去外面走走，就不打扰了。”

识相的雏森起身离开，睡醒的蓝染睁开眼，见是一护随即笑了笑，没想到他这个日理万机的徒弟会专道来看他，真是难得。

“别说话，我知道你在想什么，你都已经进了医院，我想事情会变得很麻烦。”

“这是在关心我吗？”蓝染不禁调笑道。

“是啦是啦，就是在关心你，不可以吗？”一护不满的撇嘴，这副样子看的蓝染很受用。

“帮我倒杯水，我有点口渴。”

“嗯。”

一护拿过水杯，走向病床对面的饮水机，接着弯腰接水。结束后将水杯递给蓝染，同时用眼神警告他别再用那种下流的眼神盯着他看。

“可惜受伤的地方是腿，不然我会在这里办了你，我的徒弟真是越来越俊俏，身为师父的我很欣慰。”

“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

受不了的一护抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，他坐在病床右手边的单人椅上，与蓝染侃侃而谈，不谈性的时候，他们更像是朋友。

不知道是谁说到了白哉，两人的话题忽然停止，蓝染看着一护问道：“听说你没有让他走，而是留他在身边，一护，我教过你不要轻易向他人表示自己的真实想法。难道说，你对他有别的企图？”

“怎么会呢？”一护微微牵起嘴角，他看向房门，语气轻松的回答道：“只不过是个无关紧要的小鬼罢了，我从不奢望能在他身上得到什么，我们既不是师徒也不是恋人，从第一眼看见他时，我就知道这是个大麻烦。自顾自的跟着我又擅自破坏我的原则，对这样的人，我不会有所企图，我们之间的关系仅此而已。”

一护没有注意到，他说谎时从来不去看对方的眼睛。察觉到的蓝染也没戳破，听他继续说下去，桌子上的水向上散发热气，病房里只有说话的声音。

这样的话，他这个徒弟也许已经陷了进去，只是当局者迷旁观者清，蓝染想到。他并不想看到这种结果，为了所谓的爱情遭到背叛，进而失去性命的人不在少数，他不希望徒弟像那些愚人一样幼稚，否则，最终遭到反噬的会是一护。

两人又说了会儿话才结束，临走前蓝染告诉一护要小心谨慎。听到的人嗯了句，关好门的一护正巧和雏森打了个照面，他对自己不能照看老师表示遗憾，善解人意的雏森要他别放在心上，总是忧心忡忡，对身体不好。

“那我就走了，麻烦你照顾好蓝染师父。”

“嗯，我会的，再见。”

“再见。”

道别后一护迈步离开，等他走后，雏森进到病房，看着蓝染说道：“您不准备帮助黑崎先生吗？蓝染大人。”

“这次我可以帮，下次呢？下下次呢？事情已经到了我也束手无策的地步，随他去吧，有些事不亲身经历是不会懂的，这次的对手很明显是奔着他来的，他需要接受这场暴风雨。”

“是，属下逾距了。”

“无妨。”

坐上私人飞机的一护准备返回，路上他看向窗外的云，每一朵都像棉花般柔软洁白，在湛蓝色的天空下显得越发生动。阳光有些刺眼，他拒绝了下属要拉窗的请求，看着白云持续发呆。

快要到达L市时，一护向下看了看，他有种摇摇欲坠的感觉，明明飞机开的很平稳，一路上气流也没遇到。他想他应该是太久没发泄，才会失去判断，进而头脑都无法清醒。

一护下飞机后，命令下属开车将他送去一间GAY吧，平时他是不喜欢来这里的，但今天例外，下属也没有开口阻拦，将他送达接着离开，同时等待下一个指令。

一护按照计划选好人，直接拉着男人进到一家酒店，倒在床上的他还是感觉很虚幻。他看着自己的双腿被男人圈在臂弯，体内的性器似打桩机一样又重又深，他象征性的轻喘，惹得男人更加得意，抬起他的腰一口气插入，这种对待并不会让他感到疼痛。

然而就在这时，他却发现男人的脸变成了白哉的，一护没花多长时间便接受这个事实。他也不知道为什么会这样，之前也发生过好几次，压在他身上的是别的男人，他却总是看错。他不清楚这种现象是怎么出现的，唯一可以肯定的是，他已经越来越不可理喻，会对白哉产生欲望，这是不应该的。

解决完生理需求的一护，无视身后男人的抗议，穿好衣服离开酒店，性爱对他来说是必需品，他不能没有这个。如果失去性爱，他也不知道自己会变成什么鬼样子，只要安全阀还在，他暂时不会疯掉。

回到黑崎家宅的一护吃过晚饭，在庭院中散了会步，又在梧桐树下坐了快半个小时。阿布都告诉他白哉早晨有来过。说了句知道后，他没有打电话告知，他心里很乱，压根没心情去想这些。

躺在床上的一护双手张开，双脚踩着地板，好半天才眨一次眼，这个姿势保持10分钟后，他起身将浴缸的水龙头打开，试好水温后准备泡澡。他坐在浴缸旁的地毯上，双手抱住膝盖看着水流，目光有些呆滞。尽管他清楚这样是没有用的，但他还是想试试。

没过多久，浴缸上好了水。脱掉衣服的一护抬腿坐进去，水位在他的胸膛处，屈起双腿的他迟迟不见有动作，仿佛陷入痴呆状态，眼珠也很长时间才动一次，像是被抽干浑身的力气，他感觉愈来愈虚幻。

“我想留在你身边，陪你度过每个春夏秋冬。”

如果说这话的不是白哉该多好，那样的话，他还能借口继续看着他，还能以长辈的身份，让这一切得以维系。他亏欠白哉的实在太多，无论怎样都补不上这个黑洞，他清楚他没有资格去回应。

“你要以这样残破不堪的身体去接受，来自他人的爱吗？你能做什么？即便和在乎的人上床，也不过是自欺欺人，你难道还不明白吗？你是孤身一人。”

一护脑中有个声音这样问道。他想起来，达累斯说过他是肮脏的母狗，只配舔舐男人的性器活下去，即便真的有人爱他，也不过是见色起意。说这话时，达累斯在他体内进进出出，他感觉心脏疼的快要揪起来，吸进肺里的氧气是那样稀薄，以至于他剧烈咳嗽，咳了好几分钟才平静下来。

“真是糟糕透了，我的人生真是一塌糊涂。”

自言自语的一护看着双手掌心，他的眼前一片灰暗，看不到一丝光明。

得不到冷静的一护索性将头埋进浴缸，大量的水立刻顺着口鼻涌进身体，闭上眼的他仿佛感觉不到，任由水流将自己包围。呼吸时的气泡慢慢飘向上方，他感觉身体异常沉重，睁眼见到的是一成不变的景色，这时他却在想，如果就这样下去也不是一件坏事。

他本应该是不渴望救赎的，幸福对他来说是可遇不可求的奢侈品，但在听到白哉那些话时，他竟然会窃喜。当肺部的氧气越来越稀薄，一护终于想明白一个道理：他必须要不动声色。

一护其实是羡慕过天生就能做母亲的女性的，他有时在想，如果他是女人，就可以找到一个对他不错的男友，等到感情升温结为夫妻，就能拥有属于他们的爱情结晶。有了孩子，他就能转移注意力，全身心的去照顾生命中最重要的两个家人，做一个永远醒不来的美梦。

但这一切都只能是幻想，当他一次次被压在床上，被同性予取予求时，关于这些事情的设想会被彻底撕碎。起初他还会觉得不舍，现在却早已麻木，他不在乎那些流言蜚语，也不在乎别人会怎样称呼他，他在乎的只有，能不能让白哉得到幸福，同时他也清楚，能够给予白哉幸福的人，不会是他。

“哗啦——”

一护站起身，水流顺着身体大滴大滴掉进浴缸，再去看时，他的眼神已经没有最开始的迷茫，再次恢复平常的淡漠。他知道，当那些话从白哉口中说出来，他们之间就已经结束，什么都好，什么都可以舍弃。

擦干净身体的一护关灯准备睡觉，房间里寂静无声，他闭上眼，做了个鲜血淋漓的噩梦。

3天后，黑崎家宅迎来两位贵客，朽木苍纯带着女儿朽木露琪亚，特地来L市游玩。作为东道主的一心，吩咐厨房准备好餐食，又邀请白哉前来，好让这一家人能够团聚一下。

欣然接受的苍纯，举起酒杯敬了好友一杯，两人喝的很痛快，酒过三巡，依然有些意犹未尽。白哉看他父亲这么能喝，开始怀疑平时他看到的父亲都是装出来的。

坐在一心右手边的一护，安静喝着手中的红酒，不打算参与进这两个没正形的男人中间，他父亲本就是个喜欢热闹的性格，在朋友面前更是，看着把酒当水喝的他们，一护很想找胶带封住他父亲的嘴，实在太吵了。

“哥哥，他是谁啊？怎么一副很不耐烦的样子？”

坐在一护对面的露琪亚，悄咪咪问着左手边的白哉。她见这个人留着橘色的头发，眨眼时的睫毛也是橘色的，知道这头发不是染的，她还是第一次见有人天生拥有这样特殊的发色，不由得很好奇。

“他是一心伯父的儿子黑崎一护，同时也是现任黑崎家族首领。”

“啊？那他怎么看着一点也不像电影里的那些黑帮老大，你不说我还以为他是个高中生。”

“他今年已经32岁了。”

“什么？！”

露琪亚的声音不禁拔高了好几个度，这引起了一护的注意，以为是他们待客不周，问她是不是吃不惯这里的餐食。

“不，我只是忽然想起来恐怖电影的场景，有点失控，别在意别在意，黑崎先生。”

“真的吗？露琪亚，要是我们家臭小子吓到你了，我这就让他出去。”

一心毫不留情的说着。听到的一护无奈的翻了个白眼，他越来越想把酒泼在这个没正形的人身上，他才不管这个人是他父亲。

“不用了不用了，我没事，真的没事，您和我父亲继续，不用管我。”

“真的没事吗？”

“嗯，我很好。”

一心听到这样的回答，也没再说什么，拉过苍纯继续喝，甚至还猜起了拳。

“对不起，哥哥，我太激动了，没想到他已经32了，完全看不出来啊，你帮我问问他平时是怎么保养的，明明是男的为什么看起来皮肤那么好啊？我好羡慕。”

露琪亚悄悄说道。她觉得自己平时精心呵护的皮肤，和一护差了很远，亏她还买了那么多护肤品，天天琢磨怎么保养，现在看来一点用也没有，气死人了！

“好的，我帮你问问。”

白哉看着妹妹脸上生动的表情，不由得被逗笑，好像确实是这样，这么多年过去，一护的脸上完全看不出来真实年龄，难怪妹妹会这么羡慕，他如果是女生，应该也会有同样的想法。

4人吃过喝过，一心拉着苍纯去了花园散步，好奇的露琪亚跑去探索黑崎家宅。她见庭院中种着一株梧桐树，宽大的树叶在阳光下投射出一大片树影，忍不住躺在下面欣赏起来，今天天气非常好，懒洋洋的晒着太阳的她，舒服的叹了口气。

“当然是和人上床的功劳啊，不然还能是什么？不是有不少人说，性爱可以延缓衰老吗？你的生理课怎么上的？睡过去的吗？”

白哉无言以对。生理课上可没有这么说过，这只不过是一种未经证实的说法，他有点后悔帮妹妹问了，一护的表情让他感觉这个问题非常愚蠢。

“还有什么啊我想想……大概就是精液的功劳了，我喝过很多人的，那些人不是说，精液可以美容的吗？我……唔唔……”

忍无可忍的白哉连忙伸出手捂住满嘴荤话的一护，他错了，他就不该问这个问题。他还指望能得到有用的回答，没想到这个人这么口无遮拦，真是不可理喻。

躺在树下的露琪亚正巧看见了这一幕，以她的视角，站在走廊的白哉和一护，更像是在亲吻。这里面一定有情况！露琪亚眯起眼睛继续看，发现只是哥哥捂住了黑崎先生的嘴，她忽然感觉一阵失落，怎么可以辜负她的期待？真过分。

嗯？她怎么感觉哥哥今天很不对劲？从坐上餐桌到吃完饭，全程看向黑崎先生，那眼神非常耐人寻味。难道说……后知后觉的露琪亚露出窃笑，这里面一定有情况！没想到哥哥好这口，不错不错，她很喜欢。

“嘿嘿嘿……真是太棒了。”

露琪亚笑得狡黠，紫色的大眼睛闪着亮晶晶的光，平时看的这方面的电影不是骗人的，果然是艺术来源于生活啊啧啧啧，她美滋滋的想到。

“哥哥，你和黑崎先生，H过了吗？”

“噗……咳咳……”

正在喝水的白哉呛了好几口，语不惊人死不休的露琪亚，露出非常乖巧的表情，期待着答案。平静下来的白哉，万万没想到她会问出这种话，怎么感觉妹妹在向奇怪的方向成长？

“为什么会这么说？”

“就是好奇，好奇心作祟，要是没有这种事，你就当我是发疯了吧。”

才没有呢我很正常！露琪亚在心中喊道。表里不一的她看着支支吾吾的白哉，更加确信这两人有情况。

“你整天在想什么？身为女孩子，说出这种话来不觉得害羞吗？”

“不会啊，我经常看色情片，早就习惯了。”

露琪亚继续语出惊人，白哉心情复杂，不知道该说什么，他记忆中那个乖巧懂事的妹妹，怎么变得这么伶牙俐齿？

“快点回答我啊哥哥，到底有没有，还有半个小时我就要走了，下次见面不知道是什么时候，我想知道。”

露琪亚闪着星星眼看向白哉，拗不过她的人开口回答道：“没有，我有提过，但被拒绝了。”

“啊？怎么会？我看黑崎先生不像是那种不讲理的人啊。”露琪亚以为听错了。

“我没有骗你，有些事情说来话长，不是我单方面能决定的。”

“那他知道，哥哥的心意吗？”

“嗯。”

“但是被拒绝了，对吗？”

白哉沉默着，擅长察言观色的露琪亚，看得出这件事对他的影响很大。她也不好再继续追问，感情这种事，外人插不了手，她很少见到这样的哥哥，清楚他和黑崎先生之间的事，不是一两句就能解释清楚。

这样的话，为什么刚刚在走廊，他们的互动又是那么亲密？露琪亚确信她没有看错，这之中另有隐情，究竟隐情是什么，她觉得最好别问。

这次来L市，露琪亚明显感觉白哉身上发生了一些事，具体的哥哥没有告诉她，只说她不需要太懂。有什么发生了改变，她见不到之前那个开朗活泼的哥哥，站在他旁边，好像有着不小的距离感，她记忆中的哥哥似乎变了个人。

会不会是想多了？

离开前，露琪亚与白哉告别，坐在车后座的她回头去看，发现哥哥正对着她微笑，那笑容很勉强，好像被人故意扯着嘴角，逼迫他露出笑容一样。

到底发生了什么？明明哥哥身上没有一处外伤，父亲也说哥哥这4年在L市过得很好。那为什么，他看起来很不快乐？露琪亚百思不得解。

一心随车去了机场，挺久时间没有见到妻女，他很是想念。

“好了，告别完毕，我们就各司其职吧。”

一护送走客人后收起笑容，转身走向办公室，没有理会身后白哉的呼唤，他又变成了那副恶人样，仿佛之前的温和都是假象。

“我不会就这样放弃的，直到你答应为止！”

白哉对着一护的背影大喊。他没有得到回答，尽管他预料到会这样，但当事情发生时，还是有些不甘心。他知道他还是没有拥有足够的力量，如果拥有属于自己的力量，他就能和一护平起平坐，那时候，占据主导权会是他，他就能改变这种被动局面。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

人类为什么会爱上一个人？

为了爱情，人类付出过不少代价，不求回报不求补偿，只为和心爱之人白头偕老。人类是一种非常矛盾的动物，一方面渴望被需要，另一方面又不想让陌生人进入自己的内心世界，这种行为真的很奇怪。

究竟为什么，人类会对一个陌生人产生好感，科学也无法解释清楚，更不用说世上那么多的痴男怨女。

一护更无法理解，他不知道爱上一个人是什么感觉，他发自内心的不能理解。起初，他以为和男人上床就能找到答案，可在清醒过后，他很快又否定这种设想。他只是喜欢像受虐狂一样，被男人当做泄欲工具对待，他不必对这些男人付出真心，那样的话，也就能避免被伤害。

“呵。”

一护在心中冷笑。说了这么多，他还是没有任何改变，他依然和6岁一样，对眼前发生的无力回天。26年过去，他还是在原地踏步，甚至比那时候更加小心翼翼，外人都说这是谨慎，只有他清楚，这叫懦弱。

他并不是不想回应，而是不知道该怎么回应。面对这种意料之外的状况，一护没了办法，他不知道该怎么形容现在的心情，似乎有什么堵在那处，要落不落。他看着右手掌心蜿蜒曲折的掌纹，知道一切快要迎来结局。

战斗由一声枪响开始。

从C市返回L市的路上，一护的车遇到袭击，尖锐的枪响过后，街上的人群开始四散逃离，尖叫着哭喊着。

无差别攻击的幕后操纵者，将无辜的市民牵扯进来，接二连三的人倒地不起。一护知道，这些人和之前遇见的对手大不相同，能这样明目张胆的发动突袭，证明对方并不惧怕警察，也是，黑手党火拼向来都是黑吃黑，谁占上风谁就能赢，这没有什么值得惊讶的。

话是这么说没错，不过反击肯定是要的。反应迅速的黑崎家族成员，誓死保卫着家族首领，看到下属一个接一个的倒下，一护心中起了不小的波澜，面上却没有表现出来。就在他发愣间，一枚流弹飞速擦过左肩，索性只是打坏了衣料，身体没有受到损伤。

对方的炮火攻击不是非常猛烈，看得出幕后操纵者很懂的点到为止，象征性的宣战后很快离开，街道重新恢复平静。救护车声与警笛声一前一后响起在人们的耳边，封锁现场的警察和前来救治伤者的医护人员，尽职尽责的做着分内之事。

白哉跟着同事到达现场后，开始细致的调查取证，意外的碰见一护。他见他左肩处的衣料破了个口，知道一护也被卷入其中，这让他写字的手顿了顿。

“这不是恐怖袭击，不要妄下判断。”

从一护的角度可以清楚看到，白哉手中的纸上写着什么，他开口推翻恐怖袭击的理论，要白哉冷静下来。

“我之前说过的吧？要让你以警察的身份，亲手杀了我这个双手沾满鲜血的罪犯，现在看来，时间快到了。”

一护背靠在街边一辆被打成蜂巢样的汽车上，气定神闲的点燃一根烟。他左手手臂横放在胸膛下，支起的右手夹着烟，语气轻松的说着这些。站在旁边的白哉想夺去他手中的烟，却被巧妙躲开。

“你没什么反应呢，我还以为你会大叫着，说我这种人死不足惜，你真的成长了很多，我很高兴。”

一护边说边吸着烟，他缓缓吐出口中的烟圈，看着眼前安静的街道感叹。这种像是遗言一样的话语，让白哉很不安。

“你为什么可以装作什么都没发生过，我被你改变了人生轨迹，说实话，如果不是看在父辈的交情下，我早就离开这里了。是你迫使我看到了那些不该看的，事到如今，你又说这种不负责任的话，你到底想做什么？”

挫败感袭击着白哉，他有时真的很想将这个人的眼睛抠出来，让这双什么都可以看透的眼睛，再也没办法对他施压。

“你真的很可爱，朽木，比我想象中的可爱多了。”

“不要叫我朽木，也别夸我可爱，恶心死了。假惺惺的说给谁看呢？”

一护听到后不气不恼，他知道这小孩在和他赌气，为的是他婉拒了白哉想和他在一起的要求，他承认，是他害的白哉无法安宁，但他会想办法偿还这笔“债务”。

“我只是想让你看清楚，你对我，是不是新鲜感在作祟。”

“怎么可能？！谁会把这种事当成儿戏？！”

激动不已的白哉很想揪住一护的衣领质问，联系到自己还在工作只好作罢。看出他心思的人轻笑着，这笑容自始至终都很平和。

“你好好想想吧，是不是新鲜感在作祟。你在我身边这么多年，应该知道我的性格，我说过不会对你出手就是不会，这是原则问题。”

“我做好了觉悟。”白哉不甘示弱的回敬道。

“那你做好，能够亲自动手杀了我的觉悟吗？”一护看着他问道。

“你今天真的很奇怪，突然说这些做什么？莫名其妙。除过分开的5年，我在你身边待了11年，可我依然看不透你，你总是封闭内心，不肯让任何人进入，我以为我终于看清了你，你却还是这副样子，那我的觉悟，不会就此白费吗？你真的太复杂了，和你说话很累人。”

“怎么会？我很简单的，是你想太多。”

一护看着重重叹气的白哉，知道小孩现在很苦恼，他欣赏着这难得的景象，恶趣味的想原来这小孩表情这么丰富。心中却又升起一阵悲凉，11年，没想到已经11年，时间真是个可怕的东西。

“你还没有回答我的问题，别岔开话题。”

“我可以不说吗？”

“不可以。”

遭到无情拒绝的白哉，不满的撇嘴。犹豫了一会儿开口道：“如果是你，我没办法做到。”

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈你太有趣了吧，我只是让你正视内心，你不用摆出一副苦大仇深的样子，哈哈哈你也太有趣了。”

一护笑个不停，右手的烟差点掉在地上，他笑了快半分钟，这才恢复平静。

“有什么好笑的啊，你这混蛋。”

白哉额头蹦出好几根青筋，右手握拳的他表示不服，已经忍住笑意的一护噗嗤一声再次笑出来。

“抱歉，真的太有意思了，别生气。”

白哉不知道这个人突然又发的哪门子疯，转头准备离开，一护故意在他背后说道：“加油哦，朽木警探，L市的和平就靠你了。”

“你不说话没人把你当哑巴！”

忍无可忍的白哉还是爆发了，一护很受用他这种反应，添油加醋道：“不可能，除非你把我的嘴堵住。”

“世界上怎么会有这种人？！”

气极的白哉直接无视，继续问下去也不会有什么有用的线索，既然目击者说这不是恐怖袭击，那就不是，他可以离开这里了。

一护注意到一个细节，他似乎一直都和人做着道别，送走13岁的白哉、送走弥留之际的索萨、送走那些失去生命的家族成员。他其实并不擅长道别，那种可能再也看不到的悲伤感和无止境的葬礼，两者一起并列为他最讨厌的事。

还有一件事，一直以来，他都在关注清水丽子和奥琳·森莫，这两个女生的出现，让他产生一种类似于嫉妒的情绪。一护很惊讶于自己还会有这种感觉，与之而来的还有恐慌，或者说害怕更为恰当，每次看到白哉，他都会感到无来由的害怕，可是就连为什么害怕的原因，他都说不出个所以然来。

他只是感觉，胸口快要炸开一样的疼。

时间并不允许一护在这儿伤风感月，没过几天，另一波攻击如约而至，对方明显是下了狠手，不准备留给黑崎家族任何喘息余地，激烈的攻击导致两方的人损失惨重。警察不打算参与进这起事件中来，中央警局向来对这种事睁只眼闭只眼，只要别闹出大麻烦，一般不会出警。

不过，一护也不会向警方求助，他有能力摆平，只是需要付出代价。

转变出现在攻击平静后的第二天，当一护听见索贝克被人枪杀在街头时，他的眉不由得皱的更紧。像是为了击溃他的心理防线，阿布都也在赶来黑崎家宅的路上，被车中安放的炸弹炸的粉身碎骨。

亲信们一个接一个的倒下，眼看事情快要无法控制，一护也不曾有过退缩。他想起16岁时，托斯特的部下攻击黑崎家宅的事，也是和现在同样的状况，鲜血飞溅在各处，正门前的蔷薇花甚至都染上红色的血液，预示着这场战斗有多么激烈。

“BOSS，敌人已经被我们全部击退，剩下的残党还在负隅顽抗，我们抓到了一个俘虏，他说这只是个开始，下一波攻击马上就会来，他们要的是您的命，以及整个黑崎家族，包括L市所有的黑手党势力。”

“好的，我知道了。”

一护听着下属的汇报，拿过烟抽了起来，他的双手沾满血液，掌心还在向下滴血。干净整洁的上衣，此时早已被鲜血染红，他不知道这些都是谁的血，有保护他的下属的也有攻击他的对手的，唯独没有他的。

“1、2、3、4、5、6……”一护低头数着庭院内倒下的尸体，一共是36名，以黑崎家族成员居多，对方的人不到10个。

“通知他们的家属这件事，同时做好每个门的守卫工作，如果发现可疑人员立刻击毙，不用向我特地请示。让我父亲暂时不要回来，等一切结束，我会向他解释，听到了吗？”

“是，属下这就去办。”

领命后的男人，通过对讲机传达着来自上位者的命令。一护淡漠的看着那些死去的下属，为他们感到不值，明明不需要这么拼尽全力，到头来还是丢了命，让他这个做BOSS的无地自容。

一护甚至没来得及与索贝克和阿布都告别，两名得力助手就那样倒地不起，说不愤怒不悲伤都是口是心非，但他明白，现在不能自乱阵脚，对方的目的就是这样，不能中了圈套。

等白哉听到这个消息，已经是攻击过去的第3天，忙完手中的工作，他立刻开车赶往黑崎家宅，却没有见到一护，等待他的是看起来非常憔悴的斯滨。

“很抱歉将您叫来这里，朽木少爷，但我已经想不到别的办法，我知道这是个很不好的请求，但我请您去找我们BOSS，只有您可以猜的到他的去向，也只有您可以阻止他。BOSS他在3天前就已经失去踪影，我们找遍整个L市也不知道他现在在哪儿，如今黑崎家族内部出现叛徒，外部又有对手攻击，变得很危险，我想请求您的帮助。”

斯滨向白哉深深鞠躬，接着继续说道：“我不想再看到BOSS他一个人去承担所有，他一定是去想办法，用尽全力来化解这次危机。他一定知道，对方是冲着他来的，所以才会离开黑崎家宅，好让我们不要受到波及。可是至今为止，BOSS他一个人承担的太多了，我总担心，这些东西最终会压垮他。”

“还请您，看在这些年来，BOSS对您的恩情上帮他一次，我知道这个请求很自以为是，但我已经想不到别的办法，请您不要责怪我的擅自做主，朽木少爷，就这一次。”

气氛有种说不出的怪异，白哉看着保持鞠躬姿势的斯滨，顿了顿回答道：“我也在找他，如果你都不知道，我怎么可能知道？”

“我并没有想让您付出生命的意思，只是想让您告诉我们BOSS，情况现在开始转变，对方的攻击慢了下来，叛徒也已经被制服，但现在我需要和其他人来处理后续，实在分身乏术，如果您不愿意的话，就当我没有说过。”

“……”白哉沉默着，他还在为之前一护拒绝他告白的事耿耿于怀，自尊心受挫的他，不想参与其中，想了想还是点头答应。

“谢谢您，谢谢您肯帮助我们。”

抬头的斯滨眼里带着泪，看的白哉微微皱眉，从以前开始就是这样，只要扯上一护，事情就不能一帆风顺，他不知道这是老天爷在惩罚他，还是在看他笑话。

两天后，失踪的一护重新回到黑崎家宅，斯滨知道白哉有在从中调解，不由得感谢他的帮助。

受到攻击的黑崎家宅，各处都有交战过的痕迹，首领办公室的墙壁上有不少弹痕，工人们正在努力进行修复，空气中弥漫的血腥味减淡了很多。

尽管如此，正门外的蔷薇花还是被破坏了不少，只能重新种植。庭院中的草坪同样需要翻新，浩劫过后，黑崎家族的成员重振旗鼓，开始有序的进行下一步，回来的家族首领监督着工人们的工作，仿佛什么也没发生。

没人知道一护在这消失的5天内干了什么，不过对方的攻击确实停了下来，没再造成更多的人员伤亡。他没有请外援也没有向兄弟家族求助，似乎是仅凭一己之力，就将一切平息了下来。

但是，事情真的会这么简单吗？斯滨表示怀疑。

没有多久，回来的一护再次不见踪影，斯滨心中升起不好的预感，这印证了他的猜想。

察觉到不对的斯滨命令下属立刻找人，同时打电话告知白哉，简短说明后他挂掉电话，跟随下属一起寻找一护，希望可以尽快找到家族首领。

正如斯滨预料到的那样，白哉很快在一间废弃仓库找到一护。他环视四周，感觉有点眼熟，这才想起这是当初达累斯·舒卢帕科绑架他的地方，他也不知道怎么会第一时间想到这里，鬼使神差的，脚就向这里走来。

外面下着雪，L市的天气阴晴不定，上午还太阳高照，下午却下起了雪，好在白哉已经适应，不觉得有什么不方便。

“你还是来了吗？我明明让斯滨不要多管闲事，我看他是欠揍了。”

一护没有看向白哉，他站在仓库大门左手边的窗户前，大约两米的距离，静静的吸着烟。

“和他无关，是我自己要来。”

“斯滨不说，你怎么可能知道？我不觉得你有时间注意到这些。”

“我来是想劝你回去，黑崎家族的成员都在等你。”白哉选择绕开这个话题。

“那这之中，有你的份吗？”

“突然说这些做什么，我只是受人所托，劝你回去而已。”

“就是说，没有你的份？”

一护瞥了瞥站在他右手边的白哉，又很快收回眼神。他们大约隔着一米远——这是个稍微动一下，就能牵手的距离。

“我不想回答这个问题，很无聊。”

等了快一分钟才得到答案，一护听到后，不满的压下嘴角，他咬住嘴里的烟，看着向上飘起的烟雾，没再继续追问。

“我会回去，但不是现在，稍微和我说一会儿话吧，就以朋友的身份。”

一护偏过头来，微笑着看向白哉。没有拒绝的人点头答应，他们之间的气氛比刚刚见面缓和很多。

“你快要大学毕业了吧？”

“嗯。”

“你感觉大学生活怎么样？”

“还好，比想象中好。”

“你会留在L市还是？”

“看具体的状况，以我的预测，留在L市的几率不大。”

“哦，那就是说，我们快要分别了。我会派人送你离开这里，让你不需要再看见我这张讨厌的脸，之前我问过你，你对我是不是新鲜感在作祟，你想好答案了吗？”

白哉陷入沉思，皱紧眉头的他很是苦恼，看得出他并没有料到一护会这样问。

“看来你也不确定，既然如此，就别轻易地对他人说出喜欢或者爱这些话，你的性取向应该是正常的，不用特意委屈自己来迎合我。我已经习惯你对我的态度，无论这是谎言还是新鲜感，我都选择接受，谢谢你的关心。”

白哉看着笑弯了眼的一护，不知从何说起，他心里某处被触动，开始变得柔软，他和一护之间，还是第一次这样将话坦白了讲，他觉得这样不坏。

“你真的不能和我在一起吗？”

白哉鼓起勇气发问，一护只是微笑，温和而平静的注视着，这一幕就像爱情电影里的场景。

“不能，我有我的原则。如果我答应了你，你就会失去自由，以后遇见那个值得的人，你可能会无法忘记我，等于是说我破坏了本该属于你的幸福，那样的话，我宁愿从没有认识你。我知道，你一直在被6岁时发生的那些事影响，让你没办法像正常人一样生活，是我的错，我向你道歉。”

“一护……”

“好的是，你现在比之前好了很多，我很高兴，如果我是女人，也许就有机会和你在一起，别惊讶，我一直都是这么想的。”

白哉忽然有种想哭的冲动，他不知道自己是怎么了，竟然能被这种一点也不浪漫的话打动，变得患得患失，可又庆幸他抓住了最后的机会，没有让眼前的人从身边溜走。

“好了不说了，我们走吧，说这些话一点也不像我的作风，还站着干什么？走啊。”

“嗯。”

白哉立刻跟上，当他看见没站稳的一护快要倒向地面时，连忙上前准备抱住他，不曾想后背忽然遭到重击，迫使他不得不单膝跪地，当他疑惑不解的去看，额头却抵着一把黑漆漆的枪。

“唉？这是为什么？”

后背被袭击的地方还在隐隐作痛，白哉惊讶的看向一护，却发现这个人眼里早已没有刚刚的平和温柔，取而代之的是毛骨悚然的寒意。

“你也太好骗了吧，朽木，只不过听到那种话，就觉得应该放松警惕，别忘了我和你的身份，放着你这个隐患不除，迟早会酿成大祸。我已经厌倦陪你演戏，这种无聊而又烦人的爱情游戏，我已经不想再和你演下去，说什么爱我想和我在一起，别笑死人了，真让我恶心。”

收起笑容的一护冷漠的说道。他将枪口抵在白哉额头，怜悯的看着露出不解的他，仿佛刚刚的和谐画面都是幻象。

一切似乎回到初见时的场景，跑出黑崎家宅的白哉被找到后，颤抖着身体接受来自一护的批评，恐惧让他结结巴巴的说不出完整的话。而现在，他又被这个人制住所有动作，这告诉他，这11年以来，他们之间的关系仅限于此。

“不要动，你敢动一下我就杀了你。”

一护冷冷的做着警告，他缓缓扣下扳机，示意白哉最好不要试图反抗。这一次，他忽略了白哉眼中的平静。

“如此近的距离，只要我开枪，你立刻会被爆头，杀了你这个未来会威胁到我的隐患，我想对我来说有益无害。你还是和以前一样，没有任何变化，我说过，你迟早会在这方面栽跟头，而现在，该你为此付出代价了。”

“为什么？”白哉惊讶的睁眼，久久不能回神的他，多么希望这是幻听。

“不为什么，因为我不喜欢你，这个理由还不够吗？仔细想想，你对我也做过同样的事，我只是想要回报酬。”

说完，一护扣下扳机，不给白哉任何反应时间，冷冷的看他倒在地上。

“这样就可以了。”

自言自语的一护丢掉手中的枪，这是一把麻醉枪，里面没有实弹。为了不让内心产生动摇，他知道他必须要这样做，白哉的存在会干扰到他。

汽车引擎发动的声音响在仓库门外，一护开车离开，原地留下被麻醉枪打晕的白哉一人，雪落了一地，但温度不是很低。

“我们就此别过，你会找到比我更好的，我们就此别过。”

从梦中惊醒的白哉连忙起身，麻醉枪的效果还没有完全消散，他走的不是很平稳，好几次险些跌倒。他有一种可怕的预感，这种预感让他不敢细想，他怎么会这么蠢？认为一护会安然接受现状，认为他可以阻止心意已决的一护，爱情这种事本身就不平等，他为什么没有早点察觉到不对劲？

等白哉终于循着车辙找到人时，他看到的是满地的断臂残肢，这里距离那个废弃仓库不到两公里，他一路小跑着赶来，以为可以帮得上忙，可他发现他错了。

“动手吧……如果是你……我会欣然接受……就以你警察的身份……杀了我……我和其他罪犯……并无不同……”

直觉告诉一护，此刻站在眼前的人是谁，他倒在血泊里，身上不少地方都在流血，有的甚至见了白骨。他知道这一切终于迎来结局，他终于不用再被过去支配折磨，同时他也知道，能够让他忘记过去的办法，只有死亡。

开车来这里的路上，一护忽然感到一阵无来由的害怕，以前他不会有这种想法，但他发现，当离别真正来临，他还是会止不住的害怕，不不不，他不能害怕，一旦害怕，他会失去所有。

其实，从6岁到现在，他还是那个没长大的小孩。就像渴望糖果一样渴望着慰藉，到头来却什么也没得到，落得两手空空，一护并不后悔这个决定，更重要的是，他不想让白哉来蹚这趟浑水，肮脏的事，就让他来做好了。

一护发现，他一直都在看着白哉的背影，一直一直一直都在看，发生那么多事之后，他试图用自己的力量将白哉保护起来，为此他可以承受任何骂名，即便看好戏的人都笑话他是个蠢货。但这次，他再没力气去反驳那些人，他甚至连完整说句话的力气都没有，意识慢慢被抽干，浑身上下疼的像是要裂开来，黑暗中什么也没有，没有光明没有救赎没有希望，剩下的只是一堆烂泥和腐臭的肉块。

或许他早就该退出，退出？说得好像他有参与过，一护不由得在心中冷笑，现在的状况都是他自作主张惹的祸。难怪对手会说他是个缩头乌龟，就连他自己也看不起自己，好在一切终于可以圆满落幕，故事里的坏人也终于被打败。

“你会是……一个好警察……不要被我影响失去本心……朽木……忘了我吧……就当我从没有……出现在你的生命中……忘了……我……”

白哉终是落下泪来，他抱起浑身是血的一护，听到这微弱的声音，顿时慌了手脚，被抱着的人看到后只是笑，笑他沉不住气，笑他哭的像个小孩。

“再见了……你会找到比我更好的人……忘了我……”

“我拒绝！是你改变了我的人生，现在却说这种话，我不会答应的，我绝不会答应！你给我闭嘴！我怎么可能忘了你，如果忘了你……如果忘了你……我要怎么办啊……”

白哉的话没有传达到，在他说到一半时，一护已经闭上了眼，看着像是睡着了，如果忽略掉满身伤痕的话。

救护车的声音响起时，白哉抱着失去意识的一护，呆坐在地上一动不动。医护人员用了很大的力气，才从他手里将病人拿过来，跟着坐上救护车的他继续发呆，仿佛一尊雕塑，吓的医生以为他也受了伤。

“不会这样的……不会这样的……不会这样的……”

白哉十指交叉放在额头，不断重复这句话。他从没想过，有天一护会离他而去，并且是以这种方式，他以为他们会一直纠缠下去，现在才发现，他根本不敢去接受现实。如果一护真的离开，他不知道自己会成什么样，他不敢继续想下去，一切来的太过突然。

白哉独自坐在手术室外的连座椅上，焦急的等待，生平第一次，他感到深深地无力，感到自己的力量太过渺小。他没去看亮着灯的手术室，他不敢去看，那样的话，他的心理防线会被彻底击溃。

终于，手术结束。

医生走出手术室，摘下口罩告诉白哉，病人身上有20多处刀伤枪伤，头部遇到钝器重击，目前处于危险期，随时可能发生意外，又因失血过多陷入深度昏迷，要他做最坏的打算。

“不可能的……医生你一定是记错了……不可能的……”

“请您冷静，朽木先生，我身为医生，不会去拿病人的生命开玩笑，请您告诉病人的家属，如果病人的病情没有出现好转，我们会考虑转院。病人现在谢绝一切探访，我已经安排他进到ICU，护士会24小时密切关注病人，这点也请您告知家属。”

医生说完话便离开。白哉看着空荡荡的走廊，感觉脚步都有些站不稳，从ICU病房里看不到任何东西，他感觉天快要塌下来。

他应该是讨厌这个人的，为什么现在心脏疼的像是要裂开？白哉想起一护临走之前还在和他斗嘴，他却没有给一护好脸色看，总是顶撞作为长辈的一护。他这才明白，一护对他开枪的原因，是为了护他周全，因为那把麻醉枪里只有一枚子弹。

所以一护是认定，他不会相信自己才这么做的吗？后知后觉的白哉开始追悔莫及，明明他是为了阻止一护才去的，到头来什么也没做到，反而再次被一护救下，他发现他错的离谱，错的可悲。

一切都是没有力量惹的祸，如果他足够强大，就不会发生这种事。白哉握紧双拳，像是感觉不到疼痛，他看着ICU病房暗暗发誓，他一定会竭尽所能来获得力量，哪怕为此不择手段，面目全非。

“请进，朽木少爷。”

两天后，回到黑崎家宅的白哉，在斯滨的邀请下，进到6岁时他住的那间房，看着屋内的摆设，他知道一切都没有改变。

“老爷原本是要拆掉这间房，但在BOSS的要求下只好作罢，BOSS说他知道您还会再来L市，怕您适应不了，就将这间房原封不动的留下来。他说他对不起您，只能想到这种办法来偿还。另外，BOSS说在他办公桌左边的第一个抽屉里，有他当年没来得及还给您的东西。”

白哉随着斯滨进到首领办公室，打开那个抽屉，里面的东西却让他大吃一惊，空荡荡的抽屉里只放着一个小小的裙带菜挂件。这是他有次和一护逛街，死缠烂打要一护买给他的，他以为已经丢了，没想到还在。

“为什么到最后，你还是不肯让我安宁呢？”

白哉几乎要再次落泪。他将那个裙带菜挂件，小心翼翼的放进靠着心脏处的外套内袋，露出笑容的继续道：“谢谢你，让我懂得这么多，谢谢你，一护。”

之后，白哉联合蓝染、浦原与平子，用了9个月将幕后操纵者友哈巴赫送进监狱，尽管过程无比艰辛，但最终以胜利结束。

而被转去别的医院的一护，除过身边极其亲密的家人以外，没人知道他在哪里。无论白哉如何追问，苍纯也不准备告知，只说人还活着，具体情况不清楚。

但对白哉来说，知道这些就已足够，只要知道一护还活着，比什么都好。他会耐心等待，即使下一次一护要他的命，也不会犹豫不决，为了这个，他可以承受任何流言蜚语和折磨。


	28. Chapter 28

“嗡嗡……嗡嗡……”

一阵手机振动声，将睡梦中的白哉叫醒，他打开手机发现是一条垃圾短信，没理会直接删除，看了看睡在他旁边的人，他放慢动作起身，进到卫生间准备冲澡。

哗哗的水声响起在安静的房间，这细微的声音吵到了床上正在睡觉的男孩，他不满的嗯了句，抱着被子继续呼呼大睡，裸露出的胳膊上带着或青或紫的情色痕迹，脖颈间满是吻痕。

10分钟后，冲完澡的白哉下半身裹着浴巾走出卫生间，他拿过沙发上的衣服很快穿好。

“哇哦——我们检察官先生的身材真好，真不愧是公职人员，我只是看着你的气场，下面就有了反应，昨天晚上的我们真的很疯狂，不过我很喜欢。”

男孩说完话甚至吹了个口哨，像极了街边的地痞流氓。他侧躺在床上，左手掌心撑着脑袋，好整以暇的做欣赏，同时回想起这个人在床上的如狼似虎，那副样子让他爽到头皮发麻，差点双眼一翻晕了过去。

“做好你自己的事，别那么多话。”

白哉从钱包里抽出好几张钱放在沙发旁的桌上，穿戴整齐的他重新变回平时正义凛然的模样，完全看不出昨晚的疯狂与不知节制，这张极具欺骗性的脸，让人更愿意相信是男孩勾引了他。

“检察官先生好冷淡哦，明明是你买下我的初夜，现在却要翻脸不认人，我好伤心。”

男孩故意拖长尾音说道。白哉又抽出几张钱放在桌上，男孩不懂这是什么意思，正要开口询问却听他这样说：“你应该还有一个妹妹在读大学，如果不想她知道你在做这种事，最好管住你的嘴，我相信你是个聪明人，知道什么该说什么不该说。我给你的报酬比别人多得多，要是你准备用这个威胁我，我有的是让你生不如死的办法。”

白哉一直背对着男孩没有去看，临走前关好门，同时在外面的门把手上挂上请勿打扰的提示牌。酒店前来打扫的工作人员见是他，微微点头以示尊重，他同样回以微笑，惹得女侍者不禁红了脸。

“哇哦，还真是出手阔绰，这些钱够我用好久。”

男孩等白哉走后，下床去取桌上的钱，一共3000英镑，他心血来潮出卖初夜，没想到这个金主这么有钱，难怪行为举止与之前遇到的客人不一样，那么绅士有风度，根本不像找鸭子玩的嫖客。

“可恶，早知道他这么有钱就应该留下联系方式，只有一次也太不划算了。”

男孩不甘心的咬牙，他真是错过了一个好机会，他有预感，以后要想再碰到这个人很难，更可笑的是，他都不知道金主的名字，这个人只说自己的职业是检察官。

“不管那么多，我开心就好。”

男孩数着这笔不小的收入，想着该怎么合理的利用，或许可以租一个好点的房子？嗯，就这么定了。

走出酒店的白哉坐进前来接应他的汽车里，坐在车后座的他点燃一根烟，安静的看着车窗外，L市的风景一成不变，就像这枯燥且无趣的工作。

白哉将烟灰掸在右手边的烟灰缸中，车内无人说话，司机将车开的很稳，副驾驶座的下属见他表情不对，知道他在生气，也不敢开口打破宁静。

下车后，白哉抬腿走向办公室，路过的下属纷纷说着长官好，他点头以示回应。打开办公室的门，他看见办公桌上放着不少文件，知道今晚又是个不眠夜。

“我进来了，长官。”

阿散井恋次敲门得到允许后走进来，翻看着文件的白哉没有抬头，拿起笔一边做标记一边阅读。作为助理的恋次已经习惯上司这副冷淡样，汇报完工作后连忙离开，生怕被波及。

平静的一天就这样度过，下班回到住处的白哉，脱掉西装外套挂在玄关处的衣架，换好拖鞋的他走进卧室，打开笔记本电脑，翻看着一些花边新闻。没发现什么值得注意的事，他在搜索引擎中敲出一串网址，登录后点开一个名为“Today&Life”的账号。

打火机的啪嗒声响在房间，点燃一根烟的白哉看着网页，发现“Today&Life”的动态没有更新。他翻看着这之前的动态，这个动作他已经做过无数遍，甚至于每条动态的发布日期他都记得清清楚楚。

在那之后，5年的时间过去了。

在这5年的时间，原本想成为警探的白哉转变心意，开始向检察官这方面发展。因为他立下大功，检察署破例将他提拔成检察官候选人，没错，他是踩着一护的牺牲才得以上位。

5年前，参与L市10年来最恶劣的黑帮冲突案的黑崎家族，经过中央警局的调查取证，认定黑崎家族首领黑崎一护，是导致该起案件的主要嫌疑人之一。其中，另一名参与者友哈巴赫已被成功抓捕，经过审判，将其关押进世界上臭名昭著的关塔那摩监狱。

突破口出现在黑崎家族首领黑崎一护身上，官方公布的统一声明是，他没有察觉到身边亲近之人的问题，反而对此人信赖备至，不曾想酿成大祸，使得黑崎家族元气大伤，损失惨重。

官方没有说明这个人的身份，为了安全起见，不允许媒体公开关于这个人的任何信息。鉴于此，媒体也不再过度关注，全部识相的保持缄默。

而这个立下大功的人就是白哉，尽管没多少人知道他也是参与者。他在中央警局实习期间的上司，非常高兴的对他竖起大拇指表示称赞，没想到他作为一个初出茅庐的实习生，竟能以一己之力扳倒叱咤风云的黑帮老大，这份勇气与胆识无人能敌，理应重用。

没多久，白哉的上司将一份推荐信递交给皇家检察署，信中全是对他的称赞与认可，对他这份小小年纪就能做卧底的勇气无比敬佩，同时表示不能让这样的人才流失，否则这会是个重大失误。

“你将来会很有前途的，我看好你，朽木，加油。”

实习期那个上司的话还在白哉耳边回荡，他解释过很多次，他并没有那个能力。无奈上司根本不听，甚至在他表示想向检察官方向发展时，联合中央警局多名高官，一起推荐他进到皇家检察署，没想到一向选人极度苛刻的检察署很快同意，眨眼间将橄榄枝向他抛来。

之所以这样做的原因，是由于中央警局也在关注这起黑手党的斗争，结果鹬蚌相争渔翁得利。中央警局在破获这起案件后，立刻举办了一次庆功宴，所有人高举酒杯，敬给以后的光明。

毫无疑问，从中获利最多的是白哉，那段时间的新闻，基本都在报道他作为实习生有多么优秀多么勇敢。铺天盖地的报道让他很快出了名，不少报考警校的学弟学妹以他为榜样，立志要成为他这样强大而坚定的人，好回报社会回报国家。

但只有他清楚，如今的地位是用什么换来的。

他渴望力量，渴望解脱，渴望能从6岁的噩梦中走出来，为此他使尽浑身解数，毫不掩饰自己的厌恶，试图与造成这一切的罪魁祸首对抗，以便得到自由。

直到现在，白哉才清楚他有多么自以为是，确实，一护让他看到了那些不该看的，让他的童年几乎都在恐惧中度过。可是同样的，一护也是受害者，那些事不是出自一护的本愿，否则现在的他也不能坐在这里。

白哉不清楚该怎么去弥补过错。一心伯父告诉他，一护在那消失的5天内，动用所有人脉多方游说，制造舆论导向。好让中央警局得以从中切入，从而营造出他是卧底的真相，这样的话，所有的功劳都会算在他头上，旁人抢不过去。如此一来，他自然而然可以首当其功，顺利在警界和市民的心中树立起良好的形象。

“加油哦，朽木警探，L市的和平就靠你了。”

白哉很想知道当时说这话的一护，到底在想什么。在这空白的5年里，他夜夜都会做噩梦，梦见自己双手沾满血液，而被他杀死的一护一直保持微笑，没有一句不满或者怨言，告诉他你忘了我吧，亏欠你的我已经还清。

如今，一切都已经平息，闹剧也终于收场。白哉看着电脑屏幕，半天才眨一次眼，口中的烟遮挡住了他的视线。他是无意间发现的这个社交账号，他问过一心伯父，确认这个昵称为“Today&Life”的账号就是一护的，这让他喜出望外，简直想高兴的尖叫。

这个社交账号，白哉确认过，就是一护本人在运作，不会有错。虽然这个账号的动态不到300条，但足以让他安心，只要他知道，一护还活着就比什么都好，哪怕他们再也无法见面。

在这漫长的5年里，白哉用尽一切办法寻找一护，可却一无所获。一护就像是人间蒸发一般，没人知道他在哪里，一心告诉白哉，一护在做环球旅行，无法确定具体位置，也不知道他下一站的目的地，只能通过社交账号，大致猜出他的去向。

白哉盯着电脑屏幕出神，他快要将这283条动态翻烂，一护的社交账号无法评论，基本上都是风景照，偶尔才会有人出镜，但也不是他本人。他每隔十几天才会发一条动态，最长间隔是一个月，发布时间大都集中在白天。

正在白哉发愣间，首页提示有新动态，他立刻点击刷新。却发现是两张风景图，夕阳西下的海边平静而温暖，这让他想起来一护的发，也是和这夕阳一样的橘，这抹橘几乎成了他的梦魇。

心情烦躁的白哉将吸了一半的烟放进烟灰缸，转身去厨房做饭，没有熄灭的烟向上飘起烟雾。电脑屏幕上，“Today&Life”的动态没有一句配文，只是很简单的两张照片，和他其余的动态并无区别。

“这是今天的文件和您的日程，请过目，长官。”

第二天，照常上班的白哉接过助理递来的文件夹，面无表情的翻看。恋次见他还是和平常一样的扑克脸，知道上司的气已经消散，不由得在心中长舒了口气，和这样的上司相处压力真的很大，虽然一开始确实是他崇拜这个人，才会选择加入检察署。

27岁就当上检察组组长的白哉，在警界和权威人士口中是难得的青年才俊，没有多少人可以像他那样，仿佛站在巨人的肩膀上一路晋升，最终坐上组长位置。想要攀附他的人数不胜数，但都被他一口拒绝，因此他又落得个高岭之花的美誉，在同事及下属间传来传去。很多人都想看看，到底是怎样的人才能入他的眼，能让他在面对这么多诱惑时，依然能够保持清醒。

“下注下注了啊！买定离手买定离手，不能出老千啊！否则棍棒伺候！”

喧闹的赌场里传来阵阵吆喝声，所有参加赌牌的客人，死死盯着手中的纸牌，生怕输的倾家荡产，不肯放过任何一个能够获胜的机会。

“……嗯……要怎么做呢……这样下去……”

“这样下去的话，可能就会输哦，先生，你应该考虑一下再来的。”

男人转过头，看向和他挨得很近的陌生人，眼前的人留着及腰的橘色长发，声音略带沙哑，听起来有种猫咪般慵懒的气息。他琥珀色的眼睛盈满笑意，似乎在眺望远方，又像专注于眼前，弯折的窄腰仿佛一只手就能握住，相貌虽说不能令人眼前一亮，但越看越入迷，让人有种会陷进去的感觉。

“你还在看我，其他人已经等不及了。”

“不……我不是……”

男人目不转睛的看着这个陌生人，尽管男性留长发并不稀奇，但这个男人是他见过那么多长发男人中，美的让他不肯移开视线的。仿佛天神下凡，浑身上下的气质给人一种想要保护的冲动，却又很想将他压在身下，看看这样的人在床上会不会更有味道。

“你再看的话，口水就要流出来了，这位先生。”

“美人”调侃着目不转睛的男人，微笑的样子像极了情色电影里的角色，留着长发的他，却没有一点阴柔之气，反倒更像是高中生，那种属于他的少年感扑面而来，这让男人有些应接不暇。

“抱……抱歉……”

男人立刻掩饰自己的失态，一护也不生气，做完提醒后离开，在一旁看完全程的葛力姆乔不屑的嗤之以鼻。他见一护向休息室这边走来，很不爽的切了一声。

“我说，你别整天勾搭这个勾搭那个，你没见那男人怎么看你的吗？你是真蠢还是装作不知道？”

“那有什么嘛，我提醒你的客人最好别出老千，这是在维护你的名誉，这么凶干什么？”

一护看了看身后的赌桌，发现刚刚的男人在看他，正巧与他四目相对，见男人这样，他随即笑弯了眼，不曾想男人顿时红透了脸和耳根。

“都说了不要到处勾搭男人，你是没听到吗？”

忍无可忍的葛力姆乔将一护拉进休息室，看也没看的把他甩在床上，随即欺身压上，两人你看着我我看着你，开始大眼瞪小眼。

“可恶，你这张脸看着真欠揍，我没那个兴致了。”葛力姆乔额头埋在一护颈窝，声音透出强烈不满。

“哈哈哈哈你是不是不行了。”

笑出眼泪的一护抱住葛力姆乔的肩膀，示意他可以为所欲为，宣告投降的人感觉很挫败，面对这张脸却没反应。

“你不做的话，我就起来了。”

听到的葛力姆乔抱了一会儿才放手，一护像哄孩子一样拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他这世界上多的是想对他投怀送抱的男人，不缺自己一个。

“不用，我已经戒了。”

两人离开床随即坐在旁边的沙发上，葛力姆乔递给一护一根烟，却被他笑着婉拒。

“你来找我是做什么？”

点燃烟的葛力姆乔开门见山，一护回答是为了来取天锁斩月，这把刀放在这里5年多，也该回到主人身边，不然他怕这刀和他闹脾气。

“好吧，我去取，你等一下。”

“谢谢了。”

“屁话真多。”

“你不也是？”

两人相视一笑，葛力姆乔离开休息室去取刀，一护将头靠在沙发背上，看着天花板发呆，这5年来，葛力姆乔利用他给的分红，一步步壮大财力，在C市开了这家地下赌场，Cats酒吧还在正常运营，不过现在的重心是这里。

“给，检查一下，免得你说我不好好对待你的宝贝。”

“那就恭敬不如从命。”

一护笑着接过葛力姆乔扔过来的刀抽出，发现刀刃依然和之前一样锋利，没有损坏也没有缺口，很放心的收刀入鞘。

“对了，你下次准备去哪里旅行？帮我回来带一点纪念品，我太忙，根本没时间。”

“拜托葛力姆乔大哥，我才刚刚从南极回来，你是想要我的命吗？”一护拉长尾音，看起来极度疲惫。

“你都37了还好意思说，天南地北的乱跑，也不怕哪天掉海里淹死，这点事就能要你的命，我看明天太阳就要从西边起来了。”葛力姆乔毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃。

“你说这话也太伤人了吧，好歹我算你的救命恩人和贵人，你就是这样对待我的吗？真是个不可理喻的家伙。”

“滚滚滚，有多远滚多远，看见你我就萎了，赶紧滚。”

“哇，你怎么这么忘恩负义？我帮你口的时候，你不是爽的都射进我嘴里了吗？现在是要怎样，做个无情的渣男吗？我看错你了。”

“……”葛力姆乔发现无论过多久，他都不能抑制住想要掐死这个人的冲动。

“不过话说回来，你不准备回去吗？出了那么大的事，黑崎家族需要你不是吗？”

“这个不用担心，我父亲和妹妹会处理好一切，不然我也不会像你说的到处乱跑啊。”

这个人变了很多。

葛力姆乔可以很明显的察觉到，以前那个充满信心的黑崎一护，似乎已经消失，一点痕迹也没保留，取而代之的是这副无欲无求，仿佛失去生机的样子。他私底下派人打听过5年前的那些事，除过惊讶更多的是无能为力，难怪每次和他上床的一护，总是心不在焉，没想到一护心里的那个人，会是之前名声大噪如今身居高位的朽木白哉。

也难怪，这两个人之间无法沟通，隔着身份与地位，能在一起才奇怪。

“你不去见他吗？”

“谁？我不知道你在说谁。”

面对这样的一护，葛力姆乔仿佛一拳打在棉花上无处使劲，他叹了叹气，改口说自己记错了。他听人说，一护丢失了一小部分记忆，才会导致这种结果。

“叩叩。”

敲门声响起时，葛力姆乔说道进来。手下将手中的资料递给他，见此的一护拿过天锁斩月，道别后离开休息室，此时天空下起了雨。

“黑崎先生……请等一下……等一下。”

就在一护走出地下赌场时，身后追来的男人，气喘吁吁的跑向正门，缓了缓才将手中的伞递过来。

“我们……我们老板说……说怕您感冒……所以……才会让我来送伞……他说……说您有什么烦恼都可以找他……他可以破例当一次垃圾桶。”

“是吗？谢谢你，顺便帮我转告他，如果他是个性感热辣的美女，我会更高兴他这样投怀送抱。”

一护接过伞，笑着说完。男人见他欣然接受，不由得松了口气，出来前老板告诉他如果伞没送出去，就让他跳钢管舞，好在黑崎先生没有拒绝，不然他可能真的会丢尽脸面。

“路上小心点，黑崎先生。”

“嗯，谢谢你的关心，我会的。”

一护撑开伞走进雨中，他拦了一辆出租车，待他走后，男人发现自己的脸还在发烫，没办法，谁让黑崎先生这么有魅力，不当他们老板娘真的很可惜。

路上一护始终看向车窗外的风景，习惯性做出这个动作的他，眼神相较之前更为淡漠。

汽车最终停在一家私人疗养院门前，付完钱的他迈步走进，门外的两名保镖没有阻拦，见是一护，微微鞠躬以表敬意。

这是一家靠近海边的疗养院，不知情的人会以为是谁的豪宅，这里各种医疗器械配备齐全，甚至有专业的救助队对危急病人进行急救。疗养院的每个房间，推开窗户都可以看见大海，还有人在花园的小亭中喝着下午茶，丝毫没有被雨天影响到心情。

一护进到给他安排好的房间，没多久闭眼睡去，再次醒来，窗外阳光明媚。昨晚忘记关上的门和窗户，已经被人小心关好，房内的小型餐桌上放着做好的早餐，他看见后不由得笑了笑。

“真是美好的一天呢。”

起身的一护伸了个懒腰，接着穿好衣服。洗漱完毕，他慢条斯理的吃着早餐，从落地窗可以看到翻腾的海，海浪声让他身心舒畅，他在这里待了两年，又用3年的时间环球旅行，没想到最后又回来了。

吃完早餐，一护开门走出房间，空气中带着一股雨后特有的味道，夹杂着海风，让人有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。他站在草坪上，欣赏起不远处的海，这时身后有人向他走来。

“你要回到L市了吗？”

石田雨龙将向下滑落的眼镜推好，站在一护左手边的他，带着医生的冷静平和，蓝色的眼睛掠过一丝担忧。

“嗯，我已经被你强制性的戒烟戒酒，甚至戒色。总不能把我回去的资格都剥夺了吧，那样的话，我就真的和笼子里的动物没什么区别了。”

一护微笑说完，他的笑仿佛能够冲破一切阴霾，风吹起他的长发，让他看起来比之前更加瘦削，仿佛一阵风就能吹倒。他的眼里平静似水，好像在说没有什么可以让自己为之动容。

“好吧，既然你想好了，我也不方便阻拦，那就祝你一路顺风。”

石田再次推了推眼镜，见他松口，一护笑着道谢，告诉石田C市对他来说意义非凡，有时间他会再来。

“嗯，那么，后会有期。”

“后会有期。”

提前安排好行程的一护，到达机场后等待飞机起飞，之所以没有让父亲派私人飞机过来，是因为他不想被太多人知道，况且没必要那么兴师动众。

在一切已经尘埃落定的现在，一护早已无欲无求，也不奢望能从他人那里得到慰藉，他赌过两次，最后都以惨败告终。他在乎的两个人，一个将他视作下水道里的老鼠，一个将他视作厌恶的仇人，印象中，似乎没有人说过需要他这句话，既然如此，那便不必过多留恋。

究其原因，只是因为，他真的已经输不起，每次下赌，赌注都大的一护难以承受。虽然他明白，除过家人，这世上不会再有人需要他。从鬼门关走过这一次，他想通了很多事，曾经让他生不如死的过去，已经无法将他束缚，至于未来会怎样，他难以预料，但他明白，有很多事身不由己。


	29. Chapter 29

雨天的L市阴云密布，笼罩在一片潮湿冰冷的环境中，丝毫没有春天该有的和煦温暖。

趁着休息时间午休的白哉，睁开眼发现窗外正在下雨，早晨出门他见天气晴朗，以为今天会一直有阳光，也忘记看天气预报。没料到下午下起了雨，重要的是，他忘记带伞了。

白哉看了看手表，距离上班时间还有40分钟，想了想他决定去外面买把伞，其实他可以让助理去做这件事，但今天他心情不太好，想出去走走。

飞机落地后，一护并没有第一时间回到黑崎家宅，而是叫了一辆出租车，准备去市区逛逛。阔别5年，他对L市不再像之前那样害怕，这里是他的故乡，无论在哪里，他都会回来。

走走停停的一护感觉口渴，随意进到一家名为“Fresh”的便利店，买了一瓶水继续欣赏风景。泰晤士河依然美丽动人，街上的行人有的步履匆匆，有的在用手机拍照留念，一对又一对情侣有说有笑的从他身边走过，他知道，记忆中的L市没有任何变化，这让他不由得勾起嘴角。

白哉坐电梯下到一楼，没有在一楼大厅的商店买伞，径直去了对面的“Fresh”便利店。之所以舍近求远，是因为他不想遇到下属，有时会听见下属们的埋怨，虽然那些话大部分都是无心的，但为了避嫌，他会尽量离下属远一点，听不见就当作这件事没有发生。

“哎呀，是老熟人朽木先生啊，午好。”

“嗯。”

白哉一进门，便利店的老板亲切的和他打招呼，看得出他是这里的常客，老板甚至递过一面镜子让他擦干发上的水。

做完后，白哉拿过放在货架上的雨伞准备付钱，听见老板转头在和员工聊天，平时他不会刻意去听，但他们的聊天内容很让人在意。

“不过话说回来，那位顾客真的很有礼貌，如果换做是我，也许会投诉，说不定还会大吵大闹要求赔偿。”那名员工一边上货一边说道。

“那是你运气好，要是遇上难缠的，我说不定还要开除你，对方才会解气。”老板的语气里有些幸灾乐祸的味道。

“那怎么行，如果我被开除了，你可就损失大了。”

“……”老板听到这里，微微红了脸。白哉知道他们是情侣，经常来这里买东西，凭借一举一动很快就能看出来。

“但是呢巴奥特，你不觉得那位客人的发色很罕见吗？我悄悄观察过，他的睫毛也是橘色的，证明头发不是染的，这样想的话，世界上确实是怎样神奇的人都有啊。”

杰斯右手捏着下巴，左手插腰，开始思考起来，放在右腿边的货物只上了一半。

“好好干你的活，别在背后议论别人，这是不好的习惯。”

“好吧好吧，你说了算，谁让我拗不过你呢。”杰斯举起双手，做了个投降的姿势。

“少贫嘴，干你的活。”

“呜哇——好凶，真是可惜你这张脸了，但也没办法，谁让我当初就是看上你的脸，才会来应聘的呢，不怪你不怪你。”

“说话注意点，这儿还有客人。”

巴奥特的脸又红了一点，站在收银台前的白哉提取到一个小细节，他连忙开口询问：“你是说，有个留着橘色头发的人来过这里？杰斯。”

“对啊，怎么了？朽木先生，那位顾客留的是长发，快要到腰间了。我刚刚用梯子上货时，不小心把蛋糕砸到了那位顾客的头上，但他没有计较也没有生气，反而帮我把掉在地上的蛋糕捡了起来。因为这个，我才记得很清楚。”

“那你有没有看见他的长相？”

白哉压制住内心的期待追问，等着杰斯的回答，他几乎想喊出声音来，如果这是真的，他都不知道该怎么形容现在的心情。

“嗯……这个嘛……我倒是没太注意，那位顾客戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽檐被他压得很低，我想他应该是不想被人看到自己的长相吧，所以我没太注意，只是匆匆看了看他的侧颜，凭我的直觉，长相不会太差。”杰斯停下手中的动作思考着。

“但是朽木先生你为什么会问这个？”反应过来的人问道。

“不，是因为我也很好奇，拥有这种罕见发色的人，会是什么样。”白哉连忙撒谎掩饰过去。

“哦——这样啊，我没记错的话，那位顾客买完东西后，就向门的左边走了，似乎是个有点神秘的顾客。因为我很少见到，留着橘色长发的男人。”

“谢谢你告诉我这些，杰斯。”

“不用客气，朽木先生。”

付完钱，白哉顺着杰斯说的方向寻找，来来往往的行人与他擦肩而过，站在喧闹的街道，他忽然失了分寸。就在这时，他见眼前有个身材瘦削，留着橘色长发的人走过，他准备上前确认，凑近看才发现是一名女性，这让他很失望。

怎么会呢？

他到底在想什么？早在5年前，一切就已经结束了不是吗？不辞而别的一护，用行动告诉他，他们之间结束了，为什么他还不死心？甚至觉得那个人还会再回来？

他想一护想的快要发疯，只有忙起来才能稍微缓解。他脑中除过一护就是工作，5年，整整5年，白哉没有得到过关于一护的任何消息，哪怕他竭尽全力去找，依然毫无收获。他确定是一护在躲着他，故意不让他知道自己的行踪，可他因为思念快要疯掉，快要无法控制。

当初他也是因为这个，才会选择留在L市。他以为留在和一护一样的城市，就有机会见到他，可是5年已经过去，什么也没改变，他知道要在这么多人中找到一护，无异于大海捞针，可他不愿放弃，如果放弃，他会悔恨一辈子。

“你到底在哪里？”

自言自语的白哉看着越来越大的雨发问，他真的快要疯掉，他以为他和一护还会有下一次，到头来却发现自己太过天真，一护口中的下一次是遥遥无期。

结束一天的工作，白哉开车回到住处。收拾完所有东西，他打开笔记本电脑，看着“Today&Life”更新的动态，今天的不是风景照，而是一段20秒的视频，视频里面两只巴布亚企鹅在追逐打闹，不远处是浅蓝色的冰山。

能看到巴布亚企鹅在冰上打闹的地方，白哉能想到的只有南极，这说明一护到过南极，或者就在南极。

世界上人那么多，不一定杰斯看到的那个人就是一护，也许是其他人。白哉不想对这件事寄予太多希望，他找了5年也没找到，一护怎么可能一下子，突然就出现呢？

可他还是不甘心，不甘心就这样让一切结束。

一护回到家时，正巧小妹夏梨快要过成人礼，父母忙着给她筹办生日宴会，整个黑崎家宅很忙碌，上上下下的人都做足准备，等着4天后的宴会。

暂代家族首领之位的黑崎一心，见儿子平安归来，大笑着给了他一个拥抱，同时告诉他回来就好，只要他健健康康，作为父亲的自己也能安心。

夏梨和游子，抱着哥哥不肯放手，两个妹妹哭的稀里哗啦，生怕自家哥哥再也回不来，如今终于见到真人，自然就将礼仪抛之脑后，想着尽快团聚，其余的事暂时搁置。

“好了别哭了，你是寿星，要是哭肿了眼睛，会被笑话的，夏梨。还有你游子，你的眼泪快要把我衣服弄湿了，我不是安然无恙的站在这里吗？别哭了。”

两个妹妹听到哥哥这样说，不由得哭的更凶，无奈叹气的一护抱着她们，告诉她们他一直都在，从没有离开过。这才让妹妹们的哭声小了点，但也只是一点。

“看到3个孩子这么关心彼此，我真高兴，一心，还好一护没事。”

站在一旁的黑崎真咲欣慰的说道。她的眼里也带着泪水，但没有落下来，看到的一心告诉她别担心，自家儿子命硬，阎王爷也不敢收。听的真咲笑了笑，感叹丈夫太过心大。

“BOSS，夏梨小姐的礼服，已经送过来了，需要让她现在试穿吗？另外，少爷的礼服也到了。”

亲信问着坐在沙发上的一心，看了看3个孩子，他回答别急，一护刚刚回来，先让兄妹们联络联络感情，衣服有的是时间试穿。

“是，我去告诉服装店的人，BOSS。”

“嗯。”

亲信退出首领办公室，开始指挥下属继续工作，不能有一丝懈怠，同时告诉服装店的人耐心等待，他们小姐和少爷很快就来。

一护和妹妹们说了一会儿话，结束后带着她们试穿礼服，经过几十次选择，最终选了一套半露背，带有花朵刺绣的浅蓝色礼服，薄纱款的面料不至于显得臃肿，一字肩的领口可以将锁骨与脖颈展现出来，搭配一条心形的黑钻项链，俨然一副大家闺秀的模样。但见识过小妹夏梨打人的样子，一护怎么也无法将她和淑女联系到一起，想到这里，他不禁笑了笑。

希望这套礼服，可以让夏梨注意点形象吧，一护开始在心中祈祷。

4天后，宴会如期举行。

参加过不少次宴会的夏梨，穿着礼服，向每个重要的客人敬酒，这些人都是黑崎家族现在以及将来重要的合作伙伴，虽说今天她是主角，但她知道这些人醉翁之意不在酒。

夏梨在知道5年前发生的那些事后，清楚父亲今天举办的生日宴会，一半是为了她，一半是为了一护。尽管哥哥回到L市的消息被保管的很严密，但还是走漏了一点风声。她其实并不希望哥哥回来，5年前那种事发生一次就够了，再来的话，她会更加难过。

夏梨有从父亲那里听过，从鬼门关走过一遭的哥哥，几乎是拼尽全力才从死神手中夺过一条命。由于枪伤伤到胃部最终导致感染，医生不得不切除掉哥哥1/5的胃，好确保不会酿成大祸。这也是为什么，哥哥短时间内瘦了不少的原因，原本哥哥的体型相对同龄人来说就有些偏小，现在看着更加瘦削，仿佛一阵风就能将他吹倒。

同时，哥哥也失去了一小部分记忆，丢失的这部分记忆究竟是什么，医生也说不准，只告诉他们这部分记忆是没办法恢复的。目前为止，哥哥没有表现出记忆缺失，这让夏梨悄悄松了口气，却又不由得担忧。

“如果哥哥连之前最喜欢的性爱都不要了，那现在的他，又是靠什么活下去的呢？”

想到这里的夏梨就要落泪，联系到一护说哭花了脸，在宴会上会很不雅，她又默默忍住。哥哥用了那么久才勉强走出来，为什么老天爷要那么对待他？这太过分了，她又忍不住想哭。

“别哭了，你今天可是寿星，所有人都会看着你。”

想起这句话的夏梨擦去眼中的泪水，拉过姐姐游子，两人一起向客人敬酒，穿着同款礼服的她们，像是商店橱窗里的洋娃娃，惹得客人赞叹不已。

就在这时，宴会厅出现了一个人，前一秒所有人都还有说有笑，此刻很有默契的全部停下，纷纷注视着这个走进宴会厅的人。明明他什么也没做，只是站在那里，却能聚集所有人的目光，那头显眼的橘色长发，表明他作为曾经黑崎家族的首领，已经平安归来。

当夏梨和游子看见身穿黑色西装的一护，高兴的顿时想尖叫，她们还以为哥哥不会参加，这5年的哥哥一直深居简出，就连回到L市的事，也只有极少数人知晓。现在他就在这里，这表明哥哥已经拿回属于自己的位置，而今天来的所有客人，她们相信，大部分也是为了确认这个消息。

“夏梨，哥哥旁边的那两个人是谁？怎么之前从没有见过？”游子悄悄附在妹妹耳边问着。

“左边银发碧眼的那个叫日番谷冬狮郎，他是父亲暗中培养的亲信，现在跟着哥哥做事。右边黑发碧眼的叫乌尔奇奥拉，他是哥哥的师父蓝染惣右介先生，特意派来辅佐哥哥的。”夏梨耐心解释。

“就是说，他们以后会成为哥哥的亲信？”

“已经是了。5年前他们就一直跟在哥哥身边，现在哥哥重新回到首领之位，他们就可以名正言顺的表明身份，我想父亲一开始准备宴会，就是这样想的。”

虽然我不喜欢哥哥这样抛头露面。这句话夏梨没有说出口，她知道游子对作为长兄的一护，有着近乎痴迷一样的喜爱，保险起见，还是别说太多5年前的事比较好，她怕会引发姐姐的哮喘。

“那我们去和哥哥打个招呼吧，夏梨。”

说完游子便要动作，却被妹妹阻止，摇头告诉她别掺和进大人之间的事。听到的她乖巧的嗯了句，也没追问原因。

“恭喜我可爱的徒弟，终于回来了。”

蓝染举起手中的酒杯，脸上带着温和的笑。一护和他碰杯后一饮而尽，尽管不能喝酒的他，喝的是橙汁。

“让您久等了，师父。”

喝完的一护开口回答。蓝染感叹徒弟越来越一表人才，也没见他像之前那样生气的反驳，反而说了句谢谢夸奖。他意识到，刚刚的违和感不是错觉，或者说，之前的徒弟，已经不复存在，变成了一具空壳。失去赖以维系生命的性爱，他不知道这个徒弟，还有什么可以失去的。

“乌尔奇奥拉就给你了，他现在是你的人。”

“谨遵师命。”

“真听话。”

蓝染摸了摸一护的发，立刻察觉到好几股锐利的视线，他想，这里的多数客人，都知道过去的徒弟做了什么，也许一个个早已在心中将他可爱的徒弟扒光了。可惜的是，他这个徒弟，向来对这方面的事比较迟钝，注意不到。

虽然说，他也是为了确认徒弟会出席宴会才来的，但蓝染找了个很好的理由，有这层师徒关系，即便黑崎家族想拒绝也无用，他多的是办法，让这份邀请函放在自己的办公桌上。

一护周转于各个贵宾之间，成为全场焦点的他，一举一动都有人注视着，这有些喧宾夺主，因为今天的宴会是为小妹夏梨举办，与他这个局外人没太大联系，但他作为长兄，不出席也说不过去。

表面上这次宴会是黑崎夏梨的成人礼仪式，但听到风声的宾客明白，其实黑崎一护的复出才是重点。5年前忽然销声匿迹的他，重新回到黑崎家族首领之位，想必黑手党内部又会掀起一阵波澜，这下有好戏看了，熟知黑崎一护手腕与魄力的人幸灾乐祸的想到。

一番敬礼过后，感觉有些疲惫的一护准备返回房间，他已经按照父亲说的露了面，其它的事会有别人安排，他要做的到此为止。

“小心点，别被人看出来你感冒了。”

“我没事，冬狮郎。”

因为喝了一杯酒，一护的脚步有些不稳，身旁一直观察的冬狮郎，在他倒地时及时伸出手扶住他。两人一起走到房间，侧躺在床上的一护面色微红，和他同时倒下来的冬狮郎，发现他有点不对劲，连忙去摸他的额头。

“啧。”

就知道会这样。冬狮郎忍不住在心中埋怨了句，早告诉过一护别太勉强，可是这人不听劝，非要拖着病体参加宴会，现在好了，发烧了。

“五分钟。”

神志不清的一护抱住冬狮郎，伸出手前说了这句。敌不过他的人露出无奈的表情，任凭怀里的一护像无尾熊一样抱着自己。

思考良久，冬狮郎最终回抱住一护，两具体型相差无几的身体，此刻拥抱着彼此，这副画面有种说不出的暧昧。

“他又开始了？”

乌尔奇奥拉靠在门框上，双手抱胸，他开口问着清醒的冬狮郎。碧绿的眼中显然对这一幕早已见怪不怪。

“没办法，他也就只会在这时才知道依靠我们。”冬狮郎无奈耸肩。

“另外，他发烧了，看样子是高烧，叫医生过来吧，要是烧成傻子就不好了。”

虽然不这样也是个傻子。冬狮郎坏心眼的想到，完全没有作为下属该有的敬意。

迷迷糊糊的一护不由得抱得更紧，以为是枕头的他，无意识中加重力道。被抱的冬狮郎就没那么好了，保持一个姿势，背部有些发麻，但能看到毫无防备的上司，他不介意多来几次。

乌尔奇奥拉很快请来私人医生，这时床上只剩一护，冬狮郎在旁边站着，等待医生的诊断。

“不是什么大事，稍微有点发烧，38.1℃，吃点退烧药就会好。”

医生做完诊断后这样说。冬狮郎与乌尔奇奥拉也就放下心来，还要处理后续的冬狮郎返回宴会厅。乌尔奇奥拉则叫醒犯着迷糊的一护，喂他吃药后盖好被子，临走前关好房门，同时告诉保镖别让人接近这里，家族首领现在需要休息。

恋次也在这场宴会上，刚刚那个留着橘色长发的人进来后，所有宾客的目光齐齐看向那个人，他也就跟着看了眼。这一看不要紧，竟然是个男人，虽然他留的也是长发，但那头无比显眼的橘发，实在很难忽略这个人的存在。

好奇心驱使下恋次问了问旁边的人，这个人是谁，听旁边的女人说是黑崎家族首领，名字叫什么记得不是很清楚，可以确定是黑崎家族现任首领。

“呜哇，那颗脑袋也太鲜艳了吧。”

恋次忍不住感叹。他是来代替上司来出席宴会，没想到会遇到和他一样留着长发的同性，可以说是意料之外的收获。虽然上司不太喜欢这种场合，但他觉得那是上司在开小差。

“恋次，你不好好上班，在想什么呢？”

“魔鬼”的声音将他拉回现实，立刻进入状态的恋次停止发呆，装作什么也没发生的样子看向电脑，等“魔鬼”走后，他悄悄舒了口气，还好没有被发现。

午休时间，恋次在员工餐厅顺便买了一份午饭，找了个靠窗的位置准备用餐。刚刚坐下，“魔鬼”上司就来了，他拿过餐盘要逃，却见上司递给他一瓶水，要他别急着跑，他有事要问。

“谢谢您，长官。”

战战兢兢接过水的恋次，感觉今天的太阳是从西边升起来的，他不记得有犯什么错，难道这个“魔鬼”上司要开除他？那怎么行，他还准备买一辆喜欢的机车呢。

“我不吃人，不要那么戒备。”

“好的。”谁知道呢？整个检察署都知道你最铁面无私，你这话我不信，恋次忍不住在心中吐槽。

“早上你说脑袋鲜艳，是什么意思？你要染发？”

“没有，就是前几天您让我出席夏梨小姐的成人礼，我见到了一个人，准确来说是个男人。他留着橘色的长发，我打听过了，他是黑崎家族的首领，具体什么名字我不知道。但那个人的头发，真的很显眼，我想当时宴会厅的其他宾客，都无法忽视他那头橘色的长发，因为实在是太显眼了，长官。”

白哉惊讶睁眼，他确信助理不会撒谎，如果这是真的，那就是说一护已经回到L市了？既然这样，为什么他一点消息也不知道？难道……猛然清醒的白哉终于想通，为什么他花了5年也找不到一护的原因。所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的，他万万没有想到，一护会直接回到黑崎家宅，因为他确信一护不会这么快就回来，所以没有去调查。呵呵……白哉不禁苦笑，他没想到一护会用这招，难怪过了这么久，他依然一无所获。

“还有什么你知道的，都可以告诉我，恋次。”

“其它的我就没再问，毕竟是人家的隐私，我也不好打破砂锅问到底。”

“他长什么样？还记得吗？”

“嗯……我想想……”恋次抬头思考着，像是忽然想起来什么，接着开口道：“我离得有点远，看不清楚。凭借记忆可以确定，他至少有180的身高，体型相对同龄人来说有点偏瘦，不过整个人的气质，很像童话故事里的贵公子。我想女性应该都很喜欢这种类型的吧，也不排除男性，这种人据说在Gay里也挺吃香，我就看见宴会上好几个男人，向他搭讪过。”

没有错，那个人就是一护。白哉可以百分之百确定，他认识的人中，再没人具备这些特征，能想到的只有一护。

“好的，谢谢你告诉我，你继续吃吧，我就不打扰了。”

“嗯，您慢走，长官。”

就这样没了？恋次心中有一连串的问号。他还以为上司准备收拾他，没想到问了这些无关紧要的事，看来是他多想了，也许这个人和前几天查到的那起贪污案有关，因此上司才会这么问。哎呀不想了，总之他顺利逃过一劫，就比什么都好。

到达办公室的白哉，打通了一个人的电话，询问了一些事，他很快挂掉。现在可以确定，一护已经回到黑崎家宅，恋次口中所说，那个留着橘色长发的人就是一护。这点不会有误，可他不明白，为什么这件事没几个人知道，唯一能够肯定的是，一护在故意躲他。

不过，目前还不能太高兴，虽然白哉快要抑制不住内心的狂喜，但还是凭借意志强行压下，除非见到本人，他才会相信一护回来的事实。这种假消息他听得多了，不能被冲昏头脑，他一次次告诉自己别太激动，拿着烟的手却在兴奋的颤抖。

想起什么的白哉打开“Today&Life”的个人主页，发现最新的动态是一张蔷薇花的照片，他认得出这是哪里，这些白色的蔷薇花和砖红色的墙面，不正是黑崎家宅正门种植的吗？他的猜测没有错，一护确实回来了。

烟雾缭绕之间，白哉做了个决定。

“嘶……好疼。”

正在办公的一护揉了揉僵硬的脖子，小声说了这句话。站在他背后的冬狮郎，要他起来活动活动，一直坐着对颈椎不好。

“不用，这点疼痛我还是受得了的。”

“我帮你放松放松。”

没等一护开口，冬狮郎开始帮他按摩肩膀，按着按着，冬狮郎的双手忽然摸向一护的脸，迫使他仰头去看，站着的冬狮郎随即说道：“我之前说过，黑崎，不要对他人表现出太多留恋，你刚刚分心了。如果你还是对某人念念不忘，迟早会害了你。”

“我……没有……”

一护没有料到冬狮郎会这样说，他的声音有些不稳，办公室里只有他们两个人，这一幕他经历过很多次。

“你想的太多了，我不知道你说的某人是谁，即便真的和我有关，也早已断了联系。”

一护移开冬狮郎的双手，装作没听见，拿过文件继续看起。

“你说过，你亏欠那个人的很多，5年前已经还清，你忘了吗？”

“我以前，有说过这么多余的话吗？如果有，那还真是可笑。”

气氛顿时有种诡异的沉默，冬狮郎愣了愣，接着反应过来一护丢失了一小部分记忆这件事。医生说这是不可逆的损伤。他不确定一护有没有想起朽木白哉，如果想起来，总有一天，他们会见面，如今的朽木白哉是检察组组长，早已不是之前的小毛孩，这个人的成长速度超出很多人的预料，其中也包括他。

能在5年里平步青云，登上检察组组长之位，朽木白哉的才能不容小觑，他想现在的朽木白哉应该已经知道，一护回来的事。想到这里，冬狮郎微微皱眉，他不怎么想让这两个人见面，原因很多，不止是因为朽木白哉曾经中伤过一护。

不过，走一步看一步。冬狮郎相信朽木白哉是个聪明人，不会做太出格的事，事到如今只能静观其变，但他的立场不会更改。


	30. Chapter 30

一护从噩梦中惊醒时，花了好几分钟才整理情绪。他抓住左胸处的衣料，眉头皱成一团，从表情都能看出来他有多痛苦，等到恢复正常，仿佛刚刚经历过九死一生，就连喘息声都变得小心翼翼。

现在是凌晨2:14分，看了看手机上的时间，一护掀被下床，连喝了好几杯温水，却发现双手在微微颤抖。他烦躁的按着额头，随后取出放在床头柜抽屉里的烟，点燃后吸了起来。

没有开灯的房间内光线黑暗，坐在地上的一护慢慢吸着烟，只有在心情特别差的时候，他才会吸烟。他以前的烟瘾很重，遇上这种情况，几乎整晚都无法睡觉，一根接一根的抽，他想用这种办法将脑中的不好回忆挤出去，却往往弄巧成拙。

“咳咳咳……咳咳……咳咳……”

剧烈咳嗽的一护又喝了一杯水，才让呼吸缓缓平稳下去，再拿起烟，他发现手中的烟又苦又涩，难以下咽。只好将烟摁灭在地板上，接着扔进垃圾桶。

做完这些，一护背靠在床尾，屈起右腿，双手交叉放在小腹，开始对着天花板发呆。借助窗外路灯微弱的光，可以看得见空气中细小的微尘，它们向上漂浮，仿佛海中前行的水母。

一护闭上眼，感受这寂静的深夜。勒在脖颈上的丝线已经断裂，之前他还可以安慰自己，至少有这丝线让他苟延残喘，可惜5年前丝线也离他而去，扯掉这根丝线的是他，是他亲手扯断了这根丝线，好避免被无关紧要的事影响判断力。

他并不后悔做出那种决定，不如说他早就已经决定要那样做。他发现无论做什么，心中的愧疚感也不会消散，成了一个心结。他当然记得白哉，记得所有的一切，只是表现的不在意，外人也都以为他忘记了那些事。

从6岁到37岁，31年已经过去。在这漫长的31年里，一护慢慢接受过去的自己，接受以前发生的所有。不是说他有多么冰清玉洁，而是他已经厌倦，单纯为了解闷去找乐子，性爱对他来说是必需品，但他发现，必要时他连性爱也可以舍弃，仅仅为了追求自由，说好听点这叫迷途知返，其实就是懦弱无能。

他不会利用过去的遭遇，去捆绑或者强迫别人的意愿，从而得到同情和怜悯。他的不幸不能怪在任何一个人身上，他的不幸也不是任何一个人造成的，他对想要的，早就已经不抱希望。

“你是不是哪里有病啊？这么喜欢被男人操，真是个混乱不堪的妓女。”

一护脑中忽然响起这句话，他自嘲的笑了笑，没有否认。确实，他也感觉自己不正常，好像身体或者大脑缺失了一块儿，无论如何修补，缺失的东西始终找不到，变不成完整的他。

或许，他天生就是这种人。

意识到这里，一护感觉眼眶有些湿润，摸了摸脸才发现自己在落泪，他已经很久很久没有这种感觉。擦去泪水的他随即倒在地上，有地毯做缓冲，所以没多痛，他呆呆地看向眼前的电视柜，半天才眨一次眼。

“这样下去的话，终有一天，我会死掉的。”

“不，已经死过一次了。”

自言自语的一护抱紧双膝，蜷缩在一起，不让自己去想那些难以启齿的事。他记得那个女人很喜欢在电视柜前，用巴掌或者棍子之类的东西，狠狠地抽在他身上，起初他还会反抗，后来挨打挨得多了，甚至哭都哭不出来。他以为他已经哭够了，没想到单纯的回忆都能让他落泪。

“这样下去的话，我真的会死。”

虽然并不会出现希望之类的，但一护还是想得到慰藉，即使只有一点点，他其实是想留在白哉身边，哪怕只有一分钟。一分钟就已足够，让他知道他是被需要的，那样的话，心中的愧疚感也能减轻。

恍惚间，一护想起5年前，在离开仓库之前，他半蹲下身，偷偷吻了吻白哉的左脸这件事。他也就能亲吻这个地方，嘴唇或者别的部位，不在考虑范围之内。

“你看，你过了31年，还是一样没用。”

有个声音无情嘲讽着他，带着讥笑与幸灾乐祸。一护没有反驳，因为这确实是对的，他已经不想再被过去左右，也不想突然闯入白哉的生活，打扰他终于稳定下来的心，当他决定一个人对抗友哈巴赫时，一切就已尘埃落定。

他听人说，现在的白哉是皇家检察署的检察组组长，能力与地位得到业内一致认可。知道这个消息后，一护久违的露出笑容，这表示他的努力没有浪费，懂得借势的白哉终于成长，终于得到梦寐以求的力量，同样，这也是他作为不合格的老师，唯一能够做的。

想着这些的一护，最后还是抵挡不住困意睡去，尽管脑中噩梦连连。

“BOSS，起床了。”

第二天，睡醒的一护睁开眼，发现今天是乌尔奇奥拉叫他起床，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，他说了句知道，我这就起。正准备动作，忽然感觉身体悬空，才发现是乌尔奇奥拉抱着他，并且是以公主抱的方式，这让他有点意外。

“别动，我怕你会摔倒。”

一句话让挣扎的一护安静下来，乌尔奇奥拉碧绿的眼似上等的翡翠石，多看一眼就会沦陷。

“为什么会睡在地上？感冒了怎么办？”

“啊？你说这个，昨晚翻身没注意，从床上摔了下来。”

一护笑着撒谎。乌尔奇奥拉作势就要检查，发现他的身体没有看得见的伤口，又细心的将一护的衣服帮他穿好。也许是被男人上的多了，一护不觉得这有什么，反而觉得乌尔奇奥拉多了一份人情味，哪怕他是被脱光了检查的。

“早餐已经做好，你要在客厅吃还是这里？”

“嗯……我想想。”一护顿了顿开口说道：“今天就在次客厅吃吧，主客厅太大了，能让16个人同时用餐，我不想去。”

“好的，我去告诉佣人。”

8点工作的一护6点醒来，只睡了3个多小时，他感觉眼睛酸痛的不行，看来真的是老了，稍微熬一会儿夜，身体就这么不舒服。

进到次客厅的一护很快吃完早餐，距离委托人的到来还有20分钟，他穿戴整齐，坐在办公室的沙发上等候，手中拿着一份合同，正仔细的看着。

一护看完合同后，距离8:00还有10分钟，他用右手掌心揉了揉眼睛，感觉不再酸痛，重新恢复往常的淡漠。将这一切看在眼里的冬狮郎，明白一护昨晚肯定又做了噩梦。

处理完委托，忙里偷闲的一护，心情不错的喝起红茶，他看着庭院中那株越来越大的梧桐树，感叹时间过得飞快。

“BOSS，这是3天前那批军火交易的明细，请您过目。另外，浦原先生送来一束康乃馨，平子先生送来一束百合，请您收下。”

下属将手中的纸质文件和花递过来，一护先拿过来花，再将文件拿过来。看了看花束里写着祝福语的卡片，他不由得会心一笑。

“嗡嗡……嗡嗡……”

一阵手机铃声响起，一护发现是自己的，他看着来电显示按下接听键，随后将左手的花放在桌子上，起身与那边的人说话。也许是起身时用力过猛，他有些头晕目眩，过了一会儿又恢复，他也没在意，继续与委托人说话。

5分钟后，一护挂断电话，那股头晕目眩的感觉又来了，他按了按额头，以为是昨晚没睡好，转身准备返回原地。不曾想眼前的一切开始摇晃，紧接着，右手的手机也掉在了地上，他的脚步开始不稳，跌跌撞撞的走错方向，只听“噗通”一声，他就那样直接掉进左手边的泳池。

“BOSS！”

最先反应过来的冬狮郎，立刻脱掉西装外套跳进泳池救人，此时一护已经沉到泳池底部，大量的水涌进身体，他发现浑身上下像是被抽干力气一样，就连抬手都变得无比困难，这是怎么了？

没等一护多想，泳池里的水很快夺去他的意识。

冬狮郎将人从泳池救出来，立刻按压他的胸膛，好让一护把吸进身体里的水吐出来，可惜做了3次，一护毫无反应。他想着人工呼吸的步骤，熟练的准备做人工呼吸，这样反复4次，终于见地上的人吐出身体里的水，咳嗽着恢复意识。

“怎么了？冬狮郎。你怎么一副快要哭出来的表情。”

“别说话，医生很快就来，在那之前，别说话。”

不明所以的一护看着浑身湿透的冬狮郎，隐隐约约想起，自己似乎掉进了泳池。他很少见冬狮郎露出这种表情，一时间有些惊讶，于是抬起右手，摸了摸冬狮郎的发，轻声告诉他我没事。

“怎么会没事？先让医生看看再说。”

冬狮郎自觉给私人医生让路，与其他人一起等待诊断结果，好在只是虚惊一场，一护突然晕倒是因为疲劳过度，加上昨晚没休息好，才会掉进泳池。

“先给BOSS换身干净的衣服，等他醒来洗个澡，这样可以有效缓解疲劳，冬狮郎大人。”

“嗯，我知道了，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，有什么意外状况，请立刻叫我。”

冬狮郎送走医生，接着将再次沉睡的一护抱起，也不管浑身的水还在掉落，他亲手给一护换好衣服，又用热毛巾擦拭了一遍身体，这才放心的给一护盖好被子。

“怎么会这么突然？”

闻讯赶来的乌尔奇奥拉问道，他看了看睡着的一护又看了看冬狮郎。

“他的抵抗力似乎越来越差，医生告诉我的。看他这样，昨晚肯定又做了噩梦。”

冬狮郎无奈叹气。5年前的那次意外，对一护的身体造成不小的损伤，原本就有低血压的他，现在越来越严重，这样下去，下次会休克也不是不可能。

“没有办法提高抵抗力吗？”乌尔奇奥拉问道。

“这是天生的，医生说，适当锻炼，保持愉快的心情会有效果。但你知道他经历过什么，保持愉快的心情这点就做不到。”冬狮郎再次叹气。

“我们走吧，别打扰他的睡眠。”

“嗯。”

两人一起离开房间，走在走廊时，乌尔奇奥拉好奇的开口问道：“你刚刚失态了，这不像你。”

“你看出来了？”冬狮郎没有惊讶。

“嗯。”

“我从大学时就注意到了他，那时的他和不少男人保持着肉体关系，有次我见那些男人玩的有些过火，心血来潮的出手救了他。他说如果没人救，他可能会泡在男人的精液里溺死，所以很感谢我帮忙。”

“后来呢？”

“后来？后来他和校外男人上床的事被发现，校长开除了他。没想到第二天他就转到了S大学，听人说还是和以前一样，与各色各样的男人上床，只是S大学向来风气比较开明，也没多做什么，我想这里面，应该有老爷的一份功劳。”

“你那个时候，为什么没有阻止？”

“因为我觉得他是个不可理喻的人，明明脑子很聪明，偏偏要做那种见不得人的事，年级第一的名气都被他毁了。当我无意中知道，过去的他身上发生的事之后，我才发现，那时出手相救的我，也许就已经沦陷了，所以我大学毕业后，来了黑崎家族，之前一直在暗处工作，现在老爷让我辅佐他，我想我的机会来了。”

“只是没想到，会出现意外？”

“你还真是一针见血啊，难怪蓝染先生会让你来。你说的对，出现了意外，出现了朽木白哉这个意外。如果他不出现，5年前的事就不会发生，按道理我们是情敌，不过我并不准备和他争抢，能看到一护在我眼前，就可以了。但是我想，5年都过去了，也许朽木白哉这个白眼狼，早就忘了一护这个恩人，说不定正和别人乐不思蜀。”

冬狮郎坏心眼的说道。乌尔奇奥拉想起来，一护曾经说过不会对部下出手这句话。而冬狮郎恰好是下属。

“那你可不要违背诺言。”

“当然。”

两人随即结束谈话，接着各司其职。睡醒的一护，在佣人的提醒下洗了个澡，穿好衣服的他，趁着天气晴朗，吩咐下属带他去公园，半个多月没出门，他快被憋坏了。

“送到这里就可以了，回去我会叫你。”

“好的，BOSS。”

一护下车后对着下属说道。没有穿西装的他，上身穿着一件黑色的外套，里面则是白色的毛衣，下半身是浅蓝色的牛仔长裤，搭配白色的运动鞋，看不出他的真实年龄。与他擦肩而过的路人，纷纷看向他那头显眼的橘发，有的人还拿出手机偷偷拍照。

春季的海德公园，常青树开始换新芽，这些参天大树，为海德公园营造出一片绿荫，随意散步的一护看着公园里种植的花朵，知道春天已经到来。

路过“演讲者之角”时，一护看到那些演讲者正在慷慨激昂的演讲，是关于性爱方面的主题，他停下脚步，发现站在台上的演讲者说的不错，也就津津有味的听了起来。

一护站在围观的人群外围，不时鼓掌鼓励这位女性演讲者，为她的勇气可嘉感到钦佩。L市不是一个谈性色变的城市，相反，这里的人很包容，容纳的下不同种族不同肤色的人，同样，L市的同性情侣也很多，从他来到公园到现在，已经见到至少5对，男同女同都有。

一护听了一会儿演讲，觉得实在融入不了那样热情似火的氛围，感觉无趣便迈步离开，继续漫无目的的走着。当他走到公园里的一处喷泉，眼前出现一个人，一个非常令他意外的人，而对方比他更意外。

“你没有离开L市？”

最先开口的是一护，双手插进裤兜的他很平静，仿佛预料到会这样，嘴角的笑容温和而淡然。微风吹起他的长发，这让白哉难以置信，眼前的人是他朝思暮想的一护，就那样活生生站在面前，此刻笑的像这春风一样令人陶醉。

“怎么？吓傻了吗？还是觉得我不该出现在这里？”一护语气含笑，调侃着愣在原地的白哉。

“你……你真的是……是他吗？”

“嗯，没有人会冒充我。”

白哉兴奋的语气颤抖，他几乎要落下泪来，听到这熟悉的声音，他已经不知道该怎么表达现在的心情，他又喜又怕，喜的是一护还活着，怕的是眼前的人会突然消失，就像他这5年里做过无数次的噩梦。

“你……”

没等一护说完，迫不及待的白哉已经上前抱住他，感觉到熟悉的体温，白哉不由得抱得更紧，被他的力气抱的骨头似乎都在作响的一护，始终保持微笑，既没有回抱也没有推开。

“你也太急了吧，你就那么确定是我，如果不是我，不就闹出笑话了吗？”

“让我抱一会儿，再多一会儿，拜托。”

5年来的思念在此爆发，白哉几乎控制不住内心的狂喜，他一遍遍地确认，眼前的人就是一护，就是让他想的快要发疯的一护。这不是梦也不是幻想，他现在抱着的人就是一护。

“好了别闹了，那么多人看着呢，我们找个别的地方。”

“一分钟，再一分钟。”

不肯放手的白哉似无尾熊一样缠人，一护没有生气，拍了拍他的肩膀，要他注意一下周围的环境，这么高兴是好事，但别太激动。

公园里不明状况的路人，看着这两个紧紧相拥的人，以为是在拍戏，纷纷鼓掌叫好，有的甚至要求他们亲吻。没多久，聚集的人越来越多，起哄的人也越来越多，然而这两个男人还是保持着拥抱的姿势。

“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

人群中有个女性大声喊道。接着越来越多的声音加入，大有你们不答应就不让路的架势，甚至还有男性眼里闪着光，非常期待的喊。

“我要吻你。”

“别……”

白哉没给一护太多反驳时间，搂过他的窄腰低头便吻，围观的人群立刻发出一阵欢呼，这个吻持续了快3分钟，但对一护来说，这3分钟的时间有点漫长。

他们在众人的祝福中结束一吻，白哉恋恋不舍的放手，看着一护因为不太擅长换气的脸因此变红，突然想到这个人虽然和不少人上过床，和他接吻时的反应却很生疏，完全不像性经验丰富的人该有的。难道说，这些年来，一护从没有和别人这样接过吻吗？这个新发现让白哉喜出望外。

“谢谢你，一护，谢谢你肯回来，谢谢你。”

敌不过思念的白哉，再次给了一护一个拥抱，他的眼里含着泪水，又被意志强行压下去，察觉到的一护拍拍他的肩膀，要他控制一下情绪，找个安静的地方，他们坐下来慢慢谈。

“你们一定会幸福的，先生，祝福你们。”

有位女性这样鼓励白哉，他道谢后拉过一护，在鼓掌声中离开公园，走在他身后的一护，没有甩开牵着自己的手，只是露出微笑。

两人进到一家咖啡店，点好咖啡后等待服务生端来，最先开口的还是一护，他看着眼前变了不少的白哉，知道5年前那个毛毛躁躁的小孩，迎来了一次蜕变，这是好事，至少对他来说。

“工作会感觉累吗？同事之间好相处吗？”

一护没有问白哉这5年来过的好不好这句话，那不是他该过问的，而且这问题很多余。

“你不问关于我的事吗？”白哉有些生气。

“你希望我问什么？如果你过得不好，也不会出现在这里，不是吗？”

“还是说，你希望我说，我在想你。”一护笑着问。

“嗯，如果你想说，我很乐意听，哪怕只有一分钟，证明你心里有我就足够了。其他的，我不奢望。”

“5年不见，你变得很能说了啊，如果是之前，早在我说第一句话时，你的拳头就已经握紧了。你变得越来越可靠了，我很高兴，有你这样的检察官，我想L市会很和平，朽木。”

“不要叫我朽木，叫我的名字。”

习惯于命令的白哉不觉得有什么不对，听到的一护抬眼看了看他，拿起桌上的咖啡喝了口又放下。

“我不认为，我们亲密到了这种地步。”

“你说过我打破了你的原则，还说你不会两次踏进同一条河，这些你都忘了吗？”白哉用着质问般的语气。

“我有说过，这么多余的话吗？如果有，你忘了吧，我们就只做陌生人，这样对彼此都好。”

“哪里好？”

“各种意义上。”

气氛顿时有点紧张，察觉到不对的白哉立刻改口，他已经为自己的鲁莽付出过代价，这次他不会再犯同样的错误。

“让我留在你身边，哪怕什么也不做，一分钟都可以，只要让我留在你身边，这是我的请求。”

“哪怕只有一分钟？”

“嗯，一分钟都可以。”

两人面对面看着彼此，一护移开视线，望向窗外，顿了顿开口说道：“不可能，人是很贪心的，有了财富还想要更多，即使要面临牢狱之灾。”

“我要的从来都不是这些，我要的是你，世界上仅此一个的你，他人多看一眼都不允许。”

一护惊讶的转头，看着目光如炬的白哉，他不自觉沉默，感叹这小孩变了太多，用面目全非形容都不为过。

“你说这话，是认真的吗？”

“我不会撒谎骗你。”

“……”

一护没有立刻回答，他说了句无聊至极。接着站起身准备离开，却不小心撞到正端着餐盘的服务生，于是衣服被泼了不少咖啡，白色的毛衣很快被染脏，咖啡顺着上衣掉落在地，裤子上也沾了不少，看起来非常不雅观。

“对不起客人，我没注意到，是我的错，我马上帮您处理。”

“不用了，是我不小心，我不会生气也不会投诉你的，不用道歉。”

“可是……”服务生看着面无表情的一护，以为他在生气。

“他说不会投诉就是不会，反倒是你，没有被咖啡烫到吧？”

站起身的白哉边说边递给服务生纸巾，看见这么绅士的客人，服务生的脸微微发烫，再次道歉后快步离开，她的背影有种落荒而逃的味道。

“走吧，去我住的地方，我那里有干净的衣服。”

白哉拉过一护擦着咖啡渍的右手腕，却被巧妙的避开，有些生气的他干脆抱起一护，在咖啡店其他人的注视下，光明正大的将人带走，无视那些烦人的目光。

“放开我，你疯了吗？你知不知道你这样做意味着什么？如果被拍到你和我在一起，你的仕途就完了，你有在听吗？朽木。”

一护剧烈挣扎，不耐烦的白哉干脆用安全带将他锁在副驾驶座，同时关闭车门门锁，告诉他如果要下车，必须经过自己同意。

“你疯了，你果然是疯了。”

“为了你，疯一点又怎么样，即使明天会失去检察组组长之位，我也不在乎。”

“你冷静点，你知道你这样做的后果吗？”

“我很冷静，比任何时候都冷静。”

鉴于白哉在开车，一护也没和他继续吵，担心他会分心，很快平复心情的他，习惯性的看向车窗外，既然下不了车，也就只能这样。

到达住处后，白哉先一步下车，打开房门的他示意一护进来，不好拒绝的人只得答应。

“你穿这双新的拖鞋吧，我知道你很爱干净。”

白哉取出玄关柜里的拖鞋，半跪下身为一护穿好，这在以前是绝不可能出现的，以至于一护愣了愣，花了好几分钟才反应过来。

“我带你去取干净的衣服。”

这次的白哉没有去拉一护的手，让他跟着自己走，如果真的想离开，等换好衣服再说也不迟。

两人到了衣帽间，一护看见衣帽间的所有衣服，都被整理的整整齐齐，有一双明显不是现在的白哉能穿进去的皮鞋，被保养的很好，小心的放在半开放式的鞋柜里。他想起来这是他送给大学时的白哉的礼物，没想到现在还完好无损。

“你要不要喝点什么？我听说你戒酒了，白水可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“好的，我去帮你准备。这些衣服你看上哪套就拿哪套，我不介意，鞋和袜子也是。”

“嗯。”

说完，白哉走到客厅去拿水，留下一护一人留在原地，他看着眼前的衣帽间，发现布局和白哉6岁时住的那间房一模一样。而被放在床上的手机，上面带着一个小小的裙带菜玩偶，这是他送给白哉的。

“为什么不换？那身衣服穿着不难受吗？”

从客厅返回卧室的白哉，见一护依然穿着染脏的衣服，关心的询问。

“我还是走吧，谢谢你的温柔，我心领了。”

看到这些熟悉的东西，一护心中的愧疚感再次升起，他没有接过白哉手中的水杯，绕过他直接走向房门。忽然间，背后传来温热的触感，他发现刚刚还拿着水杯的白哉，现在却紧紧抱着他。

“不要走，算我求你了，一护，不要走，你不知道，这5年我是怎么过的，我想你想得快要疯掉，我夜夜做梦，梦的都是你。我天天想你会不会已经忘了我，会不会再也不出现，可是你回来了，你不知道我在公园里看见你的那一刻，我是多么激动和害怕。我害怕这是幻觉，是梦里的幻觉，但你告诉我这不是，我不是在做梦，你确确实实回到了L市，算我求你了，不要走，一护。我不能没有你，我需要你，我只是想到你会再次离我而去，快要无法呼吸。是我没能及时察觉到你的用意，是我一意孤行的错，我向你道歉，请你留在我身边，求你了，一护，真的求你了。”

“我不能失去你，我已经得到保护你的力量，这次，我不会再临阵脱逃，求你留在我身边，我真的需要你，一护。”

白哉的语气带着哭腔，双手用力到发白，仿佛抓住救命稻草一般，他很少有这种表现，这让一护很惊讶。

空气中带着令人窒息的沉默。

“我们不是说好的，一分钟吗？已经严重超时了。”

最终，一护还是选择移开放在腰间的那双手，头也不回的迈步离开。然而他没想到的是，白哉比他更快，眨眼将他再次抱紧，撩起头发便吻着他的后颈，直到那处皮肤印上一个鲜红的吻痕才停下。

“啊……好疼……你……”

白哉只觉得这样远远不够，他无视一护的抗议，张口在怀中人的后颈咬下。

“我快站不住了……你太疯狂了……放开……”

疼痛使得一护断断续续的呻吟，这声音更加催化白哉的动作，这让一护有种主动送上门的错觉。他的腰越来越软，等到右耳被吻住，他不由得打了个激灵，瘫软在地上，屈起的双腿微微颤抖，表示他已经失去力气。

一护知道，这具身体经不住挑逗，早已被男人用各种姿势调教的很成功的他，即使只是浅尝辄止的吻，都能让他有反应。这5年来，他一直没有和男人上床也是因为这个。

“够了，已经过了一分钟，停手。”

一护听到自己的声音在颤抖，就像此时他的双腿一样，他不是没有想过和白哉上床，很多时候，他会故意将一些男人在床上的表现，想象成是白哉。想着如果是白哉，会不会也很粗暴，会不会像对待抹布一样，毫不留情的虐待这具身体。但只有白哉，让他意识到自己是有痛觉的，是有羞耻心的，而不是一个任人泄欲的工具。

可是只有那句话，他不希望从这个人口中说出来，他从内心拒绝那句话，他不想染污仅存在心尖的那处净土。

“让我抱你，一护。”

他听到某种东西破碎的声音，在这安静的房间里清晰可见。


End file.
